Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm
by Verran
Summary: When two elder brothers from two different worlds are forced to journey together the way they treat their younger siblings is changed forever.
1. Prologue

**Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>There was no mistaking the boundary between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land. If the mountainous rift in Mushroom World's crust didn't make it obvious enough, then the abrupt change in sky colour, weather systems and plant life removed any doubt of where Princess Peach Toadstool's kingdom ended and King Bowser's began.<p>

Mario's brother Luigi had once remarked how it looked like someone had taken two completely different planets and smashed them together. Now, as Mario trudged alone up the steep slopes towards one of the few accessible crossing points into Dark Land, he couldn't help but agree. He didn't know of any place that looked like this back on Earth.

This wasn't the first time Mario had taken this path to the border. He'd travelled through here many times to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser's clutches in the past. But this time there was no princess to rescue. This mission had been different. In fact, everything about it had seemed wrong.

It had all begun one night with a dream. Mario didn't believe in dreams, but he'd woken from it with such a start he'd even disturbed Luigi, a habitually heavy sleeper. Luigi, being Luigi, had insisted that Mario tell him about it before going back to sleep.

His recollection of it had been hazy at best. Rosalina, Watcher of the Cosmos had appeared to him, telling of a gaping wormhole that had opened up right over Bowser's castle and had linked Mushroom World with the Outer Realm. Mario didn't know what the Outer Realm was. The dream hadn't lasted long enough for him to find out. All he understood was that the wormhole was bad and Rosalina needed his help to destroy it. He remembered something about first having to destroy five warp portals concealed in various locations on Mushroom World, and that Rosalina had given him a talisman, enabling him to summon help whenever he needed it.

Of course the next morning, he dismissed the whole episode as mere nonsense, until Luigi found the talisman while vacuuming under Mario's bed. This had rattled Mario, but as Luigi had rightly pointed out, the talisman was real. Mario couldn't just ignore the dream. He had to at least investigate.

So Mario had set off on what he believed would be a wild goose chase. But just as the dream predicted, he'd found the warp portals hidden in far-flung provinces around the planet. And, as everyone had come to expect, he overcame armies of Bowser's minions in order to destroy them. Each portal had been a wonder of alien technology, a ball of shimmering blue light projected by small cylinder-shaped machines on the ground. But nothing he'd encountered during this quest had given him a clue as to who had put them there in the first place. All Mario could be sure of was that they looked far too sophisticated for Bowser to have developed on his own.

The faint smell of lava in the air told him he was nearing the border. He stopped on the pathway and arched his aching back, allowing himself a few minutes to rest. If the wormhole was at Bowser's castle, there might be a chance he'd find the mastermind behind the portals there, too. He hoped so. He didn't have the energy to carry on looking, and this was what bothered him the most.

Exhilarating as his adventure had been so far, there'd been times when he'd felt almost completely drained. It wasn't that he was missing Luigi on this quest. He could have used the talisman to summon his brother at any time if he'd needed his help, and so far Mario had resisted. It wasn't that the Luma, a floating star-shaped creature that kept him company some of the way had been particularly unhelpful. It was just that he didn't feel like he was firing on all cylinders all of the time. Like missing those power-ups when he most needed them. Not quite getting that wall-jump right. Mis-timing those fireballs... It wasn't anything serious enough to put him out of action, but it was just enough to make things more tiring for him than they should have been.

As he forced himself to press on, Mario considered the reasons for his mediocre performance in the adventure so far. Perhaps he was getting old - not quite as sprightly as he once was. Or else, as Luigi might say, perhaps he'd lost his Guiding Spirit. He shook his head at the thought of his brother's superstitious nonsense. Perhaps he just needed a holiday. Yeah, that sounded about right.

He toiled up the hill until he reached the border of the two kingdoms and stood for a moment, a solitary, stocky little figure at its summit; the bright blue skies of his adoptive homeland behind him, the fiery darkness ahead. Bowser's castle loomed on the horizon, just as it always had, and as usual the intervening terrain crawled with fire-breathing koopas and menacing flame-throwing machines.

Familiar as it looked, the view from here was always daunting. Now, dominated by the yawning wormhole that snaked up into what he presumed was outer space, it looked positively terrifying.

Mario straightened his red cap, and cracked his gloved knuckles, a look of fierce determination on his face. The final phase of the adventure had come.

"Here we go..."


	2. Between Two Worlds

**Between Two Worlds**

* * *

><p>"Aww come on, Luke, when can I be Mario?" Miles leaned in to watch the action on the little screen as his elder brother jabbed at the controls.<p>

"Later."

"But this is the final boss!"

"No it isn't! You don't even know what a boss is, moron."

"But it's near the end. I'll never get a go!"

Luke didn't answer. Right now, Mario was almost at Bowser's castle, surrounded by koopas breathing firey projectiles at him. Luke needed to be quick and accurate if he was going to get the little plumber through this. He hammered the fire button and his eyes brightened as a flurry of Mario's iceballs neutralised the area around him.

"Yesssss!" Luke shook his fist in triumph, and then got back to the controls. "Why don't you connect and be the Luma. I could use help here."

"I don't wanna be the Luma."

"Luigi then."

"Yeah, then you just leave me behind an' I get killed."

Luke ignored his little brother and kept his eyes on the screen. He had Mario running full tilt towards the lava moat, flinging ice-balls in all directions to keep the fire breathing koopas at bay. It was too wide to cross in a single jump, but wooden platforms floated up and down just above it. Getting across those would be tricky.

"Look," said Luke, as he manoevered Mario to the edge of the lava, "if you want to be Mario in this game, you need to be able to read. How else are you going to know what the characters are saying?"

Miles' face turned red, tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them on his pyjama sleeve and then thumped his fists into his brother's side as hard as he could. "I _can_ read, it's just you make the words go too fast."

With the swipe of one arm, Luke shoved him out of the way. "Get out of my room. Go play your baby games." He regretted it as soon as he said it. Miles, six years his junior, was working up into a full-scale tantrum, something he should have grown out of years ago. He turned his attention back to the game, only to find that he'd taken Mario over the edge.

* * *

><p>"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Mario sprang up from the lava, clutching at his scorched behind. He twisted in the air and more through luck than skill, landed face down on a floating wooden platform. He groaned as he picked himself up. How could he have been so stupid to have run straight into the moat? It was yet another addition to the long list of idiotic mistakes he'd made during this mission. Now his ice power-up had gone. His backside hurt. The heat from the moat was intensifying. Mario stared in horror as he realised that far from being safe, his platform was descending into the molten waves.<p>

He had to get a grip on himself. He had to forget the mistakes and concentrate. The platform was igniting and he had to move fast. Another one to his left was on the way up, but already it was almost too high to reach. He gritted his teeth, jumped and caught hold of it with his fingertips, hanging on as it took him high above the moat. With no hope of pulling himself up Mario swung gently back and forth until he had enough momentum to fall onto another descender, much closer to the castle wall. This time his landing was perfect, and as he travelled slowly downward again, Mario kept his eyes on the window opening in the stone wall coming up towards him. There'd only be one shot at this.

_"Tre... due... uno..."_

As the wooden platform glided downwards, Mario picked his moment. With a two-footed spring he dived straight into the opening in the wall, and slid on his belly into the darkness. The flapping wings of a couple of bats beat about his head, disturbed from their slumber by this unlikely intruder. Covering his head with his hands, Mario kept still as they vacated the space, and then waited a little longer to make sure he'd not drawn any attention to himself.

He lay inside the window opening, reflecting on his last mistake. With no power-ups left up his sleeve and very few opportunities to find more inside the castle, Mario knew his chances of defeating Bowser were slim. As for the wormhole, he still he had no idea what trials were in store for him before he could destroy it. He felt for the talisman in his pocket. Perhaps he should have brought Luigi along after all.

**GAME SAVED **

* * *

><p>Luke looked up. "What now?"<p>

Miles had reappeared in the bedroom doorway, clutching his own hand-held console, rubbing fresh tears from his eyes. "Please? Just for a little while?"

With a sigh, Luke let his head fall back against his headboard. If he was ever going to get his little brother off his back, he'd have to relent. "Okay, okay. Just for a little while. But then you go to bed when I say, right? Or Mum'll want to know why you're up so late."

"I promise."

"You want to be Mario?"

The younger brother nodded, climbed onto Luke's bed and sat facing him.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAYER 2 CONNECTED<strong>

Mario had to crawl further into the cavity before he reached the opening on the inside. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he dropped softly out of the window down onto the floor of a long, narrow room, its inner wall punctuated with a number of archways. In the flickering light of the torches on the wall, he could see abandoned weapons and bullet Bill launchers strewn across the floor. This room would normally be full of guards, tasked with defending the castle's outer wall. Where had they all gone?

It wasn't until he crossed the guard room that he noticed the droning sound. It was so low he could feel it pulse through his body. Moving to the archway from where it seemed loudest, Mario crept out into the stone corridor.

He felt the heat before he saw it, but a deft jump saw Mario safely over the oncoming fireball. He turned to face the firebreathing koopa, and waited until he could see the veins in its eyes. Then, with a well-timed leap he somersaulted and landed straight on top of it, relishing the satisfying 'pop' that marked its demise. He picked up the empty shell and took a moment for a deep breath. At last he felt he was back in control.

With the shell tucked under his arm, Mario navigated the rooms and corridors towards the pulsing sound.

* * *

><p>Luke watched from his third-person viewpoint as the little red plumber emerged into a courtyard where the base of a large tower now dominated the screen. He glanced at the little map on the secondary display. "Good work, Miles!" he said. "You're nearly there! But did you really need to crank the sound up so high?"<p>

"I done nothing with the sound. It got louder all by itself. The controls are starting to shake, too"

"Wow. This is going to be big. Looks like it's Luigi time." He grinned at his brother. "Bring out the talisman!"

* * *

><p>Mario froze at the sight above him. The wormhole writhed from the turrets of the tower into an angry sky, the vibrations of whatever powered it throbbing through him. It reminded him of a tornado except that its grey funnel turned slowly, flashes of lightning picking out shadowy shapes tumbling within it. He could understand now why it was Rosalina who'd called him to this mission. It had to be something to do with the safety of the universe itself. It didn't matter that he didn't understand how. That was her domain, not his. All he knew was that she'd asked for his help to stop it. He pulled the golden talisman out of his pocket, placed it between his palms and closed his eyes.<p>

_Rosalina._

He only needed to think her name and she appeared in his mind's eye, floating like a ghost among the stars. Her pale blue robes and platinum blonde hair shone so brightly he could hardly make out the details of her face. Yet as she lifted those sombre eyes of hers they looked crystal clear; it looked to him as if she was gazing into infinity.

_Who do you summon, Mario? _

_Luigi._

The Watcher of the Cosmos bowed her head and her image faded from his mind, until all that was left was an echo of her voice.

_It is done._

Mario's eyes snapped open. _Just like that? _he wondered. He looked around, expecting to see his brother next to him. Luigi was no-where to be seen.

"Luigi?" He didn't want to call too loud, he didn't want to give himself away.

There was no answer.

Mario circled the outside of the tower. "_Luigi, dove sei?"_

Satisfied that Luigi wasn't in the courtyard, Mario approached the tower's entrance. Flattening himself against the wall he stole a split-second peek around the open doorway. Though it wasn't long enough for him to register everything at least he now knew where all the missing koopa guards were. He balled his fists, mentally preparing himself for the fight ahead. With or without Luigi, this could be the battle of his life.


	3. Contact

**Contact**

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Mario clutched the koopa shell between both hands and positioned himself in the entrance. In a rare moment, he hesitated at the sight before him.<p>

The tower he knew well. He'd rescued Princess Peach before from one of the prisoner cells near the top, which could only be accessed by a stone staircase that spiralled up the inner wall. But now the normally empty space in the centre was dominated by an enormous machine, a chaotic fusion of tubes, wires, levers and buttons, the functions of which Mario had no hope of understanding. The purpose of the machine itself though, was clear and evident. Atop the complex banks of controls was a glass bubble with a hinged opening at the top. About six feet above that, swirled the base of the wormhole.

_Destroy the machine,_ Mario thought to himself, _and I will destroy the wormhole._

But it wasn't going to be as easy as all that. For the machine was surrounded by koopas, struggling at its controls in response to the barked orders of none other than Bowser, who prowled on a raised platform far above them. They all seemed so preoccupied no-one had even noticed Mario standing there.

He made a quick estimate of the number of his foes. With an accurate throw of the shell and a few lucky bounces, he could dispense with enough of them perhaps, to make the survivors manageable.

And Bowser? Well he'd had years of practice avoiding the Koopa King's fiery breath.

He looked up at the coiling wormhole, following its progress with his eyes as it reached out through the top of the tower. It was then he spotted Luigi far above him, sidestepping down the stone staircase, his back pressed to the wall.

_Oh. So there you are, fratello. About time, too._

He caught Luigi's eye and raised the koopa shell, cocking his head towards Bowser's minions. His brother nodded his understanding.

Holding the shell high above his head, Mario took aim.

* * *

><p>"Yeah!" Miles bounced on the bed as he unleashed the shell, taking out five koopas in one hit. He got Mario to jump out of its way as it rebounded and flattened four more on the way back.<p>

Luke sat opposite his brother, hunched over his own screen, guiding Luigi down the steps. As the koopas scattered through the base of the tower he let Luigi fall onto one, bounce back up and fall onto the next, killing them off one by one. This was going well. Considering Miles was only young and not particularly well co-ordinated, he was giving the koopas a run for their money. His Mario still had two lives. Although Luke was going a little more cautiously with Luigi as he only had the one life, between them both they were cleaning up.

A triumphant fanfare erupted from the boys' devices as the last koopa was killed. Luke looked at Miles, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"All right, Miles, we agreed you could play as Mario just for a little while, right? We save the game now. You'd better go to bed before Mum finds out you're still up."

Miles' face fell. "But... what about the machine? Can't we just do that now? It's..." He stopped and gasped, looking down at his screen.

Luke's device rumbled in his hands, and he looked down at the cut-scene in progress. Mario, looking for a way to turn the wormhole machine off, had climbed onto a circular podium in front of the largest bank of controls. Now he was stroking at his moustache, figuring out which switch to flip first.

* * *

><p>Before Mario could so much as stretch out a hand, a circle of metal bars shot upwards from the edges of the podium. His instinctive leap for freedom wasn't high enough to escape the 'lid' that unfurled from the top of the bars, sealing him now into his tube-shaped prison. He spun around 360 degrees and then in a fit of fury, gripped and shook the bars in a futile attempt to break free. He looked around for Luigi, but his brother was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Bowser's laugh boomed over the throbbing hum of the machine. "It was only a matter of time, fool."

Mario felt a jolt and realised that his cage was being lifted into the air. From his new, elevated vantage point, he could see Luigi had climbed up the stone staircase and onto Bowser's platform, and was now creeping up behind him.

Mario glared at Bowser, trying not to give his brother's position away."A matter of time for what?"

Bowser hesitated, scratching at the tuft of red hair on his head. He seemed to be studying something. "I noticed," he said, looking back at Mario, "while watching your progress, that your performance has been... lacklustre of late."

Mario folded his arms. "Hmmmph."

"You look tired. The spirits have not been on your side this time, have they?"

"I don't-a believe in the Guiding Spirits."

Bowser looked down again. He appeared to be consulting a user manual of some kind.

"Get to the point, Bowser." Mario grabbed at the bars.

"Did you know that every error you make is because one of your guiding spirits has failed? Yours have been dwindling in number, little plumber."

Almost as if to illustrate Bowser's point, Luigi tripped over his shoelace and landed face first on the platform beside Bowser.

_Luigi..._ Mario leaned his forehead against the bars in exasperation. Why had he summoned his brother in the first place?

"Every time a spirit fails we draw it in through this vortex from the Outer Realm and hold it here, in this machine," said Bowser. He picked Luigi up by the backstraps of his overalls and dangled him in mid-air, watching with amusement as the green garbed plummer's long limbs flailed. "And, thanks to this spectacular technology, we build their strength. Give them a new life. Change their allegience." He grinned at Mario for a moment, before stomping a little way up the stone staircase. He kicked open the door to an empty cell and flung Luigi inside.

"Hey! That's-a my brother!" shouted Mario.

"Just keeping the place tidy," said Bowser, as he locked the cell door.

Mario clenched his teeth, trying to quell his fury. They'd been in more difficult situations than this.

Bowser stomped back to his platform. "Where was I... Ah. So you want to regain your strength? Now it is time for you to reunite with your spirits. Only this time, they will only obey _my_ command. "

Mario didn't have much time to consider what this might entail, but whether he believed in the spirits or not, having his will bent to Bowser's command didn't sound good. The cage began to move again, this time towards the glass bubble, which rotated forward so that the hinged opening tilted towards Mario. Mario braced his hands and feet against the bars as he guessed what would come next. Sure enough, the floor of his cage fell open and he clung to the inside of his prison for all he was worth.

Bowser laughed again. "Get ready to stare into your own soul."

Mario's grip began to weaken as a gust of air sucked him straight into the glass bubble, where he landed in an untidy heap. He sprang to his feet and looked straight up in the hope of finding a way out. Instead he found himself staring directly through the base of the wormhole.

Framed by its grey, swirling mists a face peered back down at him, a young, frightened face of a little boy, perhaps no more than six years of age.

Mario felt sick. His legs weakened until they collapsed beneath him. As much as he tried to look away from the wormhole, something was forcing him to continue staring up through it at the face above. As the strength drained from his body, Mario fell onto his back. He could see the boy's eyes glaze over.

"No... no..." He waved his hands in front of his face, shaking his head. "Look away! Look away! If you know what is good for you..."

* * *

><p>Impressed by the scene in the tower, Luke wondered what direction the game would take now. With Luigi captured, and Mario about to undergo some transformation, things looked like they were going to get interesting.<p>

"Come on, Miles. You should go to bed. I'll save the game, and we can play again tomorrow. OK? Uh, Miles?"

Miles was sitting on the bed, shaking all over, drooling from the corner of his mouth. His eyes rolled, his face was grey.

"Shit, Miles!" Luke snapped his device shut, and ripped Miles' console from his hands. He checked the 3D. It was off. But the view on the screen... Unlike the scene in the tower that he'd been watching on his own handheld, Miles' was filled with Mario's face staring out at him, shouting silently, waving his hands as if to warn about something.

Mesmerised, Luke felt a churning sensation in his stomach, as if he was about to throw up. A circle of greyish mist encroached his peripheral vision, until it seemed as if all that existed in the world was Mario's terrified face.

"Shit!" Luke pulled his gaze away, turned off the power, pulled the game chip out and flung it across the bed. He leaned forward and shook his little brother by the shoulders. "Miles! Talk to me!"

Miles fell against Luke's chest, and for a moment lay limp in his arms. Then, to Luke's immense relief, the little boy started to cry.

"I was Mario..." he sobbed. "I was Mario... I don't wanna be Mario any more..."


	4. The Crossing

**The Crossing**

* * *

><p>"You're heavy, you know that?" said Luke as he carried Miles back to his own room, his younger brother's arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel him trembling, and hugged him tighter. "It's okay," he whispered into Miles' ear.<p>

Miles acknowledged with a whimper. He clung on as Luke tucked him into bed. "Don't go away," he said. "I'm scared."

Luke sat on his brother's bed. "Yeah, I guess it was scary, but it's only something gone wrong with the game. Besides, Mario's a good guy, right? He's not going to hurt you. And you know he always wins." He looked down at the frightened pair of eyes peeping out from under the Mario-themed duvet cover. "Go to sleep. There's nothing to be scared of now, because the game's in my room. I'll figure out what's wrong with it and if it's your handheld, it's still in guarantee, so Mum can get you a replacement."

Miles nodded.

Luke picked up the Mario soft toy that sat permanently on Miles' bedside cabinet. "Here. I'm sure he needs a cuddle too." As Luke laid the toy on the pillow, Miles turned towards it, took it in his arms and closed his eyes. Luke laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Night night," he said.

_ooo000ooo_

After mumbling something to Mum about having an early night, Luke shut his bedroom door, fired up his laptop and Googled _Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm. _There were plenty of reviews from gaming websites and personal blogs alike, but none mentioned anything like what he and Miles had just experienced. He cross-referenced his searches on the game with reported problems on the console, but still turned up nothing. Adding 'final boss' or 'walkthrough' to the game title returned plenty of results. The game had a variety of endings depending on who Mario called with the Talisman.

Perhaps it was an isolated glitch, then. It was the first time he'd put the game into Miles' handheld after all. He picked up the game chip from his bed, and flipped it over in his fingers, wondering for a moment if it could have had anything to do with the two-player mode. But they'd played two player before, albeit with the chip in his own console.

He lay back against his headboard and after some hesitation, popped the chip back into his own handheld. If he could beat the final boss and finish the game without any more weirdness, at least he'd know the problem was with Miles' handheld, and _that_ could be replaced free of charge. It shouldn't take all night. He was near the end of the game anyway.

He turned it on and chose the last saved game.

"Bleh," he said to himself, finding Mario lying on his belly in the hole in the castle's outer wall. He hadn't realised how long ago he'd saved the game. That meant he still had no power ups and only two lives, and would have to make his way right through the castle again, just as Miles had done before. But to his advantage, he knew the koopa guards were scarce.

Taking the same route Miles had done, he eliminated the lone guard, and picked up its shell to use as a weapon for later. As he guided Mario out into the courtyard, Luke contemplated how he was going to tackle Bowser and his troops this time. With nobody else playing, he couldn't call on Luigi or the Luma.

He saved the game, and then took Mario into the tower.

The scene in the tower was just as before. The koopas were so engrossed at the controls of the wormhole machine that they'd not even noticed the red-capped intruder. The vortex of the wormhole itself writhed upwards and out of sight. Bowser paced along a platform high above everyone, and it was only now that Luke noticed a couple of levers in the wall behind him.

"Must be what operates that cage he caught Mario in," Luke said to himself. "Hmm. If the cut-scene was triggered by the last koopa being killed, then perhaps I should smash that glass bubble first, and then go knock Bowser off his perch."

The little Mario sprite stood still, moving his head up and down and from side to side as if surveying the scene, waiting for Luke's input.

* * *

><p>Mario clutched the koopa shell between both hands and weighed up the situation. The tower he knew well from the times he'd rescued Peach in the past. But that machine, with its banks of controls, giant glass bubble in the middle and that terrifying vortex swirling above it was his goal today.<p>

_Destroy the machine,_ Mario thought to himself, _and I will destroy the wormhole._

The multitude of koopas surrounding its controls bothered him, though. Even he, Super Mario, couldn't take on this lot alone. He glanced up at Bowser who prowled backwards and forwards, and noticed a couple of levers sticking out of the wall behind him. That looked ominous. Bowser would have to be moved from there. Mario raised the koopa shell above his head. Destroying the machine he could do. But the rest, he'd have to wing it.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then with all his might, hurled the shell at the glass bubble.

The glass shattered, its pieces glittering as they bounced off the guards' brightly coloured shells. Before they could figure out where the projectile had come from, Mario had already sprinted up the spiraling steps and now stood face to face with Bowser. But their confrontation was interrupted before it could even start by what to Mario sounded like the ghostly wail of a thousand voices.

Shimmering mists belched from the base of the wormhole and lightning crackled around its funnel. Countless howling spectres escaped from the depths of the machine, swirling around the outside of the vortex, and eventually spinning into its mass. Mario stared with his mouth wide open, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing. Bowser stomped his great feet in anger and bellowed at his minions to regain control.

But the funnel was tearing itself apart, holes ripping through its sides, bathing the walls of the tower with an eerie light from within it. As the wormhole became ever more chaotic, Mario realised now that it was time to get out of here. He turned to go, but instead was swept off his feet into the air where he dangled by the back of his overalls from Bowser's claws.

Limbs flailing, Mario felt helpless as the Koopa King spun him about to face him, bringing him so close to his gaping mouth that the plumber thought he'd be swallowed whole.

Bowser bared his teeth in what Mario supposed was a grin. "Don't think you've saved the day just yet, Mario."

* * *

><p>Luke stared at the little screen in awe. His viewpoint swooped around the scene in the tower, dancing with the ghostlike wisps still escaping from the machine, and spun with them around the disintegrating funnel of the wormhole. It made his stomach turn, like watching a rollercoaster ride on TV. He laid his head back, psyching himself up for what he guessed would be the final battle with Bowser.<p>

Trouble was, in all the chaos he couldn't see Mario or Bowser anywhere, and he was beginning to feel nauseous. Disorientated, he closed his eyes, but instead was met with that unpleasant falling sensation he associated with dropping off to sleep. Not knowing whether to keep his eyes open or shut his decision was made for him when he felt himself land on something hard.

"Can't believe I fell out of bed," he muttered, raising himself to his hands and knees. The drone of the tower still throbbed in his ears, although it seemed more distant now.

Luke sat back on his heels, rubbed his eyes and looked up at the castle in the distance. The remnants of the wormhole still spun, but it was clear now that it was disappearing. He stood up, and looked around him. Lava balls leapt from cracks within the dark rocky ground. He could see the castle gates reflected in the orange glow of the lava moat, and the bizarre wooden platforms moving up and down... _the ones Mario crossed..._

_What?_ How had he ended up here, so far from the castle? _Wait a minute_... How had he ended up here at all? Drawing short, sharp breaths Luke turned a full circle. Fire and rock surrounded him. The heat was already making him sweat. This was... he couldn't even describe it. He must have fallen off the bed and knocked himself out, somehow. He must be dreaming. He rubbed his face again, hoping he'd wake himself up, but it made no difference.

He looked back at the failing wormhole and shuddered. He wasn't sure why, but something told him that he had to go back, and fast...

Luke began at a gentle jog towards the castle, but stopped dead. An impossible looking flying machine, kept aloft by hot air balloons and propellors rose from the battlements of the castle and lurched into the darkened skies. Escorted by a fleet of flying creatures, in the same way a flotilla of boats might accompany a ship out of port, it swung around in the air and then headed straight for him. Arrows whistled towards him, trailing ropes behind. Luke made his mind up that whoever was at the helm wasn't friendly, and that he may well be their prey.


	5. L is Real

**L is Real**

* * *

><p>With no other option, Luke spun 180 degrees and ran. He dodged left and right to avoid the lava-filled cracks in the ground, wishing he could jump like Mario. He daren't look over his shoulder. The sound of the flying machine's propellors grew louder, as did the clash of metal against rock where the arrowheads landed closer and closer to their target. He veered to the left as one flew over his shoulder and landed in front of him, its rope snaking behind it. Something small and hard stung the back of his arm, just above the elbow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bloodstained arrow fall down to his left - and that's when the searing pain kicked in.<p>

Yet somehow his legs found a little more speed. The horizon ahead looked brighter; there was even a hint of blue sky. He could feel blood trickling to his elbow now and he gritted his teeth against the pain. He pushed on ahead, his muscles and his lungs burning.

He didn't see the circular hole in the ground until he was almost upon it; and he would have avoided it if he hadn't spotted the rim of metallic green protruding no more than a couple of inches from the rock.

_A warp pipe... A chance to lose them..._

As he'd watched Mario and his friends do in so many games before Luke leapt feet first into the pipe. It felt like something had grabbed him by the feet and stretched him like a piece of elastic. Logic told him he must be falling fast but there was no sensation of movement; it was as if he was suspended in nothingness, the sudden drop in temperature making him want to shiver. But for some reason it felt like he didn't have a body any more. Panic overtook him as he tried to move arms and legs that were no longer there until at last he felt the sensation of being thrust upwards. He shot out of the other end of the pipe into the air, screaming for all he was worth until he landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. He felt his face, chest and legs, relieved that everything seemed to be in tact, apart from his injured arm.

He looked around, trying to find his bearings. He appeared to be in a darkened forest of some kind, so thick only the smallest shafts of light pierced the canopy. The treetrunks seemed pale and smooth; enormous thick ones interspersed with other, more slender species. The undergrowth consisted entirely of mushrooms and toadstools, ranging from just a few inches high to two or three feet tall. It seemed odd how there was no sign of any dead leaves and wood on the forest floor, and whenever he moved, puffs of faintly glowing mist rose from the soft dirt. He looked up at the trees again, to realise now that in fact they weren't trees at all. This was a forest of giant toadstools.

With a chance to rest, Luke twisted round to get a look at the arrow wound, but being in the awkward place it was, and because it was almost too dark to see properly, he could make out no more than the fact that it was bleeding a lot.

A rumbling sound echoed from the pipe behind him, and Luke sprang to his feet. They were coming after him.

At a fast jog now, he headed for the thickest part of the forest, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the pipe. But he could already hear the first of the parakoopas arriving, their squawks and the sounds of their wings fluttering as they manoevered between the toadstool stems. There were sounds of footsteps too; likely the lack of flying space had forced some of them to run on the ground. It would only be a matter of time before they found him.

Futile as it seemed, Luke just kept running for as long as he could. His arm throbbed, his legs felt like lead and his lungs burned like hell. Each step seemed slower than the last and he staggered on until he was almost on his knees. It was then he felt something grab him around the waist, and a hand cover his mouth. He startled and let out a muffled squeal, but his captor's grip only tightened around his jaw.

Too tired to wrestle free, Luke let himself be dragged deeper into the darkness of the toadstool jungle. Just as his legs were about to give out he was set down face first, causing a cloud of fungal spores to rise. He sneezed.

"Shhh!" A firm hand pushed down between his shoulder blades, indicating that he should lay still.

Luke obeyed, his heart thudding into the ground. He could hear the parakoopas searching the forest. He craned his neck to sneak a look at his captor but all he could make out was the glint of a large pair of blue eyes darting back and forth, watching out for danger. The pressure on his back increased, and he dropped his head back into the dirt. Whoever it was, seemed nervous. Was his captor afraid too? Luke shut his eyes, willing the pain in his arm to subside. Soon the dream would be over, he told himself. Soon he'd be back in his bed.

The forest seemed quieter now. Had the parakoopas given up? Luke felt the pressure lifted from his back.

_"Salire sulla mia schiena."_

He didn't understand the language but the soft, timid sounding voice was unmistakable. He rolled onto his side and looked around. "Luigi? Luigi Mario?"

"Up! Up!" Luigi crouched slightly and indicated for Luke to climb onto his back, his white gloves just visible in the gloom. "We go!"

"I can't..." Luke whispered. "My arm..."

Luigi gasped. "Oh no..." He pulled a large kerchief from his pocket and tied it tightly around the wound. Luke let out a sharp cry of pain, and then held his breath, cursing his stupidity.

But it was too late. The sound of running footsteps came from all directions. Luigi froze for a moment, watching and listening. He lifted Luke to his feet, and re-assumed his crouched position. "Climb up," he said. "You must try!"

Time was running out. Wondering if he was ever going to wake up, Luke scrambled onto Luigi's back, clasping his hands over the plumber's chest. Luigi hooked his hands behind Luke's knees and hoisted him higher. Then he stood up and began a mad sprint through the fungal forest. Luke caught his breath as without warning, Luigi leapt upwards to land on a mushroom cap that stood at least six feet tall. He took one huge bounce and launched himself into the air, to land on a green and white spotted toadstool high above the ground. From here he made his final leap out through a gap in the canopy.

Luke hung on tight. The ground dropped away and rushed back towards him as the plumber bounced from one toadstool to the next, jumping to insane heights while bob-ombs and arrows flew up after them from the forest below. The twilight landscape flashed past as Luigi maintained his manic pace. But soon the parakoopas had flown above the canopy too, and seemed to be closer each time Luke glanced behind. He peered forward over Luigi's shoulder and yelped with fear. They were approaching the edge of the forest - ahead of them was a sheer drop.

He buried his forehead into Luigi's back and closed his eyes, trying to subdue his nausea. This couldn't be real, could it? Yet Luigi felt solid and warm. Luke could feel him breathing with every jump, even feel his heart beating. _No no, he can't be real! This is a dream of a video game_, he assured himself. _I'll wake up in a minute and I'll be unhurt..._

A sudden jolt almost caused him to lose his grip. Luigi had collided with a floating golden box which yielded a bright red flower, its centre glowing like a burning coal. No sooner had Luigi caught the fireflower a pulse of heat radiated from his body and green flames crackled between his gloved fingers.

Twisting in the air he landed on a hovering brick platform, where he set Luke down. "Hold on!"

Luke didn't have to be told. He couldn't even peep over the edge - the ground looked to be at least a hundred feet below. His knuckles white, he clung to the platform as Luigi turned to face the oncoming parakoopas. The flames roared as he hurled fireball after fireball at them, but the parakoopas moved too fast for Luigi's projectiles to reach them. He, on the other hand, was a sitting target and Luke could see a flying bob-omb homing right in on them.

"Luigi, look out!" But Luke's voice was already lost in the explosion. Knocked off balance by the fall-out, Luigi toppled from the platform, taking Luke with him with his flailing arms.

Screaming alongside his would-be rescuer, Luke plummeted towards the ground. His stomach heaved as finally nothingness enveloped him. Surely he would wake up now!

* * *

><p><strong>BTW I'm not that fluent in Italian, so if you happen to be an Italian speaker and you know there's better phrasing to be had to make the Mario bros. sound more authentic, please lemme know!<strong>

**Thanks!**


	6. The House of Mario

**The House of Mario**

* * *

><p>It took a few moments before Luke dared open his eyes. But instead of seeing the bedroom ceiling, he was greeted with the sight of Luigi's worried looking face.<p>

He tried to prop himself up but winced as his bad arm gave way. Luigi held out a hand to help him sit up and as Luke grabbed hold of it he couldn't help but stare - it was the first opportunity he'd had to get a good look at this videogame character up close. From the green cap down to the big brown work-boots, Luigi looked just as Luke might expect; long limbed, a little extra weight around the belly maybe, and the moustache hiding enough of his mouth to make it difficult to read his expression. But the moustache wasn't the same shape, and not as enormous as it looked in the games, and nor, for that matter, was his nose. There was real stuff about him, like faint creases around his wide blue eyes, and a small scar just under his chin. Luigi was a real, living, breathing person - sweating, out of breath, dishevelled from their adventure and his clothes stained with Luke's blood.

Luke felt stupid. He felt like he was in the company of a celebrity and didn't know what to say. But the pain in his arm was growing and if they didn't move on the Koopas would be sure to find them. He stared around him, looking at the tranquil clearing in what he recognised to be a proper woodland. He could see a wooden house, half hidden by the trees, with a small piece of land in front of it carefully tended to like a garden. "The Koopas... won't... won't they be following us? Down the pipe? We did escape through a pipe, didn't we?"

Luigi cocked his head to one side, his eyebrows arched higher. "Yes," he said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Is invisible."

_Invisible?_ Luke looked around. He couldn't see a pipe anywhere. He looked back at the little house, and then understood why. "You live here? You and Mario? I have to see Mario... You see I have no idea how to get home..."

"Mario is not home," said Luigi. "We wait for him. I fix your arm."

* * *

><p>Mario lay on his back in the ruins of the tower, staring into middle space. He hadn't seen that explosion coming, and neither, it seemed, had Bowser. One moment he had been dangling by his overalls from the Koopa King's claw and the next the wormhole had exploded in a flash of light, taking much of the tower with it. As he and Bowser fell from the collapsing platform, Mario glimpsed the ghostly apparition of a boy, but before he could blink it was gone. His life had flashed before him in the seconds that followed and it was at that point something in Mario gave up. He lay where he fell, while Bowser roused what was left of his minions to give chase to... something... he didn't know what - nor did he particularly care any more.<p>

He'd lost track of how long he'd lain there, it could have been hours for all he knew. Apart from the sound of the occasional fall of rubble, the tower had been silent. But he couldn't lay there forever. No doubt Bowser would return with his koopa troop soon and it would be wise to make himself scarce before then.

_"Mario. Mario?"_ Rosalina's pure, angelic voice filled his mind. _"Mario, you have completed your quest. The wormhole is destroyed, and the Spirits from the Outer Realm are free. Their influence on your world will return gradually. Once again, I am indebted to you."_

He didn't reply; she would probably probe his mind for whatever response she wanted anyway. There was no use in trying to hide his thoughts from her.

"Mario. I do believe they are preparing a celebration in Toad Town. The Princess will be expecting you. Won't you come?" This time Rosalina spoke softly in his ear. He hadn't even noticed her materialise and sit next to him.

He closed his eyes. "I failed."

"You didn't fail, Mario. You prevented a collapse between this world and the Outer Realm. You have released the spirits from the machine and they are on their way back home."

"I destroyed it, but I did not defeat the one who built it. That machine is not of-a Bowser's doing. Until I find its creator we are not safe. That is why I failed."

Rosalina placed her hands together in a prayer position and bowed her head, the folds of her pale blue robe billowing, her platinum blond hair obscuring one eye. "It was a difficult quest, Mario. I gave you the talisman so that you could summon others to help, but instead you chose to tackle it alone. Your spirits were the prisoners this time."

"Spirits!" Mario sat bolt upright and glared at Rosalina. "You're starting to sound like-a Luigi, the stupid, superstitious fool." His accent grew stronger, as it always did when he was angry. " I don't-a believe in the Guiding Spirits. I lead-a my own life. I make-a my own decisions." He stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. "Now, I make another decision. I'm going home."

"Mario..." Rosalina followed him with her eyes.

He turned to face her, his expression softened. "Tell the Princess I'm sorry. I'm tired. Just... tired." Mario beat the dust from his cap and jammed it back on his head. Then he climbed through the rubble into the night.

* * *

><p>Luigi led Luke to the dining table and indicated for him to sit down. While the plumber rummaged around in a cupboard above the kitchenette sink, Luke gazed around the simple living space, from the sofa and armchair facing the wood-burner, to the walls full of shelves containing of books, photographs and odd looking ornaments. Two doors led off from the room - probably bedrooms - and a third, tucked away in the corner - Luke supposed it was the bathroom. On the floor in the far corner he could see what looked like an enormous dog-basket lined with a blanket. If Mario and Luigi were real, what was life like for them here? How close were the games he played to the truth?<p>

Luigi reappeared with a bowl of water, something that looked like a medi-kit, a small wooden bowl full of a pale green-ish paste, and a minature cup. He handed the cup to Luke and put everything else on the table. Luke looked at the clear, dark green liquid inside, and glanced back up at Luigi.

"Drink it," said the plumber. "Is made from 1-Up musharoom."

Luke took a tiny sip and screwed up his face at its bitter taste.

"All of it."

Holding his nose, Luke gulped the liquid down, forcing against the urge to gag.

Luigi nodded, took the empty cup from him and set it on the table, then pulled out another chair and sat down. "What is your name?"

"Luke."

"Turn that way, Luke." Luigi pointed towards the wall covered in shelves.

Luke did as he was told and sat sideways on the chair so that his back was facing Luigi. He flinched as he felt the kerchief being untied, trying not to think of how the cut on the back of his arm looked. As Luigi gently cleaned the wound, Luke felt a warmth growing in his stomach, sending a wave of goosebumps all over his body. He shuddered, and Luigi stopped for a moment.

"Are you all right?"

"I feel... warm. Tingly. What is it?"

"Is the medicine." Luigi carefully dried Luke's arm. "How you get hurt?"

"I got shot with an arrow."

"Hmm." Luigi reached for the little wooden bowl full of paste. It smelled like the medicine and Luke guessed it must be made with 1-UP mushrooms too. It felt ice-cold as it was spread on, but quickly turned to a soothing warmth. Already Luke could feel the pain beginning to dull.

"Wow, it really works!" he said. "We don't have anything like this back home."

"I know."

Luke looked over his shoulder. "Wait... You know where I'm from? How?"

"Your clothes."

Luke sighed at his own stupidity. Of course Luigi knew which world he was from. He and Mario were supposed to be from Brooklyn, weren't they? He was convinced he could find a hundred questions to ask Luigi about his former life there. But he felt too foolish, and instead he sat still in silence while Luigi dressed the wound and began winding a bandage to hold the dressing in place.

"Why you were in Dark Land?"

Luke stiffened. How could he explain why he was in Dark Land without telling Luigi that he and Mario were nothing more than videogame characters? He tried to think of how he could answer, but ended up saying nothing.

"There is one pipe in Toadstool Forest." Luigi's voice was firmer. "It goes to Dark Land. Why you were there?"

Luke hung his head. "I... I can't say."

Luigi said nothing more. An uncomfortable silence fell between them while he secured the bandage, and cleared everything away. Then he disappeared into one of the bedrooms and the door swung shut. Luke turned around. Had he unwittingly offended Luigi by not answering him? Unsure whether he was still welcome he considered creeping out of the cottage, when Luigi opened the door with a green jersey folded over his arm.

"Put this on," he said. "Leave your T-shirt there. I wash it."

Luke got up and took it from him, afraid to look him in the eyes. Luigi nodded and disappeared back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Presumably he was changing out of his bloodstained clothes too.

The jersey hung almost to his knees when Luke put it on, with its long sleeves falling way beyond his fingertips. Rolling them up, Luke took the chance to get a closer look at the bookshelves. _The Mario brothers must love reading_, he thought. There were books in Italian, English, and some obviously written in the Mushroom Kingdom, with its own unusual script. But what interested him most were the photographs. He recognised some familiar faces. Peach and Mario, standing together and smiling, one of Daisy in her tennis gear holding a trophy, Rosalina standing with the two Mario brothers.

The two pictures that intrigued him the most stood side by side on the top shelf. Together they represented a question which was hotly debated on the internet. One was of the two brothers as twin babies. No more than a year old, they sat together on a fluffy mat, complete with their red and green hats. The other was of Mario and Luigi when they were older. Mario looked about twelve, the same age as Luke was now. But Luigi, judging by his height and the missing front teeth, couldn't have been more than about six or seven - not much older than Luke's own little brother Miles. It looked as if the photo had been taken in a city dwelling- he could make out the foggy shapes of an urban skyline through the window behind them.

Luke stared at the photographs. It had been generally accepted among most Mario fans that they were fraternal twins, with Mario the elder by a few hours. But many still believed they were brothers, with Luigi younger by two or three years. There were games and official comics supporting both theories, so neither was wrong.

_This _is_ a dream,_ Luke decided. The photos proved it. They just represented the two sides of the argument, that was all.

"You want to know about-a the pictures, yes?"

Luke's heart jumped, and he turned to face Luigi, who'd reappeared, wearing a clean set of overalls. Whether he was only dreaming or not, the chance to hear the truth about the Mario Brothers' origins first hand was one not to be missed. He grinned with anticipation. "Er... yes... I... I mean, yes, please, definitely!"

Luigi nodded, his face serious. "I tell you, if you tell me how you come to Dark Land."


	7. Worlds and Realities

**Worlds and Realities**

* * *

><p>Luke took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, "I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll like it."<p>

Luigi raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Well, it's like this. I..." In truth, Luke didn't know where to begin. How was Luigi ever going to take being told that he was nothing more than a made up videogame character, when he was standing there, large as life in front of him? Luke fiddled with the oversized sleeves on his borrowed jersey. "Uh... is it okay if you tell me your story first? I mean, I promise I'll tell you but I... I..." He felt his face colour up.

With a reluctant nod, Luigi took both the photographs off the shelf and gazed at them for a moment. He gestured for Luke to sit down on the sofa, while he settled down in the armchair opposite. He raised the picture of the two boys in the apartment. "Our home in Brooklyn," he said.

Luke stared at the picture in wonder, his eyes wide. "Is that you and Mario? He looks a lot older than you."

"Yes. Six years." Luigi turned the picture around and looked at it again. "We come here since a few years ago." He paused, a look of deep concentration on his face. It was obvious that English didn't come easily to Luigi, and Luke let him take his time.

"A warp pipe came in our-a workshop. In Brooklyn." Luigi looked up from the photo. "It stayed for a long time. We build this house in Musharoom World, for holiday."

"A pipe? There's a pipe back home?"

Luigi shook his head, his eyes lowered. "Is gone now." His voice was quiet. "We can not go back."

Luke's jaw hung open. He hadn't expected this. He'd never thought of the Mario brothers as being stranded here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi looked miserable in that short moment, and Luke didn't know what to say.

Luigi cleared his throat. "The babies," he said, showing the other photo, "they are us, but they are not us. They are twins. They born in Musharoom World. They do not know Brooklyn."

Luke frowned. "I don't understand. How can they be you but not be you at the same time? Are there two sets of Mario and Luigi now?"

"No, no. Is two Musharoom Worlds. We go backwards in time. We see the twins. But..." Luigi clicked his tongue in frustration and shook his head. "Aaah, the _professore_ says it better..."

The professor? Time travel? Luke's mind went into overdrive. Was he talking about _Mario and Luigi, Partners in Time?_ Luke had _played_ that game... While Luigi struggled to find the right words from his limited vocabulary, he ran through the plot of in his head_._ A character named Professor E. Gadd had built a time machine. Mario and Luigi had travelled back in time and encountered themselves as twin babies. But that didn't make sense any more with what Luigi was saying now. He had already said Mario was six years older. Plus, they'd only arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom a few years ago.

_But Luigi had said there were two Mushroom Worlds... _Luke leaned back on the sofa, trying to make sense of it, but his brain felt fuzzy from the intoxicating warmth of the 1-UP medicine.

At last he shrugged in resignation. "I don't really get it. Unless when you went back in time you ended up in a different reality or something? One where you were born in the Mushroom Kingdom as twins?"

Luigi's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes! Is what the _Professore_ said. Is _impossibile_ to meet yourself in one - er - reality. Only a different one. Two Musharoom worlds. Two realities. This one, and-a the one with the twins. Yes!"

"Wow..." Luke scratched his head. Two realities. Two origins, both of them true. Here was the Luigi from the Brooklyn storyline, who's elder brother had battled against Donkey Kong, and who'd fought alongside him against a koopa invasion in the sewers of New York in the _Mario Bros._ game. Meanwhile, in a different reality, the baby twin Mario Brothers had been rescued by the Yoshi race in the game _Yoshi's Island_ and returned to their parents where they grew up as natives of Mushroom World.

Luigi took one last look at the photographs before returning them to the shelf. Then he gave Luke a stern look. "Now, is your turn. How you come to Musharoom World?"

Luke swallowed. "I don't know how you'll take this," he said.

But Luigi had sat down in his chair again, leaning forward now, elbows resting on knees, his fingers clasped together. He fixed his eyes on Luke and waited.

Luke stared at the floor. "I didn't come here through a pipe. I'm not really sure how I got here. You see... since you've been in the Mushroom Kingdom, you and Mario have become famous for your adventures. But not like on the news or anything. It's all on computer games. We... we... well, you are..." _Videogame characters. He couldn't say it. Not like that._ "We see you in our games and we... we do the adventure with you. We try to..."

"...Guide us?" Luigi stared at him, unblinking.

"Y...yes... I think I came here through a game."

Luigi lay back in his chair, his arms folded, a skeptical look on his face. "Tell me. The game."

This was absurd. Luigi would never believe this. But what else could he tell him? Luke sighed. He guessed he'd just have to go for it. "Okay. It's called _'Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm'_. Mario has to destroy a wormhole machine at Bowser's castle. He has a talisman, given to him by Rosalina..."

Luigi jumped forward in his seat at this. "Yes, yes..." he made excited gestures for Luke to carry on talking.

"He can use it to summon a Luma, or anyone he wants to help him if he gets into trouble." Luke looked at Luigi, wondering what on Earth the plumber must be thinking, but Luigi just stared back at him, his eyes wide with wonder. _Something_ seemed to be making sense to him, so Luke took another deep breath and continued.

"We were getting to the end of the game, me and my brother Miles, when something started to go wrong. Miles was playing as... I mean... guiding Mario, and he used the talisman to summon you. He was just about to destroy the Wormhole Machine, but Bowser caught you and locked you in a cell. Then he caught Mario too and put him inside the machine. He said thousands of spirits were in the machine and he was going to use them to control Mario.

"Well, Mario looked out of the machine through the wormhole right at Miles... and Miles kept on looking at Mario's face in the game and he was going all weird like he was going to faint. I had to take the game out of his hands and shake him out of it... and then he said... '_I was Mario... I don't wanna be Mario any more...' " _

Luigi's eyes narrowed. "I no remember a machine in a tower."

Luke blinked. _Of course he wouldn't remember. The game wasn't saved with Luigi in it._ "Luigi... you don't get it... you see... I had to switch off the game because of Miles. That part with you in it was erased, so I guess for you it never happened. Like a... like another reality." He hesitated, wondering what Luigi's reaction would be. But Luigi gave nothing away; he waited for Luke to go on.

"I carried Miles to bed, and then I tried playing that part of the game again, but because I was playing... I mean guiding Mario on my own this time, I couldn't summon you. But I... er... I mean, Mario did break the wormhole machine this time, and I saw all the spirits being released from the machine and up through the wormhole and... and... then I wasn't in my room any more. I was _there..._ going round and round the wormhole with them... I must have got blown out of the castle, I don't know. Then Bowser came after me with a flying machine and all those koopas... I jumped through the pipe to that forest of toadstools, and then you found me."

Luke realised he was shaking now, and his limbs felt heavy. He looked across to Luigi. What must the man be thinking? Everything he'd said had questioned the plumber's existance. But Luigi said nothing, he just sat there stroking his chin, deep in thought.

"I said you wouldn't like it," murmured Luke, resting his head on the sofa. "But that's how it was..." He couldn't talk any longer. His arm ached, and the warmth from the mushroom drink was intensifying now. His eyelids drooped and he felt himself drifting off.

Luigi watched the boy for a long time, until he was sure he was fast asleep. Then he leaned forward and pulled out a battered looking book that he had hidden underneath his armchair. He opened it at the bookmark ribbon and began to read. Etched into the leather binding in faded gold lettering were the words _'Spirits from the Outer Realm'._


	8. Belief and Disbelief

**Belief and Disbelief**

* * *

><p>Rainbow sparkles peppered the sky above Castle Peach. Excited Toad voices drifted on the balmy evening breeze, mixed with the sound of music and dancing from within the castle walls. Mario emerged from the pipe on the outskirts of Toad Town and looked up over his shoulder, the pink, green, gold and mauve fireworks reflecting in his tired eyes. He turned away, shaking his head. How could Rosalina think that the quest was over? Whoever had built that Wormhole Machine was still out there somewhere. Just as easily as he, Mario had destroyed it, they were bound to build another one. Now was <em>not<em> the time to party.

He staggered through the empty streets towards the pipe that would take him home. Two young Toads skipped towards the castle in their glad rags, carrying bottles of drink and coloured streamers. Mario ducked into the shadows and watched them go by. He knew they'd be disappointed to find he hadn't turned up - but not half as disappointed as Princess Peach would be.

He took the chance to rest, and for a moment closed his eyes to visualise the Wormhole Machine in his head. Where had he seen that bulbous glass design before? The technology was alien to the Mushroom World he was sure of that. Yet something about it seemed familiar... he just couldn't place it...

Sleep began to creep up on him and he shook himself alert. The coast was clear, so Mario stumbled towards the fountain in the town square, where he climbed up onto the stone wall surrounding its shallow pool. There he turned, and with his arms outstretched, fell backwards into the water. Before he even got wet the hidden pipe engulfed him, his aches and pains relieved for those few precious moments of non-existence until he was thrown out of the other end to land in a heap outside his own house.

With a groan of exhaustion, Mario crawled up the front steps and struggled to his feet. He swayed for a moment, then thumped his fists on the door. As soon as it opened he fell forward into Luigi's arms.

_"Mario, stai bene?" _

Too tired to answer, Mario let his brother shoulder his weight and help him indoors. Someone was laying on the sofa. Who it was and why they were there Mario didn't know or care right now. Sleep was his priority, everything else could wait. Leaning on Luigi for support he veered towards his bedroom and together they staggered through the door. Once Luigi had manoevered him near enough to the bed Mario flopped on to it, using the last of his energy to roll onto his back. No longer able to keep his eyes open he lay still with his arms splayed out and his legs trailing over the side. His body tingled, his head swam. He'd never come home from an adventure so exhausted before. He tried to reassure Luigi he'd be okay but all he could manage was an incoherent mumble.

He felt his hat being removed from his head and his boots pulled from his feet. He felt his legs being lifted onto the bed and then a warm blanket settling over him. He felt his brother's hand patting his arm and then he heard the sound of his door being gently closed. Mario let himself sink into sleep. Luigi understood. He always did.

* * *

><p>"Luke! Did you fix it yet?" Miles' excited whisper drifted through Luke's dreams. "Luke!"<p>

He felt his little brother's light frame clambering on top of him, and settling down by his side.

"Luke! Are you awake?"

Yes he was awake. Very awake... but unable to speak or move. He felt suffocated - even breathing seemed beyond his control. The glow of his handheld screen seeped in through the slits of his half-closed eyes, but he couldn't even blink to make out the images in front of him. It must have been the middle of the night, because everything in his peripheral vision was dark.

Luke felt Miles snuggling down beside him, his bony little knees digging into his side. Then, to his horror, he felt the console being gently removed from his hands.

_No, Miles! _He could have screamed if he could have moved a muscle. _It's not safe! Leave it alone, if you know what's good for you! _He struggled in vain to break free of his paralysis. Was he dying? What was happening? He pleaded in his mind for his brother to shut the game down_. _His eyes felt hot and prickly and the warmth of a tear trickled down his cheek. A tear! At least he could shed tears...

Miles' face hovered in front of his line of vision. "Luke... what's wrong? Luke, wake up!" There was panic in the little boy's voice now, and Luke could feel him shaking his shoulder. "Luke... Is it the game? Is that why you won't wake up?"

The buffeting of his shoulder stopped. To Luke's horror it sounded as if his brother was examining the game. For a few minutes he could only hear the familiar background music. Was Miles alright? If only he could turn his head...

"Luke... you're _in there! _I can see you in Mario and Luigi's house! Luke? Wake up Luke!" Now his shoulder was being thumped so hard it hurt. Pins and needles radiated through him and at last his lungs filled with air.

"MILES! SHUT IT DOWN!"

A high-pitched squeak shocked his body into motion. Luke sat bolt upright on the sofa, only to come face to face with the bulbous snout of a green Yoshi. It cocked its head and made a low, rumbling noise in its throat.

"No, Yoshi!" Luigi leapt out of his chair and pushed the creature away. The little dinosaur whimpered and shuffled off to the dog basket in the corner, while Luigi crouched beside Luke. "You shouted in your sleep. You all-aright?"

"I thought I'd made it home..."

A creak of the floorboards made them both look up. Mario stood at his bedroom doorway, arms folded, dark eyebrows drawn angrily over striking blue eyes. His face pale and blotchy, he looked worn out from his adventure; his clothes were still covered in grime and brick dust. Luke rubbed the tears from his face and swallowed. _Mario..._ He wouldn't have known what to say if he'd bumped into Mario in happier circumstances, but seeing him in this mood, he didn't dare move.

Mario studied Luke for a moment, and then without so much as a word of acknowledgement, stepped back into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Luke flushed and stood up. "I've made him angry."

"No, no." Luigi shook his head. "Is okay. Mario is tired. He came back only an hour ago. You are awake now. You are hungry?"

Luke shook his head. He felt a little sick. "Just thirsty. Water would be fine."

Luigi fetched a glass of water and pressed it into Luke's hand. "Is late," he said. "Come." He guided Luke to the bedroom next to Mario's and opened the door. Decorated in pale green, it was a small, simply furnished room, with a single bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a desk and chair. A freshly laundered nightshirt and a towel lay folded on the pillow. "This-a room is yours for tonight. Sleep there, you will feel better."

"Luigi... I..."

Luigi held up his hands in a gesture that meant he would not be argued with, and Luke thought it best not to offend him.

"Okay," he said, "and uh, thanks for, well, believing me."

Luigi looked down at him, a forlorn look in his eyes. "We are lost here too. Sometimes we must believe crazy things to be... not crazy."

Though it wasn't eloquently put, Luke understood what Luigi meant. Compared with what life must be like in the Mushroom Kingdom, his story probably didn't sound as weird to Luigi as he thought.

"Good night Luke," said the plumber.

"Good night Luigi."

Once alone in the bedroom, Luke sat on the bed, sipping his glass of water. He could hear Mario moving around in the next room, probably preparing to sleep too. And Luigi? He could still hear him bustling around in the kitchen area. Luke changed into the nightshirt. Like the jersey it swamped him but Luke was to tired to care. He turned out the light and crawled underneath the blankets. The sheets smelled fresh, and soon he felt warm and comfortable. He heard Luigi knock on Mario's door, calling his brother's name. The door squeaked a little as it opened, and he heard the two brothers begin a long and heated discussion; Mario's voice fraught with anger, Luigi's calm and reassuring.

Curious to know what they were saying, Luke sat up in bed and pressed his ear to the wall. Though he could hear every word clearly, he understood none of it - they were speaking in Italian. He shuffled back down and curled up under the covers, chiding himself for even attempting to eavesdrop. They may only have been videogame characters in his world, but here they were real people, and not at all like he'd expected. Despite Luigi's kindness, Luke felt more like an intruder than ever. In the morning he would thank them for their hospitality and go. There had to be another way of finding his way back home.


	9. A Threat Looms

**A Threat Looms**

* * *

><p>The <em>Pagosu 2<em> decended into the remains of the tower, dust and grit billowing beneath its jets. Built primarily for space flight, its spherical design made landing a tricky procedure. It teetered clumsily as it touched down, balanced on its two downward facing engines. However, bizarre as the vehicle looked, it was a fierce fighting machine. Its two missile launchers comprised nearly fifty percent of its bulk, each flanking the glass dome that covered the one-man cockpit. It stood among the rubble next to the ruined Wormhole Machine, silent but for a gentle hiss as its engines cooled.

At last the cockpit glass opened up. Its bulky, purple skinned occupant, clad in an imposing looking black spacesuit levitated into the air, engulfed by a dark, gravity-defying aura. He descended to the ground, surveyed the devastation and tut-tutted, his lower fangs jutting proud of his lips, his pointed ears twitching in irritation.

He towered over the lone member of his welcoming party, a begoggled, blue-robed Magikoopa, who'd been standing near the remains of Bowser's platform.

"Ah, Kamek," said the alien, barely disguising his displeasure. "I presume you'll be taking me to your leader."

Kamek sighed. "Welcome back, Ambassador Tatanga. I guess the deal's off, then?"

* * *

><p>Bowser slouched on his throne, cursing his own stupidity. He <em>had<em> him. He _had_ that annoying little plumber dangling right in front of his face, and still he'd slipped through his claws. Not only that, the fat little squirt had smashed the wormhole machine to bits, allowing the spirits he'd so carefully collected from the Outer Realm to escape. Now all his hopes were pinned on catching that one remaining spirit that never made it into the machine - the one that had guided Mario to the tower. If he had _that _spirit and the machine could be fixed, all he'd need to do was kidnap Princess Peach and use her as bait. Mario would be his to control. But for now, all Bowser could do now was sit here and wait.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened and Kamek came trudging up the red carpet, he knew straight away what the news would be. Bowser silenced his advisor with a wave of his hand, before he even had the chance to speak.

He leaned forward from his throne. "It got away?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"That guy in the green hat..."

Bowser rose to his full height and roared, breathing a circle of fire around himself. Carpets and drapes ignited, the flames subsiding quickly once met with the cold stone slabs beneath.

Kamek tapped his claws on his staff and dodged a few embers floating his way. When he was sure that Bowser had finished his tantrum, he continued. "Anyway... that is the least of your problems, your Nastiness. Tatanga's here, and he wants answers."

Bowser slumped back into his throne, his head resting in one hand, while as if on cue, the purple alien strode through the doors to join the Magikoopa. The visitor placed himself ahead of Kamek, folding his muscular arms over his chest. Almost as large as Bowser himself, Tatanga smirked as he looked down on the Koopa King, despite the throne being on a raised platform.

"We had a deal, King Bowser. So, would you care to tell me how the Portals and Wormhole came to be destroyed?"

"Mario."

"_Mario_ destroyed them?" Tatanga raised his eyebrows. "I thought you planned to use the Wormhole Machine to destroy _him._ Do elaborate."

Bowser's eyes narrowed. It had been many years since Tatanga had clashed with Mario. When the alien had conquered the kingdom of Sarasaland and taken the Princess Daisy captive, Bowser had watched with ambivalence as he went head to head with the plumber in an airfight. Although Mario was a perennial thorn in Bowser's side, Tatanga posed a potential threat to the whole of Mushroom World, including his own kingdom of Dark Land. While Bowser was relieved that Mario had defeated the alien, he'd hoped Tatanga might have dealt Mario some permanent damage in the process. To his frustration, Mario had emerged victorious without a scar to show for it.

Tatanga, on the other hand, after only one disastrous attempt at revenge, had cut his losses and moved on in his career. As an interplanetary ambassador for his people, he no longer got his hands dirty battling for mullti-world domination. Now he just made the arrangements. Dealing with Mario would be low on his list of priorities, and Bowser could only hope the alien remembered his crushing defeat at the hands of the plumber.

"I almost had him," said Bowser. "We had collected enough spirits to make him weak enough to capture. I had him in my fist!" he said, thumping the arm of his throne. "But he single-handedly destroyed that machine, and the five portals that went with it."

"Was that really down to Mario?" Tatanga raised an eyebrow. "Or was it your ineptitude that allowed him to destroy it?"

Much as it grated on his ego, Bowser had to admit that it was impossible to overestimate Mario. He took a deep breath and tried to move off the subject. "Can the machines be replaced?"

Tatanga gave Bowser a long look. "It would take our scientists time to rebuild them, and still more time to transport them here... _if _of course, the powers that be agree to Mushroom World hosting our portal hub once again. Now that it's all been destroyed, they will most likely look for a more reliable host world. Your wish to use our technology to defeat Mario will not be a strong enough reason for them to reconsider."

Smoke puffed from Bowser's nostrils. "I don't recall any other worlds willing to host your portal. But... if we rid Mushroom World of Mario, you can guarantee it will be the ideal host."

Tatanga didn't look convinced.

Kamek cleared his throat. "One of the spirits never entered the machine, and so didn't return to the Outer Realm when it was destroyed. It's still loose somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. It escaped in the form of a human male, helped by a known ally of Mario's. With a working machine and that spirit, we could still gain control over Mario. But I guess it's academic now. Having no machine."

The alien pondered. "If I helped you get rid of Mario beforehand, how can I know you will still keep your side of the bargain and host our portals?"

Bowser grinned. "You have my word."

"You will have to do better than that, King Bowser."

Kamek leaned on his staff. "Ambassador Tatanga, Princess Daisy still resides in Sarasaland, and is still unmarried. She and her kingdom are still there for the taking, so to speak. If you re-took Sarasaland, you would become one of the rulers of Mushroom World. You'd have enough power to ensure your portals are maintained here."

Tatanga's eyes gleamed with temptation at the mention of Princess Daisy. It seemed that the alien's desire for Sarasaland and its Princess hadn't faded over all these years.

Bowser curled back his lips into a grotesque smile. _Good card well played, Kamek, _he thought, and nodded at his advisor to continue.

Kamek took the hint and kept talking. "The trouble is, Ambassador," he said, "she only has eyes for one man these days."

The alien frowned. "Mario?"

Kamek gave a soft cackle. "Indeed not. Her aspirations aren't that high. There is a striking resemblance to Mario though, except this man wears green."

"Is he as dangerous?"

Bowser chuckled. "He's scared of his own shadow."

"But we know he helped the spirit escape," said Kamek, "which means he'll know where it is."

Bowser watched Tatanga consider. Surely this would be a no-brainer for the alien. If Tatanga ruled Sarasaland it would mean he could keep a close eye on his precious portals. This, with the chance to kick out a rival suitor and re-claim Princess Daisy after all this time - Tatanga would be a fool to refuse the chance.

The alien Ambassador bowed graciously. "Very well. I will consult my superiors and recommend that Mushroom World is given a second chance. In the meantime, King Bowser, gather the best scientists and technicians on the planet. I'm sure with their help, willing or otherwise, I can create something temporary from that mess in the tower to take care of this Mario. And..." he paused and rubbed his hands together, "...get me the green guy."


	10. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon drifted into the bedroom, coaxing Luke awake. He sat up in bed, catching his breath at the sharp pain from the arrow wound in his arm. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, bathing the room in a soft green light. He spotted his freshly laundered clothes folded on the chair by the desk.<p>

_Luigi's the best, _he thought.

He pulled on his clothes, then opened the door a crack and saw Mario, sitting at the dining table, reading a letter. Luke withdrew, remembering the furious look on the plumber's face the night before but it was too late. Mario had already glanced up and spotted him.

"Come on out then," he said in a soft voice. "I won't bite!"

Feeling his face flush, Luke stepped out of the bedroom and clung to the doorframe with both hands behind his back, waiting while Mario finished reading his letter. Like Luigi, it was difficult to judge Mario's expression beneath the bushy moustache, but at least this morning he seemed to be in a lighter mood.

Mario put the letter down and tilted his head to make eye contact. "You like bacon rolls?"

His throat tight, Luke nodded.

"Coffee?"

"N..No thank you..."

"Of course not. What am I thinking?" said Mario. "I didn't drink it myself 'til I was much older than you. I think we have-a drinking chocolate somewhere. You like that?"

"Y..yes..."

"Luigi!" Mario called over his shoulder. "We have-a drinking chocolate for Luke, no?"

Luigi leaned out over the kitchen worktop. "Oh, hello Luke! How is your arm?"

"It's hurting again..."

"Ah yes, Luigi told me about-a the arrow," said Mario. "He will make you another 1-Up medicine."

Luke pulled a face and shuddered at the thought of swallowing another cup of the bitter tasting green liquid.

Mario raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't tell me he never sweetened it! Luigi! You didn't make him drink-a that stuff without sugar, did you?"

Not wanting to appear ungrateful, Luke leapt to Luigi's defence. "No no, it wasn't that bad. And it worked really well..."

"Hmmph." Luigi reached for the chocolate powder from a high shelf. "Mario has big belly because he al-aways taking four sugars in everything."

"..._takes, _Luigi!" Mario leaned forward on the table and looked at Luke with a twinkle in his eyes. "I apologise for my brother's English. He's-a too shy to practice. It's no good, you know? I say to him, 'Luigi. If you no practice, how you ever gonna talk like-a the native, just-a like-a me?'"

"Ey!" A well aimed silver foil ball flew from the kitchenette and glanced off Mario's head. "Mario talks too much."

Luke stifled a giggle.

"That's-a better. _Now_ we have a smile from our-a guest!" Mario sat back in his chair. "You mustn't be afraid, eh? Least of all afraid of me. Now, come and sit down."

Feeling a little less nervous now, Luke slid into the chair opposite Mario.

"Luigi told me all of your story last night." The plumber's expression was serious, now. "I'm-a gonna concentrate only on what we can be sure of, okay?"

Luke nodded. He guessed by those words, Mario hadn't believed much of anything he'd told Luigi.

"That Wormhole Machine in Dark Land had something to do with you appearing here in-a the Mushroom World. I am sure of it, because I saw you inside that tower - just for a second - before the explosion."

"Explosion?" Luke's heart sank. "What happened to the machine?"

"Luke," said Mario, "even if it could be repaired, it is impossible for us to do it ourselves. But I know someone who I think can-a help you get home. I will take you to him myself."

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble... If you directed me to the right pipe..."

Mario shook his head. "It's-a not so easy as you think. Professor Gadd lives two days' journey from here. The pipes don't go all the way, and for-a good reason. He lives in a dangerous part of the Mushroom Kingdom. And, Bowser is after you. No. I will escort you."

"Professor Gadd? He still lives near the Mansion?"

Mario blinked. He turned in his chair and looked towards the kitchen. "Luigi! You told him about-a the _Mansion?"_

"No no! Is like I said. He will know it. From-a the games." Luigi brought the bacon rolls to the table and set them down. "Is why you must take _'Spirits from the Outer Realm'_ to the Professor. It will help him."

Mario rubbed the inner corners of his eyes with his fingertips. "Luigi, that book is no better than-a horoscopes. There are no such things as Guiding Spirits!"

"Is not about Guiding Spirits! Is about Mush-aroom World and _home_... Luke's story show it is true! The game he play, it has-a the same name as the book... " Luigi faltered over his words and lapsed into Italian, but stopped abruptly when Mario clenched his fists. Saying no more, he brought the drinks to the table and sat down.

Luke cowered in his seat, caught in the middle of the uncomfortable silence between the two brothers, while Mario closed his eyes, visibly trying to calm himself.

"Luigi," said Mario at last. "It's okay. The Professor will work it out."

Luigi didn't reply, and instead bit into his bacon roll. Seeing that Luigi had relaxed, Luke followed his example. The bacon tasted good, and he ate hungrily.

"So," said Mario, his tone lighter now, "After breakfast I will pack our provisions and we all will-a take the pipe to Toad Town. I have to show-a my face at the Princess's castle." he waved the letter. "Something about not turning up to her party last night. But after that, you and I, we will go to visit the Professor."

"Is Luigi coming too?"

"Oh, no, I go to Toad Town for a plumbing job to finish."

Luke looked at Luigi in dismay. He didn't relish the thought of two days' travel with just Mario as a companion. At least Luigi had tried to believe his story. Mario... He felt like he was challenging Mario's existance just by being here...

* * *

><p>The blue flashing lights of the ambulance outside cut through the early morning light. Miles rested his forehead on the window pane, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the red cap of his Mario toy. He'd been told to stay in his room with the door shut until Mum came to get him. She hadn't wanted him to see. But he'd watched the paramedics roll the empty stretcher in through the front door below, and now heard their voices as they climbed the stairs and passed by his door. Luke wouldn't wake up. The doctor had said it was serious. Now they were coming to take him away.<p>

Miles didn't know if he should tell someone what happened. If he did, would they listen? If he didn't, would Luke die? Would the doctors know what to do anyway if they knew it was because he'd fallen into a computer game? What if they took it away? He grabbed his handheld and squeezed it against his chest, covering it with the cuddly Mario. He'd seen Luke right there on the screen, resting on the sofa at Mario's house. Luigi had been there with him, reading a book. Nobody was going to take Luke away from him. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

The door opened, and Mum poked her head in. "Time to go next door, love." Although she was smiling, Miles thought she looked very scared. He collected the toys he wanted to take with him, but didn't ask whether he could take the game, in case she said 'no'.

"Why can't I go to the hospital with him?"

"You can come and see him when the doctor says it's okay. For now you be good at Mrs. Baynard's until I come home. Are you taking Mario with you?"

Miles nodded, squeezing his Mario toy tighter over the handheld, until he felt it dig into his chest.


	11. Into the Jaws of the Wolf

**Into the Jaws of the Wolf**

* * *

><p>Miles sat cross legged in the armchair at Mrs. Baynard's house next door, his head bent over his handheld. Toad Town was as busy and vibrant as ever, its bright colours and joyful sounds pulsing from the little device like a magic jewel inside its case. He watched as a pipe appeared by the fountain in the town square. Mario emerged from it first carrying a backpack, followed by Luigi, and then Luke. As they stepped away, it disappeared into thin air.<p>

The three little sprites stood in the centre of the screen as if they were taking in the scenery. Toads scurried about their business, their high-pitched gibberish blending in with the soundtrack. A few koopas mingled with the crowds and Miles giggled when he saw Luke hide behind Luigi as one walked close by.

Speech bubbles appeared on the screen, and Miles read the conversation out loud.

_"It's - okay - Luke. They're - not - all - loyal - to - Bowser." _The Mario sprite touched its cap and nodded at the koopa, who waved back.

Miles clicked the button to clear the text, and Luke's sprite pointed to a pale-grey castle with bright red turrets in the background. More words appeared, this time in a different colour. He whispered them to himself as he read._ "Wow! - Is- that - Peach's - castle?"_

Another click, and Mario's reply replaced the question.

_"Yes - it - is, - and - that's - Princess - Peach - to - you."_

Miles broke off reading and looked up to see the elderly Mrs. Baynard standing over him.

"An educational game, how marvellous!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I will leave you in peace, then. Can I get you anything?"

Miles shook his head, his eyes already back on the screen.

* * *

><p>Mario looked at Luke, his hands in his pockets, his eyes bright. "Are you ready?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, I think..."

"Mario..." Luigi looked pale.

"It's okay. Dont look so worried, eh?" Mario put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm-a not planning to explore any more haunted mansions." When Luigi didn't reply, Mario gripped him by the arms. "The Boos won't catch me a second time. You could at least wish me luck."

Luigi's eyes met his brother's, and he gave a weak smile. _"In bocca al lupo."_

_"Hehe,__ Crepi!_" Mario hugged his brother, patting him firmly on the back. As they broke the embrace, he stepped back. "Ey Luigi. You forgot-a your toolbox."

"I... I leave it at-a Toadington's house yesterday. Because I come back today."

Mario clicked his tongue with disapproval. "Luigi. What if there were an emergency? A good plumber always has his tools to hand."

"Yes, Mario, you tell me a thousand times..." Luigi gave a sigh and turned to Luke. "Goodbye, Luke. Take care of my brother, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"And... say hello to all of the world, for me."

Luke tried to reply but something caught in his throat, only managing a little nod. Turning around he saw Mario had already started towards the castle, and he scurried off to catch up with him. As he reached Mario's side he glanced back at Luigi standing on his own by the fountain. Luke couldn't help thinking how lonely he looked.

* * *

><p><em>"Hmmm. So I'm with Luigi now,"<em> thought Miles, as he watched Mario and Luke walk off screen. The green plumber turned and approached a grand looking house in the Town Square. The door opened, where he was welcomed by Toadington, an elderly Toad with a grey moustache, looking not so unlike Princess Peach's advisor and guardian, Toadsworth. The scene changed to a half-constructed kitchen with bits of pipe lying everywhere. A green toolbox emblazoned with the Mario Bros. logo lay on the floor, and Miles watched Luigi take a wrench from it and crawl under the sink.

The words _"knock knock"_ appeared on the screen, and Toadington went to answer the door. A diminutive blue-shelled Koopa wearing a headscarf walked in, enormous tears rolling out of her eyes and pooling on the floor.

"Oh great. More reading..." muttered Miles, and spoke the words aloud to himself. _"Help - me! I - hear - there - is - a - plumber - here? My - cottage - is - flooding..."_

The Luigi sprite slid out from under the sink, a wrench in its hand. _"An - emergency? Show - me - where - it - is. Toadington, - I - will - be - back - soon."_

* * *

><p>Luigi shoved his wrench into his overalls pocket. This wouldn't take long. All it would need would be for him to shut off the water supply for now. He could come back and finish at Toadingtons and then go and fix the cause of the flood later. He followed the little lady Koopa out into the street. "Where is it?" he asked.<p>

"It's out to the east of the town," she said. "Oh dear, it must be under water by now..." She hobbled down the street as fast as her frail legs would carry her. Luigi dawdled behind. Age was difficult to tell among Koopas, but he guessed she must have been very old. "Excuse me," he said, "I carry you, we get there faster?"

She looked back at him. "You're so kind..."

He picked her up and held her with one arm around her shell, while she clung to the front of his overalls. "Tell me where to go," he said. Being careful not to frighten her, Luigi started at a gentle trot and then broke into a run, speeding through streets of brightly coloured houses until he reached the edge of Toad Town. There, she called for him to stop. Rolling meadows stretched out ahead of them, broken by small areas of woodland.

"It's over there." She pointed across a field of long grass towards a nearby copse. "In those trees. Put me down, and follow me."

Luigi gently set her down, and she disappeared into the grass. It was so long it came almost up to his chest and he waded in after her, his only guide being the disturbances she made among the stems. He followed her in this way until just a few yards from the trees, she stopped moving.

Luigi stood still, afraid that he might step on her. "H..hello? Are you al-aright?"

He felt something whip around his legs, pulling them together. His feet were yanked from under him and he yelped as he crashed to the ground. Reaching his ankles he found a rope had been wound around them. He kicked it off and stood up, his heart thumping fit to burst. Movement rustled the grass all around him, and more ropes twitched near his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME SAVED<strong>

**PLAYER 1 - LUIGI**

Miles' thumb hovered over the controls. The little Luigi sprite stood waist high in a field of grass, seemingly oblivious to the dozen or so red-shelled koopas hiding among the long stems. He had no weapons. He'd been led to an area where there were no power-ups around to use. Apart from the small copse to the right of the screen, the place was deserted. Miles watched the koopas inch towards their prey. Luigi would be caught soon if he didn't do something, so he did the only thing he could think of - he hit the jump button.

What happened next Miles didn't expect. All the koopas popped their heads out of the grass and hurled lassos after the plumber. He wrestled with the controls to steer Luigi out of their path, making him weave and somersault until he landed.

_Better hide..._ thought Miles, and he kept Luigi in a crouched position while the koopas reeled in their ropes. Some began crawling through the grass towards where he'd landed, others remained standing, looking around. Keeping Luigi low, Miles guided him through the grass to what he hoped would be a safer spot from where he could make another jump.

* * *

><p>Panting with fear, Luigi slithered along the ground, terrified that at any moment he could come face to face with one of his hunters. He knew now that he'd been led into a trap, and he had to move fast.<p>

He took a deep breath, coiled his leg muscles for the next jump and launched himself out of the grass. He'd caught them by surprise this time; they'd not had time to react. With his current trajectory he realised he'd be landing right on top of one of them. He poised himself and stomped as hard as he could on landing, the familiar 'pop' sounding beneath his feet. He picked up the empty red shell and hurled it at the next nearest koopa - a trick Mario had taught him. It hit its mark and Luigi sprang upwards again, silently thanking his Guiding Spirit.

But the koopas were re-grouping, scrambling through the grass and forming a rough semicircle. Luigi had to duck as he landed, to avoid the ropes whistling over his head. They were closing in on him now - his only escape was to the trees.

* * *

><p>Spurred on by his success, Miles turned Luigi around and aimed the first jump long and low for distance. But he realised his mistake too late. One koopa's lasso fell neatly over Luigi's head, missing his arms but snagging around his waist. With no time to lose, Miles rammed his thumb down on the controls and launched Luigi on a collision course with a low reaching branch, his captor trailing behind on the rope. Miraculously, the plumber clung to the tree, but the koopa had no intention of letting go.<p>

"Come on, come on!" Miles tried tilting to shake the koopa off, but all it did was make the rope swing from side to side. "Come on, Luigi, gotta hang onto that branch!"

* * *

><p>Luigi kicked his legs wildly as he hauled himself up to a safer position. The koopa's weight had tightened the noose round his waist so much that he couldn't breathe properly and his guts felt like they were going to burst. He looked down at his uninvited passenger, who was shinning up the rope with alarming skill, its bloodshot eyes fixed on his. No way was he going to let it beat him. He was going to give that koopa a ride it'd never forget. His face red with pain, Luigi struggled to his feet and braced himself against the tree trunk. He grabbed the rope, trying to give himself some slack and focused on the branch of the next tree. Then he hurled himself from his perch towards his target, dragging the koopa after him.<p>

The crack of its shell against the tree was so loud Luigi felt the rope vibrate behind him. Then came its terrified scream and the relief of the slackening rope as at last the creature lost its grip. But Luigi's flight of freedom was shortlived. Somehow the rope itself had become caught - he was jerked back with such force he was sure the noose would cut him in half. He swung upside-down in an arc towards the ground, his cap tumbling from his head. Unable to draw breath to cry out, he shut his eyes tight as the ground slammed into him.

* * *

><p>Miles gasped. Luigi lay motionless, the other end of the rope tangled in the branches above him. A blue-robed Magikoopa descended on its broomstick, with a purple-skinned alien floating in some kind of bubble at his side. They alighted a safe distance from Luigi, watching him with interest.<p>

Was this a cut scene? Miles tapped at the controls, and to his surprise, Luigi responded by rolling onto his back. All was not lost yet!

"Get up Luigi... get up! You're in trouble!"

* * *

><p>With shaking hands Luigi loosened the rope around his waist and gasped for air. Something inside was telling him he had to move. He tried to blink away the effects of the impact, but his vision was blurred and he felt pins and needles all over. He'd barely lifted himself to his elbows when he heard a sharp command uttered from somewhere. Seconds later a net fell on top of him, followed by half a dozen koopas. He struggled for his life.<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" Miles mashed the controls in vain as the koopas bound a wriggling Luigi until he was cocooned in rope and netting.<p>

"Now, now, Miles, what would your mother say if she saw you mistreating your game like that?"

"Huh?" Miles looked up to see Mrs. Baynard standing in front of him, her gnarled hands clasped together over her long pearl necklace.

"Your lunch is ready, dear. Put the game away."

"But..."

"You can play it again later today."

"I just have to..."

"Miles..." The frail old lady folded her arms and waited. Miles whimpered and took one last look at the scene in the copse. The game had autosaved - Luigi wouldn't even be getting another chance. He sighed and closed up the handheld.

* * *

><p>"All right, well done, good work." Kamek waved the troops away from their captive. He turned to Tatanga at his side and nodded. "He's all yours."<p>

Tatanga glanced at the Magikoopa, and walked over to where Luigi lay. He crouched down, making sure his face was in the plumber's line of vision. But even to an alien unfamiliar with human physiology it was obvious something was wrong. He stood up and looked at Kamek. "He appears to have stopped moving. His eyes have turned white. He wont give up much information if your thugs have damaged him."

Kamek sniffed. "Unlikely. He probably fainted with fright. It wouldn't be the first time."

Tatanga shook his head. "Move him before he wakes up."


	12. Transport

**Transport**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose higher it was becoming unbearably hot and humid. Luke pulled his water bottle from the side pocket of his backpack and took another mouthful as he followed Mario along the track. How long had they been walking? It must have been a couple of hours now. He didn't know how far from Toad Town the warp pipe had taken them, but from the change in climate he guessed it must have been a significant distance.<p>

Although the trees and plants around them bore little resemblance to anything he'd seen on Earth, they had a distinctly sub-tropical look to them, with their large, leathery leaves and oversized fruits. He daren't ask Mario how far they'd come. Although he'd been friendly enough to Luke at the house earlier that morning, since they'd visited Princess Peach Mario had become quieter, more withdrawn. In fact, they'd hardly exchanged a word since they'd left the castle.

The visit to the castle was an episode Luke was happy to forget. To him, Princess Peach looked more like a Barbie doll in real life than she did on the screen. Despite all his attempts to follow the standard ettiquette expected in the presence of Royalty, she'd more or less blanked him and made him spend the entire time stuck in an inner courtyard on his own - guarded by four Toads - while she had taken Mario inside to speak with him in private. More than an hour had passed before Mario reappeared on his own, and by the angry look on his face Luke had wisely decided not to question him about what had gone on.

Now, he felt hot and tired. His feet were aching and he wondered if Mario would ever stop for a break. He put his water bottle away and wriggled his shoulders under the weight of his backpack. As he did so his toe caught a stone and he stumbled.

Mario turned around. "You need a rest?"

"I..."

But Mario had already slid his rucksack off his shoulders, and was looking for a shady spot to stop. "Over here," he said, setting his bag down underneath a tree. The way its long broad leaves fanned out from its trunk reminded Luke of a palm.

Glad to be in the shade, Luke sat down, while Mario pulled out two small parcels wrapped in pink paper, and handed one to Luke.

"Cake," he said, a brighter expression on his face. "The Princess insisted." He wasted no time delving into his own parcel, breaking off a piece of the light sponge inside and popping it in his mouth. In an instant his frown melted into a blissful expression, enough for Luke to dare ask him a question.

"Was she angry with me?"

"Mmm? Wha?..."

"Back at the castle. Was Princess Peach angry with me?"

"No, not with _you_." Mario brushed some crumbs out of his moustache. "You have to understand. She's a woman. While Luigi and I can't find our way back home, she's okay. But now she knows where you're from and I'm-a getting the Professor to help find a way out, she's-a paranoid. Especially after I didn't go to the party last night. Can you believe it... She even made-a me promise not to go back home with you."

Luke lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Ey, why you sorry?" Mario tapped his finger on his temple. "Women are crazy. You will learn that when you're older. I'm-a going nowhere. Not while she keeps baking these-a fine cakes! Go on, try it!"

Luke opened up the paper parcel and picked up the slice. It was light and fluffy and though its flavour was unfamiliar it was sweet and melted in his mouth. He saw that Mario was watching him, and so nodded to show his approval of the Princess's home baking. "What about Luigi? Doesn't he miss home?"

"Eeeh... Luigi..." Mario sighed. "Dont you worry about him. Now, we must move on. We need to find transport before it gets too hot."

"Transport?"

Mario pulled a cotton sack from his bag and unfolded it. "Hold this. Stand well back if you don't want to get knocked out." He stood up, faced the tree and looked up into its leaves. Without warning he sprang at least six feet into the air, took a grip of the trunk and leapt from it like a monkey up into its leaves.

Luke shook his head in disbelief. He'd seen Mario do stuff like this hundreds of times on a screen, but for real, in person, especially a man of his size and weight... it just looked... well... freaky. Luke squinted upwards, watching each giant leaf-stem shake one by one. He had expected something like coconuts to fall, but was stunned to see red apples the size of watermelons bouncing to the ground. Everyone knew apples were abundant in the Mushroom Kingdom, but... growing on a tree like that?

Moments later Mario shinned back down the tree and hoisted his rucksack onto his back. "Don't just stand there," he said, "Collect them up, and follow me!" He pointed ahead where the trees and shrubs were noticeably thicker. "That's where we're going."

Luke gathered the apples into the sack, grabbed his backpack and stumbled after him. As they entered the shadier undergrowth Mario turned round and held a finger up to his mouth, signalling Luke to be quiet. He tiptoed through the trees as silently as his big boots would allow, moving hanging vines aside for Luke to pass through. He stopped every now and then as if listening out for something, although all Luke could hear was the twittering of unseen birds above them and the chatter of insects calling one another.

"Ah!" Mario looked at Luke, his eyes sparkling. "Found one!" He bent down and parted some leaves to reveal a sleeping, blue piranha plant, its head drooping so low that it touched the ground. Next to it, in a nest made of withered grass stood an enormous white egg, decorated with large blue polka-dots. Though its markings were the exact opposite to the plant that guarded it, it made a good camouflage.

"Wow! A Yoshi egg!"

Mario glanced over his shoulder with an air of irritation. "I'm gonna have to get used to you knowing so much. Now. Follow me. Don't step on the piranha plant roots." He picked his way towards the Yoshi egg and knelt down in front of it. With his finger he traced a fine crack running the length of its shell. "Look!" he whispered. "it's-a ready to hatch."

Luke eyed the piranha plant nervously.

"It's okay! Once you're inside the root ring, you're in its blind spot. See?" Mario reached over to the slumbering plant and pulled down one of its 'lips', revealing its jagged teeth. "It feels through its roots, not through its head. Is why the Yoshi lay their eggs right next to them. Well, that and they find the Yoshi indigestible.*" The plumber put his ear to the egg, and gave it a little tap with his knuckles. "Give me one of those apples. Quick!"

Luke crept towards Mario, knelt down beside him and gave him an apple. Mario took his position in front of the egg with the apple in both hands. They waited.

And waited.

"Mario?"

"Mmm?"

"Why didn't you bring your green Yoshi with you?"

"_My_ Yoshi?"

"But he's your pet, isn't he? The dog basket..."

Mario laughed. "...is more comfortable for Yoshi than a bed! Yoshi is no pet! He just-a comes and goes when he likes. Yoshi didn't come with us, because Yoshi wasn't there this morning. So we need to find wild Yoshi instead, and that's not so easy. You see..."

He was interrupted by a knocking from inside the egg. More cracks streaked across the shell. It toppled over and rolled backwards and forwards until a small hole appeared in its side. Clear, bubbly slime oozed from within as the blue-skinned creature inside wriggled around.

Mario didn't flinch, sitting perfectly still, holding the apple in both hands at arm's length in front of him.

With a gentle crack the egg split in two, the sharper end lodged on its occupant's head and neck while the blunt end was kicked away by strong hind legs - clad in orange boots. Luke knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see them... but... just like the sight of Mario leaping up into that tree... seeing a Yoshi hatch in real life with its boots on was just surreal. Yet, bizarre as it was, the sight was a privilege to witness, and he wished he'd had a phone or something to record it on.

"It's amazing..." he whispered.

"Even though they're born fully grown... I can never tire of watching a wild Yoshi hatch..." Mario spoke in a low voice, keeping the apple at arm's length. "The only way to win their loyalty is to feed them in their first seconds of life."

Its body glistening with fluid from the egg, the blue Yoshi flopped around in the nest swishing its tail to help it gain an upright position. It scrabbled with its 'hands' at the shell on its head, trying to pull it off. It uttered a few weak chirps and then fell forwards onto its belly, quite still.

Mario looked alarmed. "Hold this..." he whispered, handing the apple to Luke. "...and hold it with your arms straight out in front of you."

As Luke took the apple, Mario moved closer to the nest. He murmured softly to the Yoshi, partly in English, partly in Italian, as he gently picked pieces of shell away from the creature's head. The Yoshi made a soft, high-pitched purr and shifted on its belly, the tiny nostrils on its bulbous nose flaring.

"It can smell the apple now," said Mario, keeping his voice at the same soft level so as not to frighten the creature. "Keep absolutely still. I'm about to uncover its eyes." With great care the plumber lifted the last of the shell away.

Luke held his breath. The apple disappeared - whipped from his hands so fast, he didn't even see it go. He stared at the Yoshi. It hadn't moved but its eyes were bright, looking back at him expectantly. Then it chirped and made a small hop towards him, and Luke instinctively scrambled backwards.

Mario sat back on his heels, arms folded, a broad smile just visible beneath his mustache. "Well, give it another apple then!"

"Uhh..." Luke brought another apple from the sack and held it out in the way Mario had shown him. This time he was ready, and he saw the long, sticky pink tongue darting from the Yoshi's mouth and snapping back with the apple into it's gullet at a speed almost too fast for the eye to see. It chirped again, thrust its muzzle into Luke's chest and blew mucus out of its nostrils all over him.

"Yeeeuch!" Luke turned his face away, wiping it with his sleeve.

"Stroke its nose," said Mario. "They like that."

Not knowing whether it was fear or elation that was making him tremble, Luke touched the Yoshi's nose, feeling its smooth, tough skin under his fingertips. It shook its tail, and with its characteristic three chirps and a squeal it jumped forward, landing with its full weight on Luke, pinning him down.

Mario chuckled. "I think it likes you!"

* * *

><p><strong>*In Yoshi's Island, piranha plants spit out Yoshis.<strong>


	13. Interrogation

**13. Interrogation**

* * *

><p>Before he even opened his eyes Luigi knew he was lying in a dungeon. The smell of rats mixed with fumes from fire torches, the hardness of the stone floor and the coarse straw brushing his face was enough evidence of that. From the warm ambient temperature and smell of sulphur he guessed that there was lava nearby.<p>

_It must be Bowser's Castle,_ he thought.

He blinked a few times while his vision came into focus. This didn't look right. This cell was large, with a high ceiling. Bowser always favoured keeping him and his brother in cramped spaces, to stop them from jumping about. The stonework too looked unfamiliar - the blocks were smaller and of a darker colour. The only source of light came from under the solid wooden door. In fact, this didn't look like Bowser's dungeon at all. So where was he? And if Bowser wasn't behind his imprisonment this time, who was?

Luigi sat up and groaned at the pain around his waist. He felt for the noose responsible for his capture and to his relief he found it was no longer there. But his innards still felt terribly bruised, and with every movement he discovered another part of him that hurt. He found a large bump on the back of his head, and began checking each part of his body from the neck down, wincing every time he touched a bruise or graze.

As he reached down his legs, his fingers brushed over a metal cuff locked snugly around his left ankle. Luigi pulled back in alarm. It seemed to be fixed to the floor by a short chain, not much more than twelve inches. Panic gripped him. He began to hyperventilate as he tried in vain to prise the thing off his leg. The noise he was making was enough to alert one of the guards; keys jangled outside his cell door and a peephole slid open.

He had to calm down! Luigi grabbed two fistfuls of straw and forced himself to breathe slowly. As he quietened himself it seemed to go quiet outside, too. He gave a soft sigh and tried to relax. But all too soon he heard a key turn in the lock. He struggled to his feet, and through nervous habit reached up to adjust his hat - only to discover it wasn't there.

The door creaked open. Luigi's eyes widened when Bowser's chief Magikoopa stepped through the door. "K..Kamek!" he said with surprise. Somehow he felt a little relieved - at least this was a familiar foe.

Kamek leaned on his staff and peered at him through his goggles. "Awake now, Green? About time too."

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

Kamek cackled. "If you hadn't have knocked yourself senseless for so long you wouldn't be here at all. You'd be roaming free, making a nuisance of yourself somewhere else by now."

Luigi perked up. "You will let me go? What you want from-a me?"

The Magikoopa stared at him for a moment, then shuffled to the door and gave it a sharp tap with his staff. "Guard! Send for Tatanga. The prisoner is ready for interrogation."

"Ta... Tatanga?" Luigi felt an icy chill shiver through him at the sound of the alien's name. Though the invasion of Sarasaland happened long before he and Daisy had ever met, the name always evoked a feeling of anger and fear.

"I'll get straight to the point as to what is wanted from you, Green. Whether we let you go depends on you. You were seen yesterday in the company of a spirit, which hails from the Outer Realm. My request to you is simple. Where is that spirit?"

Luigi frowned. "S...spirit? I... I don't understand."

"The Parakoopa troop chased you and the spirit through Toadstool Forest," said Kamek. "I will repeat the question. Where is the spirit?"

_Now_ Luigi understood. They had been chasing the boy Luke - and he, Luigi had helped him escape. So, it seemed they were looking for the boy... but why did they think he was a spirit? Luke was as real as anyone else. Well, whatever they believed, Luigi wasn't going to give him away. "No no, you are-a mistaken," he said. "I see no spirit yesterday."

"You'd make things easier for yourself if you told the truth."

Luigi glared at the Magikoopa. "I tell-a the truth. I was in-a Toadstool forest yesterday. I saw your parakoopas. But no spirits." Yes, that was the truth. He saw a boy from Earth that day, but definitely no spirits.

* * *

><p>Tatanga strode through the main corridor of the dungeon, deep in thought. Ever since Kamek had mentioned Daisy and Sarasaland, he'd found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. During the short time he'd had a hold over that kingdom he'd developed feelings for the Princess that had grown beyond fondness. Of course he could hop into the <em>Pagosu II<em> and recapture Sarasaland at any time, hypnotise the entire population and take Daisy for his own, just as he'd done before. But now, not one but two people stood between him and the beautiful Princess Daisy - Mario of course, the man who'd defeated him last time around, and now this green guy, who had since become the object of her affections.

The alien already loathed him for that fact alone. But as he approached the cell his hatred was tempered with curiousity. What qualities did this human possess that had ensnared Daisy's heart? True, he'd shown an agility which surpassed that of Mario's, and of most other beings Tatanga had encountered on his travels. Yet this pathetic creature, after they'd hauled him onto Bowser's airship still wrapped from head to foot in netting and rope, had remained stubbornly unconcious for most of the day because of injuries caused by his own stupid clumsiness.

He could hear the green guy's voice now; it sounded soft with a tremor of fear. Tatanga grunted to himself. It wouldn't be long before he'd give up the whereabouts of this spirit.

The koopa guard opened the cell door, standing aside to let the alien through.

Kamek was already in there, waiting for him. The Magikoopa shook his head, indicating that so far there'd been no co-operation. The prisoner stood in the middle of the cell on unsteady legs. He made a small whimper in his throat, staring back with wide, frightened eyes.

Tatanga folded his arms over a puffed out chest. "You've been a cause of great inconvenience, human. You have slept all day and Tatanga is impatient. Speak the truth or have it forced from you."

The green guy mimicked his actions, folding his own arms over his puny chest. He stood less than three quarters the height of Tatanga, and looked to be an even smaller fraction of his weight.

Tatanga grinned at this display of foolhardiness, his fangs glinting in the dim torchlight. He stepped forward and grabbed the prisoner by the bib of his overalls. "You are familiar with the conquest of Sarasaland?"

"Yes..." The green guy's eyes narrowed "...and-a the rescue."

Tatanga could feel him shaking with fear, yet those eyes stared back with defiance. Despite the inferior physique and the fact he was anchored to the floor, this wretch still dared challenge his rival. It was pathetic but admirable, in a way.

The alien let go of his prisoner. "If you know of the conquest of Sarasaland, then you will know of the hypnotic powers of Tatanga!" A soft glow began to grow inside Tatanga's eyes, extending forwards into a ghostly beam of light until it connected with the forehead of his subject.

The other yelped and instinctively took a step backwards, but the chain pulled taut and he toppled over. He scrambled around in the straw trying to shade his eyes, trying to tear his gaze from the hypnotic glow.

Tatanga moved closer and spoke in a low voice. "We start with something simple. Your name."

"No...Noooo!" The prisoner shut his eyes tight, baring his teeth. "Lu...Lui... _Arrgh!"_ He flung both arms across his face, trying to escape the beam.

"Do not resist! You will tire and succumb anyway. Your name!"

The prisoner struggled in desperation, his face reddening in an effort to resist. "Lui... Lu... _**Luigi**__..."_ The word burst forth so loud it echoed around the dungeon. Yet the moment the name was uttered a calm spread through his body. Now he lay still, his eyes half open, as if pinned down by the light on his forehead.

"That is better. Stand, Luigi."

Luigi obeyed, and stood up in front of the alien, his shoulders drooping, his eyes dull.

"You were seen in Toadstool Forest in the company of a spirit," said Tatanga. "Where is the spirit now?"

"No... spirit." Luigi's voice was flat and quiet.

"Then who or what was with you in Toadstool Forest?"

Luigi hesitated. "Is... not... a... spirit."

"Why do you think it was not a spirit?"

"He... was... hurt. With... an... arrow."

Tatanga frowned. His gut sense told him Luigi was telling the truth - at least from his own perspective. But the words came with effort even under Tatanga's mind control, and that meant Luigi was still holding back. "And where is _'he',_ now?"

"I... don't... know..."

Kamek shot a glance at Tatanga. "Is he still resisting?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. We shall see." Tatanga took a deep breath, his face lined with concentration. The hypnotic beam between them grew wider and brighter, until it enveloped both their heads and the space between them. Luigi swayed slightly, his eyes open wide.

"Tatanga commands you to speak from the heart. Speak truth, free of the obstacles of your mind. We start again with your name."

_"Luigi." _The response was immediate this time.

"Luigi. You said you believed it was not a spirit because 'he' was injured by an arrow. Where is he now?"

_"Non lo so. E andato con mio fratello._"

"Hmmm."

Kamek tapped his staff on the floor. "What game is he playing now?"

Tatanga raised his hand, commanding the Magikoopa to be silent. "Luigi. Is this your native tongue? Raise your right arm for 'yes', your left for 'no'."

_"Si."_ Luigi raised his right arm.

Tatanga sighed and turned away. The hypnotic beam faded and Luigi's arm dropped, though he remained in an unawakened state.

"You didn't mention his native language is different," said Tatanga. "Do you have someone who can translate?"

"No, we don't." Kamek clicked his tongue. "This green guy is becoming irritating beyond belief."

Tatanga shook his head. "He speaks as commanded. But at this depth, a subject will speak only in their native tongue. If you have no translator, Tatanga must use a greater force - to extract the answers from the core of his being." He walked behind the bewitched Luigi and bent down a little, until his face was close to the plumber's ear. "And there will be no greater pleasure, weakling."

With that he clasped Luigi's shoulders and laid him down on his back. Luigi didn't even flinch. He just lay still, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

Tatanga knelt down and held his hand over Luigi's face, then bowed his head and closed his eyes in concentration. At once a strong yellow glow engulfed them both - even Kamek needed to shade his eyes.

Luigi's body tensed, then shook as spasms rippled through it. A strangled cry escaped his throat as the spasms grew stronger and stronger, until - as if someone had flipped off a light-switch, he fell limp.

His eyes burning now with a white light, Tatanga gave his command. "Your name." His voice was deeper this time, bringing with it an otherworldly echo.

No response.

Tatanga bowed his head in concentration once more, the light surrounding them both growing even brighter. This time Luigi gave no more than a short shudder, before becoming completely still.

"Your name."

Luigi blinked. For a moment it seemed as if he'd broken free of the hypnotic trance. Then his pupils shrank to nothing. A thin smile underlined his moustache. "My name is not your concern," he replied, in a voice stronger and deeper than his normal tone, "since you won't survive long enough to need to remember it."

Tatanga was lost for words. What was this? The creature's speech pattern had changed. This pathetic bunch of nerves was now speaking with an authority and confidence beyond anything seen from him before. It didn't even _feel_ like he was interrogating the same individual.

"Surprised?" Luigi raised his head. "I'd be downright worried if I were you." The smile broke into an insane grin. "Have at you."

Even before those last words had left his lips both his hands flew to Tatanga's throat, squeezing with a strength that shouldn't have been possible. Tatanga grabbed Luigi's wrists, trying to pull them away, but Luigi held on tight. Gasping for breath, the alien stood up and lurched backwards but still the plumber kept his grip, determined not to let him out of his reach.

"ENOUGH!"

A wall of energy pulsed through the cell, coupled with a blinding flash of pink light. The door rattled, straw blew everywhere. Luigi uttered a blood curdling scream and Tatanga felt himself lifted from the ground and flung against the stone wall.

The light faded. Tatanga pulled himself to his feet. Luigi lay unconscious, sprawled face down on the floor. Kamek stood over him, the tip of his staff still crackling with the blast of magical energy he'd just released.

"If you're done now, perhaps we can resort to more traditional methods of torture... I mean, interrogation." The Magikoopa nudged Luigi with his foot. "Of course now we'll have to wait even longer."

Tatanga brushed himself down and stared at the prone figure of Luigi with a mixture of hatred and awe. Beneath that cowardly shell he'd found a meek individual who's strength was rooted in loyalty. But what lay hidden beneath that... he wasn't even sure Luigi was aware of the beast at his core. Whatever it was, it was best left alone.

Without a word Tatanga followed the Magikoopa out of the cell. The door shut, the key turned in the lock, leaving Luigi alone once more.

oooOOOooo

It was a while before Luigi tried to lift his head - it felt like someone had attacked it with a hammer from the inside out. He looked around the empty cell. What had happened? He was sure Kamek and Tatanga had been here... had he passed out _again?_

One thing he was sure of though, he was exhausted. He raised himself onto his hands and knees and gathered as much straw as the chain would allow him to reach. He packed it all into a bundle in his arms and collapsed on top of it, curling up into a ball.

But Luigi couldn't sleep. He lay in the dark, his hand resting on the cuff around his ankle. That lock would need a key. He lifted himself up onto one elbow and followed the chainlinks with his fingers to where they joined a larger, metal ring. This in turn was attached to a bracket - screwed into the floor by a number of bolts. He kicked out against the chain in frustration, and lay down, closing his eyes. How could he have got into this mess? All he'd done was offer to fix a leak...

_Wait a minute..._ Didn't he bring a small wrench with him when he went to help out with that phony emergency? Luigi sat up and patted his pockets. His heart sank. Had Kamek found it first? He hoped not. He searched again. Ah! There it was, its slender handle almost completely concealed inside the rough seam of his leg pocket... Like Mario's, his overalls were thick and durable, enough for his captors not to have noticed it.

He smiled when he remembered his brother's last words to him that morning; _A good plumber always has his tools to hand. _

Luigi glanced over his shoulder at the door. The peephole was shut. He pulled the wrench from his pocket and tucked it up his sleeve. Then he fluffed up the straw, curled up on top of it, slid his arm underneath and set to work on the first of the bolts. If he was quiet, he might just have a chance...

* * *

><p><em>AN I was asked what the handheld console in this story was - the answer is that it is a fictional console, (like the game title) but is inspired by the 3DS. The features are different though._

_On another note - the portrayal of Tatanga throughout this story is based more off the character in the Nintendo System comic books. There he's drawn as a muscular, alpha-male type character in an imposing black space-suit, and he does genuinely seem to love Daisy. In Super Mario Land he hypnotises everyone in Sarasaland, so that means he must be capable of some pretty scary stuff._


	14. Dreams in the Forest

**14. Dreams in the Forest**

* * *

><p>If this really was a dream, Luke didn't want to wake up right now. He'd helped hatch a blue Yoshi and won its friendship, and had spent much of the afternoon following Mario through the forest with it trotting at his side. When they found a second egg, he was treated to a repeat of the wonderful experience of a wild Yoshi being born, and the bizarre yet heartwarming sight of Mario bonding with the new hatchling. The plumber lay back against a tree, his overalls smeared with slime and bits of eggshell, feeding apples to the glistening Purple Yoshi and gently stroking its nose. It reminded Luke of documentaries he'd seen of scientists communing with gorillas in the mountains of Africa; Mario seemed so calm, so at one with the forest and the Yoshi species. He looked like he hadn't a care in the world - those dark, heavy eyebrows had lifted now and his bright blue eyes sparkled. This was the Mario Luke recognised from the games - the Mario his little brother Miles adored.<p>

Blue Yoshi fidgeted, making little squeaks in its throat. It occurred to Luke this was the first time it had seen another of its kind, and curiosity was getting the better of it.

_"Eeeyossshi..." _it crooned, and looked around at Luke, before taking a short hop towards Mario.

Luke put a warning hand on its shoulder. "Not yet, Yoshi." Like the nest in which Blue Yoshi had hatched, this one was right within the blind spot of a sleeping Piranha plant. Moving too close and disturbing its roots would be disastrous.

Mario looked up and understood; he stood up and coaxed Purple Yoshi to a safer place. Blue Yoshi bounded towards them, and Mario beckoned to Luke, a broad smile on his face. "Look at that, Luke. Is it not wonderful?" The plumber folded his arms and watched the two Yoshi nuzzling one another, chirruping their own greetings. "The blue one looks stronger on its legs now. Ready to ride, I'd say."

"R..ride?" Luke gave Mario a sidelong glance. From the artwork on his games, riding a Yoshi looked like a painful business. How anyone could sit on one of those shells and not do themselves a serious damage, he had no idea.

"It's easy, once you learn-a the rules." Mario took him by the arm and led him towards the dinosaurs. "All of the commands are by touching Yoshi's face. Watch!" Mario reached out to Purple Yoshi and tickled it under the chin. It squeaked, then immediately dropped down onto its belly, its head resting on the ground. "There. So you can climb on." He pointed to the blue Yoshi. "Now you try!"

Luke took a deep breath and approached Blue Yoshi. He gently stroked its chin, and sure enough, it flopped down into the same position, its hind legs splayed to either side of its body.

"Now, climb aboard! When you're ready, touch its head just behind the eyes. Yoshi will stand up!"

Not daring to disobey, Luke clambered onto Blue Yoshi's back. To his surprise, the shell gave a little under his weight, enough to make a comfortable seat. He stroked the Yoshi's head, and sure enough, it stood. Luke grasped the front of the shell to steady himself.

"Good, good!" said Mario. He looked down at Purple Yoshi which had rolled onto its back, chirruping playfully. He chuckled and tickled its belly. "Ey, you pay attention to this, eh? Its-a your turn next!" He turned and faced Luke. "Okie-dokie! Now, give me your hands."

Luke reached forward, extending his arms either side of Blue Yoshi's head. Mario took Luke's hands and gently guided them over the white cheek-pouches on either side of the Yoshi's face. "See how the head swings left when you stroke him here... and-a right when you do it there... Now. Move your hands in a backward curve for stopping... and-a now... we start to ride!" Mario guided Luke's hands in a forward sweep and then stepped out of the way as the Yoshi started off at a trot.

"Whaa?" Luke grabbed the edge of the shell between his legs. "Mario, help!"

"Luke!" called Mario as he ran alongside. "Always ride with your hands forward, ready to steer!"

Luke gripped Yoshi's body with his knees but could already feel himself sliding off. "Mario!"

"Remember the 'stop' command!"

Luke lurched forward and traced his fingers backwards over the Yoshi's cheeks as Mario had shown him. Blue Yoshi stopped dead, throwing Luke out of his seat.

"Whooah!" Mario dived forward and caught him as he fell, and they both tumbled, landing in a heap on the ground. The plumber groaned, clutching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." said Luke, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Stop apologising! You are worse than my brother. Are _you_ okay?"

Luke straightened himself up and looked at Mario with a grin. "Yeah!" he said. He'd just ridden a Yoshi.

ooo000ooo

It wasn't long before Luke had grasped the basics of Yoshi riding and was sitting astride the leathery shell on Blue Yoshi's back, following Mario on the Purple Yoshi through the rich and colourful forest. The two dinosaurs trotted along with their riders on their backs, snagging fruit from trees and plants as they went and occasionally chirping to one another. Mario would sometimes point out the more interesting plants and animals as they went, and Luke learned to make his Yoshi avoid the spinys and buzzy beetles that sometimes crossed his path. However, he was still far from being a proficient Yoshi-rider. Each time he made Blue Yoshi swerve the wrong way or fell off, Mario stopped and waited for him to catch up, giving words of encouragement. But his last fall had been particularly hard, and now the arrow wound on his arm was hurting.

Mario looked over his shoulder. "Whooah, Yoshi!" He dismounted from Purple Yoshi and hurried over to where Luke sat. "You're looking pale," he said.

"I'm okay Mario, honest!" said Luke, holding his injured arm. I'm just getting the hang of it..."

"It's been a day and a night since Luigi bandaged that up. It's about time I took a look at it." Mario swung his bag down from his back and pulled a medikit from his bag. He took off his gloves and cleaned his hands. Luke found himself staring at them. Rough, thick and hairy, they looked like the hands of someone who'd had to work hard all his life to get by. He wondered how old Mario really was.

"Turn around."

Luke obeyed, and sat still while the plumber unwound the bandage and removed the dressing.

"Ey, it's healing well." Mario cleaned around the wound and applied more of the green 1-Up paste from the medikit. Just as before, it felt like ice at first, but soon turned to warmth and the pain dulled.

"How far have we come?" asked Luke.

"Now we have the Yoshi with us, we've come half-a way. But we stop here. We eat now, and then rest for the morning."

"Why? It's not even evening yet."

"That is true, but it will be dark by the time we reach Boo Woods, and is best to tackle that in daylight. Besides, you must take more of the 1-Up medicine, and it will make you sleep." Mario put away the medikit and brought out a small glass bottle.

Luke made a face when he saw it was full of the same green liquid Luigi had made him drink the night before.

Mario chuckled. "Don't worry, Luke. I put sugar in it this time."

* * *

><p>Princess Peach gazed out of her window at the sunset over Toad Town. She hated it when she and Mario argued. It was a small mercy that when he did lose his temper it was always shortlived, and they always made up. But this morning he'd left without so much as a goodbye or a blown kiss, and he'd stomped out of the castle gates with the boy running behind him.<p>

"Ahem."

She turned, to see Toadsworth standing by the door of her room.

"Ma'am," he said, "I really don't think brooding all day has helped the situation."

"I've been so stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid. How could I have left things with Mario in such a mess! Now he's gone away angry."

"He's gone away with cake, my dear, and we all know the route to Master Mario's heart is through his stomach!" Toadsworth patted his own round belly and gave a soft chuckle, his white moustache quivering. "He'll be back, sure as eggs is eggs."

"Will he? What will happen once the Professor invents a way for that poor lost boy to go home... Don't you think Mario will be tempted to step back into his own world just one more time? What then, if he can't come back... what if... what if he decides _never_ to come back? Oh..." She sat down at her writing desk, pulled a lace handkerchief from her sleeve and pressed it over her eyes. Tears would not be a good thing now. Not in front of Toadsworth.

"If I know Master Mario, he's made his decision to stay. Even if he could go home, he wouldn't."

"Even so... Luigi is another matter. He speaks of his home-world so often... Would Mario stay if Luigi decided to go home? There is a saying from their world, they say... 'Blood is thicker than water'..."

Toadsworth gave her a stern look over his pince-nez. "This is all hypothetical nonsense and now you're becoming hysterical. May I suggest you take some air young lady, to clear that dizzy mind of yours. Then perhaps you might find something more constructive to occupy it with."

Peach glared at her guardian. She hated it when he was right. And - in between the arguments that morning, Mario _had_ asked her to keep an eye on his brother for him.

"You make perfect sense as always, Toadsworth," she sighed. "I think Luigi and I are both going to need cheering up while Mario's away. I'll think of something." She managed a smile that must have looked convincing enough to ease Toadsworth's concern, because he bowed his head and took his leave there and then.

The Princess clasped her hands together on the desk. According to Mario, Luigi would be working on a kitchen installation at Toadington's house all day today, but tomorrow his work diary would be free. She opened a drawer and pulled out her notepaper. If she hurried she could send a letter with Parakarry before nightfall, and then summon Luigi to the castle tomorrow.

Princess Peach took up her pen.

_'My Dearest friend Daisy...'_

* * *

><p>The forest was as beautiful at night time as it was during the day. Ghostly fireflies flitted between the trees and some of the ground mushrooms gave off a gentle white glow. Mario leaned back against a giant toadstool stem, its red-spotted cap providing a natural shelter. He pulled his blanket around him and stared into the small campfire, its flames dancing in his eyes.<p>

The two Yoshi had curled up together nearby, both of them making quiet purring noises. Luke lay wrapped in his own blanket, using his backpack as his pillow. What little he could see of the sky shimmered with unfamiliar patterns of stars. Even to someone like him, who had little knowledge of the constellations in Earth's skies it wasn't difficult to assume that Mushroom World was in a completely different part of the universe altogether.

He felt a pang of homesickness as he tried to comprehend how far he was from home. But the intoxicating warmth of the 1-Up medicine and the heaviness of the pasta meal Mario had made overcame him - his eyelids drooped and he drifted off to sleep.

"Luke? Hey Luke, it's me, Miles!"

_Wow, I'm back! Miles! I... I can't see. Oh God, what's wrong? I can't move!_

"They said I can come to see you. It's been so boring at Mrs. Baynard's house. The doctor was very nice. He talked to me and said you're in a coma, and you're having a hard time waking up."

_What? No... it's okay. This is a dream, right? Miles, can you hear me? _

"He said that if I come and talk to you, you might get better. He says he doesn't know why you're ill. I think it is because I saw you in the game, but I'm scared to tell him just in case he takes the game away from me. Did I do the right thing? Luke? Or should I tell him?"

_No, no! Don't tell him! Mario's taking me to see Professor Ga..._

"Well, I guess you can't answer... so I'll carry on talking. That's what the doctor told me to do. Just in case you can hear me. Ummm.. Soooo...

_Miles I __can__ hear you, dammit!_

"You are in hospital, and you've got a tube up your nose. It looks gross. Oh yeah, and I've been watching you in the game. I saw that blue Yoshi break out of its shell and snot all over you, that was really funny! But it must be really cool to get to ride one - and to meet Mario. I mean, wow! I hope you wake up soon and tell me what he's like!"

_You saw that? You can really see me in the game? Miles, we have to find a way for me to talk to you - Maybe there's a way you can help me out of here. Miles?_

_..._

_Hey, Miles? Are you still there? _

_..._

_Miles... Don't leave me... _

_..._

_Miles, please keep talking... I can't see anything and I can't move... please... Miles?_

"Luke..."

_"You're still there!"_

"I'm scared, Luke. Because... I.. I know you told me to stay away from the game, but... well, this morning it let me play as Luigi. But I messed up really bad. I let him get caught. And... and... You got your arm bandaged... Can you really get hurt in there? Because if you can, then I'm scared for Luigi..."

_Oh geez. Now he's crying... Miles, why didn't you leave the game alone? What have you done to Luigi?_

"Ey Luke. It's-a me, Mario. You gonna wake the Yoshi at this rate. Who you talking to in your sleep, eh?"

Luke's eyes snapped open. The starlit sky shimmered behind Mario, who was sitting at his side. "My stupid, idiot brother!" He sat upright and grabbed the plumber by the arms. "Mario, Luigi's hurt. We've got to find him!"

"Luke, Luigi's OK. He's probably snoring like a motorbike in his bed right now. You're-a dreaming."

"I wasn't dreaming, Mario! I'm... I'm in a coma, in a hospital. That was my idiot brother talking to me - he's been playing _Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm_ and he's got Luigi into trouble. We have to help him!"

"Hmmm. Maybe I gave a little too much of the mushroom medicine..."

"Mario... I know you're trying to help me, but I can't tip toe around what is a big solid fact for me just because you can't accept it. I am inside a computer game. I was playing it when I ended up here. Now Miles has been playing it and he's messed things up for Luigi."

Mario looked at him, his lower eyelids twitching.

"You have to believe me, Mario! Do you remember burning yourself in Bowser's moat trying to cross it? That's because my idiot brother was distracting me when I was playing. Do you remember smashing the wormhole machine with a koopa shell, and all those spirits flying out of it? That was..."

"A...game." Mario's voice was low and quiet. "You think all this is... a game." He stood up and walked away a few steps. "All this..." he turned around, gesturing at the forest, "...these wonderful creatures..." he pointed to the two sleeping Yoshi, "...you think is all a game." His eyes glittered with anger. "Does it look like a game to you?" The sudden change in tone made Luke jump. _"Do I, Mario, look like a game?"_

Luke pulled his blanket round his knees, not daring to move.

Mario paced around the embers of the fire. "If it isn't bad enough listening to my damn fool brother and his-a 'guiding spirits', you come along with your-a crazy stories and make him question our existance here. To think that he risked his life for you yesterday, gave up his bed for you..."

"So why won't you listen to me when I tell you that _my_ damn fool brother has got him captured?"

Mario took a deep breath, trudged back and sat beside Luke. "Because it was a _dream,_ Luke. I give you the benefit of the doubt because of the medicine. Remember, you dreamed about your brother like-a this last night, eh? When you had fallen asleep on the sofa. After Luigi gave-a the medicine."

There was truth in Mario's argument. Maybe the medicine _was_ responsible. Part of him hoped it wasn't. He liked to think there was some link between him and the real world, however tenuous. Luke lowered his eyes.

"If this was a game, and you were inside it, you wouldn't be real here, would you? I think that arrow wound proves that this is real, no?"

Luke stared at Mario, and then looked at the forest around him. Although everything he saw he recognised from a _representation_ on the screen of his console, he couldn't deny that this place, and Mario - and the Yoshi, were real. Something bubbled up inside Luke and he choked to hold it back.

Mario raised his eyebrows. "Tears...?" He spoke gently, now.

Luke lay down and covered his head with the blanket. Though he couldn't deny that everything here was real, he couldn't deny that he'd come here through playing _Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm_, either. And then there was Luigi's book, _'Spirits from the Outer Realm'_... How could that be a coincidence? Luke shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry, Mario," he mumbled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is just the medicine. I... I just want to go home."

Mario patted him on the back. "Sleep it off, Luke. We meet the Professor in the morning."


	15. Out of the Frying Pan

**Sorry for the delay. 'Tis the season, and all that!**

**A/N Dec 31/11 - Thank you everyone who has left a review on this story so far. Based on your reviews I have made significant revisions throughout this story, particularly Chapters 5, 6, 8, 10 and 11. These have not made any difference to the plot (so you won't have to re-read anything!) but hopefully it will make for a better reading experience for new readers. **

**Since some earlier scenes have been re-arranged, this chapter had to be taken down and re-uploaded. (It hadn't received many hits and no reviews over the holiday period so I hope no harm done.) Anyways, on with the show...**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Frying Pan...<strong>

Miles slumped over the arm of the visitor's chair next to Luke's hospital bed. "It's no good," he said. "I've been talking to him for ages. He can't hear me, can he? It'll never work."

The nurse smiled as she noted down Luke's temperature on a clipboard. "Nobody knows for sure whether he can hear, but just in case he can, it's always worth trying. But he won't wake up straight away."

"I'm bored. I wanna go home."

"It's nearly the end of visiting hours. When your Mum's back from seeing the doctor, You'll be going home soon. Now, I have to see another patient. Don't you touch anything..." She hung the clipboard at the end of the bed and left the room.

Miles watched the nurse leave, and swung his legs back and forth on the chair for a while. He looked over at his brother. All the tubes and machines looked kind of scary, but he guessed they were doing some good. And apart from the tube up his nose, Luke just looked like he was sleeping. With a sigh Miles pulled out the handheld from his pocket and flipped it open. The title theme of _'Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm'_ blared out at full volume.

"Oops!" he said, and killed the sound before selecting the last saved file.

**Player 1 - Mario**

It was a night time scene in the forest. Both Mario and Luke were asleep under their blankets, with the two Yoshis curled up nearby. A thin coil of smoke drifted upwards from the remains of the campfire in the middle of the screen. Miles frowned. If Mario was asleep and nothing was happening, what was he supposed to do here?

A speech-bubble appeared. Miles read the words out loud. _Was- that- the- music- from- the- game? _

He clicked a button and read out the next set of words as they formed inside the bubble. _Hey,- you- don't- have- to- repeat- everything- I- say!_

"Huh?"

The words changed again._ Talk- to- me,- Miles! _

Miles felt his heart thump when he read out his own name. His hands began to shake. "Is... Is that you, Luke?"

The words appeared in larger font this time._ What do you mean, 'is that you?' Of course it's me!_

With a frightened gasp, Miles looked over at Luke, who lay motionless in his hospital bed and then back at the representation of his brother on the screen. "But how..."

_Wait a minute... Miles, are you reading out loud what I say on the screen?"_

"Y..yeah..."

_What... what do you see on the screen?_

"It's night time. In the forest. There's you, and Mario, and two Yoshis. All asleep."

_But in the real world, I'm in hospital, right? Are you sitting next to me right now?_

Miles concentrated, trying to read silently. "Uh... Yeah...," he said, unsure whether he should be talking to his unconscious brother or to the handheld.

_"Touch me. Anywhere. I want to know if I can feel anything..."_

Miles jumped down from the chair and put his hand on Luke's leg. He pushed down hard, to make sure Luke could feel it. Then he looked down at the screen.

_That was my right knee! This is... awesome! I can feel you!_

"Yes!" Miles jumped with delight. "Hey, now I can talk to you through the game any time I want!"

_No, you idiot. It doesn't have a microphone._ _You have to be at the hospital for me to hear you. And I guess I have to be asleep inside the game, too. I can only hear you when I'm dreaming._

"Oh..."

The speech bubble filled up with a lot of words this time, and it took Miles some effort to read.

_Miles. I heard what you said about Luigi being captured. I tried to tell Mario but he won't believe me. He said I was dreaming and told me to go back to sleep. So I need you to help me. Did you see where Luigi was taken? _

"Don't know. But he's in a dungeon. This big purple alien guy came in and tried to hypnotise him and make him say where you are. But Luigi never told him."

_Big purple alien guy? Are you sure? Who else was there?_

"Uh, Kamek, I think."

_What about Bowser?_

"No, didn't see Bowser." Miles stopped. The Mario sprite had sat up and and was looking over at the Luke sprite. "Uh oh.. I think Mario's woken up."

The speech bubble faded from the screen. The Mario sprite sat watching for a few moments, shook its head and settled back down again.

Miles relaxed."It's okay, I think he's gone back to sleep." He waited for Luke to reply. "Can... can you still hear me?"

The speech bubble reappeared. _Yeah, still here. Miles, do something for me. Watch what happens in the game. Keep track of everything you see, and tell me each time you come and visit the hospital. But please don't play the game! Inside here the Mushroom Kingdom is a real place. Mario and Luigi are real live people. They can get hurt. Luigi is the kindest guy I ever met. Please don't mess things up for him again..._

"I'm sorry, Luke..." Miles' voice wobbled.

_Are you crying again?_

Miles shook his head. "N...no..." he lied.

At that moment he heard the door opening. "Someone coming! Gotta go!" He snapped the handheld shut and turned around to see his Mum behind him.

Seeing his tears, she crouched down and enveloped him in her arms. "He'll be okay, Miles. It might take time, but he'll be okay."

Miles hugged her. "I think Luke can hear me, Mum. Can I come and talk to him tomorrow?"

She looked at him with a smile and brushed a tear from his cheek with her thumb. "Put your coat on. It's late, and time we went home."

* * *

><p>Three bolts lay on the floor in a row, hidden under the straw. Curled up on his side, Luigi worked on the fourth as quietly as he could. Loosening them hadn't been easy with the little wrench that he had. Not only that, the chain connecting the cuff around his ankle to the floor was so short that his foot kept getting in the way. On several occasions he'd drawn the attention of the guards with his scuffling.<p>

Now the barred peephole in the door was permanently open and a koopa had been peering in every few minutes. It meant he had to feign sleep every time he heard a noise outside, and that had slowed him down. But when at last the bolt finally came loose, his heart began to beat faster as he unscrewed it and gently removed it from the bracket. Careful not to make a noise, he lifted the bracket off the floor. Luigi closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh. He was free.

With his freedom now came another problem. He had to hide it. Luigi replaced the bracket, inserted one of the bolts and turned it just enough so that his chain still _appeared_ fixed to the floor, but was loose enough that the whole thing would come free if he tugged it hard enough. Satisfied with his work, he covered it all with straw and then stretched out on his back, breathing deeply.

The koopa guard looked in through the peephole again. This time Luigi turned his head and gazed back at him. The reptilian face disappeared, and he heard the guard conversing with another koopa, followed by receding footsteps.

Luigi stared at the ceiling. He was ready for them.

* * *

><p>Back home and snuggled under his duvet, Miles was ready, too. His face illuminated by the ghostly light of his console he watched Kamek and the big, purple alien guy make their way down the dungeon corridor towards Luigi's cell. The guard unlocked the door and pushed it open for the two visitors; it swung shut behind them, the key still in the lock.<p>

The scene changed. Luigi stood up in the middle of the cell, his arms folded in that same act of defiance he'd shown before.

"Go Luigi," Miles whispered to the screen. "Surprise them."

Words in a blue font appeared over Kamek's head. _This is your final chance, Green. Whether you go free depends on what you tell us._

The Luigi sprite shook its head. Its words flashed up in green._ I told-a you, I saw no spirit._

Now the purple alien sprite took a step forward. _That is not what you said under hypnosis. You said you did not believe it was a spirit - because it was hurt by an arrow. So, what do you believe it was?_

The Luigi sprite began to tremble. Miles gripped the console. He promised Luke not to play the game but... without him, how would Luigi react on his own?

* * *

><p>Luigi clenched his teeth, partly to control his shaking, partly in frustration at his own weakness. How much had he given away about the boy Luke? He hoped he hadn't told them that Mario had taken him to see Professor Gadd. But then, why would the alien be back to question him if he had? He took a careful step back, enough to cause his chain to tighten, but not to pull the bracket out of the floor. He narrowed his eyes, willing Tatanga to come closer. "Tell-a me why you look for this spirit."<p>

The alien advanced, and puffed out his chest. "You should be more concerned that Tatanga is not only here for the spirit, but also to reclaim what was once his."

Luigi glared at his rival. "The Princess Daisy," he said quietly. So that was Tatanga's tactic - to offer him a dog's chance of saving Daisy from inevitable capture _if..._ he spilled the beans about Luke.

Tatanga gave a wide, fang-spiked smile, and glanced down at the chain holding Luigi to the floor. "The Princess Daisy," he repeated.

The muscles in Luigi's legs coiled; the plumber trembled not with fear now, but with anger. He could see that behind the alien, Kamek had raised his staff and was moving towards him. Did the Magikoopa suspect something? Luigi closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed, sending a mental plea to his Guiding Spirit. Any time now... any time now...

* * *

><p>Miles could stand it no longer. "Gotta get you out of here!" he whispered, and hit the button to jump.<p>

* * *

><p>He felt the chain pull on his ankle as he launched himself into the air. The bolt came free with a <em>ping<em> and the bracket swung behind him as he somersaulted over Tatanga's head. He felt the alien's hands claw at his back as he flew, before landing neatly in front of Kamek, his chain clattering on the ground behind him.

The Magikoopa pointed its staff at him, energy already charging in its tip for an attack. Luigi leapt sideways towards the wall, just avoiding the flash of magic energy which instead, slammed into Tatanga, sending him careening through the straw. Using the wall as a springboard Luigi jumped higher, curling up in mid air for a ground pound. He plummeted downwards towards the alien but Tatanga was too quick and rolled out of the way. Every door, key and chain in the dungeon rattled as Luigi hit the floor. For a moment he lay on his back, dazed from the impact.

Tatanga roared and struggled to his feet, preparing to recapture Luigi. As he closed in, Luigi drew his knees up to his chin and with all the force of his most powerful jump kicked upwards and sent the alien flying into the back wall of the cell.

There was no time to waste. It wouldn't be long before Tatanga recovered, and already Kamek was screeching for reinforcements. With a desperate cry Luigi rolled over and flung himself at the ancient Magikoopa, sending it flying onto its back, and its magical staff skidding into a corner.

* * *

><p>"Get the staff, get the staff!" Miles bounced on his bed with excitement. He guided Luigi into the corner, where the sprite picked it up. Then he sent Luigi on one final leap towards the door... but just at that moment it opened and two guards walked in.<p>

Miles' eyes widened. "Oh no... I'm sorry Luigi..."

* * *

><p>Luigi saw the door opening but he was already in full flight and there was nothing he could do. More through luck than judgement he slammed into it, knocking both the guards back onto their shells.<p>

Clutching the magic staff Luigi scrambled over the stricken koopas, dived through the door and pulled it shut behind him. What luck! The key was still in the lock! He turned it just as Tatanga's enraged face appeared at the small barred opening, his eyes already gleaming with their hypnotic glow. Keeping his gaze averted Luigi slid the peephole shut and collapsed on the ground by the door, his face shining with sweat.

He caught his breath and listened to the screams of the new prisoners in the cell behind him. He looked down at the key in his trembling hand. It would have been simple just to drop it through the drain that ran down the centre of the corridor floor. But Luigi didn't have the heart to dispose of it, yet he couldn't let it fall into enemy hands. What should he do with it? He gazed around his new surroundings. In the flickering light of the wall torches he could see doors to more cells - and an old desk with a flagon and two beakers on it. Thirst suddenly gripped him - he'd neither eaten nor drunk anything since the morning of his capture. Luigi drew himself up and shuffled over to the desk, dragging the chain behind him. The flagon contained water, and he poured it straight from the spout into his throat, spluttering when he'd had his fill.

Then he ripped open the drawer underneath the desk and found it full of loose keys - many of them just like the one in his hand. Idly, he dropped it in. Someone would find it, he decided, although it might take a while. He picked out a smaller key, to try on the lock to the cuff around his ankle. Unsurprisingly it didn't fit - and there was no guarantee that the one that did fit was even in the drawer. Luigi looked back at his own cell. He could hear Tatanga pounding on the door demanding his release. Soon he and Kamek would be missed, and ultimately, so would Luigi. He couldn't stay here any longer.

Luigi took hold of the chain and wrapped it around his leg, tucking the metal bracket through so that it wouldn't drag behind him. It felt heavy and uncomfortable but at least now he could move silently, and with a small groan he dragged himself into the dark corridors of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Luigi's on the loose, but what will become of him now?<strong>

**As always all feedback is welcome, even if it's just to let me know you're still reading this! Reviews will encourage me to finish this story.**

**Next chapter - will Mario and Luke make it to their destination? **


	16. Invincible

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Tetekanui for the fine, constructive critiques on the chapters of this story, and for the encouragement to continue.**

**Here is Chapter 16 - a little later than planned, but I hope to get back to my fortnightly updates now.**

**Invincible**

* * *

><p>It hung in the air as if suspended by invisible strings, its golden edges glinting in the sunlight. The symbol etched on its sides was alien to Luke's eyes - the strange squiggle with a dot underneath the only resemblance to a question mark that it bore. Mario stood directly underneath the floating cube, bouncing a little on his heels, ready to jump. With a grunt of effort he leapt up and swiped at it, landing on the grass with a neat thud.<p>

A yellow, five-pointed star no wider than a dinner plate emerged above it, with two indentations in its centre, reminiscent of a pair of eyes. Luke dived to catch it as it fell, saving it before it hit the ground. He stood up slowly, supporting it by two of its brittle points with his index fingers, breathing a gentle sigh of relief. Of the twelve invincibility stars Mario had uncovered so far, he'd caught ten of them intact.

"Well done," said Mario, taking it from him and placing it in his bag as if it were the most precious and most fragile object in the world. Luke allowed himself a little smile.

Now that they were out of the forest, it was easier to look for power-ups. The bright green countryside rolled around them - literally, like the giant, grass-covered gears of some underground machine. Above the wheeling hills hung more floating boxes - some metallic, some made of brick, and some of what looked like pure gold. The two Yoshi happily grazed among the fruit-bearing shrubs on the static plateaux that stretched between the hills. Luke knew he should be freaking out at the sight of it all, but somehow its familiarity felt comforting.

Mario hadn't explained why they were looking for invincibility stars, but Luke could make a confident guess. The dark, colourless valley containing Boo Woods loomed ahead, the bare upper branches of its trees piercing through the remnants of the morning's mist. Without Professor Gadd's Poltergust machine, the stars were the best protection against Boos he could think of.

At least Luke _assumed_ it was Boo Woods up ahead. He didn't really want to ask. Despite Mario's more amicable mood this morning, the plumber looked tired and pale as if he'd not slept, and Luke felt partly responsible. He didn't want to say anything that might provoke another rage like the one last night, and so had resolved to do everything Mario asked of him without questions until they reached Professor Gadd's house.

He turned to see that Mario had jogged off in another direction on his hunt for more stars, and with a sigh he picked up his bag and followed.

Another box, another jump... this time a sparkling blue-white crystal emerged and floated to the ground like a feather. Mesmerised by its beauty Luke took a few steps forward for a closer look. Delicate white structures edged in blue radiated from a central frosty core. It looked like a cross between a water-lily and a snowflake.

"Leave it. We don't need it," said Mario, and walked on towards the next box.

But Luke had already knelt down on the ground, cupping his hands underneath it, and immediately wished he hadn't. White frost covered his hands and crept up his arms. Cold rushed through his veins. His hair crackled and his clouded breath shimmered with particles of ice.

"Mario!" His muscles rigid, Luke breathed hard and shallow like he'd been plunged into a bath of freezing cold water. "Wh-wh-what's happening?"

Mario turned and watched, eyebrows raised, a faint look of amusement on his face. "Feeling cold?"

"Are y-y-you crazy? I'm f-f-f-freez..." Before he could finish Luke stopped shivering, realising the question wasn't as stupid as it sounded. He could feel the ice circulate in his body but he didn't feel cold at all. "It's... It's an ice-flower, isn't it!" He looked down at his hands. Ice crystals the size of golf balls formed in the air just beyond the tips of his fingers and fell to the ground, frosting the grass around them. "Wow!"

But as quickly as the frozen grass melted, Luke's new-found power-up faded. He looked up, alarmed to find Mario glaring with anger. As the plumber tightened his lips and turned away, Luke gasped and covered his mouth. _Oh no, I've done it again... _"I'm sorry, Mario... I didn't mean..."

Mario raised his hand to silence him, and took a deep breath, taking his time to calm himself. When he turned to face Luke, his eyes were lowered to the ground. "No no. It's-a me who should apologise."

Luke blinked.

"It's... obvious you recognise things in Mushroom World - like-a the Yoshi egg, now the ice-flower..." Mario folded his arms, then unfolded them again, instead shoving his hands in his pockets. "I... can see that this-a crazy landscape is-a no surprise to you. I... cannot ignore that you have come to know these things back home... somehow." He looked up. "This, I must accept."

Afraid to interrupt, Luke stayed quiet.

"It's-a _how_ you come to know them. What you say about-a the games... I try to understand it, but..." Mario gesticulated at the hills around him and let his hands drop, shaking his head in defeat. "I cannot. That's-a just the way it is. But I will try not to be angry. It's-a not your fault. But... your knowledge is not complete, and with that comes-a danger."

He beckoned to Luke and they walked on towards the next box, an awkward silence hanging between them, until Mario placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "See that over there?" He pointed to the dark, grey valley. "That is where the Professor lives. There we may encounter Boos. You... know about Boos, I suppose?"

Luke looked ahead. So he guessed right, it _was_ Boo Woods. Feeling almost ashamed of his knowledge, he nodded again.

"Then, tell me what you know."

Seeing that Mario was watching him, Luke chose his words carefully. "Uh, well... uh, they're round and white. Little arms, little tails, and big tongues. And they..."

"...They are vicious, evil things." said Mario, his expression hardening. "They will torture and-a kill without-a hesitation." His crystal blue eyes bore into Luke's until the boy felt himself trembling. "I thought I knew all about Boos when I first visited those woods. But I didn't, and they caught me. If it wasn't for the Professor and-a Luigi..." His voice trailed off, and he shook his head as if dismissing his train of thought. "These-a Boos are different from the others. If we see a Boo, you must promise you listen to everything I say... and do as I say, to the last-a detail, whether you think you know all about them or not."

Luke shrank back, locked into Mario's unblinking stare. "O..okay..."

Mario clutched at Luke's shoulders, a mixture of fear and concern in his eyes. "I say this not for fun. You know the phrase, 'a little knowledge is a dangerous thing,' eh? You knew about riding a Yoshi before you came here but you didn't know _how_ to ride, eh? Falling off a Yoshi is one thing. Make a mistake in front of a Boo is-a much more dangerous. You will promise, eh?"

"I promise, Mario."

* * *

><p>As the drawbridge lowered across the moat at Castle Peach, Toadsworth took a deep breath of the fresh summer air. Parakarry had brought good news this morning - for Peach a letter from Daisy accepting her invitation to come and stay at the Castle, and for him, a note from his dear old friend Toadington, asking to meet up at the local cafe.<p>

It was good to get away from the castle every now and then. Although he loved the Princess as if she were his own daughter, sometimes he welcomed a break. And since Daisy's letter had put her in better spirits he was delighted to have an excuse to take a few hours off his duties.

He toddled over the wooden slats and hurried through the bustling streets of Toad Town, pocket watch firmly in his hand. His friend was a stickler for punctuality and Toadsworth didn't want to keep him waiting.

He was surprised then to find that Toadington wasn't sitting at any of the busy tables outside the cafe where they'd arranged to meet. Toadsworth stopped, glanced around the Town Square, but there was no sign of him.

"Hmm." Toadsworth checked his pocket watch again. With a shrug he went into the shop to order a tea. There, sitting alone at a table in the corner, resplendent in a green and indigo spotted hat with matching waistcoat and cravat, was Toadington.

Toadsworth's eyes lit up. "Toadington old boy, how are you? It's been too long! What in Heaven's name are you doing sitting indoors on a fine day like this?"

The elderly toad peered through his monocle, and his grey moustache twitched upwards into a smile. "Ah, you made it! I rather hoped you would." He pulled back another chair for Toadsworth and waved at the waitress. "Another pot of Green Mushroom tea, please!" he said. "I'm fine thank you. And how are you, _young_ Toadsworth?"

Toadsworth always chuckled at this. They'd grown up together, been through school together, had worked, adventured and holidayed together. Toadington was older by just a few months, but relished teasing Toadsworth about it, especially since the younger Toad's moustache was the first to have turned completely white.

"In fine form, my friend," said Toadsworth, leaning on his walking stick as he eased himself into the chair. "But you still haven't explained what you are doing sitting alone indoors."

"Ah," said the elder, looking around the otherwise empty cafe, "there's some business I'd prefer to discuss with you in private."

"Then why here? Wouldn't it be better if I'd come to your house?"

"Hmmph! Indeed, that would be the solution would it not? But alas, there I cannot offer a single drop of tea. I've had no running water since yesterday morning!"

"Goodness me! Have you called a plumber?"

"It's _because_ of the plumber I'm in this situation. The water's off because Luigi's been repairing some pipes in our kitchen. But he was called away on an emergency soon after he arrived yesterday morning..." Toadington stopped as the waitress set down another pot and teacup for Toadsworth.

Toadsworth nodded his thanks, and waited until she went to attend to the tables outside. "Go on," he said.

"He was working under our sink, when an old Koopa knocked on my door. Said she had a flood in her cottage. Hmmph! She was crying enough damn tears to cause a flood right where she was standing! Of course you know Luigi, heart of gold and so on, offered to see to it straight away. So he took a wrench with him and off he went. Nobody's seen hide nor hair of him since!"

Toadsworth looked up, surprised. "And this was yesterday morning? Has anyone been to the Mario brothers' house to see if he's been home?"

"I sent a messenger there this morning, but it looks like neither of them have been there since yesterday. That's why I needed your advice. I think you'd agree, to abandon a plumbing job like that is most unlike Luigi." Toadington tapped his temple with his finger, a knowing look in his eye. "Now, It's no secret that Mario didn't turn up to the Princess's party the night before. Most unlike him, too! So, I wondered... with you being so close to the Princess and so on, do you know if all is well with the Mario brothers at the moment?"

Toadsworth pulled his pince-nez from his face and cleaned the lenses with a kerchief. "Well, Master Mario I can account for. But Master Luigi? That is a most perplexing turn of events."

Seeing that his friend was troubled, Toadington leaned forward and lowered his voice. "There _is_ a problem?"

Toadsworth sighed and replaced his eyewear. "The Princess has been fretting about them both since the party. I told her she was talking nonsense... perhaps I should have listened to her..."

"Hah! Well, you know what they say about a woman's intuition..." Toadington was stopped by an angry look across the table. "My apologies, old friend. What is the Princess worried about?"

The white moustached Toad stuffed his kerchief back in his pocket. "According to the Princess, Master Mario wouldn't go to the party because he doesn't believe he's finished his quest. Although he destroyed the wormhole machine in Bowser's castle, he hadn't found the person who built it and he won't rest until he does." Toadsworth paused to pour out his tea. "But that's by the by. What I am about to tell you next you _must_ keep hush hush."

Toadington adjusted his monocle with an air of excitement, always eager to glean a little gossip from the castle. "You know me! Mum's the word."

"Somehow, during the chaos at Bowser's castle, a young human from the Mario brothers' home-world found his way here through the wormhole."

Toadington's cup clattered down into its saucer. "Good heavens!"

"Bowser is after this human for reasons unknown to us, so Master Mario has taken the poor youngster to Professor Gadd to see if he can find a way to transport him back home. If he succeeds, then..."

"...the Mario brothers could go home too!"

Toadsworth nodded. "Precisely."

The two Toads sat in silence, contemplating the implications of this. At last Toadington broke the spell. "I see the source of the Princess's distress," he said. "But, my dear Toadsworth, do you honestly think they'll go?"

Toadsworth shook his head. "We all know Master Mario would stay. But Master Luigi misses his home. The Princess believes that if he decides to go, Master Mario will follow him. But... if I know Master Luigi, he will put his brother's interests first and he will stay, however difficult it may be for him. But now I've heard _your_ tale..." He fiddled with the chain on his pocketwatch. "... I believe this may have become all too much for him to bear. " He took up his walking stick and stood up. "Toadington, we must organise a search party. We _must_ find Master Luigi."

* * *

><p>"It's okay Yoshi," said Luke, bending down and patting Blue Yoshi on the neck. "we'll be safe soon." He tried to sound as calm as he could, but he was sure the little dinosaur could feel his fear. It whined as it trotted through the mist behind Mario on his Purple Yoshi, dodging the bare branches of the trees as they brushed against him.<p>

As they travelled deeper into the woods the twisted trees seemed to close in above them making it appear darker, even though it was barely noon. Crows cawed in the leafless branches above their heads and Luke was sure he'd seen bats fluttering about. He couldn't help but think about the events leading up to that game - the thought of Mario, walking through these woods alone in search of the Mansion, probably unarmed, being captured and imprisoned by the Boos, and Luigi arriving too late to save him.

Luke knew that with the darkness there'd be an increased chance of seeing Boos now, and that it was not a question of if, but when.

He fixed his eyes on the stash of invincibility stars poking out of Mario's backpack, and reached back over his shoulder to feel for the points of his own supply of stars. The further they travelled before having to use one, so Mario had said, the more chance they'd have of reaching the Professor's house unharmed. Even so, the plumber still diverted his Yoshi off the path now and then to punch at a floating box in case he had a chance of collecting more.

Mario slowed his Yoshi, allowing Luke to catch up. "Look," he whispered, pointing ahead.

At first, Luke didn't know what Mario was pointing at, but then he could see them, pale, spherical objects drifting in and out of the mist. He shivered. _Boos... real Boos_.

"Stay calm," said Mario. He took a star from his backpack and held it in front of his chest, motioning for Luke to do the same. "Remember what I told you. Don't use it unless they attack."

Luke stared back at Mario, his bottom lip trembling, but the plumber looked at him with a smile of encouragement.

"Don't worry. We'll be all ri..."

A chilling, high-pitched cackle drowned out his voice. They both looked directly up at the gaping, grinning mouth above them. The Boo spun as it hurtled downwards, ready to engulf them both.

"Now!" shouted Mario, and he smashed his star against his chest. Screaming with terror, Luke did the same, his eyes widening at the infusion of new energy and the rainbow shield spreading over him and Blue Yoshi. With a howl he flung his arms around the dinosaur's neck as it took off into the forest after Mario.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!..." Mario counted down as they plunged through the trees, the screeching Boos collecting at their sides.

"Five! Four! Three!"...

Luke sat upright on his galloping Yoshi and pulled another star from his rucksack, ducking as they swooped and dived around his head.

"Two! One!"

Mario's shield faded, then immediately brightened again as he shattered another star. A moment later Luke's invincibility ran out too - he cracked a second star against himself, and his Yoshi found renewed speed. Without warning it veered left, and Luke clung to its neck for all he was worth, jiggling up and down as the dinosaur ran. Through the mist and bumpy confusion he could just see Mario on the Purple Yoshi ahead, a large cloud of Boos chasing him.

He screwed up his eyes and resumed his countdown in his head, the phantoms' incessant chattering filling his ears. He could feel them buffeting his rainbow shield along with the twigs and branches of trees scraping by.

"Three... two... one..." Luke crushed a third star against his chest, tears of terror escaping his closed eyelids. He had to keep up with Mario...

The crack of dead wood echoed ahead of him loud as a gunshot, followed by a thud and the tinkling of broken stars.

Blue Yoshi skidded to a halt. The Boos stopped chuckling in Luke's ears. He raised his head to look for Mario and his stomach turned a somersault. Up ahead all the Boos twirled slowly in a vertical, cylindrical formation above the mist, while Mario's Yoshi ran backwards and forwards in a blind panic, squealing.

It had no rider.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a long one, but if you got this far, thank you, and of course all feedback is most welcome! <strong>

**All four of our main characters will feature in the next chapter.**


	17. Into the Fire

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. What wonderful and varied feedback - and so valuable. Although I am not able to address everything in this one chapter (partly because some of your points are rooted in earlier chapters which I will go back to and fix) I have taken on board all of it and hopefully some of it will begin to show in this and future chapters. So... here we go... **

**Into the Fire**

"It's not fair!" Miles tightened his lips in frustration as he quit the game for the fifth time. It didn't matter what he did during the chase, he couldn't get Mario through Boo Woods without falling off his Yoshi and losing all his saved power ups. Perhaps Luke was right. Perhaps he should just leave the game alone and not mess with it. But... he'd helped Luigi escape from the dungeon cell, hadn't he? _And_ locked up Kamek and that big purple alien guy. Miles was beginning to like being Luigi.

But the game wanted him to be Mario right now. Legs crossed, he wriggled his bottom on the bedroom carpet before selecting the last saved file, where the Boos had made their first attack on Luke and Mario.

Frowning with concentration he repeated the moves again, making Mario's Yoshi run through the trees as far as possible using one invincibility star after the other. But again, just before the third star ran out of power the Yoshi lost its footing and Mario tumbled to the ground, his saved power-ups vanishing to nothing.

"Owww-_wah_!" Miles threw the console down and held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "I'll _never_ do it!"

The Boos circled above the little Mario sprite, which lay on its front in the mist. It still flashed with invincibility but with only a few seconds left, Miles knew there was no chance of getting to safety. If he didn't quit and try again, the Boos would just finish Mario off.

Though the Luke sprite was still invincible it had stopped, and was calling Mario's name in bold, red letters. Miles guessed his brother must be scared. He imagined his voice shouting for Mario in his mind. Miles bit his lip. Luke _needed_ Mario. How else was he going to get to the Professor's house and come out of the game?

Perhaps he should try running a bit further instead of quitting. If Mario got killed he could always go back to the beginning of the chase. Miles wiped his nose on his sleeve, took up the controls, and hit the button to jump.

* * *

><p>The mist began to bulge in waves like the sea in slow motion, and a rainbow glow brightened from within it. Its foggy veils swelled and then ruptured as Mario leapt to his feet. He swiped at the Boos and ran after his panicked Yoshi.<p>

Luke caught his breath. He was alive! But the stars in his back pack had shattered - that meant Mario had just seconds of invincibility left before the Boos could attack him.

His heart beating fit to burst, Luke knew he had to help. He still had two stars left and Mario had none. _I'll be alright,_ he told himself._ They're not after me... _He closed his eyes for a second, then took a star from his bag. Taking a deep breath, he gave Blue Yoshi the command.

The dinosaur charged through the trees, Luke clinging to its shell with one hand, the star in the other. In that same instant both Luke's and Mario's invincibility shields went out and the Boos screeched their chilling laughter as they swarmed around their red-clad victim. Luke cracked the star on himself and took the last one out of his bag as Yoshi plunged into the melee. The cackling Boos swooped around Mario, taking it in turns to dive at him. Now vulnerable to attack, the plumber weakened with every collision, taking longer each time to stagger to his feet.

"Run, Mario!" Luke smashed the final star against Mario's back and turned his Yoshi around, scanning the woods around him for floating boxes.

* * *

><p>"Yay! Go Luke!" Miles shook a triumphant fist at the screen and brought the handheld closer to his face, pounding at the buttons to make Invincible Mario run faster after the purple Yoshi. If he could keep Mario going, maybe it would give Luke enough time to find another star...<p>

* * *

><p>Something gold glimmered within the thick twisted branches. As if understanding Luke's purpose, Blue Yoshi ran towards it and jumped, struggling to hover long enough for Luke to punch from below. A single, useless coin dropped down into the mist. On landing the Yoshi swung round and headed for another box, but that too yielded the same.<p>

Time was running out. Mario staggered on, the Boos crowding over him like vultures.

All too soon Luke's rainbow shield faded. He guided Blue Yoshi to the last box he could see and punched with all his strength, hoping against hope this one would yield a star.

No such luck. An ice flower drifted down and brushed him on the shoulder, the now familiar cold rushing through his system. It was too late. Mario cried out as his invincibility finally failed and the Boos flew at the plumber, attacking without mercy.

One of them split off from the assault on Mario and hurtled towards Luke. He screamed, his arm raised over his face. As he braced himself for impact an involuntary ice ball formed in his outstretched palm and connected with the Boo at almost point blank range. The phantom froze on contact - its icy orb sparkling before it fell and shattered on the ground.

With a whimper he lowered his hand, his eyes widening as he processed what had just happened. He blinked. Of course... It all made sense now. Although he'd never owned the game Luke had seen enough YouTube playthroughs to know how Luigi had tackled some of those Boos at the Mansion.

_Ice!... Mario needs ice... _Luke leapt off Blue Yoshi and ran, the mist rising in a bow-wave against his chest. Ahead, Mario lurched from one leg to the other, weakening under the relentless attack. The evil chattering laughter clamoured in Luke's ears as at last he came within arm's reach of the plumber...

* * *

><p>"No no no! You'll freeze him!" Miles tried as hard as he could to steer Mario away from Luke. "Come on Mario, he doesn't know what he's doing..." But it didn't matter how hard he hit the controls, Mario kept slowing.<p>

* * *

><p>A touch was all it took. As Luke grabbed Mario's shoulder the plumber sucked in a loud lungful of air, frost creeping over his hair and clothes. For a fleeting moment he stared at Luke with a look of confused bewilderment before collapsing out of sight into the mist.<p>

All at once the Boos dived in for the kill, their screeches reaching fever pitch. Luke could only watch in despair, misshapen ice-balls falling from his untrained hands as his ice power-up faded.

* * *

><p>Miles stared open mouthed as one by one, each Boo hit Mario and turned to ice. As the last one dived to its death the game played a fanfare and the scene in the woods faded to black.<p>

**You defeated the Boos. **

**Save? **

Miles' finger hovered over the button. What about Mario? If he said 'no', he'd have to do the whole thing again. If he said 'yes'...

He bit his lip. Mario was a hero. He'd be okay. He had to be. Miles nodded to himself, and saved the game.

The music changed to the familiar dungeon theme, and he watched Luigi limp down a corridor adorned with shields bearing Bowser's red and black insignia. As the little sprite disappeared through a set of red double doors, Miles prepared himself to take the green plumber on the next stage of his adventure.

* * *

><p>Luke barely noticed the silence after the last Boo hit its target. He waded around in the mist, feeling with his hands and feet for Mario's body. How stupid could he have been to think he could transfer the power of an ice-flower to someone else? And even if it <em>were<em> possible, Mario had been far too weak to take it... He wished someone were playing the game and could let him try again.

His fingers trailed over the curve of a globe of ice - a frozen Boo. He grabbed it with both hands but found that it was stuck to another... and another... Waving his arms frantically, Luke wafted away some of the mist, to reveal Mario, encased inside a mass of frozen Boos. His back arched and limbs splayed, his last desperate attempt to escape had been preserved in ice, yet his face and closed eyelids looked calm, as if he'd already resigned himself to his fate.

"Noooo..." Luke pounded at the ice with his fists. "Mario!"

Something nudged at his back. He looked over his shoulder to find Blue Yoshi looking quizzically at him.

Luke flung his arms around the dinosaur's neck, burying his face in its tough hide.

The Yoshi made a high-pitched whine and shook the boy away. It shifted its feet until it had turned side on to Mario. and with a growl, began beating at the ice with its tail.

* * *

><p>The dungeon reverberated with Bowser's terrifying roar. In the darkened cell, Tatanga stood up. He'd been lucky enough to have alerted a guard within minutes of Luigi's escape, but it needed someone with greater physical weight than him to break through the door. Having acknowledged that mobilising the koopa troop to track the prisoner down was the greater priority, Tatanga now had to suffer the indignity of waiting for Bowser to come and rescue him.<p>

He motioned to Kamek to get up. The ageing magikoopa groaned as he struggled to his feet, helped by the two unfortunate guards who'd been trapped with them.

Heavy footsteps approached from outside and a large, amber eye appeared at the peephole. "Stand back."

The door splintered and crashed to the floor, sending clouds of dust and straw into the air. Fists clenched and nostrils smouldering, Bowser stood in its place.

Tatanga wasted no time and stepped up to him, chest to chest, denying the Koopa King the chance even to draw breath. "Where is he?"

Bowser narrowed his eyes. Eventually he nodded to his right. "We have him cornered at the lava cave." He clicked his claws at one of the trembling guards. "Take him there."

The red-shelled guard wasted no time in leading Tatanga away from the dungeon. No doubt he was relieved to avoid explaining how a prisoner who'd been chained to the floor could escape and lock four of his captors in the cell. Tatanga shared this sentiment. Bowser had chosen this mountaintop castle for reconstructing the Wormhole Machine because it would be difficult for Mario to attack. Luigi could have been interrogated at any location; there was no reason to bring him here, especially when its dungeons weren't designed for holding a human of his agility. Yes, he'd be happy to leave it to Kamek to explain that one.

He followed the guard through a labyrinth of underground tunnels, understanding now why the smell of sulphur pervaded the dungeon. The tunnels were vents leading from the lava cave itself.

As they approached the opening to the cave the heat hit Tatanga in the face so hard it would have knocked him back, if the sight had not already stopped him in in his tracks. Fireballs leapt from the lava lake ahead of him, illuminating giant arches embedded in the rocky roof. Stone platforms glided back and forth over the molten rock, seemingly powered by enormous stone cogwheels. Above them a network of walkways and shuttle elevators filled the yawning space between the walls, interspersed with floating cubes engraved with strange symbols.

It was on one of these walkways now where Luigi was fighting for his life, dodging every koopa and projectile coming his way. Winged parakoopas fired their arrows, hammer bros flung their mallets, yet every attack found an empty space previously occupied by Luigi.

Tatanga stared up through the smoke and glowing ash, iritated yet at the same time fascinated by this man. Luigi looked fatigued from the heat; his limbs were uncoordinated and the weight of the metalwork locked around his leg was slowing him. Yet despite his clumsiness every leap, jump and occasional slip came together like parts of a carefully practiced sequence. He moved as if possessed by some unseen force.

"Why don't they capture him?"

The guard shuffled uncomfortably. "They can't."

"What do you mean, they can't?"

"They can't get near him. Look at him. He knows what we'll do next even before we do." The guard flinched after he said this, and stared at the floor. Tatanga guessed he wasn't used to speaking his mind.

"But you caught him outside Toad Town."

"We got lucky. He knocked himself out. The best we can do is keep him in this cave until he's exhausted himself or makes a mistake. But that's not always easy."

Luigi smashed a floating cube and grabbed its contents. Green flames shot forth from his fingers annihilating any koopa that dared come close. He made a jump upwards to a higher platform. Tatanga blinked through the eye-watering fumes. It looked like Luigi was trying to head for some pipes that opened out into the far wall of the cavern.

"Where do those pipes lead?"

"They're part of the castle's heating and ventilation. If he reaches those we'll never catch him."

Tatanga rubbed at his chin. If Luigi made a mistake here, he'd plunge to his death and the whereabouts of this spirit would never be known. Without the spirit, Mario could not be overcome and Bowser would rescind his offer to host the Wormhole Portal on Mushroom World. If that happened, Tatanga would have to forget about his status as his world's Interplanetary Ambassador. And he would have to forget about Princess Daisy.

He grimaced, and turned to go back into the tunnel, only to come face to face with Bowser.

Tatanga's eyes flashed. "Call off your troops, King Koopa. Let him go."

Bowser scratched the tuft of red hair on his head. "Huh? But we'll lose him. He still hasn't talked! What about the spirit?"

The alien grinned, revealing a row of pointed teeth. "Just have him... watched. I have something in mind that Luigi will find a little more... persuasive than incarceration and torture."

* * *

><p>The trees thinned to a clearing, the path opening out into an area of scrubby grass. Luke found himself facing a small, familiar looking shack, its crooked pipe of a chimney rattling in the breeze. Beyond it rose a large knoll, the remains of stone steps running up to its empty summit. He shuddered. Anyone who'd played <em>that game<em> needed no imagination to know what once stood there. He looked over his shoulder at Mario, wrapped up in both the blankets on Blue Yoshi's back. He was shivering so violently the dinosaur had to grip the plumber's wrists together in its foreclaws, securing his arms around its neck so that he wouldn't fall off.

A cold shadow fell across the clearing. Luke caught his breath, then slowly looked back to the knoll. The dark grey edifice of the Mansion manifested itself in front of him, the two central windows above its carved wooden doors alight like glowing eyes. Blue flames flickered from torches either side of the wrought iron gates, and gravestones materialised in the grounds behind the railings. A chill struck through him as he took in the sight, but as quickly as it had appeared the apparition began to fade.

"Come on, Yoshi," said Luke, his voice quivering, and led the dinosaur to the Professor's rickety abode.

He knocked firmly on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Professor?"

Still no reply.

Luke waited. Maybe the Professor was working in his underground lab and couldn't hear, or something was delaying him. He thumped harder on the door. "Professor! It's Mario! He needs your help!"

This was no good. He had to get Mario inside, no matter what. Luke shoved at the door with all his weight. It opened so easily he almost fell through it into the darkness inside.

"Come on Yoshi, bring him in!"

Blue Yoshi lowered its head and stepped inside, Luke shutting the door behind them. It lay down on its belly and let go of Mario's wrists. Mario slid onto the floor and curled up into a fetal ball, shivering so hard his head banged continually on the floor.

Luke felt around the walls for the light switch and flipped it on. His eyes widened at the chaos that greeted him. Furniture had been overturned. Books and papers had been strewn everywhere... There was nothing that hadn't been torn, pushed over or smashed. He pulled an armchair upright, and picked up a small cushion from the floor. "Professor?" He called more softly now, wondering if whoever did this was still here.

He slid the cushion under Mario's head and felt the plumber's face. It was ice cold. Luke glanced at the wood burner in the corner and dismissed it. He had no idea how to get it going, and Mario needed warmth _now_. He scanned the room for an alternative. Something that looked like a small electric heater hung on the wall just above where the Yoshi had settled itself. Luke pulled the cord that dangled below. Its filament glowed bright orange, warmth radiating into his face.

He knelt beside Mario and tucked the blankets tighter around him. "I'm going to find the Professor, okay? Get you some help."

Whatever Mario's answer was, the shivering was too intense for Luke to understand it.

A rough wooden staircase took him down to the lower landing. Two of the three doors that led from this level were wide open, revealing a bedroom and a kitchen. Though both rooms were unkempt, neither seemed to have been trashed in the way the lounge upstairs had been. The third, a sleek metal door, swung open with a gentle push.

Luke peered in at the workbench full of gadgets, the desk piled with books, the walls covered with diagrams. This _had_ to be the lab. Ahead of him an archway opened into another room, lit almost entirely with green light. Perhaps the Professor was in there...

He skirted around the workbench and peeped in through the archway. A single swivel chair sat in the centre of a dozen large screens, most of them alight with green patterns like an array of oscilloscopes. Others displayed large buildings..._ haunted buildings..._

As he backed out of the room his eyes were drawn to something familiar hanging from a hook on the wall, as if ready and waiting for action. _The Poltergust... _He ran his hand over its battered red casing, tracing his fingers over the silver 'P3000' on its side. Taped to the wall beside it hung a diagram of a similar looking machine. The heading 'P5000' set Luke's mind wondering. Was the Professor building a new one?

Noises from upstairs made him jump. He'd better go and check on Mario. As he hurried back Luke bumped into the corner of the desk, bruising the top of his thigh.

Stopping to rub at it, he caught sight of a familiar looking book, although it was so battered and crammed full of loose papers, he almost didn't recognise it. It was the book Luigi had wanted Mario to take with him. The book Mario had derided as nothing more than horoscopes.

"I don't believe it," said Luke, picking up Professor E. Gadd's copy of _"Spirits from the Outer Realm"._

* * *

><p><strong>As always all feedback, positive and negative is most welcome!<strong>


	18. Warmth

**A/N Apr 10 2012 - This chapter has been rewritten in response to critiques and reviews provided by readers, particularly the events of the third scene. The changes do not affect the plot either before, during or after this point. Special thanks to everyone who provided feedback on this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth<strong>

"Mario? Are you okay?" Luke trotted up the stairs with _'Spirits from the Outer Realm'_ tucked under his arm. "The Professor's not here. So I..." He stopped dead when he reached the top. "Oh no... _Mario!"_

His hat and blankets discarded, Mario lay face down on the floor several feet from the spot where Luke had previously left him, his body still gripped by uncontrolable shivering, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

Luke dropped the book on the floor and crouched down beside him. "What are you doing?"

Mario raised himself up on trembling arms, pointed a hand at the wood burner in the corner, and collapsed again.

"No... the burner's not alight. You'll be cold if you go over there." Luke tugged at Mario's elbow, but he was a deadweight. "It's much warmer where you were, by the heater, at least until we get the burner lit... come back..."

Mario's eyes flitted around the room, a look of concentration crossing his face as if trying hard to figure something out. Luke frowned. How could he not understand that he was making himself colder? Something wasn't right...

"The _heater_..." Luke gently turned Mario's head so he could see the bright orange filament on the wall, and feel the direction of its warmth.

Mario stared at it, and struggled into a sitting position. He looked back at the wood burner and then again at the heater like a confused old man. What was wrong with him? He didn't even seem capable of _thinking..._

Perplexed, Luke fetched the blankets back to him and draped them around his shoulders. "Stay there, Mario." He raced down to the Professor's bedroom, pulled the quilt and pillow from the bed and dragged them back upstairs. He wound the quilt around Mario and knelt down next to him, watching the confused expression, the shivering, the rapid breathing. He bit his lip. Mario needed more than just blankets_... _

"Watch him Yoshi," he said, and by the time the blue dinosaur whined in response, Luke was already half way back down the stairs. He leapt the final few and skidded into the tiny room that served as a kitchen. Kettle. Water. Plug. He searched cupboards and containers while the water boiled, and threw everything he needed together into a mug. He knew Mario liked coffee. He remembered Luigi saying he took four sugars in everything.

By the time he'd returned with the steaming drink, Mario had buried his face in the quilt. He didn't look like he could handle coffee yet.

Luke put the mug down on the floor and clutched at the back of his head, gazing around the chaotic living room. What else could he do? What would help? His eyes settled on Mario's rucksack. _Of course..._ _The medicine..._

He ripped the bag open and rummaged around until he found the glass bottle and the small cup that went with it. "Mario," he said, putting a hand on the plumber's shoulder. "Listen. You were attacked by Boos and you've been frozen. You're still really cold. You need this 1Up stuff, right?"

Mario lifted his head and eyed the bottle. He nodded and pawed at the inside of his quilted cocoon.

Luke unscrewed the lid and poured the dark green liquid into the cup. "How much? This much?" he asked, filling it to the same level as Mario had done for him the previous night. He didn't wait for a reply, and put the cup against Mario's lips, tilting it gently, allowing him to drink the small measure.

When he'd finished Mario turned his head away and lay down, curling up on his side.

Luke watched him closely for a few minutes, half expecting some miraculous recovery. When he realised there was no more he could do except wait, he picked up _Spirits from the Outer Realm_ and sat cross legged at Mario's side.

* * *

><p>With the sunlight glowing ever more orange and the lengthening shadows creeping over Toad Town, the search for Luigi would soon have to be called off. The last known sighting confirmed that he'd headed east into the fallow fields the previous morning, carrying a frail looking koopa in his arms. Where he was going nobody could fathom; nothing but long grass stretched ahead, broken only by a few trees and hedgerows.<p>

That grass was alive now with bright polka-dot caps fanning out in all directions. Barely tall enough to see over the stems the little Mushroom folk combed every inch of the land. Still more of them from neighbouring villages had poured out through Toad Town's main warp pipe to help as word spread that Luigi was missing.

Princess Peach Toadstool paced at the edge of the field, a dusky pink cloak covering her regal gown. If she'd had her own way she'd be out there searching alongside her subjects, but Toadsworth had of course forbidden it. Instead she co-ordinated searches in other places Luigi often visited - the Mushroom Kingdom's museum and library, the Toadstool Forest, and the site of the now vanished pipe that had first brought him and Mario into Mushroom World. But there was no sign that he'd been to any of these places since yesterday morning.

At last a loudspeaker command crackled across the field signalling the end of the search. Subdued Toads trudged out of the grass and filed past the Princess towards the town square. Refreshments had been laid out for them at her orders, but they gathered there to wait for announcements more than for sustenance.

A grim-faced Toadsworth emerged from the field, followed by two blue-capped Toads. They dragged a half-full sack between them and dropped it at the Princess's feet. A coil of rope spilled out onto the ground, one end tied into a noose.

When a third Toad stepped out from behind them clutching Luigi's hat, Peach's eyes widened in alarm. "What does this mean?" she said with a gasp. "What has he done? Oh Luigi..."

"Calm yourself, your Highness," said Toadsworth, glancing down at the sack. "We found six of those ropes in the grass, all tied the same way. Whatever has become of Master Luigi it had nothing to do with his state of mind." He turned to the Toads. "Show her Highness one of the shells..."

The two blue Toads hauled a broken red Koopa shell from the sack. A crack stretched along its side and a piece from the neck was missing.

Peach raised her eyebrows at the extent of the damage; to split almost in two it must have taken enormous whack. An image of what might have happened began to form in her mind but she waited for Toadsworth to finish.

"If I may be so bold to suggest from this evidence," he said, "it appears to me that Master Luigi was lured from his work at my friend Toadington's house, to a remote place where he had no access to power ups. There, King Bowser's troops snared him with ropes and took him away, although it looks like he put up a good fight."

Peach took the green hat and turned it over in her hands. Misshapen and trampled, it was thick with dirt and the stitching around the white circle bearing the trademark 'L' was coming away. She smoothed the frayed edge back down with her finger. _Bowser had taken Luigi. Why Luigi?_

Toadsworth made a polite cough. "Ma'am?"

Peach straightened her shoulders and looked down at him, realising he was waiting for orders. She stared at the rope and the shell. Luigi's capture had been carefully planned. It had happened on the same morning Mario had left for Boo Woods. Was the timing intended, or was that just luck? Had there been plans to capture Mario too? What seemed strange was that nearly two days had passed since, and there had been no attempt to kidnap _her._

"I believe now that Mario was right," she said. "There is someone other than Bowser behind that Wormhole Machine and Mario must find its creator. Toadsworth, at first light tomorrow I want a team of the most able Toads to continue the search. If there are any more clues out there we must have them ready for Mario when he returns.

"Meanwhile I want the entire Kingdom on high alert. When Princess Daisy's party arrives they are to be escorted under guard to the castle keep. Have the quarters there made as comfortable as possible - for their own safety they must not leave until we have heard from either Mario or Luigi. I will join them there - have my emergency quarters prepared."

"A wise decision, your Highness. Might I..." Toadsworth stopped when Peach held Luigi's hat to him.

"... And have this washed and mended." She turned and hurried in the direction of the castle, anxious to keep her emotions to herself.

* * *

><p><em>'Spirits from the Outer Realm'<em> made dry reading. The foreword explained the book's purpose - a translation of an ancient Toadish script describing the beliefs and customs of the Mushroom people's ancestors. In between frequent check ups on Mario, Luke had skimmed through most of the tome, selecting random pages to read in detail. From what he could glean the Ancients believed in multiple paths of destiny with only one leading to health and prosperity. It seemed their lives were dominated by daily rituals dedicated to the Spirits in the Outer Realm, so they might be guided along the right path in life.

Luke shook his head as he read. On the face of things Mario was right. The book was no better than a bunch of horoscopes. Why would Luigi believe in the Guiding Spirits - deities worshipped by a long-dead civilization? It was crazy, like reviving the religion of the ancient Egyptians or the Romans or something... He understood now why Mario had lost his patience with Luigi that morning at their house.

But the scrawled notes in the margins showed that Professor E. Gadd thought otherwise. From the extra pages of calculations and diagrams it was obvious he had taken the book seriously, and had even gone so far as to propose that the Outer Realm really existed.

_"Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm..."_ he whispered to himself. He cast his mind back to the opening scenes of the game, when Rosalina had appeared to Mario in a dream telling him about the wormhole above Bowser's castle linking Mushroom World with the Outer Realm. If he were inside that game... and if the Outer Realm was _home_... did that mean he was the Spirit? Or was it Miles? Luke furrowed his forehead. Too many 'ifs'. Too many questions. He stared at the destruction around him with dismay. If anything bad had happened to the Professor, what hope would he have of ever seeing home again?

His thoughts were broken when Mario groaned and shifted inside his quilt. He'd lain semi-conscious for a couple of hours now, his shivering subsiding, his breathing gradually finding its way back to normal. Luke leaned forward and laid his hand on Mario's forehead, discovering to his relief that it was much warmer than before.

He glanced at the mug of coffee on the floor and wondered whether he should make a fresh one, but was surprised to see a wisp of steam rising from it. He touched the mug with his fingertips; it was almost as hot as when he'd first made it. Luke smiled. A mug with an integral heating device. What else would he expect in the home of an inventor?

"Mario?" Luke put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Mario I brought you coffee."

Mario's eyes flickered open.

"Coffee," Luke repeated. "It'll warm you up."

The plumber lifted his head and glanced around him. "Where... where..."

"We're at Professor Gadd's house. But he's not home."

"Professor..." Mario struggled to free his arms from the quilt. "The Boos..."

"They're gone."

"H...how?"

"I..I froze them. Well, _you_ froze them. I remembered how Luigi fought Boos at the Mansion with ice, so I tried to transfer my ice power-up to you... but I forgot you can't do that, and I froze you by accident... Then, when the Boos attacked you they froze and stuck to you. Yoshi here smashed them to bits to break you out of the ice. Then we lost the purple Yoshi..."

"Ice?_" _Mario frowned as if trying to understand something just outside of his grasp. "Luigi... is here?"

Luke stared, then backtracked, realising Mario hadn't followed any of what he'd just said. "No... I just remembered he used ice to catch Boos at the Mansion."

Mario lowered his eyes. "Oh. Luigi... never talks about-a the Mansion."

Luke gave up explaining. Mario still didn't seem to be able to think clearly yet, but at least he was feeling better and for now that was all that mattered. He picked up the mug of coffee from the floor. "Here," he said. "Can you sit up?"

Mario propped himself up on one elbow and took the mug with his other hand. He drained half its contents before screwing up his face and putting the mug back on the floor. "Urgghh... Have you made coffee before?"

"No. Is it okay?"

"It's... er, warm..." Mario looked straight at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Uh... How... how are you feeling? You were so frozen and I... I couldn't light the burner... I didn't know if the 1Up medicine would help... " Luke stopped when he realised that Mario wasn't listening. He watched the plumber sit up and look around at the chaos in the room, the heater on the wall, the blankets, quilt and pillow on the floor. He decided to stay quiet, giving Mario time to orientate himself, guessing that it might be better if he didn't overwhelm him with too much chatter.

Once he'd taken in all he could see, Mario attempted to stand, but his legs trembled and buckled before he could even raise himself onto his knees. Slumping down in defeat he looked back at Luke. "This mess... is it like-a this downstairs?"

"No. I checked all the rooms, even the lab. They're okay."

"And-a the door?"

"It was open. I walked straight in." Luke decided against describing how he'd fallen straight through after attempting to shoulder it open.

"...And-a the Professor's not home..."

Luke fiddled with his T-shirt and looked intently at Mario. He seemed better but far from well, struggling even to put two and two together to confirm what to him was too obvious. The boy took a deep breath before asking the dreaded question. "Do you think he could have been kidnapped?"

Mario frowned then nodded. "Maybe," he said.

A knot formed in Luke's stomach. The Professor had gone and Mario was too ill to help. They'd travelled all this way - nearly getting themselves killed, for nothing more than a few scrawled notes based on a book for which Mario wouldn't even give shelf room. Dizziness swept over him and he put a hand down on the floor to steady himself.

Mario looked worried. "What's-a the matter?"

"That's it, isn't it? I'm stuck here now. I... I can't go home..."

Mario flinched at these words, his eyes wide. "No Luke, no. Never lose hope!"

Ashen faced, Luke keeled sideways and Mario caught him by the shoulders, bringing him close into a tight hug. "_Mamma-mia_ son, I know how this-a feels. But never _ever_ give up hope!"

Luke closed his eyes against oncoming tears. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to be hugged in this way by someone this strong. Though it had come from the most unlikely person he hadn't realised how badly he'd missed it, and he took comfort from the steady heartbeat against his ear. His breathing fell into resonance, calming him down and when he lifted his head from Mario's shoulder the plumber loosened his hold and let go.

"But... how _can_ you know, Mario?" said Luke, rubbing his eyes dry. "I thought you were happy here..."

"The day the pipe to Brooklyn disappeared was the... one of the worst-a days of my life." Mario looked at him. "I _do_ know."

Luke snapped back to his senses, cringing at his own tactlessness. What an idiot! Luigi had _told_ him about the pipe to Brooklyn... He looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Shh." Mario patted him on the back. "It's okay."

"It's just that you told the Princess you'd never go back..."

"I know." Mario picked up the mug and drank the rest of the coffee, then stared at the dregs as if gathering his thoughts. Luke shrank back, wondering if he'd said too much.

"It's... complicated," said Mario at last. "Back home, I was a failure. Here, my life means-a something. Knowing that makes it easier to accept being stranded. But sometimes... sometimes I wish-a the pipe would come back just so I could let Mamma know I'm okay. So that she could be happy. But if-a the pipe _did_ come back, the truth is..." He looked upwards with glistening eyes and cleared his throat. "...The truth is I cannot predict what I would do... because Luigi..." His voice cracked into a whisper at his brother's name and he turned away, unable to finish the sentence.

Luke bowed his head. It wasn't hard to see that Luigi was homesick. He guessed it would be difficult for Mario to keep his promise to the Princess if his brother went home. He didn't like seeing Mario looking so troubled, and he'd intruded enough on his personal feelings.

"I... I'll light the fire now if you tell me how."

Mario nodded, relieved at the change of subject. He pulled the quilt around himself to keep warm. "You were brave today, Luke," he said with a tremor in his voice. "You did all of the right things. Tomorrow, when I am better, we will set out to find-a the Professor. We will get you home."


	19. Flight

**19. Flight**

Luigi rested his head against the inside surface of the pipe, his eyelids drooping. That last fight in the lava cave had taken it out of him. The fireflower still burning in his blood was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

But he knew he had to stay vigilant, even though there were no koopas about. There was something eerie about how they'd given up on him like that. He leaned towards the edge of the pipe and looked down through the smoke and glowing ash at the giant turning cogwheels at the bottom of the cavern. He was sure he'd seen Bowser and Tatanga at the edge of the molten lake before he'd made his final leap to safety. But now, apart from a few Dry Bones patrolling the moving platforms the place was empty.

He reached down to his ankle and rubbed at it. The cuff was heavy and the flat iron bracket on the other end of the chain was digging into his leg. But he couldn't have it dragging behind him, and he did the best he could to keep it tucked away before crawling into the darkness.

Behind him a parakoopa fluttered into the opening and watched him go.

* * *

><p>Hunched over his console, Miles stifled a yawn. After the excitement of beating the lava cave this level was just too boring. All it seemed to be was a maze full of pipes, with nothing more than the occasional spiny or piranha plant to avoid. He wished he could be Mario again. He wanted to see what happened when Luke got to the Professor's house and if Mario was all right. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, accidentally letting the little Luigi sprite crawl straight into a metal barrier.<p>

* * *

><p>"Owww!" Luigi rubbed the top of his head. It was so completely dark he hadn't seen the grille blocking his way. He sat back on his heels and conjured a fireball in his hand to give enough light to examine it. It had been welded into place - there was no way he could shift it. With a sigh he turned around and leaned against the dead end, throwing the green flame back down the pipe. Somewhere in the distance he heard the flapping of wings and a squeal of pain. His muscles tensed. He wasn't alone after all.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miles, are you ready to go?"<p>

He looked up when he heard his mum's footsteps on the stairs. She already had her outdoor shoes on. "In a minute." The little boy turned Luigi around and sent him back in the direction he'd just come. Another pipe branched into an upward slope; he hit the button to jump and the sprite obliged by springing into the turn-off. The scene began to scroll diagonally, keeping Luigi in the centre of the screen. _Just a little bit further,_ he thought. _Then I'll save. _

"Are you playing that game again?"

Miles startled_. _"Just getting a book to read to Luke..." he called_. Sorry Luigi..._ He saved and snapped the console shut, then pulled his favorite Mario Kart sweatshirt on and stuffed the game in its pocket. As Mum appeared at his bedroom door he pulled a book from under the bed and gave her a wide smile.

"Ready..."

**ooo000ooo**

The moment his mum started the car, Miles had the console out of his pocket. Careful to make sure the sound was off this time he selected the last saved file. He guided Luigi further up the sloping pipe, only to huff with frustration when met with another dead end. Two more turnings branched out in front of it, one up and one down.

_Up. It has to be up,_ thought Miles.

This pipe was narrower and so steep it was nearly vertical. Miles positioned Luigi under the pipe, and on his command the sprite jumped, reaching almost half way before its limbs shot outwards to stop itself from falling. But already it was starting to slide and Miles realised he had to jab at the button as fast as he could to keep Luigi steady and then get him to climb. Even so, progress was slow and his thumb joint started to ache. It wasn't long before the green plumber slid out of the pipe, landing on his backside.

"Come on Luigi!" whispered Miles. "We can do this..."

* * *

><p>Luigi groaned as he lifted himself up on his elbows. <em>"Dammi forza,"<em> he muttered, and in the darkness felt above his head for the opening again.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we go..." Miles tightened his lips. Position. Jump. Hold... He hammered at the button, gritting his teeth against the pain in his thumb as he willed Luigi to the top.<p>

* * *

><p>Breathing through clenched teeth, Luigi inched his way upwards, sliding each hand and foot up in turn, every muscle in his limbs complaining as he pushed against the metal surface to maintain traction. With a loud cry he flung one hand over the top, his fingertips clinging to the edge.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Come on!<em> Miles held his breath and started to go red as he switched from his thumb to his finger to keep up the speed of the button-pressing.

* * *

><p>One last push from both feet was enough for Luigi to reach the top with his other arm. His legs scrambling, he hauled himself out to safety and rolled onto his side, his loud gasps echoing through the pipes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yessss!" Miles wriggled in his booster seat and pumped his fist.<p>

"Are you all right back there, Miles?" His mum's eyes glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "Oh, you didn't bring that game with you did you?"

His heart sank. He looked up and nodded, staring at the black and silver hairclip that held her sleek hair in a knot at the back of her head. It was the one she usually wore when she went to work. He didn't like it much.

"You said you were going to read him a book, not sit by his bed and play that thing."

"But it's Luke's Mario game, so he likes it. And the doctor said I could talk about anything..."

* * *

><p>Laying still with his eyes closed, Luigi was too tired to react to the sound of small, clawed feet approaching. A sharp spike tore at his arm and he recoiled in pain as the coarse-shelled spiny trotted past. In an instant he felt his fire power drain away, the relative cold inside making him shiver. It wasn't long before his sleeve felt wet with blood. He thumped at the pipe with his fist. Where was his Guiding Spirit? Even if he did get out of this castle alive what chance would he have of beating Tatanga to Sarasaland to warn Princess Daisy? He didn't even know which castle he was <em>in...<em>

* * *

><p>When he looked down, Miles gasped in dismay at the sight of the little sprite lying there, its power-up gone and the red, spiky culprit waddling away to the edge of the screen. He scowled. Mum had distracted him. This was <em>her<em> fault. "Are you okay?" he whispered, touching the buttons.

"What was that, dear?"

He glowered at her in the the mirror. "Nothing..."

"You should give that game a rest. We're nearly there now. Put it away."

* * *

><p>The glass bubble swung in its harness looking for all the world like it was going to smash, the four parakoopas straining against the wind as they tried to keep it steady. At this high altitude and in these conditions it was hardly an ideal place to reconstruct the Wormhole Machine, but the mountaintop plateaux surrounding this castle were easy to defend against any attack from Mario, at least until construction was complete.<p>

The machine itself still looked a mess. Wires and tubes hung from open panels on its cylindrical base, while koopas in goggles worked on repairs. Kamek hovered on his broomstick shouting commands to the parakoopas while still more guided the glass globe down from below and fixed it into place.

Tatanga wasn't watching. He stood at the edge of a precipice, gazing at the horizon through narrowed eyes. The sun had already set and ribbons of colour edged the darkening sky. He imagined the lengthening shadows falling across the desert landscapes of Sarasaland, and over Princess Daisy's home city of Chai. If only he'd known back then how similar the human species was to his own... If he could turn back the clock he'd have engineered a peaceful union instead of taking the kingdom by force... but at the time he hadn't expected to fall in love with its ruler and by then it was all too late...

A heavy footstep thumped behind him and a waft of smoke whipped past his face in the wind. Tatanga moved away from the edge before turning to face Bowser.

The Koopa King snarled. "The green Mario is still running wild in the ventilation system, Ambassador. When, in this elaborate plan of yours, will you make him talk?"

"Once the _Pagosu II_ is prepared for flight."

Bowser stomped his foot, flames leaping from his throat and licking at his teeth. "The deal was rulership over Sarasaland _after_ you help me capture Mario and the Spirit."

Tatanga bared two rows of sharp, narrow teeth. "The deal was that you would host my planet's portals in return for using our technology to gain control over Mario. You reneged on that deal by allowing him to destroy the Wormhole Machine. You offered Sarasaland in compensation for giving your miserable Mushroom World a second chance."

Bowser snarled. "The green guy would have talked if you tortured him."

"Torture will be ineffective on Luigi."

"Hah, and what's so special about _him?"_

Tatanga drew breath to explain, but gave up before he even began. He'd seen the murderous insanity at Luigi's core and the intense physical strength that went with it. He didn't want to stir that beast again. Instead he changed his tack. "Tell me, King Bowser. Why do you persistently kidnap Princess Peach?"

Bowser jerked his head back in surprise. "So I can make her my queen and rule the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Do you know _why_ Mario always comes to rescue her?"

His question was met with a smoky growl. He doubted Bowser had given it any thought at all, and even if he had it was unlikely that the Koopa King was capable of understanding.

The purple alien folded his arms. "We're dealing with humans. Princess Daisy cannot be taken until Mario and Luigi are out of the way. It is in both our interests to extract this information from Luigi as soon as possible, but this time it will be done _Tatanga's_ way."

* * *

><p>Miles trotted down the shiny corridor at his mother's side, his hand safely gripped by hers. Uniformed staff swerved around him, slow moving patients shuffled across his path, but he wasn't interested in staring at them today... not when Luigi was lying in that pipe... real... and hurt... and he didn't want Luke to get angry for getting Luigi into trouble again...<p>

He felt his arm jerked backwards and realised that his Mum had been stopped by a nurse just outside Luke's room. Ignoring their conversation he stood on tiptoe and peered in through the window. He could see another nurse in there, attaching wires to his brother's head with something that looked like glue.

He turned and looked up at his Mum. "Mum, why is Luke having..."

"Miles, I just need to have a chat with the doctor. Now you can come with me, or you can go to the play room."

Miles felt the rectangular shape of his console in his pocket. "Play."

The first nurse took his hand and led him to the waiting room at the end of the corridor, which in turn opened out into a small play area. He had no interest in the battered books and pre-schoolers' toys scattered there. Instead he sat cross legged on one of the waiting room chairs and opened up the book he'd brought with him.

"Don't you go running off anywhere," said the nurse.

He waited until her back was turned before he took the handheld out again. "Please be okay..." he whispered to the little green sprite. He pressed a button and to his relief Luigi responded, raising himself onto his hands and knees.

* * *

><p>The pitch blackness felt so close it was stifling. Luigi whimpered as he dragged himself through the pipe on all fours, his limbs barely supporting him. Aware that every movement he made could uncover potential danger Luigi had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Even in the Mansion he had a weapon to fight with; here he had nothing. For all he knew he could be going around in circles, but he didn't dare give up. Better to die trying to get to Sarasaland; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't. If his Spirit was there, he hoped it could see a way through for him.<p>

It felt colder now and a deep, distant hooting sound permeated the relative silence. At first Luigi thought he was imagining things until a cool breeze played on his face, ruffling his hair and moustache. The fresh air sharpened his senses, and steeling himself he crawled on towards its source.

Like the wind, the haunting drone intensified the further he went. Its irregular, intermittent sounds could only mean one thing - gusts flowing across the end of a pipe somewhere - a pipe that protruded into the open air. Adrenaline flowed through him at the realisation, strengthening his legs and numbing the pain in his arm. Luigi moved faster through the labyrinth, testing each turning for the wind and sound until he found a round opening above his head. He looked up through its narrow aperture at the sparkling pinpricks of light shining from an inky black sky. His eyes felt hot with tears. At that moment he couldn't remember having seen a sight more beautiful.

Standing upright in the vertical shaft Luigi paused to compose himself. Then he grasped the crude rungs that ran its length and with his eyes fixed on the stars, began the ascent.

* * *

><p><strong>Save?<strong>

Miles hit 'Yes', and the scene changed.

The little green plumber emerged from the single yellow pipe in the centre of the screen and crouched down beside it, trembling. Apart from the night sky, the pipe and a few rocks there was nothing much to see at all. Miles shrugged. He guessed he needed to explore.

* * *

><p>Hugging himself against the cold wind Luigi peered around the pipe, his dark-adapted eyes taking in the mountainous landscape picked out against the starlit sky. He realised he'd emerged in the middle of a small, round plateau among the mountain peaks. Steps led down to another level containing a pool of water, rippling with each gust of wind. It was just one of a network of pipes and plateaux that stretched ahead of him, from which there was no obvious way down. He turned around.<p>

* * *

><p>Miles gasped as the scenery rotated. The Wormhole Machine! There it was standing on top of a tall, cone-shaped peak, a narrow path spiralling around it's impossibly steep slope.<p>

* * *

><p>Luigi didn't recognise the bizarre looking machine, nor was he particularly interested in it. For, silhouetted against the glittering sky on top of an even taller peak was the castle - the dungeon of which he'd been kept in.<p>

A cold knot formed inside him. He'd come the wrong way. He should have kept going down instead of up. There was no way off this mountain range except back through the pipes. Luigi threw his head back and screwed up his eyes with frustration. He'd wasted valuable time and now he was probably too late to warn Daisy. He didn't have the energy to go through it all again. He hadn't eaten for days... he didn't have the strength...

A flutter of wings startled him and he spotted a parakoopa taking off from a nearby perch. He flattened himself against the pipe and watched it flapping through the sky towards the castle. Had it seen him? He gave a weary sigh. Perhaps he ought to get moving.

* * *

><p>Miles saw the flying turtle too - but he was more intent on exploring. He guided Luigi away from the castle, taking him from plateau to plateau, along paths and balancing across pipes, the scenes changing each time the green plumber reached the edge of the screen.<p>

* * *

><p>His arms limp at his sides, Luigi trudged on. The weight on his ankle was slowing him and his arm was still bleeding. He didn't know where he was going. His Spirit had failed him. That, or - his Spirit was never there in the first place. Perhaps Mario was right. He'd been clinging to an ancient myth he'd believed had something to do with <em>home<em>. Perhaps Luke's game title _was_ just a coincidence. Perhaps there _were_ no Guiding Spirits. This was _his_ failing, and his alone.

He crossed another plateau and paused at its edge, looking with indifference at two of Bowser's airship fleet sitting on the giant landing pad below. Dwarfed by these wooden hulks stood a bulbous shaped space-ship, its silver hull gleaming in the starlight. Standing on its two main boosters with its twin rayguns angled forwards like giant hands, it reminded him of something... something close to his heart... something he couldn't remember. His expression hardened. It was a space-ship, and the chances were it belonged to Tatanga. If that was so, the alien hadn't left for Sarasaland yet. Even if it wasn't, at least it provided somewhere to rest, somewhere to hide.

Almost as if in a trance, Luigi made his way down the steps.

* * *

><p><em>No, wait. This can't be a cutscene. I haven't done anything yet!<em> Miles watched in disbelief as the Luigi sprite approached the space-ship and climbed through the open entry hatch between the two boosters. Moment's later he saw its head appear in the glass dome of its cockpit. He tapped at the buttons. They had no effect. "Luigi," he whispered, "what are you _doing?" _

* * *

><p>He ran his hands over the display panels, their soft coloured lights reflecting in his face. Something stirred in his memory, some foolish notion that he'd flown a fighting machine like this before. Luigi dismissed the thought, blaming it on his tired and addled mind. Even if he <em>could<em> fly it, any attempt to do so would be madness. The cockpit had been designed to fit a being much bigger than him. He couldn't even bend his legs over the edge of the enormous pilot seat, let alone reach any of the controls.

He ducked out of the cockpit and investigated the sleeping quarters underneath. Not even high enough to sit up in, the cabin was probably cramped for the size of its intended occupant but Luigi found he was able to stretch out comfortably on the white, padded mattress. If he couldn't fly this thing to Sarasaland himself, he could at least go as a passenger.

As he reached up to explore the banks of compartments that surrounded him he noticed the ragged, bloodstained state of his shirt-sleeve. He raised his head and looked down at himself for a moment, taking in the torn clothes, the blood, the ironmongery clamped to his leg. Somehow he'd become accustomed to the constant pain and discomfort but seeing it now in the light parts of him hurt even more.

Laying back down he tore open the compartments at random, various packets of supplies falling down on top of him. He picked up a silver pouch, ripped it open and sniffed at it. Filled with a paste of some kind it smelled of meat. The primal need for sustenance overtaking his caution, Luigi pulled the pouch apart and devoured its contents.

* * *

><p>Miles began breathe faster. The big purple alien guy was striding across the landing pad to the space ship and Luigi was still in there somewhere... He hit the buttons again, but the scene kept playing. "Get out of there Luigi," he whispered, "before it's too late!"<p>

* * *

><p>The outer hatch clanged shut and Luigi froze. Casting aside his third empty food-pouch he braced himself. The lights inside the cabin flickered, a deep hum reverberated through the ship. A jet of cloudy gas burst out of one of the compartments and as he took a lungful of it an intense pain seared through his head. He had to get out of here. He pushed on the little door but discovered he was locked in. More gas poured in; he could no longer see his hands in front of his face. His head throbbed as if it was going to explode. He shouted and thumped on the walls either side of him in the hope that somebody would hear but as the sickly air overcame him he sank away into unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said only 2 weeks but I swear these chapters are getting harder to write as I go along. Anyway, as always all feedback and critique, both positive and negative are most welcome. And as always, thanks for reading.<strong>


	20. Shifting Sands

**20. Shifting Sands**

* * *

><p>Skidding to a halt outside Luke's room, Miles pushed the door open. "Luke! The big purple alien guy took Luigi away in a space-ship! Luke! Oh..." He put one hand to his mouth and hid the console behind his back when Luke's nurse turned to look at him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she said. "Where's your mum?"

Miles craned up to look at his brother who lay still on his back with wires trailing from his head to a machine on a trolley next to him. "Uh... the doctor wanted to see her and I'm bored waiting... Can... can I talk to Luke?"

The nurse hesitated, and Miles realised that perhaps he shouldn't be here. He began to back out of the door.

She sighed, then nodded. "You'd better stay here where I can see you. Keep your handheld switched off until I'm done with this test, but you can talk to him now if you like."

Miles' face fell. There was no point in talking to Luke if he couldn't read what his brother was saying back to him. He turned the power off, climbed onto the big chair next to Luke and stared at the sensors stuck to his scalp. "Why has he got wires coming out of his head?"

"It's so that this machine can record what's happening in his brain."

Miles jumped up. "Can I see?"

"There's not much _to_ see. Just a few pens tracing lines on some paper."

"Oh." He sat back in the chair again, swinging his legs back and forth. "Do they write what he's thinking?"

The nurse laughed. "If only it were that sophisticated. No, it can't. Look, why don't you read Luke a story while I finish here?"

_Story._ Miles realised he'd left his story book in the waiting room. He looked at his brother. He still hadn't told Luke how Luigi had escaped from the dungeon. "Well Luke, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna tell you how it happened anyway..."

* * *

><p>With a fresh coffee in one hand and the other gripping the banister, Mario heaved himself up the stairs and paused at the top to rest. Now that he'd shown Luke how to light the wood burner the additional warmth had helped him recover the strength to move around. Between them both they'd put together a meal from the Professor's meagre supplies and he'd even managed to help Luke lift the overturned sofa. But it hadn't been long after they'd eaten when the boy had fallen asleep on its threadbare cushions and for the first time since the Boo attack Mario had to fend for himself.<p>

With a groan he shuffled across the room and eased himself into the armchair nearest the fire. Despite its heat the deep chill inside him had yet to be warmed away and an involuntary shiver sent the coffee slopping over the side of the mug as he set it down on the table beside him.

_"Merda,"_ he said under his breath as the spillage spread underneath _Spirits from the Outer Realm. _Luke had left the book on the table earlier while attempting to tidy the mess in the room. Mario picked it up and wiped its cover dry on his sleeve, wondering why the Professor would even have a copy here.

The sofa creaked as Luke shifted in his sleep. "...Spaceship?" he mumbled. "Are you kidding?... Oh, great. How can we have a conversation if you can't turn the game _on?"_

Mario clenched his fist at the mention of the game. The similarity of its title to that of the book had been enough to send Luigi's hopes skyward about a possible link between his 'Guiding Spirits' and Earth. It was wrong to blame the boy for that, Mario knew. He was just a frightened kid who wanted to go home - but his crazy stories had probably done irreparable damage to Luigi already. He was about to fling the book aside when he noticed the numerous loose sheets sticking out from in between the pages. The boy had mentioned something about Gadd's scientific workings inside. With a petulant sigh Mario opened it at a random point and picked one of the papers out. He frowned as he looked at the indecipherable notes, turning it over to see the diagrams on the other side. How could the Professor even contemplate there was any scientific fact behind this superstitious nonsense?

"Wires coming out of my head? What are they doing to me, Miles?" Luke turned over and breathed heavily for a few moments. "...'Course I can hear. You'd better not have got Luigi into more trouble."

Mario glanced up at Luke. He was having one of those dreams again. The boy mumbled and fidgeted, his eyes sometimes opening wide and rolling up into his head. That didn't look like natural sleep to Mario, especially as Luke was no longer under the influence of the 1Up medicine. Worried, he leaned out of his chair and reached out to tap Luke on the leg to wake him, but then he thought better of it. Instead he straightened the blanket that covered him and let him sleep on. The boy needed what rest he could get... and he needed a rest from the boy. Luke seemed to quieten after a while, and Mario leaned his head back in the chair, eventually drifting into a light doze.

* * *

><p>"That sounded like an exciting story, Miles."<p>

Miles jumped at the unfamiliar voice and looked towards the doorway. He hadn't been aware of the doctor standing there with his mother.

"I'm Dr. Voss," she said, taking off her glasses, smiling at him. "So, who is this Luigi you're telling Luke about?"

He stared the doctor's freckled face and greying ginger hair, and then stuck out his chest. "Him." He pointed at the picture of Luigi on his sweatshirt, who looked like he was about to fall off his racing kart.

"Ah, I might have known. He's from one of your Mario games isn't he?"

"Yes. I'm playing it for Luke and telling him what happened."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Were you and Luke playing that Mario game when he became ill?"

_Uh-oh_... Miles wasn't sure what to say. He glanced at his mum who just smiled and nodded her encouragement.

* * *

><p>"No... no Miles, don't answer! Don't say anything..."<p>

Mario woke with a start to find Luke thrashing around on the sofa, having kicked his blanket onto the floor.

"If they link it with the game you'll have it confiscated and I'll be stuck here for good..."

This wasn't a dream, Mario decided. It was a nightmare. "Luke," he said quietly, shaking him by the shoulder. "Luke, wake up..." But Luke flopped onto his back, his arms flailing and Mario narrowly avoided being hit in the face. "Luke!"

* * *

><p>The little boy put the console in his sweatshirt pocket and folded his arms over it. His brother was in there. He couldn't let it get taken away.<p>

"Miles," said his mum, "answer the Doctor. When was the last time you and Luke played that game?"

"He didn't get ill when we played it, Mum!" He looked from his mother back to the doctor with furrowed eyebrows. "We played it together, then he carried me to bed. He was all right then. It was in the morning when he wouldn't wake up!"

"Doctor..." The nurse beckoned her to the machine. For a moment the two studied its readout, murmuring to one another.

Miles stood up and tried to look, but stopped when he felt his mother's arm around him. He turned towards her and hugged her around the waist, watching as the doctor pried Luke's eyes open and flashed a light into them.

While the nurse began disconnecting the wires from Luke's head, Dr. Voss turned to Miles's mum. "A quick word outside," she said, indicating the door.

Miles clasped his hands together as his mother kissed him on top of his head and left the room, unsure of what was happening around him. He looked at his brother, lying so still on his bed. How ill was he really? He swallowed, a small whimper escaping his throat. "Is he okay?" he blurted.

The doctor stopped in the doorway and turned around and looked at him. "I think Luke is enjoying your stories about Luigi," she said with a smile. "You carry on playing your game and telling them to him. Just no wireless, okay?"

* * *

><p>Although Luke seemed to be calming down he still mumbled and and squirmed, curling up on his side to face the back of the sofa.<p>

"Can you see me now? And Mario?" he murmured. "Great... I heard what you said about Luigi... No, no don't cry. I get that it wasn't your fault. It sounds like it was a cut-scene... All right... Just be careful with him when you next play as him. Promise?... Good boy. Now I have bad news too. Mario thinks Professor Gadd has been kidnapped. We need to find him."

Mario shook his head and covered Luke up with the blanket once more. The boy would probably burble on like this all night. He looked back at the table by his chair and the pool of spilt coffee dripping from it, and shuffled towards the stairs to go fetch a cloth.

"What? Where's he going?" said Luke. "He's supposed to stay warm..."

Mario stopped and stared. Was Luke talking about _him_?

"Because he got so frozen I thought he was gonna die..."

_It was just a coincidence,_ Mario thought to himself. There was no way Luke could have seen him moving about. But something made him want to listen now and he came back, keeping a steady watch on the boy as he sank into his chair.

"Oh that's good. Tell me if he gets up again..."

Goosebumps ran down Mario's back at this, and he gripped the armrests. Luke could never have known he'd sat down. How... how was this happening? He leaned forward and stared around him, though he wasn't sure what he was looking _for. _Apart from the blue Yoshi dozing in the corner, he and Luke were the only ones in the room, and Luke didn't seem the type to play practical jokes. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought, irritated at his own paranoia. He'd prove it to himself it was a coincidence. He took the book, walked over to the wood burner and, being careful not to make a sound, opened up its door.

"Whaa? That's the Professor's book with all his work in it! He's not gonna burn it, is he?"

Mario whirled round to look at Luke, and then stared up at the ceiling, wild eyed. What was watching him? What was telling Luke his every move through dreams? He flung the book back on the chair and turned in a circle, muscles taut, senses sharpened. There was nothing there. How could he fight something he couldn't see?

* * *

><p>The sound of the wind and flapping canvas faded into his consciousness as he blinked himself awake. Rippling orange patterns invaded his vision and a single, stabbing pain shot through his head. Luigi shut his eyes again and groaned.<p>

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. You're in Sarasaland. You're safe."

He relaxed at the sound of her voice. "Daisy..." he murmured. "Sarasaland..." He cracked his eyes open again and followed the blurred brown and yellow blob as it moved against the bright orange background. _Daisy..._ A ball of panic formed in his stomach. _Oh no..._ "Tatanga..."

The blob grew larger and resolved into Daisy's smiling face. "Our defences shot him down," she said. "You were found in the wreckage."

_Wreckage? Shot down?_ Luigi tried to sit up but another searing pain lanced through his head. "Owww..."

"Lie down." She laid her hand on his shoulder. "You had a lucky escape but there's still some patching up to do."

Luigi lay back in the nest of gold edged cushions while Daisy returned to treating the wound on his arm. He winced, remembering the spiny in the pipe. The memory seemed so distant now... As the pain in his head subsided his eyes came back into focus and he gazed at her as she worked. Here, inside this billowing orange tent her rich, red-brown hair almost glowed. Framed by her shimmering veil and with the reflection of the yellow in her robes he thought she looked like a golden angel. Beside her a leonine Gao blinked its emerald eyes at him. Its striped mane always reminded him of an Egyptian Pharaoah's head-dress, though it's regal appearance belied its fierce firebreathing power. Two wasp-like Bunbun guards stood sentry at the tent's entrance, their silvery wings quivering, their red spears at their sides. Daisy was right. Sarasaland was a safer place to be. The exotic species of its provinces were more suited to defending their land than those of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Tatanga... is dead?"

Daisy shook her head. "He escaped." She finished dressing the wound and rolled what remained of his sleeve back down. "So, what happened to _you?"_

"Is a long story." This was his standard answer to most questions Daisy asked him, when he felt too tired or incapable of explaining properly in English. Usually she'd take pity on him and let him off the hook, but judging by the quizzical way she was looking at him now he didn't think he was going to be so lucky.

"We're on our way to the Mushroom Kingdom," she said, "but we've had to make camp until this sandstorm passes. There's plenty of time for long stories." Then she gave that smile which he knew meant she wasn't going to give in. Protesting would be a waste of energy.

Luigi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment while he lined up the words in his head, ready to deliver. He didn't like getting it wrong in front of Daisy. "Tatanga said he looks for you. So I hide in his... er... _astronave_"

"As-tro-na-veh?" she repeated the unfamiliar syllables. "You mean space-ship?"

He managed a weak nod.

"But _before_ you stowed away in his space-ship. How did you end up with_ this?" _Daisy picked up the iron chain attached to his ankle but Luigi drew up his knee, pulling it out of her hands.

"Can you take it off?"

"It has a lock," she said. "But the Toads at Peach's castle will have something to break it open with." She put her hand on his knee and he lowered it, relaxing back into the cushions. "How did you get into this mess?" she said, her voice softening.

Luigi sighed, realising it would be best to start from the beginning. "There... there is a boy I save from Bowser. Tatanga wants-a to find him."

"So, let's see. Tatanga took you as a prisoner because he thinks you know where the boy is?"

He looked up at her, grateful for her interpretation. "Yes."

"Did you tell him?"

"No... _Aaagh!" _Luigi clutched at his head as another wave of pain swept through it, a sheen of sweat forming on his face.

Alarmed, Daisy reached for a bottle full of gnarled looking twigs. "Luigi... Try chewing on one of these... they're pain killers. They're very strong."

"N..no... Is okay," he said, between gasps.

She held his hand and stroked his hair while he took deep breaths until the headache subsided.

"Daisy..." he said, his voice hoarse. "If... Tatanga escaped... the boy is in danger..." he looked at her with fear in his eyes. "_You_ are in danger..."

Daisy's face turned serious. "Where is the boy?"

"With Mario..."

"But Luigi, _where_ are they? Are they somewhere safe?"

"Boo Woods..."

"Boo Woods? What are they doing in Boo Woods?"

"To see the _Professore... _To find a way_ home..." _

Daisy reached for a small flask from among the array of first aid equipment. She unscrewed the cap and then slid her arm behind Luigi's neck, supporting his head. "Drink some," she said, holding the flask to his mouth. "It'll make you feel better."

Looking up into her soft, hazel eyes Luigi took a mouthful and then pushed the flask away. "Must... tell... Mario..." His eyelids slid shut and his body fell limp.

She kissed him on the forehead and laid him back down on the cushions. Then, with glazed eyes she turned to the guards and nodded. The sentries pulled part of the orange sheeting aside and Tatanga stepped into the tent.

With the flick of a wrist he gestured for her to stand and she obeyed, placing the flask of sedative in his outstretched palm.

"He has talked?"

"The spirit went to Boo Woods with Mario," she said, her voice flat and emotionless, "to find Professor Gadd."

Tatanga nodded. "Excellent work. You performed well." He reached out and gently touched her chin, lifting her face so that he could marvel at her beauty. But her eyes stared through him, paralysed by his hypnosis and with a sigh he took his hand away. He produced a key from his pocket. "Release him, " he said.

Daisy took the key and knelt down beside Luigi. On a half turn in the lock the shackle sprang loose with a click. She lifted his leg out of its grip, massaging the swollen ankle and smoothing the hem of his overalls back down. It was tenderness Tatanga could hardly bear to watch. Like his own people, the forces of emotion were so strong in humans that they couldn't be completely suppressed even while under hypnotic control. He could have won Daisy's love the first time, if only he'd known her species was capable of it. But with the capacity for love came the minefield of anger, grief, hate and revenge, and it was likely that humans were capable of these emotions too. Winning Daisy's affections now would be much harder and would take time and patience. Though Luigi had given up his information now, Tatanga would need him to live for a little longer yet.

He turned to one of the mesmerised sentries and held out the flask. "You. Go outside and bury this. And the chain." He watched while Daisy stood up and handed over the chain and the key. Even before the guard had left the tent, he saw her eyes were already drifting back towards Luigi. Tatanga placed his hand softly on her cheek and angled her head so that her gaze met his own.

"What do you see in him?" he said, his voice low. "The weak exterior? The foolish loyalty? The insane maniac?" He placed his finger on her lips to silence any reply. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "They will all be revealed to you in good time. You will see them all at their worst. And then... Tatanga will wait." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I will wait for you."

Then he took her hand in his and caressed it, being careful not to crush her delicate human bones in his fingers. "It is time to go. You and your subjects will not remember Tatanga's visit today. You have not seen Luigi, you have not spoken to him nor attended to him. There will be no memory of this time."

Daisy acknowledged the instructions with a nod.

He kissed her hand and stepped back. "Princess," he said with a bow. Then he picked Luigi up from the cushions, hauled him over his shoulder and left the tent.

Her eyes dull, Daisy pulled her veil over her face and followed him out into the sandstorm, joining the Bunbun who had finished burying the chain. The brightly coloured tents sheltering the rest of her entourage flapped in the wind, squalls of sand swirling around them. Between the thick gusts the silvery hull of the _Pagosu II_ gleamed in the sunlight.

Tatanga trudged to a safe distance and dropped Luigi onto the ground. He returned to his spaceship and within minutes it blasted off in a blaze of jet fire, sand and smoke. It rose and hovered over the camp for a moment and then let loose a wide cone of yellowy-white light, engulfing the tents and everyone in them. A high pitched squeal filled the air and then, as if someone had turned off a switch, the light, the sound and the _Pagosu II_ were gone, as if they'd never been there at all.

"Princess Daisy!" The sharp, scratchy voice of the second Bunbun cut through the wind as it rushed out of the tent. It stopped when it saw her, its wings drooping with relief. "Begging your pardon," it said. "I didn't see you leave the tent..."

Daisy looked around her, confused. She couldn't honestly remember coming outside either. "Just... checking on the storm," she said. "It looks like it's subsiding." She scanned the horizon. Visibility was definitely better now than when they'd set up camp. "I think we can set off soon." It was then she noticed a dark lump in the sand some distance away. "Guard," she said, "what's that?"

"Something the storm's uncovered, perhaps." The two Bunbuns exchanged glances and took off to investigate. Daisy hurried after them, her loose robes and veil flowing behind her. While one gripped its spear in its traditional attacking pose the other brushed the sand off the object. It looked like a half buried body - a human body...

They both dug it free from the sand and turned it over. "Ma'am," said one, "Come and look. I may be mistaken but... I believe this is Luigi Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom..."

* * *

><p><strong>As ever, all feedback, positive and negative are much appreciated. I have recently re-uploaded Chapter 18 with changes based on feedback - it is all taken on board. <strong>


	21. Truth

**Chapter 21 - Truth **

**A/N 23rd June 12 - Parts of the middle and last sections of this chapter has been revised in response to critique. It in no way affects the plot.**

* * *

><p>Keeping his eyes on the mountain range ahead, Tatanga plotted his approach. He set his course and stayed vigilant at the controls, running through the landing sequence in his mind.<p>

He spotted a thin vortex snaking up from one of the mountain tops. A fleeting apparition at first, it faded and then reappeared stronger and wider, whipping up cloud around the upper reaches of the atmosphere before vanishing again. Tatanga nodded with satisfaction. The koopas were testing the Wormhole Machine, and that meant the next phase of construction was underway; a phase he needed to supervise himself.

He engaged the ship's thrusters and the _Pagosu II_ climbed, preparing for its vertical descent. Hovering over the complex of peaks and plateax he locked on to his allocated landing pad. Then he eased the power on his jets, landing next to two of Bowser's enormous airships docked at the platform's edge. Ready to launch at a single command, their courses depended on the piece of information he carried from Princess Daisy.

Thunder crackled above as Tatanga disembarked; he looked up to see the whirling funnel in the sky had returned, lightning now flashing within its core. The alien raised his eyebrows. Considering the damage Mario had caused to the machine, it was working at a higher capacity than he'd hoped. Fuelled with anticipation he hurried up the steps from the landing pad, across the pipes and plateaux towards the elevated platform where the device had been reconstructed. Surrounded by Kamek and his team of koopas and overseen by Bowser himself, the machine's power strengthened until the space inside its glass globe began to shimmer with a ghostly light.

Tatanga pushed past the koopa scientists and checked the readings on its control panels himself. Though it would never regain its original strength it would be more than enough to change the spirit back into its ethereal form. The test completed, the koopas cut the power and Tatanga stooped down to examine the latest modifications to its internal mechanisms. Once vapourised, the spirit would need to have its allegiance realigned before being synced with Mario. So far all Tatanga could see were four metal tubes extending from inside the machine's workings, as yet unattached to anything else. He looked up. "Where is the conditioning module?"

Kamek stepped forward and cleared his throat. "It's being tested in the laboratory, along with the containment chamber. They are ready for your inspection, Ambassador."

Tatanga turned and looked over the koopas' heads at Bowser, tilting his head in appreciation. "Excellent work," he said.

Bowser shut his eyes and raised his chin. Unfamiliar with koopa facial expressions, Tatanga interpreted it as one of pride, but it was followed fast by a piercing stare. "Well?" said Bowser. "Has the green guy talked?"

With a smirk, Tatanga nodded. "The spirit went to Boo Woods with Mario," he said, "to find Professor Gadd."

Those words, exactly as Daisy had spoken were met with a roar of triumph. The Koopa King snapped his claws at Kamek and without another word, lumbered down from the platform and across the complex towards the airships. The Magikoopa circled on his broomstick, shouting commands to koopas on the ground. Within minutes, countless shelled troopers poured from pipes everywhere and filed into the two vessels. Then, with Bowser aboard one and Kamek the other they cast off, sails billowing, propellors spinning, towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

Tatanga watched them recede into the distance, and then made his way to the castle laboratory.

* * *

><p>Luke stretched on the sofa as he emerged from sleep, an uneasy feeling hanging over him. A cold draught freshened his face and he lifted his head to discover the front door had been left wide open. He sat up and looked around. The fire in the wood burner was out. Their bags were packed, standing against the wall.<p>

"Mario?" He stood up, approached the open door and peered outside. The mists of yesterday had dispersed, but the ghostly Mansion still flickered, semi-translucent on the other side of the clearing.

"Ah, you're up." The plumber appeared from the side of the shack, his eyes fixed on the ground as if looking for something. "There's-a breakfast in-a the kitchen. Help yourself."

Luke relaxed. "Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

"Just-a confirming my suspicions."

"Suspicions?"

"That Gadd was kidnapped by koopas, and-a Bowser is nothing if not predictable." Mario beckoned to Luke. "See how the Professor was dragged through here..." He pointed to a faint trail in the dirt flanked by round, claw-edged footprints. Though some of it had been covered by Luke's own prints and Yoshi's from yesterday, it was clear enough now Mario had pointed it out. "...and see how it stops here..." Mario walked to the centre of the clearing and looked up into the sky. "Here is where Bowser would have come down in his-a Koopa mobile and flown away with him." He kicked at the ground in exasperation.

"Then you know where Bowser has taken him?"

"Hmm." Mario lowered his eyes. "Go and get-a your breakfast."

Luke hugged himself against the cold air. The uneasy feeling returned. Knowing Mario had probably become aware that he was being 'watched' made Luke nervous. He knew he'd have to tread carefully today. "I'm not hungry," he said.

"No? Then it's-a time to make yourself useful." Mario straightened his cap and walked past Luke back into the Professor's hut, the blue Yoshi bounding across the clearing after him. By the time Luke had followed them in and closed the door, Mario was already half way down the stairs. "In-a case we find-a no ice flowers, we need back-up to help us get out of these woods," he called back over his shoulder. "I want-a to show you something."

Luke galloped down the stairs after the plumber and followed him into the lab.

Mario headed straight for the workbench where Poltergust 3000 now lay, its pipe and nozzle hanging down to the floor. "You said Luigi used this to shoot ice at the Boos. But all I can do is-a make it blow air. Do you know how it works?"

Taken aback by the question, Luke ran his hand through his hair. "Uh... He had to vacuum up an ice elemental ghost to make it do that... I don't know where you can find one except in the Mansion..."

By the look on Mario's face Luke guessed exploring the Mansion was not an option.

"... but it _can_ catch Boos without ice," he added. "I...I mean the ice just stopped them from moving. They're afraid of the Poltergust. If you turn it on and point it at them they keep their distance. Luigi had to chase them from one room to the next to catch them."

Mario laid his hands on the Poltergust's red casing, a stunned look on his face. "You really _did_ see everything that happened at the Mansion, didn't you?" he said in a low voice.

Staring at the floor, Luke nodded.

"It's okay, I'm-a not mad at you. It's just..." Lost for words he threw up his arms and then shook his head with a sigh. "Okay. Let's-a do this." Mario picked up the Poltergust and slid his arms through the leather shoulder straps. He fumbled with the hose, trying to force it into the holder on his back with the nozzle facing downward.

Luke watched him struggling with it for a few moments before stepping forward to take the hose from Mario's hands.

"It folds away like this..." he turned it until it was facing up and then slipped it downwards over Mario's shoulder until he felt it click into place. "Then to release it, just pull it upwards..."

Mario practiced a few times, and then nodded his thanks. "Come on," he said. "It's-a time to go."

* * *

><p>For the most part, Daisy knew how to deal with Toads. She understood their customs and quirks, their neverending hospitality and unbridled enthusiasm for, well, just about anything. It hadn't surprised her when she learned on her arrival about how many were involved in the search for Luigi, or how they'd wanted a party to celebrate his safe return.<p>

But Princess Peach had forbidden it; the Mushroom Kingdom was on high alert. Now Daisy peered out of the barred window of her emergency quarters over the empty streets of Toad Town. Situated in the castle Keep, these safe rooms served as a secure bolthole when the castle was under threat, and on rarer occasions, doubled up as a dungeon for its prisoners. Despite the hasty decoration with oil lamps, tapestries and plush furniture, the Princess of Sarasaland felt like a captive herself.

Instead of what should have been a carefree few hours walking the castle grounds and chatting with her dear friend Peach, Daisy and her attendants had instead been interrogated over and over about how they'd found Luigi, unconscious and half buried in the desert. But the answers only raised more questions. How had Luigi travelled so far with no provisions and no water? What had happened on his journey that his clothes were so ripped and bloody, that he'd collected so many cuts and bruises? More curious still, some of his wounds had been attended to; the bandages were fresh and clean. Why then, had he been found so far from anywhere, with no possessions on him except a single wrench?

She flopped onto the pink chaise longue, elbows on knees, chin resting on fists. The journey had taken its toll this time and it was partly her fault. The moment she'd found Luigi she'd ordered the camp to pack up and move on, forcing her convoy of Bunbuns, Gao and Yoshi to travel while the sandstorm still raged. Daisy herself had refused to leave Luigi's side, walking next to his stretcher as her Bunbun sentries carried him, swaddled like a corpse to protect against the flying sands.

Though now she'd showered away the grime of travel and had swapped her traveller's robes for her favourite regal gown Daisy still felt tired and grubby. She'd hardly touched the traditional welcome meal Peach always laid on for her and her party. She'd noticed Peach too had eaten very little, preoccupied as she was with the security of the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy felt for her, knowing the burdens of ruling a kingdom all too well, and although Daisy preferred to tackle stress with conversation she understood Peach's need for solitude. When all theories of how Luigi came to be in Sarasaland had been exhausted, she tactfully suggested they retire to their seperate quarters and rest.

A quiet knock broke the silence. Daisy nodded to her lilac-robed Pionpi attendant to answer it. The little round-eyed creature glided to the door and pulled it open with a bow.

"Peach!" Daisy rose to her feet. "Any news?"

Peach stood in the doorway, Toadsworth just behind her. To Daisy's relief her eyes looked brighter than they'd been at dinner. "He's awake and ready to answer questions," she said. "I'm sure he'll want to see you."

Her heart beating faster, Daisy smoothed down her skirts and joined Peach in the corridor. "How is..." her eyes widened when she saw the extraordinary looking Toad at Peach's side.

"This is Dr. Toadley," said Peach. "Doctor, this is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

"Pleased to meet you, your Highness." Clad in a purple cloak and bejewelled mushroom cap, his eyes peering out from behind a cloth mask Dr. Toadley looked more like a magician to Daisy than a medic.

She responded with a courteous nod.

"How is he?" said Dr. Toadley, repeating her unfinished question. "He is greatly bruised, and has many cuts and burns. But his skeleton is in tact and his inner workings are in good order. He is feeling as well as can be expected. Come. His room is this way."

The two princesses followed Toadsworth and Dr. Toadley through the oil-lit corridor to a small room at the end. Before she'd even reached it Daisy could see through its wide open door that it had been converted into a temporary medical room. Her footsteps quickened with anticipation and as she reached the doorway she gasped with joy.

Relaxed and alert, Luigi lay propped up in bed and if it wasn't for the bruises on his face, he appeared as well as she'd ever seen him. He looked straight at her, and to her delight seemed genuinely happy to see her. She stepped forward and then stopped herself, looking to Peach for permission. Peach nodded and Daisy ran over to greet him, clasping his shoulders and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh! Ha-ha... Ow..."

Withdrawing, she saw that his face had flushed, partly with embarrassment, partly in pain. "Sorry..." She perched on the stool beside him, and slipped her hand into his. Luigi squeezed it and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Master Luigi!" Toadsworth hobbled into the room. "Goodness gracious you had us all worried out of our minds! Welcome back!"

Peach and the doctor followed him in. "How are you?" said the Princess. "No, no don't get up..."

Luigi had already wriggled into an upright position and played nervously with the collar of his nightshirt. "I'm okay..." he looked up at the barred window and back at Peach. "I... think?"

"I'm sorry to have to put you in here," said Peach, sitting at the foot of the bed, "you've not done anything wrong. It's just that since you went missing we've been on high alert, and set up emergency quarters in the Keep."

A Toad nurse scurried into the room carrying a blue and green pile of neatly folded clothing. She placed it on a chair in the corner, before nodding respectfully at Peach and leaving.

Luigi sat up straighter. "You found my hat!"

"We did," said Peach with a smile, "although your clothes were beyond repair, I'm afraid. I sent Parakarry back to your house for a fresh set. I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Mario is not back?" Luigi turned to Daisy, a worried look on his face. "I must find him..."

"Luigi," said Peach, her voice solemn. "Now we're all here, I need to know what happened to you, and any information you might have to help us defend the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Of course," said Luigi, his tone matching her concern. "Tatanga is here. He is looking for the boy Luke. And Daisy too. I _must_ warn Mario..."

Daisy's eyes widened. "Tatanga? But that's crazy!"

Luigi whipped round and glared at her as if she'd betrayed him.

"Daisy," said Peach. "Let him speak."

Luigi waited until he was sure he had everyone's attention. "Yes. Tatanga. He is looking for Luke. And Daisy. I escaped and hide in his _astro_... er... space-a-ship. Daisy shoot him down, now we are here."

A stunned silence followed. Peach and Toadsworth exchanged glances before looking to Daisy for an explanation. For a moment she was lost for words, only able to stare at Luigi in disbelief. "Luigi, where did all this come from?" she said at last. "I found you unconscious in the desert, with no possessions except a wrench. Tatanga hasn't been anywhere near us!"

"But how... why do you say this? You no remember?" Luigi looked perplexed. "You found me in-a the wreck. Tatanga escaped. I tell you where Mario is. So you can warn him..."

Daisy felt his eyes searching her. The story was ridiculous yet he seemed so _certain._ Unnerved, she glanced over her shoulder to see Dr. Toadley whispering to Toadsworth. Both were shaking their heads.

"Luigi," she said, "sweetie... There was no wreck! Even if we had the weapons with us to shoot down a space-ship, the chances of you surviving it are..." she didn't even want to think about the odds. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Before Luigi could answer, Toadsworth toddled forwards and leaned on his stick. "Now then, Master Luigi. The doctor says your unconsciousness was brought about by a very strong sedative. You were drugged. You've been out cold for most of today, and goodness knows for how long before Princess Daisy found you. I wouldn't be surprised if your memory is a little muddled. So, let's see if we can work this out together."

Luigi looked doubtful, but he nodded in agreement.

"Give him the wrench, Daisy," said Peach, "it might help him remember."

Daisy took the wrench from the pile of clothes on the chair and gave it to Luigi. She watched him turn it over in his hands.

"I... took it with me. From Toadington's house." Luigi looked up. "To fix a leak. The little koopa... took me to a field. Then Bowser's army... came with ropes..."

Toadsworth nodded. "And it seems you put up quite a fight. We found a few damaged koopa shells in that field, I can tell you!"

"...And did you see Tatanga then?" asked Peach.

Luigi shook his head.

"What happened next?" said Toadsworth.

"I don't know. I fell from a tree. I hit my head. I...I wake in a dungeon."

Peach clasped her fingers together. "Do you know which castle?"

"No. But is in a mountain." Luigi looked back to Toadsworth. "There was Kamek... and Tatanga. Tatanga want me to say where the boy Luke is."

Toadsworth's moustache twitched. "From the evidence in the field, we know that it was Bowser who kidnapped you, not Tatanga. Wasn't it Bowser's troops you rescued Luke from in the first place?"

"Yes..."

"Then are you sure it wasn't Bowser who wanted the information from you? Think carefully. You did say you hit your head..."

Luigi frowned. "It was Tatanga." His voice was firm.

Peach raised her hand for silence. "Toadsworth, Mario is convinced that Bowser employed an accomplice to build the Wormhole Machine. Even though he destroyed it, Mario won't rest until he's found that person to stop them from rebuilding it. Mario said the boy came here _through_ the wormhole. Supposing that accomplice _is_ Tatanga? It does seem to fit..."

"Supposing that accomplice is Fawful!" said Toadsworth. "We need evidence."

"Let's hear the rest of what Luigi has to say." Peach turned to Luigi. "Go on," she said.

"I escape," said Luigi, his eyes fixed on Peach. "I run through lava cave and pipes inside-a the mountain and come out at the top." He fell silent for a few moments, his brow furrowed with concentration.

"Take your time," said Peach.

Luigi gave her an appreciative nod before continuing. "Then I find-a the space-a-ship and hide in it." He let out a nervous breath. "Then... bad air... come out of the walls... make my head hurt... is all I remember. I wake in Sarasaland." He turned to Daisy again, desperation rising in his voice. "You said you shot Tatanga down. You said you found me in-a the wreck... Please... please remember!"

"There was no wreck, Luigi," Daisy stroked his arm. "There was no space-ship. You never woke once in Sarasaland..."

His breathing turning erratic, Luigi looked back at Peach. "You have-a to believe me. I have-a to warn Mario. Tatanga is here. He is-a looking for Luke!"

"Luigi..." Daisy took his hand again but he pulled away and rubbed at his temples in frustration.

"Look," he said. "I have evidence. It no prove Tatanga but it prove I tell the truth. Daisy. In-a the tent. You asked there was a... on my leg. A chain. From the dungeon." He lifted the bedclothes and looked under them at his legs. "Is gone..."

"Master Luigi, I think you need to rest," said Toadsworth.

"No!" The sharp tone in the plumber's voice startled everyone. "It was there." Luigi's face hardened at the effort of putting his words together. "When... I wake in the dungeon, there was a chain on my leg. It was short..." he showed its length with his hands, "...and fix-a to the floor. So I could not jump." He waved the wrench at Toadsworth. "I unscrew it with-a this. Is how I escape. But I could not take it off. I ask-a Daisy, _she_ said she could not take it off."

He stared at Daisy with pleading eyes. "Daisy. You said it had a lock, and the Toads here can break it open. You remember?"

The lump in Daisy's throat prevented her from answering. There'd been no chain on his leg when she found him. He was wrong, so wrong...

"Dr. Toadley," said Luigi. "You see it. You took it off, yes?"

Dr. Toadley looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Luigi. There was no chain."

Luigi stared ahead, every muscle in his face slack. _"No,"_ he said, his voice weak, _"è impossibile..." _He paled and slumped back into the pillows piled behind him, his eyes dull, their pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

"Your Highness Princess Peach." The doctor moved to Luigi's side. "With respect, I think that is enough. The sedative is still in his system and his mind is not clear."

"It _is_ clear!" Luigi sat bolt upright and threw the wrench at Peach. She shrieked, dodging it as it skidded across the stone floor.

"Easy now..." The doctor put his hand on Luigi's shoulder to calm him but the plumber sent him flying into the wall with a swipe of one arm, his other elbow knocking Daisy in the face.

"MASTER LUIGI!" Toadsworth banged his stick on the floor. "Kindly restrain yourself! You're bigger and stronger than all of us. Please don't force us to do it for you."

Luigi hung his head and uttered a strangled moan, hiding his face in his hands.

Dr. Toadley picked himself up off the floor and leaned on the bed, wheezing. "Go," he said. "Everyone. Please. I will call you when he's feeling better."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a long chapter, this I just realised, but not one that could easily be condensed. They won't get any longer than this, I promise! As ever, all feedback, both positive and negative is very welcome!<strong>

**If you're still following this story, thank you, and there'll be a new chapter very soon. :) **


	22. Faith

**22. Faith**

He knew he shouldn't be playing the game so late, but Miles knew he had to get Luke and Mario out of those woods and find the Professor. And he _had_ to know where the big purple alien guy had taken Luigi in the spaceship. He'd lain awake in bed for hours worrying about it, and wondering what the doctor at the hospital wanted to talk to Mum about. What if Luke was getting worse?

Now he sat on his bed in his pyjamas with the duvet draped over his head like a tent, wrestling with the controls of his console. Why wouldn't Mario jump with the Poltergust 3000 on his back? Was it too heavy or something? How could he reach the item boxes for power ups if he couldn't jump? Miles pounded at the useless button in frustration. Although he usually relied on Luke to show him game controls he could sort of figure them out himself if he tried hard enough. But he'd never had to deal with a complete change of controls half way through a game.

_'It's not fair,'_ he thought.

He practiced making Mario run around outside the Professors's shack. Everywhere he sent him, the blue Yoshi with Luke on its back would follow. He pressed the button reserved for fireballs. The Mario sprite grabbed the Poltergust's nozzle and aimed it forwards. A pile of loose leaves swirled in a circle and disappeared up the hose.

Encouraged by this, Miles experimented some more and found he could angle the hose up or down while running around. But that was it. That was all he could do. He wasn't sure about this.

* * *

><p>"Okie-dokie, I think I'm-a practiced enough." Mario hoisted the Poltergust higher on his back and swung the hose from left to right. "You keep close by now, and-a no heroics, okay?"<p>

As Mario turned to leave the clearing, Luke commanded his Yoshi to follow. He held on tight, Mario's rucksack wedged between him and the spikes on the back of Yoshi's head, his own bag feeling heavy on his back. Although nervous at leaving the safety of the Professor's shack, he was glad to put some distance between himself and the ghostly Mansion.

* * *

><p>The bare black trees scrolled from right to left while the little Mario sprite trotted at the screen's centre. As Miles led them further from the clearing the trees became thicker, almost blocking out the daylight. Over the quiet, eerie music he was sure he could hear the laughter of Boos.<p>

* * *

><p>Mario stopped in his tracks and turned a full circle, Poltergust at the ready. "You hear that?"<p>

Luke shivered, his breath misting a little. "I thought it came from over there."

"Echoes can-a be deceiving. Look..." He pointed into a dense area of trees. Although they were still some distance away the Boos' spherical manifestations were unmistakeable. "We have an advantage now." Mario's voice dropped to a whisper. "There is-a no mist for them to hide in today. Keep watch. They are-a good at attacking from behind."

Luke didn't need reminding. He glanced over his shoulder as the Yoshi lurched forward after Mario, and continually cast his gaze around in all directions while the plumber forged ahead. Though Luke's field of vision was better from being higher up, Mario's reflexes were so fast he had the Poltergust aimed at any Boo that came into sight even before he had the chance to warn him. But neither were prepared for the sudden apparition that materialised right in front of Mario's face.

* * *

><p>The little red-capped sprite stopped at the sight of the Boo and trembled for a second, giving Miles just enough time to go for the fireball button. Sure enough, Mario took the hose out of its holder and activated the Poltergust. But the suction vortex was aimed too low and instead he pulled an unfortunate buzzy beetle off its feet, lodging its shell inside the nozzle.<p>

The Boo sniggered, its pink tongue lolling out of its grinning mouth as it bobbed near the top of the screen. Miles decided to retreat a few steps and aim the Poltergust higher. He wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>The Boo spun and dived at its prey. Though it went straight through him the shock threw Mario back as if he'd been hit by a mallet. The Yoshi sprang backwards, almost unseating Luke as Mario rolled over on the ground, groaning through clenched teeth. The phantom retreated upwards, readying itself for the next attack.<p>

"Mario!" shouted Luke. "Look out!"

Still clutching the hose Mario sat up, the whine of the Poltergust's motor climbing in pitch.

"It's blocked!" Luke pointed at the hose. "Mario! take your hand off the power button!"

* * *

><p>"Oh... yeah!" whispered Miles to himself, and let go of the button. The freed beetle scuttled on its way and the Mario sprite leapt to its feet. Miles tried his best to keep the Poltergust's nozzle trained on the Boo but the ghost was too quick - every time he lined up his aim it would move out of the way before he could even hit the fireball button.<p>

_'Just keep it vacuuming!_' A speech bubble appeared above the Luke sprite. _'Then aim!'_

With a whimper Miles planted his thumb back on the button and made Mario sweep the air around him with the Poltergust. Each time he managed to swing the vortex close to the Boo he felt a rumble and saw its health level drop a little. But the phantom kept weaving away from him and it was hard work changing direction to try and keep up with the ghost's efforts to escape.

* * *

><p>"Yaaaaaaaah! Come-a here!" Plants, leaves and loose twigs circled in the air as Mario swung the Poltergust's stream around after the Boo.<p>

Luke willed him on, one hand stroking the Yoshi's head, the other balled with suspense. He could see Mario was struggling - the suction was so powerful it was all he could do to keep the hose from snaking out of control, and he stumbled under the weight of the Poltergust. Red-faced and sweating he growled in frustration as he charged again only to miss his mark. The Boo flitted out of harm's way as Mario keeled sideways and turned. He staggered after it and tripped over a tree root, having to lurch forward to avoid losing his footing. It was more by luck than skill that at that moment, Mario caught the Boo full inside the Poltergust's whirlwind.

Luke punched the air in triumph as the captive ghost shrieked and strained against the stream. "Pull against it!" He had to shout over the howling Boo and the drone of the Poltergust. "Like you're reeling in a fish!"

Groaning against the force Mario leaned backwards, digging his heels into the dirt as if he were the anchor man in a tug o' war. The Boo flickered and shrank in size as it tried everything it could to escape, until at last its power gave out and it shot into the machine's hose with a loud 'Pop!'. Mario tumbled backwards, collided with a tree and landed on his back, the Poltergust underneath him.

Luke dropped the bags onto the ground and dismounted. "Mario! Are you okay?" He ran over and grabbed the plumber's arm, helping him up into a sitting position.

Out of breath, Mario rubbed at his sweating forehead. "How-a Luigi managed this I'll never know... Lucky you were here to..." Eyes wide, he stopped, scrambled to his feet and grabbed Luke by the arm. "Stay behind me!"

Luke glanced over his shoulder to find five Boos grinning back at him.

* * *

><p>Miles curled his upper lip. "You're not getting my brother." Holding his thumb on the fireball button he moved Mario between Luke and the Boos, making the little sprite wave the Poltergust's powerful vortex up and down. The Boos flitted towards the side of the screen, keeping just out of reach of its suction power.<p>

_'They learn quickly, eh?' _ The speech bubble flashed above Mario's head. _'Stay close now!'_ The Luke sprite seemed to obey - wherever Miles moved Mario, Luke kept right behind him.

But no matter how he tried, Miles couldn't trap a single Boo. They taunted and cackled, taking it in turns to try and dive at Mario. Heart pounding and fingers sweating, Miles kept at the controls, spinning Mario around and shooing the ghosts away. He furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't keep this up for ever!

The background music started to sound scarier. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed, lighting up Miles' face and the rows of 1-UP mushrooms printed on the underside of his duvet. His eyes widened in fear. Each Boo split in two. The five, now ten, circled around Mario and Luke.

* * *

><p>"Wha...? They're everywhere!"<p>

"Keep close!"

Luke leapt to Mario's side, knowing the safest place to be was next to him. They flew so fast in random directions he felt like he was in a blizzard but Mario lunged and spun until at last he snagged his second Boo. The others shrieked with anger, baring their pointed teeth and swooped behind Mario as he fought to keep it in the Poltergust's stream.

Before Luke realised what was happening, something akin to an electric shock pulsed through his body. Stunned, he stood paralysed, wondering what had hit him. The answer came soon enough. As the struggle with the Poltergust dragged Mario further away, a fiery-eyed Boo plummeted towards Luke, entering his body from the front and exiting through the back. Pain seared through him; it felt as if he'd been run through with a spear. His lungs locked, he reached an arm out in Mario's direction, sank to his knees and slumped forward.

* * *

><p>"Luke!" Miles gasped with dismay as the Luke sprite fell. He went for the menu to quit and try again.<p>

**Game Saved.**

"No!" Miles shook the console. "I didn't want to save!"

**Continue?**

Tears pricked at his eyes and dripped down onto the screen. He had no choice. He couldn't give up. _Mario_ couldn't give up. He was a hero...

* * *

><p>"Luke!" Mario glanced over his shoulder. "No! Luke!"<p>

The boy was down and the Boos were still attacking him. Mario hurled his weight backwards in a final attempt to overcome the one caught in the Poltergust's stream until at last it gave up, squealing as it disappeared up the pipe. Then he swung around to face Luke and caught three of them at once. "Haaah!" He let out a snarl. "I catch you with-a your pants down!" Mario pulled away as hard as he could but even his weight and power couldn't match their combined force and he fell as they extracated themselves from the vortex. Still, they'd weakened, and that gave Mario greater resolve. He charged at them and they scattered like pigeons, giving him a few precious seconds to check the boy's pulse. Luke was out cold, but alive. Mario looked up as the nine Boos regrouped and charged back at him as one.

* * *

><p>His eyes pink with tears, Miles was ready for them. This was a bigger target, easier to hit. He activated the stream and the console rumbled so hard he thought it would break. He sent Mario backwards and held the button down hard until two of the Boos disappeared up the hose. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as the remaining seven teamed up again. They were angry now, but they seemed easier to catch when they were angry. He positioned Mario right next to his fallen brother. If he could keep him as close to Luke as possible it would help stop them diving at him. A fierce look of determination on his face, Miles turned Mario around and trapped a fourth Boo.<p>

"Got you..." he muttered, his lips tight as its power began to drain.

He'd get them. He'd get them _all..._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Luke. It's-a me, Mario."<p>

"Huh?" Luke blinked away his blurred vision and shaded his eyes from the sun. _Sun?_ He raised his head and stared at the grassy hills and plains around him. With the gold item boxes glinting against the bright blue sky and whole sections of land rolling like wheels in the distance, it looked just like the terrain they'd crossed yesterday before reaching Boo Woods. His suspicion was confirmed when he turned to see that the edge of the haunted forest stood only a couple of hundred yards from where he lay. His stomach turned a somersault and instinct made him scramble away.

"Take it easy," said Mario, "we're safe. You okay?"

_Boos..._ Luke tried to piece his memory together. "I got hit by two Boos..."

"More than-a two. You took a lot of hits before I caught them all." The plumber searched the pockets of his overalls and drew out a large mushroom. "Eat this, it'll do you good. It's-a freshly picked."

Luke took it and turned it over. Tiny cream-coloured dots speckled its green cap; two deep indentations marked its stalk. "A 1-UP?"

Mario nodded.

Luke took a bite, pleasantly surprised that it didn't have the same bitter taste as the medicine. _Medicine._ "Mario," he said, looking around. "Where are our bags? A..and the Poltergust?"

"I had to abandon the bags." Mario looked apologetic. "The Yoshi bolted soon after you were-a hit. I couldn't carry the bags as well as you and-a the Poltergust. But the Poltergust is hidden now, and safe."

Luke's heart sank at the thought of having to travel for hours on foot. "We lost everything..."

"Ah, but-a we gained something." Mario made a low whistle through his teeth. A nearby apple bush rustled and the blue Yoshi popped its head up from behind, followed by Mario's purple Yoshi. "See? That other one must have-a stayed here since yesterday waiting for us. They're not so stupid, eh?"

Whether it was shock, relief or just the welcoming sight of the two bright-eyed reptiles Luke didn't know, but an involuntary giggle escaped him, giving way to choking as a piece of 1-UP lodged in his throat. Mario handed him a flask of water and Luke gulped it down.

"Better?"

Once the coughing subsided, Luke nodded. The 1-UP's effect was immediate; he felt his strength returning along with the calm, fresh feeling that accompanied waking from a good night's sleep. "Thanks for saving me back there," he said.

Mario raised his hands in refusal. "Ey, if it weren't for your knowledge of-a the Poltergust, we both would never have made it."

"Really?" For the first time since he'd been in Mario's company, Luke felt proud.

"Come on Luke, we must-a go. It's-a dangerous to be out in the open for too long." Mario whistled again, and the two dinosaurs trotted over to him and lay down on their bellies. He helped Luke climb onto the blue Yoshi and then mounted his own, and soon they were on their way, riding side by side.

Although Mario soon lapsed back into his usual silence, Luke felt more at ease, taking in the bizarre yet beautiful terrain. Nothing he'd ever seen on the artwork or even in the games themselves matched the realistic beauty of Mushroom World. If he ever got home, he wondered whether he'd be able to appreciate playing another Mario game again. He stared ahead at the rich colours of the subtropical forest looming in the distance and realised they were going back the same way they came.

"Mario? Where are we going? I mean... we are still going to find the Professor, aren't we?"

Mario glanced at him. "That's-a something I've-a been meaning to talk to _you_ about."

"Oh..."

By the pause that followed, Luke guessed the conversation was going to get difficult. He braced himself.

"Luke," said Mario, "I have-a listened to your conversations with your brother the past two nights. He tells you that you are in a coma in a hospital, and that Luigi is in a dungeon, then in a pipe maze, then on a mountain, then in a space-ship. You know how I feel about-a believing in dreams..."

Luke stared at the spikes on the back of his Yoshi's head. "I know."

"But... again you prove the absurd to be true. Last night your-a brother was talking to you about _me_. I only heard your-a side of the conversation, but he described everything I was doing - as if he was _in-a the room_." He hesitated, rubbing at his moustache. "It was a very strange experience. And... and you say he sees me through this... this _game?" _

Luke gave a little nod.

Mario scratched his head. "So, he sits by you in-a the hospital and tells you about it, and you hear him in-a your dreams here... But... if you are-a supposedly comatose, how do you talk back to him? Surely he cannot hear you."

"He can't. My words come out as text on the game screen."

Mario shook his head, unable to comprehend. He fell silent as he gathered his thoughts.

"It's-a difficult. There are-a things that still don't make-a sense. Like how you can be physically in two places at once. And-a this notion that the game-playing influences what-a happens here." He sighed. "I am not a puppet, Luke."

Luke lowered his head.

"Yet you have proved you know things even I don't know," said Mario. "I have thought about it a lot, Luke, and as-a crazy as it sounds, the more I hear, the more I _want_ to believe it. Because this... 'big purple alien guy' you talk about in-a your dream, the one who your brother says tried to hypnotise Luigi. You know who he is?"

"No..."

"His-a name is Tatanga. I fought him - twice - and he is powerful. You came-a here through the wormhole. If everything your-a brother said is true... if it is true Tatanga interrogated Luigi to look-a for you, then he is associated with that-a Wormhole Machine. I _knew_ it was too sophisticated to be of-a Bowser's doing. It is too _alien_... It would make sense if Tatanga is-a the accomplice I have-a been looking for..."

Luke's heart skipped a beat. Mario was actually considering Miles's information! He held his breath, anxious to know what the plumber had to say next.

"I am certain Bowser has-a taken the Professor to help mend the Wormhole Machine," he said at last. "But I have-a no clue where they have-a gone. Even Bowser is-a not stupid enough to rebuild it in the same place. But I have-a to start looking somewhere. Your-a brother told you he saw the Wormhole Machine by a mountaintop castle, and it was there he said Luigi got into Tatanga's space-ship, is-a that correct?"

"Yes... Yes!" said Luke, his eyes wide.

Mario nodded. "Okay. How old is your-a brother?"

The question hit Luke like a brick. He felt his new hope slipping away before he even answered it. "Six."

_"Six?"_ Mario shut his eyes and clutched at the back of his neck. _"Mama-mia..."_

Shoulders slumped, Luke stared ahead at the outskirts of sub-tropical forest. He'd blown it. He doubted that anything he said would ever have credibility in Mario's eyes again. How, after stretching Mario's trust this far could he ever expect him to act on the information of a six-year-old? Especially if Mario made the connection that it was that six-year-old who got Luigi into trouble in the first place.

"I need you to talk to him tonight, Luke."

"Wha..?"

"There are-a three castles I know of that-a fit the bill. Get him to describe everything... _everything_ he can remember about that mountain."

Luke gave a vigourous nod. "Y..yes..."

"And Luke..." There was concern in Mario's voice now. "...anything he finds out about-a Luigi, let me know..."

"He'd better. He owes it to..."

"...Luke, I've heard you being harsh with him about-a Luigi. Luigi may think that-a the Spirits guide him but as far as I am concerned his decisions are his own. Don't be angry with Miles." Mario glanced up at the sky. "If everything you say is-a true, you have a brave little kid brother out there."

* * *

><p>Curled up under his duvet, Miles rubbed at his puffy eyes and smiled. Yes he'd tell Luke everything, every last little bit he could remember to help Mario go and rescue the Professor. A yawn crept up on him and he decided to save the game. He pressed the button to clear Mario's speech bubble. Before he could go for the menu a cut scene began to play.<p>

* * *

><p>The airship's canons rotated on their turrets, ready to fire their bullet bills. The propellors and wings that kept the behemoth aloft beat a mesmeric rhythm to which Kamek now paced as he waited for his scouts to return. Time was running out. He knew it was unlikely he'd find Mario here now. The green guy's information was out of date and he knew Mario wouldn't hang around in Boo woods once he realised the Professor was no longer there. But Bowser wouldn't see it that way. He'd have Kamek destroy the entire wood if necessary to find Mario.<p>

But Bowser was on another airship, heading for a different part of the Mushroom Kingdom. For once, Kamek was his own boss. With nothing found so far but a couple of bags, one containing a bright red shirt, Kamek had called off the search and sent his parakoopas in the directions of the nearest known warp pipes. If Mario had left the woods already, he was sure to be headed for one of them.

A solitary green-shelled parakoopa alighted on the deck. "I've seen them!" He panted to catch his breath. "Mario and a juvenile human. They're riding Yoshi and headed south, towards the next forest."

Kamek nodded with satisfaction. "How far?"

"If we cast off now we can catch them before they reach it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamek is on Luke's trail. But will he catch him?<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, and thanks for staying with this story. All feedback is most welcome and is put to good use - the middle and last sections of Chapter 21 have been revised thanks to the helpful critique I received.**

**Next chapter is on it's way!**


	23. Inner Demons

**Chapter 23 - Inner Demons**

Closing the door to her quarters, Daisy slipped into the corridor. The Keep was quieter now and the Toad night guard had begun their shift. Most of her entourage had turned in early to recuperate from their long journey. However two Gao and two BunBuns kept vigil inside the main door to the building, ever protective of their own princess.

She tiptoed out of their sight, smiling as she cradled the wooden bowl of fruit in one arm. Luigi had once said how it was a custom in his world to bring fruit to someone who was recovering from illness or injury. She hoped the gesture would soothe him after having become so upset during his questioning.

When she arrived at the end of the hall she found Luigi's door was shut. She gave it a gentle tap. "It's only me. Are you awake?"

Although there was no reply she thought she heard a scuffle inside. "May I come in? Or is the doctor with you?"

Now it had gone deathly quiet. She hesitated. Was coming here this late a good idea? Dr. Toadley had said all Luigi needed was a good rest and some time for whatever he'd been drugged with to clear, before he could be questioned again. He hadn't forbidden visitors in the meantime but then he hadn't encouraged them, either. She touched the bruise on her cheek where Luigi had knocked her in the face earlier. It _had_ been an accident, she was sure...

"Luigi, are you all right? I'm coming in..."

She pushed the door open. The bed was empty. The clothes on the chair had gone. Luigi's nightshirt lay crumpled on the floor, a large piece ripped out of it. As she stepped inside her eyes flitted up to the barred window and then around the room. The door slammed shut behind her and a strong gloved hand clamped over her mouth. She filled her lungs to scream but the aggressive 'Shhhh!' from behind reduced her protest to a whimper.

Daisy twisted herself around to be met with a hostile stare. Luigi's eyes looked strange, their pupils still reduced to tiny dots. Anxious not to upset him further she forced herself to relax, hoping that he would too. To her relief he loosened his grip, allowing her to step back and look at him.

Luigi stood against the wall, fully dressed, with the ripped piece of nightshirt fashioned into some kind of bandit style bandana which he'd tied around his neck. Daisy tried not to look at it, thinking it best not to draw any more attention to his odd behaviour. Something was wrong, very wrong with him and she needed to get out and find help.

"Did I frighten you?" she said, with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry." Looking down at the bowl of fruit in her arms she held it out to him. "I brought this for you. To make you feel better."

Luigi made no attempt to take it; he continued to stare at her.

"I'll... I'll just put it over here." She kept her movements slow, being careful not to alarm him. He watched her, his stony expression never changing, as she placed the bowl on the chair.

"There," she said, trying her best to sound calm. "I guess if you want to be alone, I can come back later."

Before she'd taken two steps towards the door he blocked her, leaning back on it with one arm.

"Where am I?"

The emotionless tone of his voice struck more of a chill inside her than the question. _Play along, Daisy, _she thought to herself,_ play along._

"We're hiding out in these safe rooms because the Kingdom is on high alert. Don't you remember?"

His hand shot forward and grabbed her by the wrist. "Prior to waking in this room I was tethered to a stone slab in a rat-infested, straw-filled dungeon, being tortured by an extra-terrestrial named Tatanga. I want to know which castle I am in, and why." At her involuntary gasp of shock he pulled her close and muffled her mouth again, his breath hot in her ear. "And _DON'T_ think about screaming."

Daisy squirmed. How had he gained the ability to speak like this? It was perfect, fluent, and although the accent was still foreign it had changed to something distinctly different from the way he and Mario normally spoke. How could that be? Either Luigi had been putting up a facade with his broken speech all this time or else something had him possessed. Whichever it was, it wasn't good. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself again until he relaxed his grip on her face. "I'm sorry," she said in a half whisper. "You frightened me." With her free hand she made a half-hearted gesture to the bowl of fruit. "I just want to help."

But Luigi only gripped harder on her wrist. He wanted an answer.

"All right! We...we're in Castle Peach."

His face twisted into a sneer. "So, _Peach_ is working with Tatanga. And therefore Mario, by association." His eyes fixed on hers. "And _you_ must be a friend of them both."

Daisy's mind whirled. In the few hours since she'd last seen him his memory had deteriorated. His delusions had become wilder than ever. Didn't he even _recognise_ her now? He seemed to remember Mario and Peach but now he spoke of them as if they were his sworn enemies. It dawned on her that she might not make it out of this room in once piece if she didn't choose her words carefully. _Think, Daisy... Play along... Think of something clever to say..._

"I...I was a prisoner of Tatanga once, many years ago... Mario rescued me from him, that's all. I am on a... um... a diplomatic visit to the Mushroom Kingdom from Sarasaland and I found you unconscious in the desert on the way. You needed medical help so I brought you here with me. You're not a prisoner and you certainly weren't tortured here. _I_ have nothing against you... whoever you are."

She hoped that last bit would prompt him to identify himself, if he was still able to. But instead he studied the jewelled coronet on her head as if processing her story, all the while keeping a firm hold on her wrist.

"Lucky for you it is Tatanga who will suffer my revenge today," he said. "If he's not here, where is he?"

"I don't know - Aahh!" His grip had tightened so much it hurt her arm. She had to change her story. Anything to appease him... "He's... he's based in another castle. On a mountaintop." If Luigi no longer remembered anything of his earlier questioning Daisy figured it'd be okay if she repeated his crazy story back to him.

"Find me a map."

"You'll need to let go of me first."

"You're staying with me."

_Reason. Compromise. Must get out of this room..._ "But this is Peach's castle, and I am a guest of the Princess. If I wanted a map I'd have to take you to her and ask for one."

Luigi narrowed his eyes. She guessed he wouldn't like that.

"But there _is_ a world map in the Toad Town Museum Library," she said. "It..it has an up to date layout of the most stable pipes in Mushroom World. You could plan the quickest route..."

No reaction.

Daisy swallowed. "I can escort you to the main entrance of the Keep." _Where with a bit of luck the guards will immobilise you and I can find the doctor,_ she thought. "I can direct you to Museum Library from there."

Luigi stared at her, his hand on the doorhandle. "You keep your promise, I'll not hurt you."

Daisy's heart beat faster. If he had no memory she might get away with a detour past her quarters to alert her Pionpi attendants. They could have all her guards waiting to ambush him by the time they reached the main entrance. But she needn't have worried. As he pulled the door open they were all waiting in the corridor, eight Gao and twelve Bunbuns.

"We heard an odd noise." One of the Bunbuns bowed its head. "Is everything all right, Ma'am?"

Daisy forced a smile and made three long blinks, her signal to show that she was in distress. "Of course. He just needs to stretch his legs a little so I offered to walk with him."

Silence.

Then Luigi's hand squeezed her arm so hard she caught her breath and in an instant she was airborne, tumbling with him over their heads. Her stomach turned inside out as the world spun before her, a confused mix of vaulted ceiling, floor, walls, spears and fireballs. As suddenly as it whirled it stopped; Luigi had made a sure-footed landing, carrying her in his arms, facing the army of guards rushing towards him. He turned in the opposite direction only to see half a dozen Toad soldiers closing in.

Daisy shut her eyes as he took to the air again, only daring to open them when he'd landed, to find with dismay that he'd jumped over every guard ahead of him and now had a clear run to the main entrance. A bell tolled somewhere in the building; at least someone had raised the alarm. Luigi skidded to a stop by the door and set her down, still keeping a firm grip on her wrist. As he grappled one-handed with the bolts she turned to see the Toads had given way to her own army. The buzz of the flying Bunbuns and the roars of the firebreathing Gao clamoured in her ears as they charged towards her. "Don't hurt him," she murmured. "Please..."

But already Luigi had released the door. As soon as it was open far enough he pulled her through into the deserted courtyard garden. She looked up at the Toads patrolling the battlements of the outer wall, knowing these pathetic guards were no match for him. He swept her up into his arms again, took a running leap across the flowerbeds and into the air, alighting on top of the wall-walk.

The welcoming smiles of the sentries for their returned hero gave way to confusion at the barrage of spears and fireballs rising from his pursuers in the courtyard. Luigi grabbed Daisy by the waist and hauled her up on to one of the battlements. She squealed as they teetered on the narrow edge of the stonework.

"Where is this Museum Library?" he said.

The drone of Bunbuns' wings grew louder behind them, but Daisy dared not move. "They're coming for us! We're a sitting target! We'll be killed!"

"Keep your promise, Miss Redhead, and I'll keep mine."

The clatter of ratchets on cogwheels echoed from the gatehouse as the portcullis rose and the drawbridge started to come down. The Bunbuns flew closer. Luigi held her by the upper arm and shook her until she shrieked. "Where is it?" he yelled.

"Th...there's Toad Town." She pointed at the darkened huddle of buildings just beyond the moat. "The Museum Library is the domed building near the town square. But it's not open again until... Aaaaaaghh!"

Luigi let go of her and as she started to fall he caught her by the hands and swung her back to the safety of the wall-walk. Then he sprang out into the night, her flying soldiers in pursuit.

Daisy ran to a gap between the battlements and leaned out just in time to see him land at the far edge of the moat. Wet to his knees he scrambled up the steep slope and ran as the rest of the guards stampeded out across the drawbridge. She didn't want them to catch him but she knew now it was probably for the best. Tears welled in her eyes and this time she let them fall. Luigi really _had_ gone crazy, and she wondered now if he'd ever recover.

* * *

><p>Luke rode in stunned silence, gripping his Yoshi's shell with anticipation. He couldn't wait until tonight. The thought of a relayed conversation between Miles and Mario was just too awesome. Yet he was fraught with worry. What if Miles wasn't at the hospital at the right time? What if he'd had the game taken from him? He reasoned with himself. It had been ok the last two nights. The worst that might happen would be that Miles might go all silly and shy at the the idea of 'talking' to Mario, and end up not being any use to anyone. Luke remembered how stupidly awestruck he'd felt when he met Luigi for the first time. Miles was only six and nuts about Mario, and Mario had no idea how famous he was back home. It could be a recipe for disaster.<p>

He watched Mario leaping into the air to punch at floating item boxes for power-ups. Perhaps he should prepare him a little more for the conversation tonight, maybe break it to him about the extent of his fame. It struck Luke then, that with Mario being that well known in the games, it must have affected his family somehow. Would his mother have ever made the connection between her missing sons and the computer games? He dismissed the thought. What connection was there to make, unless you actually believed it was possible to fall through a pipe from one world to the other? But then, wouldn't _someone_ have picked up on the coincidence of there being two missing brothers from Brooklyn named Mario and Luigi by now? If they had, there was bound to be some cranky fan theory on the internet about it. Didn't his family need to know the truth?

"Penny for-a your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

Mario stuffed a couple of fresh 1-UP mushrooms into his pocket and jumped back onto his Yoshi's shell. "You look like-a something's bothering you. What's up?"

"I was thinking about, well... you... you know you were saying last night, about wishing you could just let your Mama know that you're both ok." Luke drew alongside him. "I was thinking, if I got home, maybe I could find her and..."

Mario stared. Then his face lit up, wide eyed at the thought. "Luke, I... That would be..." He stopped, placing his hand on his hat as if physically trying to contain his feelings. His shoulders slumped. "You're a good kid," he said at last. "But you're only twelve. How are you gonna do that, eh?"

"Well, I know she lives in Brooklyn, doesn't she?"

"_Lived._ It's-a been a long time. I couldn't guarantee where she is now. We were in-a the process of selling up and moving on when Luigi and I were stranded here.

"Oh. Why?"

Mario turned his head away. "I... took over Papa's business after he died, and made a big mess of it. It came to the point where we couldn't afford to go on living where we were." He looked back and lifted his arms in exasperation. "It's not that I'm a bad plumber, I just don't have-a the brain for the paperwork. By the time Luigi was old enough to help it was too late. We only kept-a paying rent on the workshop because-a the warp pipe was there."

"I'm sorry..."

Mario raised a hand. "It's a noble offer, Luke, thank you. But at your age I cannot expect you to take on-a that responsibility. I don't want you to spend-a your time tracing people from one-a place to the next."

"But..."

"And what if you do find her? What are you gonna tell her, eh? You met me inside-a one of those video games?" He jabbed his forefingers downwards as if hitting the buttons on an arcade machine.

"'Course not!" In truth, Luke had no idea what he would come up with if he came face to face with Mario's mother. "And anyway, it's sort of more like this..." he simulated holding a portable console, then he waggled his thumbs at the make-believe controls.

Mario gave him a curious look and copied the action for a moment before waving his hands of it. "Luke. It will mean more to me if you concentrate on-a making a better start for your life than I did. You're a smart kid. Don't waste it, eh?"

Luke huffed and gave Mario a sidelong glance. This was stupid. He was offering what might be the only chance for Mario to send a message back home and all Mario could do was preach at him what every other adult always preached at every given opportunity. "But I thought you said you wanted..."

That cold glare of Mario's stopped him in his tracks.

"Okay okay, I promise. But only if you tell me her name. I... I know I might never find her, but if I do, then I'll promise I'll think of something to tell her that she can believe. Please?"

"Hmmph." Mario commanded his Yoshi to move on and said no more for a while, apparently deep in thought.

Luke cringed, wishing now he'd never mentioned it. It was a ridiculous idea and he hadn't even thought it through. And maybe Mario wouldn't want him prying into his private life at home, anyway. He flinched when Mario looked back at him, but to his surprise the plumber didn't seem angry. While he couldn't be sure, Luke thought he could even see a small smile hidden under the moustache.

"It would be idiotic of me _not_ to tell you, eh? And knowing a message will be going home with you... whether it reaches Mama or not... it will make all the difference for Luigi." Mario paused, and then nodded. "It's Giuseppina. And if it helps, Papa's name was Ercole, but he was always known as-a Mario. That's the family name."

And Luke made a silent promise to himself that he'd do his very best to find her, no matter how long it took.

Then the stern glare returned. "But you hear what I say, eh? You put your-a future first. I made a mess of mine. You make sure you make your Papa proud before running around to locate-a my family."

That familiar empty feeling hit Luke full in the chest as soon as Mario said it. Five years on and still it caught him out every time someone mentioned it.

"Ey, what's the matter now?"

And then he'd always have to explain.

* * *

><p>Miles yawned as he continued fast-forwarding through the conversation. Ever since he'd seen the Kamek cut-scene he hadn't wanted to leave Luke and Mario on their own, but all they'd done since then was talk and he'd been too tired to read any of it. His eyelids drooped and he began to wonder whether he should pause and carry on tomorrow. Mum was going to the hospital on her own in the morning, but she'd promised she'd take him in the afternoon. That gave plenty of time at Mrs. Baynard's next door to try and find the Professor. And Luigi. He hadn't seen Luigi or the big purple alien guy since they got into that spaceship.<p>

_Just a little bit longer_, he thought to himself. He stretched out under his duvet and rolled over onto his side. Holding the console close to his face Miles cleared each speech bubble before the text had even finished appearing. The gentle background music lulled him, the tinkling sound that accompanied the text sending him into a stupor. It would be ok to let his eyelids slide shut. Just for a minute. He could still press the button to skip through the talking, even with his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"It was a heart attack." Accustomed to dealing with the awkward guilt of people who'd just put their foot in it, Luke had lapsed into his deadpan FAQ routine. It was the most painless way he knew of getting the subject over with, and stemming the unwanted sympathy that invariably came with it.<p>

"And you were only seven? Mama-mia, Luke!"

"It's okay."

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I get sad every now and then, but I don't really remember him much, because he was always travelling the world with his work. And Miles was only a year old so he never knew him at all. Mum misses him a lot. She still cries, sometimes. But we're okay. Really." Luke flashed a well practiced smile. It usually stopped the questions coming.

"So, you're the man of the family now, eh? And to think I had-a trouble filling Papa's shoes at twenty..."

"Yeah, but you had to bring in the money, and Luigi would've still been at school, right? Me, I just do stuff around the house and look after Miles. Mum goes out to work."

"All the more reason for you to put-a yourself first for the future, eh?"

Luke sighed. It was obvious that Mario was circling back to re-enforce his earlier point. As much as he hated to admit it, the plumber talked sense. He decided to shift the subject back a little. "But what about your Mama? If your Papa is gone and you and Luigi are here..."

"Somewhere in-a here I know she's okay," said Mario, tapping at his heart. "We have relatives and good people around us who'd help her. She is-a probably doing better now than-a during the six years of me trying to support-a the family." He let his hand drop. "That's what I tell Luigi anyway..."

He stopped, holding his arm out in front of him, staring at the motes of sparkling light settling on his shirt sleeve.

Luke glanced around. The air glittered with the tiny specks, flashing every colour of the rainbow. They drifted down in shimmering showers, collecting on the grass like a gradually forming frost. "Wow!" he breathed. "What is it?"

As if in reply a screech of laughter sounded from above them. They both looked up, squinting at the blue-robed koopa hovering above them on what looked like a broomstick.

"It's Kamek!" shouted Mario. "Hold on to your Yoshi..."

They both ducked as Kamek swooped low over their heads, more multicoloured sparkles raining down from his staff in his wake.

The ground shook with a thunderous rumble and a crack opened in front of them. The two Yoshi squeaked, scrambling backwards from the narrow chasm. Luke spun his Yoshi around, to discover more fissures criss-crossing the land around them, dividing it into squares. Another tremor toppled both the Yoshi and Mario and Luke landed hard on the ground, Mario sprawled face down across one of the cracks. Before Luke could recover, the earth roared again and to his horror the square on which he lay began to sink. Walls of brown dirt rose around him, clods of mud falling onto his face. He spat it out and staggered to his feet, realising he was going to be buried alive.

The ground shuddered again, bringing him to his knees and he looked up towards the sky - only to discover the walls sliding downwards... or was he ascending? Blinking the dirt out of his eyes he could see Mario's head and limp arms dangling over the edge above him. Was he all right?

"Mario!" he yelled as his platform came closer. "Mario!"

The two segments of ground drew flush for a second and Luke tried to grab Mario by the arms. But his own square kept rising, turning Mario's body over revealing his blood-covered face. Mario crumpled forward as his square pillar turned into a pit, and as he descended out of reach Luke could only stare around in bewilderment.

The landscape had turned into some macabre checkerboard of rising and falling columns, some going so high they reached item boxes even Mario could never jump to. He could see Mario's Yoshi marooned on another platform, his own Yoshi he'd lost sight of. Luke scanned the horizon for Kamek, but there was no sign of him. Instead a dark shape grew in the sky, the distant 'whumph' of its propellors confirming his worst fear. They were coming.

Whimpering, Luke looked above his head. Three item boxes hung in a row, waiting to be plundered. But already his square was descending again, he'd have to leap onto another to reach them. Seeing one on the ascent he timed his jump so that he dropped on to it safely. Two squares away he could see Mario's rising too - but the plumber still looked out of it. He glanced at the approaching airship. Tiny dots buzzed round it like a swarm of bees and Luke put a protective hand over his almost-healed arrow wound. _Parakoopas..._

He leaped upwards and took a swipe at the item boxes, and missed by a mile. Why, when he knew he could use power-ups just like Mario, didn't he have the gravity-defying strength to go with it? He waited until he was closer and then tried again. This time his punch was perfect; a fireflower floated down into his outstretched hands.

Resembling a sunflower, its centre glowed like a burning coal and it took a few seconds for Luke to muster the courage to close his fingers around it. The moment he did, searing heat coursed up his arm and burned through his body. A small, violet fireball formed at his fingertips, only to fall and scorch the grass at his feet.

Another groundshake signalled his descent and he hopped onto another rising column. The parakoopas soared towards him armed with bows, arrows and nets. Luke's heart thumped. Not knowing what else to do he readied himself by assuming Mario's famous Brawl trophy stance. Heat pulsed from his ribcage and down through his arm, fuelling a fireball as big as a balloon. It hovered at his palm as if waiting. How was he supposed to launch it? There was no time to think. With a throwing action he hurled it at the oncoming flock, scattering its leaders before fizzling out.

The flying army split up, surrounding Luke from the air. Arrows fell around him and he shrieked with fear as they began to close in.

* * *

><p>Something buzzy tickled his face. A bee, perhaps?<p>

"Go 'way," he muttered, rubbing at his nose. But the buzzing intensified. The bee was angry. It flew around and breathed fireballs at him, just like the ones Mario used. He yelped and dodged out of its way and then woke with a jolt, blinking in the darkness. He could still hear the fireballs and the buzzing, but now they were coming from under his bed. Miles leaned out, sliding down until his head was resting upside-down on the floor, his feet hooked over the other side of his mattress.

_There it is._ He must have knocked the console onto the floor when he was sleeping. He picked it up and struggled back into bed, to see what was going on.

"Wow! Go, Fire Luke!" He watched the sprite of his brother dodging the parakoopa's arrows and sending the occasional purple fireball up to fight them. But the Mario sprite lay still on one of the sections of ground as it moved up and down. If he didn't get up soon, they'd both be in trouble. Miles prodded at the controls. "Come on Mario, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Mario coughed up a mouthful of dirt and lifted his head. His ears were ringing and his eyes were stuck shut. He wiped at them with the back of his glove to discover the gluey culprit was his own congealed blood. Where it had come from he'd have to worry about later. Right now he seemed to be in a deep hole in the ground. He could hear parakoopas. Parakoopas and... fireballs. An earth tremor kept him from standing and he stayed on all fours until it subsided. Then... sunlight engulfed him. Somehow he was back on the surface and then... the very ground beneath him rose into the air. He took in the scene around him and recognised then he'd been trapped by Kamek's land dividing spell. Parakoopas swarmed everywhere, and there was Luke on a nearby descending pillar, throwing fireballs to keep them at bay.<p>

_Bravo, Luke! _Finding his bearings Mario spotted the three golden boxes and sprang towards them, kicking a parakoopa out of the way as he punched for a power-up. A coin. With a mid-air spin he clipped the next with his fingertips to release yet another 1-UP. Though useful it wasn't what he needed. Mario landed and turned, just as the shadow of the airship slipped over him. He bristled with loathing at the sight, that arrogant Koopa King's features carved into its bow. There'd be more power-ups hidden among its decks, he was sure, but it was too high up for him to board.

The only weapons left to him were the shells on the backs of his foe. He had enough 1-UPs to withstand the arrows - he hoped. With a roar Mario leapt into the fray.


	24. Isolation

**Isolation**

* * *

><p>With his eyes locked on the nearest fluttering turtle Mario kicked his legs forward in full flight. The satisfying snap of its shell as his boot connected with it sent a ripple of alarm through the flock of parakoopas circling around him. As they relayed their screeched warnings back towards the airship, Mario tumbled and landed on an ascending column of ground, the lifeless shell landing in his arms.<p>

_Thought I was defeated, eh?_ He hurled it back into the sky, cutting down every hovering koopa in its path. To his left he saw Luke scramble onto another rising tower to resume his fireball frenzy, the empty shells of his victims bouncing and careening about him. The arrows whistling to the ground made it clear to Mario that the parakoopa force wanted the pair of them separated. He had to find his way to help the boy somehow. From his elevated position he took stock; his distance from Luke, the speed at which every square of land under Kamek's spell rose and fell, and the estimated number of parakoopas flying around him. Instinct showed him his path. He leapt into the air again, turning as he caught another flying shell in his hands.

"Mario!" Luke's terrified scream from below was almost drowned out by the roar of the oscilating earth-columns.

Mario twisted and flung the scaly missile at the parakoopas closest to the boy's head. "Don't look at me, watch-a your back!"

Having landed a few squares closer he jumped again before the section of ground beneath his feet began to sink, and caught an arrow in his fist as it soared inches from his face. He launched it back like a javelin, spearing a Parakoopa in the wing and sending it into a spinning freefall. As he landed again he saw Luke drop onto another rising earth-tower. The boy looked tired and unsteady, his hair pulled about by the draught from the airship's propellors. As the behemoth moved over Mario and Luke's heads; four parakoopas emerged from a hatch near its keel, this time carrying a net between them.

Wiping his bloody forehead with his sleeve Mario kept moving onto rising squares. "The net! Use-a your fire!"

Luke sent his violet fireballs skywards, bringing one of the net bearers to the ground in a plume of smoke. No sooner had the creature fallen another had taken its place, and in an instant they positioned themselves over Luke and dropped the net on top of him. He shrieked and fell from his column into the depths of a neighbouring pit, half a dozen parakoopas swooping down after him.

_"No!"_ Mario sprang forward but another shower of arrows halted him. "Luke! LUKE!" He delved in his pocket for a 1-UP and shoved it into his mouth. No amount of weaponry was going to keep him from going in. If they were going to take the boy, they'd have to take him too. He summoned all his strength and took a long, low jump in Luke's direction.

He'd barely taken off when everything darkened around him, the squawks and flapping of wings deafening him to everything else. Before he realised what had happened the weight of countless parakoopas had taken him down. They pressed him into the ground, pinning down his limbs, squeezing the air out of him. No longer able to breathe Mario fought to stay conscious, praying he'd hold out long enough for the 1-UP to kick in and see him through. His ears throbbed and veins of his retinae pulsed behind his eyes. Spasms seized his lungs before numbness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>The floorboards on the landing creaked and a shadow obscured the light from outside the open bedroom door. Startled, Miles shoved his console under the duvet.<p>

"Miles dear, it's four-thirty! It's the middle of the night!" His mum padded across the room towards him. "What are you still doing awake?"

He felt a buzz against his leg and stifled a frightened gasp when he realised he'd only managed to switch off the sound. The game was still running. Mario and Luke were in trouble. "Nothing," he said. "I just woke up."

She tightened the belt around her bathrobe and sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you playing that game again?"

He shook his head, slowly trying to stretch his hand along the sheet to try and pause the game. His fingers brushed over the buttons and he hesitated. At that angle he couldn't be sure which one it was...

"Come on, I know it's difficult but you _must_ settle down." His mum gently pushed his hair back from his eyes. "You need your sleep."

Miles didn't want to argue. He laid his head on his pillow and pulled the duvet up under his chin with one hand, while sliding the other underneath the console. He snapped it shut - a little too loud. His heart sank as soon as she held out her hand.

"Give it to me."

"But Mum..."

"You can have it back in the morning."

Miles's heart beat faster. What about Luke and Mario?

"Miles..."

He slid his fingers over the game card at the back. With a little pressure it popped out of its slot and he closed his fist around it before slipping the console out from under the duvet and handing it over to his mum.

She took it and dropped it into her bathrobe pocket. "Good boy. I'll charge it up overnight. Now, get some sleep." She bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, Mum..." Miles snuggled down with the chip safe in his hand, itching to know what had happened in those last few moments.

"Night night, Miles." His mum crept out of the room.

He held his breath and waited, listening as she plugged the charger into the socket in her bedroom next door. He heard her bed creak as she got into it, and then started counting to one hundred in his head. That way he'd be sure she was asleep. When he got to twenty he decided he'd waited long enough and, being careful not to make a sound, opened the drawer of his bedside cabinet. His hands shaking, he took out Luke's handheld, slid the chip into position and pressed the power button. "Please be all right," he whispered.

The game sparked up again, but now the moving land-columns had stopped; the ground was flat once more. Luke struggled in the net at the top of the screen, calling to Mario for help as his captors lifted him towards the airship. The Mario sprite lay still, trapped under a pile of parakoopas.

Panicking, Miles mashed at the controls, doing everything he could to make Mario move. But the red plumber responded with no more than a weak wriggle before giving up. Miles tried going back to the last saved file but the game had automatically saved itself, just like it had when Luigi had been captured. He let out a quiet little whine. There was nothing he could do.

Helpless, he watched through tear filled eyes as the airship departed, knowing his brother was on board. The parakoopas took off one by one to follow it, leaving Mario lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Geahhhh..." Mario rolled onto his back, his lungs sucking in air. As the 1-UP's energising force began to seep through his body he raised his head and stared at the receding dots above the horizon, the last moments of his battle sinking in to his fuzzy mind. He thumped the ground with his fist. He'd lost the boy. Somehow he'd let them take him. He tore his cap off his head and flung it on the ground in frustration. "NO!"<p>

A high pitched chirp answered his outburst. The purple Yoshi trotted towards him and nudged at him with its large snout. It flopped down onto its belly, as if inviting Mario to climb onto its back. He pushed the Yoshi's nose away and held his head in his hands, clutching at his hair at the thought of Luke at Kamek's mercy. How he'd let the boy down, refused to listen to him... and now it was too late...

He clenched his fists and raised his head. He couldn't give up. Not now...

_I'm-a gonna find you, Luke._ Mario looked up into the sky. "I'm-a gonna find him! Do you hear me, Miles? You go to that-a hospital and you tell him. You tell him I'm coming to find him!"

* * *

><p>Miles stared back at the speech bubble on the screen, tears rolling down his cheeks. How could Mario be so sure, when <em>he<em> was the one controling him? He'd messed up and got Luigi caught. He'd messed up and caused Luke to nearly freeze Mario to death. Now he'd messed up and got his own brother caught. Luke had _told_ him not to interfere with the game, but he couldn't leave it alone. All he wanted to do was help, but instead he'd made everything worse for everybody.

"I can't do it," he whispered, and closed up the console. Wrapping his arms around it he curled up into a foetal ball and shut his eyes. That dizzy floaty feeling that always came with staying up too late had taken over and he couldn't even lift his head. Even the sound of the telephone ringing wasn't enough to keep him from dropping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The early evening sunlight filtered through the delicate glass globe of the Wormhole Machine, casting an oval ring of light over its platform. It stood silent now while the new Containment Chamber took shape beside it, red-shelled koopa workers bustling around its base as they fitted its components into place. Though identical in shape to the first, this second machine's purpose couldn't have been more different. While the Wormhole Machine's smooth bubble had been built to capture and hold spirits from the Outer Realm, the thick, reinforced glass dome of the Containment Chamber, encircled by bands of iron with a lock to hold its hinged hatch shut had been designed with just one single occupant in mind.<p>

From the plateau below Tatanga watched with satisfaction as the construction progressed. It would take more than a few minutes for Mario to break his way out of that, long enough in his opinion for Bowser to use the Wormhole Machine's technology to gain control over him.

Assemblage complete, the Koopa scientists stood back to admire their work. The majestic machines stood side by side, their glass tops shining, metal tubes protruding from their twin bases towards each other, waiting for the final component that would connect them up. Tatanga looked down at the diminutive human at his side. "Would you care to go up and inspect it, Professor?"

His companion coughed before answering. "Much as I'd like to, I'm not sure I'll manage climbing those steps again," he said. "I'll defer to your good judgement on their alignment, Ambassador. I need to save my strength."

Professor Gadd's frailty had become a growing worry. Repairing and adapting the Wormhole Machine in this way would have challenged even the most able scientists among Tatanga's people. Although this human's intelligence rivalled many of them, his physique was withered with age. This, along with having worked for several days at this altitude had brought him close to exhaustion. The chances of Gadd not surviving to complete the project were increasing, and Tatanga couldn't afford that risk.

He signalled to a nearby green-shelled Koopa guard to help the Professor back to the castle lab. The old man coughed again and leaned heavily on the guard's shell, his legs trembling under his own weight. Staring at Gadd's twisted back and wispy hair Tatanga followed them towards the cone-shaped base of the peak on which the castle stood. It was a small mercy for the Professor that the iron door to the lab stood right in front of them, directly underneath the castle. Originally used for secure storage, at least so Tatanga had been told, the large windowless room hewn from the rock had been ideal for serving as both a laboratory and a prison. He stepped over the cables that trailed from under the door to the Wormhole Machine's platform, and followed the koopa as it helped Gadd inside.

Once out of the wind Gadd's laboured breathing eased a little and he tottered unaided across the stark-lit room to the wooden workbench in the centre. He pulled a mask attached to a rubber pipe from underneath and gulped in lungfuls of the gas he called oxygen.

Tatanga kept a close watch. Under normal levels of hypnosis his subjects couldn't make a spontaneous decision like that, even to save their own lives. However, the alien had needed to weave a more sophisticated hypnotic spell for Gadd, balancing complete obedience with the ability to question and reason, so that the Professor could perform the complex tasks he'd been brought here for. This had made for an unstable hypnotic state, and it needed frequent tweaking to keep Gadd from either recovering his own will or turning into a mindless drone.

"Ah, that's better." The old man lowered the mask from his face, which had regained some of the pink-ish tinge Tatanga associated with health among the human species. He climbed onto his stool and inspected the readout from one of his instruments on the bench before slumping onto his elbows and shaking his head.

Tatanga frowned. "You have discovered a problem?"

"With the Wormhole Machine? No. It's my receiver." The Professor looked up at the large metal ring fixed to a rickety stand beside the workbench. Wires hung from various points on the ring, trailing down to the chaotic mess of machinery underneath it, which in turn was connected by more wires to the instrument providing the readout. "The signals from the Outer Realm are clear and strong, but I still can't pinpoint the way they are exerting their influence on Mario himself. If I can't identify that, then I can't program the Conditioning Module to allow Bowser to control Mario to the best effect."

The alien approached the bench and picked up the Conditioning Module, an ovoid shaped piece of metal with four tubes protruding from each end. This, the final piece that would connect the Wormhole Machine and the Containment Chamber together was crucial for Bowser's attempt to gain control over Mario. He narrowed his eyes. "We have already arranged to bring the Spirit to you ahead of Mario. Are you are asking for yet more time?"

The Professor gave a little chuckle and clasped his hands together. "Good heavens, no. But I _will_ need extra information from the Spirit himself, before he's vapourised for conditioning."

A feeling of unease crept over Tatanga at this request to interrogate the Spirit. "Remove your eyeglasses and put them on the bench," he said.

Without question, Professor Gadd obeyed, his watery grey eyes staring back at the alien.

Tatanga relaxed. The spell was still holding. It was easier to detect whether a subject was feigning hypnosis when they had diminished eyesight, since it was harder for them to hide the natural urge to focus.

Satisfied that the Professor was still under his control, he nodded his approval. "Elaborate."

The Professor put his spectacles back on and leaned one arm on the bench. "Ambassador, please understand. Mario and Luigi are themselves from a planet in the Outer Realm. It is in a different dimension where the laws of physics are unlike anything we experience here. Warp pipes cannot spawn there unless they are protrusions from this dimension, and magic can't exist there, at least not in the forms that we know. Even though Mario is here, his body responds to a completely different set of physics. This is why he is able to exploit our physical enviroment in ways that are impossible to the rest of us, and indeed impossible back on his world. His fireballs and athletic abilities are more obvious examples, and less obvious of course, is this link he has with these so-called 'spirits' and the influence they have over what he does. The difficulty comes with my discovery that this influence is based almost entirely on some form of hindsight."

"You mean, the spirits are directing Mario based on events seen in the future?" Tatanga rubbed his chin.

"Not _directing_," said the Professor. "Mario's decisions are most definitely his own. And as for seeing into the future, you must keep in mind that time in different dimensions does not run concurrently. We have to take chronology out of the equasion. It explains why he's so skilled at what he does; why he almost never fails." The professor swivelled on his stool to face the receiver, his arms becoming more animated as he spoke. "These signals - it's unbelievable. They're coming from thousands of sources in the Outer Realm at this very moment, each one slightly different from the next. Knowing the limitations the laws of physics poses on life forms out there - this could only be possible through some kind of technology.

"_That's_ what I need to know more about from this Spirit." Gadd's eyes sparkled through the thick lenses of his spectacles and he bounced on his seat with excitement. "I need to know_ how _ this hindsight is achieved, I need to know _how_ this technology works. Whatever it is I need to replicate it, so that when Bowser controls Mario, he will be undefeata..." he ended the word with a splutter, and began to cough again, a purplish tinge appearing around his lips. Leaning on the workbench he reached for his oxygen mask.

The alien looked up at the flimsy looking receiver, and then back at the ailing Professor. Although listening to him always proved to be a stimulating experience, Tatanga knew the human needed to conserve his strength. He yearned to know more of Mario's dimension, because Mario was a human, like Princess Daisy. Had she originated from the same planet? Why didn't she possess the same impossible powers as Mario? How had she, or Princess Peach for that matter, become the ruler of a kingdom entirely populated by species other than her own? There was so much more he wanted to know about the human race, its history, culture and customs, but most of all he wanted to know about Princess Daisy. He knew it would have to wait, for now.

"Look at me."

The Professor looked up, the mask still over his face.

A soft yellow glow surrounded Tatanga's eyes. "Very well. You may interrogate the Spirit. But you will not allow him to suspect his own or Mario's fate."

His order was met with a nod.

"What work you must you still complete before the Spirit arrives?"

Gadd wheezed. "None..." The word was barely audible.

"Then your services will not be needed until then. You will rest."

The Professor took a few more deep breaths and put the mask away. His eyes glazed, he hopped down from his stool, turned and walked over to the cot in the corner of the lab. There, he took off his glasses and lay down.

The yellow glow intensified around Tatanga. "Sleep, until you are commanded to wake."

The old man's eyes slid shut.

Once he was sure his subject was asleep, Tatanga left the laboratory, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>He lay among the reeds by the river that fed the castle moat, listening to the calls of those who hunted him. He'd already lost them in the streets of the Toadish settlement but it wouldn't be long before they'd widen their search. For now though, he was safe. Though not ideal, the blue and green clothes he wore provided a reasonable camouflage in this darkness. He'd pulled off the white gloves and stuffed them down the bib of his overalls, and had turned the hat inside-out to hide the give-away white circle stitched onto its front panel. Now, with the hat jammed low on his head and with his makeshift bandanna covering his nose and mouth he slithered towards the water's edge, where the reeds were the thickest. Now he just needed to wait it out until it was safe to go back and check out the world map at the Museum Library.<p>

He gazed into the river at the pale, squid-like Bloopers as they propelled themselves through the water. Almost as big as koopas, their stings could sometimes be deadly if provoked. His muscles tensed as one of them broke the surface almost in front of his face, its bulging black eyes staring right into his. The gills began to pulsate as it geared up to attack but his hand darted forward, grabbing it just below its head. Its tentacles writhed and coiled around his arm as he squeezed ever tighter until at last its eyes popped. Drawing his victim out of the water he watched with fascination as its black ink, used for blinding its victims, ran harmlessly down his arm.

_Black._ It bled from the Blooper's face and gills and from the suckers on its lifeless limbs. It seeped into the green cloth of his sleeve, staining it almost as far as his shoulder. He rolled onto his side and wiped the bleeding carcass over the front of his overalls, a thin smile spreading across his face under the cover of his bandanna. As the flow of ink lessened he twisted and tore the creature's body apart, finding the half-empty ink-bladder among its entrails. He squeezed every last drop from it, rubbing it into as much of his clothes as he could.

Then he leaned out further over the water, his ink-blackened hand poised over the rippling surface, waiting to strike again. His sharp reflexes rewarded him as he yanked another unsuspecting Blooper out onto dry land. It lashed out and stung him and he recoiled, hissing with pain. In return for its efforts he pulled its head from its body. More of the sticky black liquid oozed out and he smothered himself in it, closing his eyes as he smeared it over the exposed part of his face.

When he opened them again he caught his reflection in the water. A pair of silvery blue eyes gazed back at him from within a dark, faceless shadow. Curious, he pulled the bandanna down until it hung around his throat. The Blooper ink looked like a black eyemask and he stared at the reflection of the pale skin of his lower jaw, while feeling the soft, dark moustache with his fingers.

A crackle in the reeds startled him and he whipped around to see the single Bunbun standing over him.

"Luigi. Come back to the castle. Don't be afraid. Our orders are not to kill you."

"Is that so?" he said, eyeing the insect warrior's spear pointing at his heart. In a single, fluid motion he leapt up and knocked the Bunbun over with a sweeping kick while twisting the weapon from its grip. He crouched below the level of the reeds, but he knew his cover had already been blown. He could hear the buzzing of more Bunbuns approaching. His time to fight had come.


	25. Lost

**Chapter 25**

**Lost**

* * *

><p>The Yoshi's galloping jarred his bones but Mario was too tired to assume the correct riding posture. It was all he could manage just to guide it, let alone stay alert to the potential dangers around him. Bruised and bloodied, he flopped from side to side as the little dinosaur weaved through the thick subtropical undergrowth, dodging the millipede-like Wigglers and the brown, mushroom-shaped Goombas. To a degree he could rely on the creature's instincts now it was back in home territory, in the very forest where he'd helped it hatch three days before.<p>

He caught hold of its shell as it swerved and leapt over a snapping piranha plant. It reminded him of the look on Luke's face at seeing his first Yoshi hatching beneath the leaves of one similar to this. Mario hadn't realised how much of Earth he'd forgotten until he'd seen the boy's excitement at the wonders of Mushroom World. Nor had he realised how much he missed Earth now that Luke had gone. He'd not felt this homesick since the day the pipe to Brooklyn disappeared.

_Homesick? No._ He tried to rationalise, conjuring those moments of his last days on Earth; the tax demands, the threats from the bailiffs, his tearful mother, his frightened brother. Even though the business had been dissolved he'd refused to stop paying rent on the workshop because it housed the only escape from reality he and Luigi had, despite it driving them into more debt. That pipe was _their_ secret, _their_ chance to holiday in a world that defied the wildest of imaginations. They _knew_ it could disappear without reason the same way it had appeared many months before. They'd wanted to make the most of it. They _needed_ that bolt-hole. So what if they were on the wrong end of the pipe when it finally did go? Life was _better_ here, wasn't it?

The little dinosaur chirped in triumph as it flattened another Goomba, but its exhilaration was lost on Mario this time. This extraordinary creature, this breathtaking forest, the incredible super-powers he'd gained - he'd swap it all now for a warm evening with his family and friends back home. The debt didn't matter. The shame of letting his father's business fail didn't matter. He felt Luigi's despair now; he understood his need to believe in _something_, however misguided he thought his brother's faith in the Spirits was.

The heat of the sun hit Mario like a wall as the Yoshi emerged from the jungle into drier, grassy plains. He pulled the bill of his cap down to shade his face, still squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. The dinosaur stopped dead, craning its head around to look at its rider, waiting for the next command.

Mario straightened his back and inhaled through his nose. He needed to keep a clear head now; the boy was depending on him. He stared ahead. He wasn't far from the pipe to Toad Town. If there was any truth in Luke's dreams he'd be able to consult the World Map in the Toad Town Museum Library and pinpoint the likeliest places where Kamek had taken him. As much as he'd been desperate enough to listen to Miles's information through Luke, losing the opportunity wasn't a disaster. After all, nothing could be better than a good old-fashioned map.

He traced his fingers over the Yoshi's cheeks, a command to veer left, and it took off at a trot, clouds of dust kicking up in the trail behind it.

* * *

><p>Something jostled Miles in his sleep. Unfamiliar hands slid under his arms and knees as he was lifted from the bed. He squirmed, Luke's handheld tight in his fist. He felt himself being carried, heard footsteps on the stairs and the sound of the front door opening. He curled up against the rush of the night air on his bare feet and ankles. Feeling cold, he screwed up his eyes and whined.<p>

"If you get in first, Ma'am, I'll hand him over to you." That was a man's voice. Who was it?

"Mum..."

"It's okay Miles, we're getting in the car."

He relaxed at her words and snuggled next to her on the back seat, the soft fleece of his blanket brushing against his chin. He felt her arm around him and her hand stroking his hair. The sound of the running engine lulled him back to sleep.

"Here, let me carry him."

"Oh... Thank you nurse."

Bright lights cut through Miles's eyelids as he felt himself being pulled away from his mum. He moaned as he clung to her neck and her hair.

"All right all right." Her arms closed around him again. "I don't think this'll work. I'll have to take him in with me."

"No problem."

The sounds and smells seemed familiar. Miles opened a bleary eye to confirm he was back at the hospital. He yawned and rested his head on Mum's shoulder, despite her hurried footsteps jiggling him about.

"Are we going to see Luke?" he mumbled.

Mum didn't answer. It felt like she was almost running. He lifted his head to see a nurse hurrying through the corridor behind them, carrying Mum's overnight bag. He recognised her from the last time he was here, but she had no smile for him now. He looked round at his mum's tear-stained face and caught his breath.

"Left here," said the nurse.

Miles's eyes snapped wide open. This wasn't the way to Luke's room. He wriggled in his mum's arms and discovered then he was in his pyjamas. _Why was he in his pyjamas_? "I want to get dressed," he said.

"Not now, sweetheart, later."

"I want to get dressed!" He struggled and punched at his mum's shoulders. "I want to get dressed _now!_"

"Miles, please..."

"I'm sorry." The nurse's voice was firm. "You'll have to leave him in the waiting room if you can't keep him quiet. He'll disturb the other patients."

"No! I want to see Luke!" Miles wriggled and kicked as much as he could until he felt himself slipping from his mum's grip. As soon as his toes touched the floor he twisted himself away and ran as fast as he could towards the nurses' front desk. He heard the grown-ups calling his name in hushed voices as he ran down one corridor and then the next, Luke's console still tight in his hand.

He stopped at his brother's room and peeped in through the open door at the empty, stripped bed. Luke had gone. All his things had gone. All his Get-Well cards, even the one Miles had made for him had been taken away. Unable to fathom what it meant, Miles turned to face his mum and the nurse as they hurried towards him.

"Mum? Where's Luke?"

The nurse stepped forward and crouched down in front of him. "Now young man, it's the middle of the night. We can't have you running around waking everybody up! Luke has been moved to another room. Your mum has all your clothes with her." She looked up at Miles's mum. "I can take you somewhere where you can get him dressed if you'd prefer."

"No," said Miles. "I want to see Luke first." He looked up at his mum and slid his hand into hers, then they walked in silence as the nurse led them back the way they came.

The new room looked no different from the last one. It had the same bed, the same equipment, same furniture, even Luke's cards and belongings had been arranged around him in just the same way as before. But now there was a new machine beside his brother's bed. It made quiet, whooshing noises over and over, each followed by a click. A thick tube extended from it all the way into Luke's mouth, and his face was covered with a lot of tape. The sheet normally covering most of his body had been turned down to reveal his chest, bare but for the large round pads with wires stuck to them. Miles was used to seeing all the wires and tubes coming out of his brother but this new machine was creepy. Luke's chest rose and fell, blowing up like a balloon and then going down again in time with the whoosh and clicking noise, as if he was a part of the thing itself.

Miles drew back and clutched at his mum's sleeve, horrified at the sight but not able to look away.

* * *

><p>"My Princess, Princess Peach is waiting for you in the emergency meeting room. There is no good to come from staying up here. Please, come down."<p>

Her fists clenched, Daisy ignored the pleas of her Pionpi attendant and scoured the darkness beyond the castle battlements. Distant sounds echoed from every direction as her guards widened their search through Toad Town. She could hear nothing yet to suggest they'd caught up with Luigi.

"My Princess, please... You must respect Princess Peach's order for high alert. We can't be seen to jeopardise their kingdom's security."

With a sigh Daisy nodded at her attendant. "Tell her I'm coming. And please, wait in there for me."

The Pionpi folded her hands into the large sleeves of her lilac robe, closed her round eyes and bowed, her single braid of black hair falling forward over her shoulder. Then she drifted over the courtyard and descended towards the Keep while Daisy dabbed her face dry of tears and plodded down the more conventional steps.

Numb to the breeze tugging at her hair Daisy entered the Keep on autopilot, barely aware of the red polka-dot capped Toad ushering her down the hall and into the meeting room. She glanced up at the ancient shields and flags decorating the walls before gazing at the three people sat at the long table in the centre of the room.

Wrapped in a cloak to hide her nightclothes, Peach looked up from her place at the head of the table and indicated the empty seat nearest to her. "Sit down, Daisy."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Daisy took her place, nodding at Toadsworth opposite, and again at the mysterious Doctor Toadley seated next to her. She looked back towards the door and exchanged a nervous glance with her Pionpi.

Her face solemn, Peach settled her gaze on Daisy. "Now, tell me, what happened with Luigi?"

The businesslike approach caught Daisy off guard and it took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts into a coherent order. "He's... he's very much worse and I... I think he's lost his mind. My guards are out looking for him. I had orders relayed to them to bring him back unhurt. They...".

"I want details, Daisy." Peach stared with a stoicism Daisy had never seen from her before. "What happened when you visited him?"

Toadsworth cleared his throat before Daisy could answer. "Someone said he'd tied a scrap of cloth around his neck, fashioned like a bandanna. Is this true?"

_Bandanna? _Daisy blinked at him._ What did that have to do with anything?_

"Well,_ is_ it?" Peach stared at her. "Daisy, I need to know every little thing that was changed about him, however insignificant you think it may be."

Daisy glanced at Toadsworth, then Doctor Toadley, and then back at Peach. She remembered the way Luigi had looked in that room and blinked back a threatening tear. "Oh Peach," she said, "_everything's_ changed. Yes, he wore a bandanna. He didn't recognise me. He doesn't remember us coming to his room. His eyes had no pupils. He spoke..." Daisy looked down at her clasped hands. "He spoke perfectly, but with an accent I've never heard before. It was like he was possessed by another person!"

Peach gave Toadsworth a worried look before turning back at Daisy. "What did he say?" she said, her voice softer now.

"It was the same story about how Tatanga interrogated him in a dungeon cell. Only now he believes you and Mario are working with Tatanga and that the torture took place in this castle!" Aware that her voice was trembling, Daisy squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

Peach closed her eyes for a moment and Daisy guessed she was struggling to keep her emotions at bay, too. "Did he hurt you?"

Daisy shook her head. "He said if I told him where Tatanga was, he wouldn't hurt me. So I told him the first thing that came into my head, which was that story of his about the castle on the mountain. He asked me how to get there and I told him about the World Map in the Museum Library. I'm... I'm sorry, Peach. He had me trapped in that room with him and he was _frightening._ I didn't know what else to do."

Peach paled and then swallowed, twisting her fingers together.

Toadsworth watched her for a moment and then leaned towards her. "It bears all the hallmarks," he said in a low voice.

"I know." Peach lowered her head, her lips tight. At last she looked over at the sorcerer-medic sitting at Daisy's side, a grave look on her face. "Doctor," she said, "I'm afraid we have an L situation."

"Then are you asking for tranquiliser darts?" Doctor Toadley shook his head. "Those I cannot prescribe, this time."

Peach stared, panic in her eyes. "But without them, what can we do?"

"Wait!" said Daisy. "What is this _L situation_?"

"What can we do?" The doctor echoed Peach's question. "You may knock him out in whichever way you see fit, your Highness, as long as it doesn't involve tranquilisers."

Daisy looked from Peach to Doctor Toadley. "Knock him out? This is _Luigi_ we're talking about..."

Toadsworth leaned forward. "Princess Daisy, I'm well aware of your concern for Master Luigi, but this _is_ a crisis we're familiar with. Please allow us to..."

Daisy shot to her feet and slammed her palms on the table. "What? This has happened to him before? Why have I never been told?"

Toadsworth rapped his walking stick on the floor beside him and he turned to Peach. "You summoned Princess Daisy to confirm the L situation. With the greatest of respect I suggest now that she is dismissed."

"I'm staying." Daisy folded her arms.

"Toadsworth," said Peach, her voice calm, "there are a dozen Bunbuns and almost as many Gao out there looking for Luigi right now. They don't know what they're facing. They need new orders and since they are Daisy's soldiers she must stay." She caught Daisy's eye and gave her a warning look. Daisy took the hint and sat down.

Toadsworth stroked his white moustache. "Your Highness Princess Peach," he said, "Daisy's guards are stronger and better equipped to overpower him than ours. If we can't tranquilise him I recommend they take him by force now and bring him back here where he can be safely secured until he sleeps of his own accord."

Peach gave Doctor Toadley an uncomfortable glance. "Doctor. Isn't there any other way? Why can we not arm the Bunbuns with tranquilisers?"

"The sedatives I found in Luigi's blood contained elements of an alien origin," said the doctor. "The dose he received was strong enough to knock out a creature the size and weight of Bowser. He's lucky to have survived but his organs need time to recover. Any more drugs may do him serious damage."

Toadsworth huffed and shifted in his seat. "Princess Daisy, I beg you to give orders to bring Luigi in by force. It's for his own good..."

"So you can clap him in irons and lock him in a cell until he drops with exhaustion?" Daisy leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. "That's what it comes down to, doesn't it? You already threatened to restrain him once. He's _ill_..."

"Daisy," said Peach, "it's not like that..."

"He is unpredictable and dangerous." Toadsworth bristled with indignation. "We have no choice."

"If he's that dangerous I want to know what my soldiers are dealing with first. What _is _this L situation?"

Toadsworth adjusted his pince-nez and glared at Daisy through the round lenses. "It's an unfortunate madness that takes him from time to time."

"It is no such thing," Peach scowled at Toadsworth before turning back to Daisy. "Daisy - The changes in him you witnessed tonight - we _know_ what it is, and we know it lasts only as long as he can last before he has to sleep. When he wakes up he's Luigi again. The tranquilisers stop it faster so he can recover more quickly."

"This isn't helping things!" Toadsworth reddened with frustration. "The longer we discuss his condition the more time we're losing. Princess Daisy, please give the word..."

Daisy closed her eyes. Crazy or not, Luigi had given _his_ word, and he'd kept his word. He hadn't killed her, yet she knew he would have; he'd made it all too clear how she'd have met her death if she hadn't have cooperated. She lowered her head in resignation.

"Pionpi..." she turned to her attendant who still hovered by the door. "Relay orders to retreat, and then start preparations to return to Sarasaland. We are to leave within the hour."

Toadsworth's walking stick clattered to the floor. _"What?"_

"I'm letting Luigi go."

"But..." The elderly Toad stared, his mouth open as the Pionpi floated out of the room. He turned and gave Peach a searching look, only to see his princess look back at Daisy.

Daisy stood up. "Luigi is on a mission to find Tatanga and I know he'll kill anything that tries to stop him. I will not risk my troops' lives for a madness you say will pass within a few hours." She met Peach's gaze - her friend's face was emotionless.

Toadsworth sputtered. "P...P...Princess Daisy, I must... He's looking for an adversary who's not even on this planet! Who knows where he'll be by the time he has to stop and rest? He'll wake in an unfamiliar place with no memory of where he's been. He'll be lost!"

"Don't you think that before he needs rest he'll have figured out I've lied to him and that he'll be back for my blood?" Daisy clenched her fists. "He doesn't recognise me or know where I live and I intend to use that to my advantage. The security of my Kingdom is more important than the safety of one man, no matter _who_ he is. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She stepped away from her chair and swept out into the corridor. She could feel the tears brimming again and she didn't want them to fall here. She ran to her quarters and flopped face down onto her bed, allowing them to soak into her pillow instead. She didn't know which was worse - Luigi's madness or the fact he'd never opened up to her about it after all this time. It was yet another reminder of just how unreachable he was. While he hankered after his homeworld she knew he'd always keep his distance because he didn't want to hurt her. He had no idea how much he was hurting her already.

"Daisy?"

She didn't bother replying. She knew Peach would come in anyway.

"Daisy, I just wanted to let you know I understand your decision."

Daisy rolled onto her side and looked up at her friend. "It isn't fair. Why does Luigi have to suffer this madness, on top of everything else?"

"Don't listen to Toadsworth." Peach handed her a lace handkerchief and sat next to her. "It's not a madness. It's a battle-scar from when he tried to rescue me once. Now you've seen it you have the right to know about it."

Frowning, Daisy pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She dried her face and looked at Peach. "Luigi tried to rescue you from Bowser?"

Peach shook her head. "Not from Bowser. It happened that time Count Bleck attempted to destroy the universe."

_Bleck_. Daisy remembered visiting the Mushroom Kingdom to join in the celebrations after the Mario brothers had brought Peach home from that adventure. Even Bowser had called a short truce to acknowledge the salvation of all their kingdoms from a common enemy. Although it was a significant triumph neither of the brothers nor Peach had recounted much of their escapade. She recalled how Luigi had been even quieter than usual at that party. "Go on," she said.

Peach fiddled with the folds of her cloak. "Bleck had organised a forced marriage between King Bowser and I so that he could fulfil an ancient prophesy and gain the powers he needed. Luigi attempted to stop it, and paid the price." She lowered her eyes. "He was caught, hypnotised and brainwashed. Then he was programmed to destroy Mario, Bowser and I."

Daisy's mouth dropped open. Luigi had never spoken about this. She scrunched the handkerchief in her fist, not knowing what to say.

"This monster Bleck turned Luigi into... he wasn't even given a proper name, just a codename: 'Mr. L'. And even though it was so obviously Luigi's body we were fighting and it was his voice we were hearing, he was unrecognisable. He covered his face with an eyemask and a bandanna of course but it was the changed personality, the accent, his power of speech and those blank _eyes_..." Peach trailed off and she stared into middle space for a moment as if she were re-living a part of her adventure.

Unable to imagine Peach and Mario facing the prospect of having to fight - and hurt - Luigi, Daisy could only wait for Peach to continue.

"Well of course," said Peach, "Mario triumphed over everything and Luigi was returned to normal, or so we thought. But every so often something will happen that causes Mr. L to break through. And when that happens he'll do anything to kill Mario, me, or even Bowser." Her eyes glistened with tears and her voice cracked into a whisper. "Luigi doesn't even know it's happening."

"Then... what made Luigi turn into Mr. L today?"

"My theory?" Peach gazed at the floor. "We made him him doubt his own story and it led to him doubt himself." Peach looked back into Daisy's eyes. "Luigi's not crazy. But when he loses confidence in himself he leaves the door wide open for Mr. L to come through."

"What are you saying?" Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. "That Mr. L is proof that Luigi was telling the truth? We _know_ his story is wrong..."

Peach gave a weak smile and shook her head. "I'm saying he believed his own story so strongly that..." She turned her head at a sudden commotion in the corridor outside. Shouts of excitement and running feet grew louder. She rose from the bed and turned to look at Daisy, a strange mix of delight and worry in her eyes as the voices became clearer. "Do you hear that?"

Daisy stood up and listened. "It's Mario. Mario's back!"

Their conversation abandoned, they hurried out of Daisy's quarters to see Toads scurrying in random directions, shouting instructions at one another.

"Princess Peach!" squeaked one, tugging at her cloak. "He's in the courtyard!" The Toads converged on their Princess, their little legs trotting to keep up with her long strides as they accompanied her towards the main entrance. Daisy tactfully dropped behind, not wanting to get in the way. She followed Peach outside, where an arresting sight greeted them.

A lone Yoshi stood on the main pathway between the Keep's entrance and the main gate, squawking in distress. His face and clothes smeared with dirt, Mario sat slumped forward on its back, his limbs hanging limp, his head resting against the spines on the back of its neck.

Daisy ran to calm the reptile by stroking its nose while Peach took Mario's hand.

"Mario," said Peach, "what happened?"

"Easy Yoshi," said Daisy as she drew her finger in a line under its chin, the command for it to lie on its belly. Mario half opened his eyes as the Yoshi settled into position, and then shut them again.

Peach looked over her shoulder at her servants. "Send for Dr. Toadley. Get Mario some water!"

Mario raised his head. "It's okay, Peach."

"Let's at least take you inside to get cleaned up, Mario!" Peach tugged at his hand but he pulled back.

"No, the fresh air keeps me alert."

Toads ran back and forth and before long a stool was set down beside the Yoshi. Peach and Daisy coaxed Mario into dismounting and sat him down, while a young Toad maid pushed a tumbler of water into his hand. Mario's eyes glimmered as he took a sip, and in a moment the rest of the water was gone.

"More," he said, with a gasp.

Another Toad stepped forward with a flagon and refilled the cup and a third offered a small bowl containing three 1-UP mushrooms. Mario ate one and put the others in his pocket. He drank more slowly this time and when he'd done he rested his arms on his knees, his head drooping between them.

Peach knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"I have-a to find them."

"Find who?"

"Kamek attacked. Took the boy. They have-a the Professor, too." He looked up, anger in his eyes. "They took him right from under my nose. They took him, but they didn't take me. They didn't _want_ to take me, or kill me. _Why?"_ He straightened up, raising his arms and letting them fall. Then looked at Peach, a startled look on his face as if he'd just remembered something. "Peach. I need to know. Did anything happen with Luigi while I was away?"

Daisy held her breath as she waited for Peach to deliver the news.

"There's no easy way to say this." Peach lowered her head. "Things haven't been good for Luigi. He was kidnapped by Koopas - within hours of you leaving with the boy..."

Mario stared, open mouthed.

"Daisy found him a few days later in..."

But Mario was on his feet, clasping the back of his head. "So it's-a is true. It is _all_ true!" He turned a full circle, his eyes cast up over the outer walls.

Peach stood up and grabbed his arm. "Mario, wait! What do you mean? You're making no sense!"

Daisy stamped her foot. "Mario _listen!"_ She flinched as the plumber turned his head to look at her. He seemed surprised, as if he hadn't noticed her standing there all this time. "You need to hear this. I found Luigi unconscious in the desert," she said, "near the Mushroom-Sarasa Pipe. He'd been drugged. When he woke he was delusional. He was telling us stories we know couldn't possibly be true. Then..."

"Stories! Yes!" Mario gave her an intense stare. "What did he tell you? He was tortured in a dungeon on a mountain? He escaped and stowed away in-a Tatanga's space ship?"

Daisy felt a nauseating sensation in her stomach. Peach blanched. Mario looked from one princess to the other.

"H... how did you know?" whispered Peach.

Mario looked up at the sky, a stunned expression on his face. Then he took her hands, his eyes gleaming. "The Spirits told me," he said, a fervent tremor in his voice. "Where is Luigi now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm receptive to all feedback, positive and negative. <strong>

**26th Sept: All chapters up to Chapter 12 have been revised in response to earlier reviews.**


	26. Face to Face

**Face to face**

* * *

><p>Luke hugged his knees to try and stop shivering. From the moment his fire-power had been knocked out of him he'd felt chilled to the core. He shrank against the wall of the airship's poop deck as Kamek approached and peered down at him through those impenetrable goggles of his - a regular check of his prisoner, so it seemed. Luke stared back from inside the netting that enveloped him. He hadn't tried to free himself from it; he didn't want to make things any worse for himself. Besides, he needed what little protection it offered from the biting winds up here.<p>

From his vantage point near the helm he could see almost all of the decks below him, as well as the crew of Parakoopas tending to the machinery responsible for keeping the airship aloft. Metal platforms rose and fell like giant pistons, flame-throwing cannons roared while puffs of steam belched from pipes which Luke guessed must be connected to some great engine hidden below. The wooden deck beneath him vibrated to the rhythm of wings and propellor. When he closed his eyes he could visualise the computer-generated courses he'd played based on the inner workings of this very ship. When he opened them he wished for the sight of Mario, ducking and leaping from platform to platform to find him.

He looked up at the rotating Bullet Bill launchers on their turrets and the golden power-up boxes fused into the machinery. What if he tried to rip off the net and make for one of them? Luke mentally slapped himself for even thinking about it. Even if he found another fireflower, there was nowhere to escape to at this height. He wouldn't stand a chance. He wasn't Mario.

The airship banked and the clear blue sky ahead of him gave way to a dark mountain range. Clouds ringed the tallest of the cone-shaped peaks while pathways spiralled up their steep faces to the summits. Other mountains looked as if they'd been sawn off to make rounded plateaux of varying heights, joined together by a network of pipes. Luke straightened his back and pawed at the net to get a better look.

"Keep still, human." The red gem on the end of Kamek's staff hovered close to his cheek. "You'll see it all in good time."

Luke shied away, pressing his back harder against the wall, while Kamek turned and uttered a shrill command in the Koopa dialect. Two Parakoopas approached and grabbed the net, hoisting Luke up between them. He couldn't help letting out a shriek as they took off and swung him out over the side, his weight tightening the rope mesh around him. Terrified that any struggle might cause them to lose their grip and let him to plunge to his death, Luke clung to the net and stifled the urge to scream. Buffeted by the wind he hung between his two escorts as they flapped towards the mountain complex. The icy air numbed his face. His fingers stiffened and his ears ached from the cold. The noise of the airship faded away to his left and he turned his head as far as he dared to see it heading for a plateau criss-crossed with markings - a landing pad of some kind. It was there he spotted the squat, silvery vessel standing at the edge, its bulbous glass cockpit shining in the sunlight. He blinked through watery eyes. _Could that be Tatanga's spaceship?_

The Parakoopas veered to the right, putting the landing pad behind them. Instead Luke could only watch as the tallest peaks of the complex loomed ahead, the highest sporting the turrets and spires of a medieval style castle. Every detail rang true to the way Miles had described it in his dreams and he pushed his face against the ropes as they approached. As they circled the castle peak another one came into view from behind. Smaller, flatter, more like a plateau than its neighbour, it was crawling with Koopas attending to what could only be the Wormhole Machine. Or rather Wormhole _Machines._ Now there were two of them, similar though not identical. Luke shifted inside the net for a better look but his escorts had already turned away from it, descending now towards the base of the castle peak itself.

The rough, dark stone of the mountain rushed by him as they swooped downwards and swung him around until it seemed they were heading for a collision course with the rock face. It felt worse than any rollercoaster ride and Luke screamed for all he was worth. A pattern of lights flashed before his eyes, obliterating his vision for a second, and then suddenly he discovered they were hurtling towards a large, iron door. At the last moment it opened as if automatically controlled. He shut his eyes tight as he felt the net jerk backwards and yelped at the impact of the stone floor on his side. Startled at the sound of the door slamming shut Luke snapped his eyes open and scrambled around face it, just as he heard the key turn in the lock.

A staccato little chuckle behind him made him jump. "Oh, ho, sonny, I'm afraid you'll have to get used to that. These Koopas have no manners, you know!"

Luke froze. That breathy, high-pitched voice gabbling at a mile a minute - it couldn't be! Was it?_ Professor Gadd!_ It was odd to hear him speaking in English - what little he'd seen of the character on YouTube he always spoke in gibberish, albeit with an on-screen translation.

"Professor Gadd? Is that you?" Luke pushed his fingers through the holes in the net and tugged at it to try and free himself.

Another little chuckle answered him. "You already know me! Just as I suspected! Fascinating, just fascinating how you interact with this dimension! I suppose there's not much about Mushroom World you don't know! Hold still little feller. You won't reach that knot from in there." The netting jiggled about Luke's head while the Professor worked on picking the knot apart. "I wondered how long it would be before those dratted Koopas would find you. How's the arm?"

"Huh?"

"They shot you with an arrow, so I understand. Aha! There you are!" The netting fell to the floor. Luke looked up at the withered old man standing over him. Just like everyone and everything else in this world, there was no mistaking who he was. Short, even shorter than Mario, his head bald save for a few wisps of white hair at the top, he greeted Luke with his almost toothless grin. "Indeed I _am_ Professor Elvin Gadd," he said, "and I'm humbly at your service."

Luke got to his feet and stared. What the games didn't show were the frayed hems and worn elbows of the lab coat, the stoop that came with old age and the slight tic causing the Professor's head to cock to the right a little. He looked tired, drawn, as if he'd been working too hard. Realising that the old man was expecting to shake hands, Luke gripped his bony hand firmly. "I'm Luke," he said. "Mario said you could..."

"By Jove, that's astonishing! You're completely solid. A remarkable manifestation if I may say so, and I've studied a few spirits and ghosts in my time, I can tell you."

"But I'm not..."

"May I?" The Professor had already turned his attention to the dressing on Luke's arm. Perplexed, Luke shrugged and allowed Gadd to peel it away. "I can see that was a serious injury, my boy. And how long ago did that happen?"

"Uh, er... about three days."

"Extraordinary. Is this staining from that 1-UP paste Luigi concocts?"

"Yeah. Mario made sure..."

"Good heavens, you even respond to the effects of 1-UPs! Tell me, have you tried controlling those elemental flowers too?

"I... I can throw fireballs and iceballs if that's what you mean. But I can't do the jumping. Professor, I..."

"This is amazing!" The Professor clapped his hands together with delight, his magnified eyes sparkling behind the thick lenses of his goggles. "Come over here, sonny." He beckoned Luke to the workbench, where he rummaged among a jumble of instruments until he picked up a metal edged lens and a mirror. "Such a strong projection, I'd never have thought it possible..."

While Gadd jabbered away to himself and peered at Luke through the lens from different angles, Luke took in the room around him. The scientific paraphernalia on the bench and the tall, rickety contraption beside it with its large metal ring and tangles of wires suggested the Professor had been brought here to work. The windowless walls, iron door, and the uncomfortable looking cot in the corner made it look like he hadn't had much choice in the matter. "Professor," said Luke, dropping his voice, "I can help you get out of here, but I need you to help me first..."

Gadd put the lens down, his face serious. "If only you could, but it's easier said than done, young lad. I'm an old man. I haven't got the strength to make a break for it. And at this altitude - " he indicated the oxygen cylinder and mask under the bench, "I'm somewhat reliant on that. I'd never make it." He handed the mirror to Luke and helped him position it at arm's length, and then stood beside him to check Luke's reflection.

"No, you don't understand! You know I came through the Wormhole Machine?"

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of that. That's why Bowser brought you here, because I need your help to complete the rebuild. You were the last thing to pass through it before it was destroyed, you see, and now I need to find your resonance to make the thing work properly." Gadd took the mirror back and picked up a short metal rod with a set of dials around its centre. "This little device will do the trick..."

"Professor, _listen!"_ Luke wondered what it would take to distract Gadd from pursuing Bowser's work. "Mario and me, we went to your house because he said you could help get me back to Earth."

"But Luke, you already _are_ on Earth." Gadd waved the rod at him. "Now, hold on to the end of this. Don't be alarmed if you feel anything odd. It won't hurt you."

"Professor, I _know_ I'm on Earth. _Ow_!" A brief tingling sensation fizzed through Luke's fingers as he closed them around the cold metal. "I'm in a hospital, in a coma. I can hear my brother talking to me when I'm asleep, here. So, if I'm here as well, what do I do now? If I came here through the wormhole then I have to go back through it, right?"

Gadd held the other end of the rod firmly and turned the dial. Luke recoiled, letting go as a rush of pins and needles engulfed his hand. He saw the Professor frown and quickly grabbed hold of it again.

"Luke, you're _not_ here," said the Professor. You're a spirit. A ghost. A spectacularly solid one I'll admit, but nonetheless that is all you are. You can't be in two places at once!" He made another adjustment to the dial, and Luke flinched, although the tingling felt fainter this time.

"But Professor, I saw that book you were studying, _Spirits from the Outer Realm_, and I saw your notes about the Outer Realm having an effect on stuff here, and Earth being in the Outer Realm. Well you're right! It's true! On Earth I am able to contr... I mean, help Mario through his adventures." Luke lowered his voice. "I _know_ Mario is looking for us right now, but he needs my help. If I'm in a coma I can't do anything to help him so you _have_ to send me back so I can guide him here and get you out!"

Gadd peered at him through his goggles. "And how do you go about 'helping' Mario? Would this be through _technology?"_

"Yes, yes! It's..." Luke slowed down and tried to explain it as simply as possible. "It's a little console with a screen and buttons. I can see the Mushroom Kingdom on the screen and make things happen by pressing the buttons. I could see the wormhole on the screen just as Mario was destroying the machine. I guess I kind of just... fell into it."

That seemed to have grabbed Gadd's attention. He stared back at Luke with delight. "You think you came here _through_ the device! This is good news! Such _good_ news! I need you to tell me all about it. Every detail of this console of yours and leave nothing out! But not yet. First we must finish this experiment..." He turned the dial on the rod again. "Now. Did you feel anything unusual just then?"

Luke shook his head in response.

"Then I think we're nearly there." The Professor tapped Luke's hand. "Make sure you hold the tuner tightly. Don't be surprised if you suddenly can't feel it at all."

He made one more adjustment to the dial. Luke gasped as his palm felt cold, then squealed with fright as his fingers clenched to an empty fist, slicing through what should have been solid metal. He tried to grab at the tuner again but his hand went straight through it, as if it wasn't there.

"Aha!" Gadd raised the device and swished it through Luke's chest as if he were a ghost. "A perfect resonance!"

His breath caught in his throat, Luke stared down at himself and back at the Professor. "I'm... I'm..."

"Hehe, don't worry little feller, you're not disappearing! Put your hand on the bench. You'll find you're still quite solid!"

Luke lunged for the bench and grasped at it with both hands, relieved at the feel of the rough wood under his fingers. He looked around at Gadd who was busy connecting the rod to the strange contraption that stood at the side, containing the metal ring. As the Professor clipped the tuner into place the air crackled for a second before the machine began to hum.

"The extent of tangibility in a spirit is dependent on a number of factors!" Gadd's voice was muffled as he tinkered with its workings. "There is the type of spirit to consider, for example a ghost, or a Boo. Or its state of mind, or whether there's magic or a curse involved..." He straightened up and grinned at Luke. "Or in your case, the strength with which you've been projected from your home dimension. This receiver here," he waved his hand towards the ring, "is picking up hundreds of thousands of signals from the Outer Realm - from _Earth itself_. One of them corresponds to the console through which you've been projected, and thanks to our little experiment we're closer to tuning right into it!"

Invisible to both Luke and the Professor, Tatanga leaned against the wall. The unfolding conversation fascinated him, because of and despite his interference with the two humans' minds. By removing all references to his own existence not only had he temporarily erased himself from their memories, their minds had been blocked from even knowing that he was in the room with them. It had done more than stopping them from discussing Bowser's plans for Mario's fate. The juvenile now believed that the Professor was going to help him return to the Outer Realm and was offering information of his own accord in exchange - it couldn't have worked out better if he'd tried. Toying with the key to the iron door, Tatanga watched and waited.

Now all that was left was for Bowser to execute his part of the plan. And since that involved the overgrown turtle's favourite hobby, the chances of him screwing up this time were slim.

* * *

><p>Mario waited in the darkened side street while the Chief Librarian unlocked the Museum's rear entrance. The Toad looked nervous as he pushed the heavy door open; they'd both heard the tinkle of glass from the building's domed roof as they'd hurried through the town towards it. It left them in no doubt that Luigi had already broken in.<p>

"Be careful, Mario." The Librarian's trustful, bespectacled eyes looked up from under his white mushroom cap, but Mario could barely meet them. As much as Luigi was loved by the residents of Toad Town, Mario wondered how much longer they could tolerate his brother's dangerous episodes, especially like tonight, when he hadn't been around to help.

If only he'd arrived at the castle a few hours earlier to confirm Luigi had been speaking the truth - he could have prevented it. Even so, Peach shouldn't have let it happen. She _knew_ self-doubt was a trigger for Luigi's transformations, yet she'd gone along with Toadsworth's dismissal of his entire story about Tatanga, just because a part of it didn't match Daisy's account. _Why?_ If Luigi had been drugged and was as bruised and battered as Peach said he was, it must have been obvious to her that he'd been through hell, however incredible his story had been. He ground his teeth. Peach was usually more sensitive than that.

But now wasn't a good time for anger. He needed a clear head. He'd had his brief. Like it or not, his brother had transformed, and this time he couldn't be tranquilised. Luigi had to be stopped another way, and to do that, Mario knew he had to forget it was Luigi he'd be facing. He nodded at the Librarian as he stepped over the threshold. "Lock the door behind me," he said, and slipped into the thick blackness within.

Spreading his arms over the gentle curve of the wall, Mario glanced up at the broken skylight in the glass dome. The moonless night did little to illuminate the circular room, barely enough to outline the shapes of the bookshelves, display cases and furniture.

The silence unnerved him. Either Luigi _- no - Mr. L -_ had found what he'd come for and left, or he was still in here, somewhere, hiding. Mario guessed the latter. Luigi might have spent much of his spare time studying ancient texts in this place, but as Mr. L he was in unfamiliar surroundings - he'd never be able to find the world map without lighting up the lights. Mario consoled himself with the fact that at least for now, he had the advantage.

But it was unlike Mr. L to be this quiet. His signature brash taunting lured his enemies into making the first move, and he had often exploited Mario's own quick temper to his advantage in this way. Doubting that he'd managed to slip in unnoticed, Mario guessed Mr. L was playing a waiting game.

_Bastardo,_ he thought.

A breeze from the broken roof window freshened his face, bringing with it an odour reminiscent of stale fish. Before Mario could even wrinkle his nose a sharp blow to his stomach had him doubled up on the carpeted floor. Winded, he writhed and threw his fists and feet into the dark in retaliation, only to meet empty air.

His efforts were answered with a mocking laughter made worse by the fact it came through his brother's voice. The smell grew stronger as words were whispered in his ear. "Shh. This _is_ a library."

He struggled to sit up but a punch to the jaw slammed him backwards again. Dazed, Mario lay on his back, one hand on his stinging face, the other over his aching gut. He felt a hand grab his collar, yanking him up from the floor. The smell was so strong now he could taste it. He thrashed and kicked but to no avail,cursing his brother's longer reach. But although he couldn't touch the madman who had both him and his brother in his grip, Mario did have another weapon.

_"Luigi," _he said, his heart pounding._ "Sono io..." _He willed Luigi to somehow fight through Mr. L's consciousness and hear him, to regain enough control to give just one word back in Italian. _"Luigi, parla con me!"_

He sensed hesitation. Had the words of their mother tongue filtered through? But the hand pushed him against the wall, pinning him there by the throat.

"So," said Mr. L, "it's you."

Mario struggled to breathe, the sound of his blood pumping ever louder in his ears. If he couldn't get through to Luigi, he'd have to deal directly with the beast himself. His breath rasping through his restricted airway, he attempted another tack. "I... I know which map you're looking for, Mr. L."

Silence.

He clawed at Luigi's hand, managing to pry one finger away from his neck, and gulped a mouthful of air. "You won't find it in the dark."

Still no response.

Mario clenched his teeth. Much longer like this and he'd pass out. "Tatanga... must have got under your skin... ughhh... for him to interfere with your programming..."

The suggestion that Mr. L was no more than a brainwashed drone hit its target. With a crazed roar his brother grabbed him with both hands and hurled him away from the wall. Mario felt himself slide across the circular table in the centre of the room. He grabbed its edge to prevent himself from falling off the other side. Then he spun around on his belly and groped in the dark for the crystal orb that he knew rested at its centre, and as Mr. L stumbled over furniture in pursuit, Mario slammed his hand onto its rounded surface.

At once a soft glow radiated from the array of lights around the walls, revealing a sight Mario hadn't been prepared for. The reason for the fish smell became clear. His brother had daubed himself from head to foot with the remains of Blooper squids, dying his clothes black with their ink, traces of their slimy guts smeared across them. Even the upper part of his face had been painted, reminiscent of the eyemask he once wore in the days when his mind was under enemy control.

Mario glanced at the inside-out hat, the stitching of the 'L' shaped emblem showing through backwards, and then at the pale, pupil-less eyes glowering from beneath its peak. As Mr. L pulled down the bandanna that covered his nose and mouth, an unsettling thin smile spread across his bruised face, sending chills down Mario's spine.

"Don't think that because I have another score to settle, that I've finished with you, Mr. Jumpsallthetime."

His fists tightening, Mario resisted the urge to tackle him. Mr. L's reflexes were better than his, they both knew that. Instead he watched Mr. L take in the display cases and book-filled alcoves around the room. It wasn't until he saw the confused expression on his face when it occurred to Mario that as well as not knowing the library, Mr. L couldn't read the Toadish script in which its shelves were labelled. Mario smirked, cracked his neck, and then strolled over to the pigeonholes where the rolled maps were kept. He laid his hand on a copy of the world map. "Looking for this?"

Mr. L turned and glared, his blank eyes boring into Mario's own. The thought of red flags and bulls flitted through Mario's mind as his brother sprang into the air, aiming straight for him. In one fluid motion Mario pulled the World Map from its pigeonhole and tumbled out of harm's way, swinging his legs around to sabotage Mr. L's landing. But Mr. L was already one step ahead. Anticipating Mario's kick and his own inevitable fall, he rolled to one side as he landed, and ripped the map from Mario's hand.

"No!" Mario sprang to his feet, but his brother had already recovered and had leapt onto the table.

"I suppose I should thank you, but..." Mr. L shrugged and then laughed. "Nah. L-ater!" With a single bound he hurtled up and out of the hole in the top of the glass domed roof.

In two jumps Mario sprang after him, more shards of glass splintering over his shoulders as he burst through the top. Landing on a cracked pane, he braced his feet against the thin metal frame. He turned just in time to see Mr. L launch himself from the dome, spinning in the air like an expert gymnast. Mario jumped after him, watching his trajectory, years of experience calculating the next few seconds. He tightened himself into a ball and executed a ground-pound, his accelerated plummet catching up with his brother's graceful fall. The moment their bodies collided in mid-air Mario twisted away; to complete the manoevre would have crushed Luigi's bones into the ground.

Knocked into a faster freefall and now unable to make a safe landing, Mr. L slammed onto the street face upwards.

Mario pounced on his dazed victim, straddling his chest and grabbing his wrists, pinning them to the ground. He held firm until the weakening struggles and kicks gave out, until all Mr. L could do was glare at him, his teeth bared. With Mr. L weakened, Mario saw his chance.

_"Luigi!" _he said._ "__Sono io, Mario..." _He waited, studying his brother's face for any sign of recognition.

Luigi gurgled as if he'd been seized by the throat and stared back at Mario with panicked eyes. For a fleeting moment two small dots appeared at their centres, before Mr. L's blank glare returned.

Mario's heart fluttered with anticipation. He leaned down harder to prevent any more struggling.

"_Ti credo, Luigi."  
><em>

The tiny dots reappeared. Though heartened by the immediate response, Mario felt himself pale through guilt. To hear someone say they believed him was all Luigi had needed. And not just to say it out of sympathy, or to humour him, but to actually mean it. And Mario _did_ mean it, now. Proving the Outer Realm existed hadn't mattered to Luigi. He'd believed in it because he needed to believe in a link with Earth, and all Mario had done was dismiss it as superstition. Now Luigi had been proved right on everything, including Tatanga's return.

_"Ti credo..." _Mario swallowed to try and stop his voice from wobbling.

A reply began to form on Luigi's lips - and although no sound came Mario knew they were Italian words. Letting go of Luigi's wrists Mario shifted his weight from him, and began babbling in their mother tongue about Luke, and his link with little Miles back on Earth. If he could keep Luigi engaged, he might be able to prise the world map from his fist.

But like an unconscious reflex Luigi's arm pulled away - Mr. L wasn't giving up without a fight. He closed his eyes and his hand trembled as two wills struggled against each other to control it. The tremors spread through his body and he cried out, a strange mixture of anger and fear in his voice. Mario cradled his brother's head and squeezed his shoulders, whispering encouragement in his ear all the while. Whether Luigi could hear him now Mario had no idea. He may have reached in and awakened his brother, but Luigi's internal battle against Mr. L had only just begun.

"Mario? Mario!"

Mario looked up to see the Toad Librarian standing over him, his little hands pressed together over his chest.

"Mario... Mario I know this isn't a good time but..." he turned to look over his shoulder in the direction of Peach's castle. "I thought you might have heard the commotion..."

A prickling sense of dread crept over Mario as he straightened up to look. He hadn't noticed. _He hadn't noticed!_ He hadn't even _heard_ Bowser's flagship approaching, let alone the squealing and screaming of the Toads from within the castle walls. Now the enormous vessel hovered over Castle Peach, Koopas shinning down ropes that dangled from its decks. The flickering glow of flames reflecting on the castle towers told Mario that Bowser had already disembarked and was scattering the guards with his fiery breath. He looked down at his brother, still convulsing in his arms, and back at the sight beyond the moat, where to his dismay the gaudy Koopa Clown Copter was now on its ascent, returning Bowser - and what looked like _both_ Princesses - to the giant airship above.

The flagship turned and began to climb, the ropes still trailing behind it. Mario rested his head on Luigi's, hugging his brother tighter. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been at such a loss for what to do. If ever he needed a Guiding Spirit, it was now.


	27. Convergence

**27. Convergence**

* * *

><p>Miles felt sick. He didn't want his breakfast muffin, or his blackcurrant juice. Curled up on his mum's lap in the empty hospital cafeteria, he watched the cleaner sweep and polish the floor. All he could think of was that machine in Luke's room going whoosh-click, whoosh-click, making his brother's chest go up and down. It didn't even look like Luke any more; it was like he was just a doll, a thing, lying there on the bed. When he did try to think of something else the Parakoopas always popped into his mind, dragging his brother in a net up to Kamek's airship.<p>

He curled his fingers around Luke's console. Biting his lip, he opened it up a fraction and peeked inside. The picture hadn't changed from last night. Mario was still standing by the edge of the forest, suspended in freeze-frame, looking up at the ship carrying Luke away. The word _'Continue?'_ flashed in the centre of the screen. Miles shivered and shut the console up. _No_. It was _his_ fault Luke got caught, and Luke had told him not to mess with the game. But then... if he didn't do anything, would Luke be stuck in there forever? He wished Luke could tell him what to do. He wished anyone could tell him what to do.

He snuggled into his mum's arms and she gave him a tighter squeeze. She didn't say anything; she just rocked him gently as he stared out of the window. It was getting light outside. Now dressed in the clothes Mum had brought with her during the night, he knew he'd soon be taken to Mrs. Baynard-Next-Door's house, so Mum could stay the whole day here at the hospital with Luke. He didn't want to go.

The automatic doors swished open and he felt his mum loosen her arms around him. He grabbed her sleeves and held on.

"It's okay," she said. "It's only Doctor Voss. You remember her from the other day?"

Miles looked up at the red haired lady approaching in the white coat, and nodded. He buried his face back into his mum's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to find us..." his mum's voice sounded muffled against his ear.

"Not a problem. How's little brother? Miles, isn't it?" He heard a chair being dragged from under the table. The doctor was going to sit down with them. He wanted her to go away.

"It was a shock for him, seeing Luke like that." His mum's hand rested on his head. "But when I got the call at five in the morning I had no choice but to bring him with me. I'll be taking him to a neighbour's soon."

"I don't want to go," said Miles into his mum's coat.

"But you don't want to stay here," said Mum.

Miles screwed up his eyes. He was too scared to go back and see Luke, but he didn't want to leave him here, either. He didn't know what he wanted, except for Luke to be okay.

"Did the machine frighten you, Miles?"

He turned his head at the Doctor's question, just enough so that he could squint at her with one eye, and nodded. "Is Luke going to die?"

"Oh Miles..." Mum hugged him.

Doctor Voss raised her eyebrows and hesitated. "Luke _is_ very sick," she said, "and we're doing our best to help him get better."

"But that machine makes him look dead."

"I know it seems scary. But it isn't, really. Luke needed a little bit of extra help with his breathing during the night and the machine is making it easier for him now."

"But it's horrible. Can't you have a different one to make him better instead?"

Doctor Voss leaned on the table and looked at him. "Luke doesn't need any more machines, Miles. But he does need _you_. He likes you talking to him about your Mario game. We know he can hear you."

"I don't want to play it any more. And Luke told me not to play it."

"Judging by the tests we've done, I think you playing it is good for him."

Miles raised his head.

"Do you remember when we stuck those wires all over his head, to see what his brain was doing? The readout showed he was listening to you, when you were telling him your little tale about Luigi's adventure. Luke might be too sick to be able to talk back to you, but it was all happening in here." she tapped at the side of her head. "Your story helped him."

"So if I play the game it will help him get better?" Miles put his hand on the console in his pocket. "But what if something bad happens? What if he dies when I'm playing it? Then it will be all my fault!"

"No, that's not how it works, Miles! If you don't want to go and see Luke, that's okay. Nobody's going to make you do it. But if you do, you'll make him happier, and that helps him, even if he _is_ too sick to show it. Don't let the machine scare you."

Miles chewed his thumbnail. "I don't know..."

The doctor tilted her head. "Think about it," she said. Then she pointed at the picture on Miles's sweatshirt, of a determined looking Mario wielding a baseball bat. "What would _he_ do?"

* * *

><p>"Mario!"<p>

The thrumming propellors of Bowser's airship almost drowned out the Librarian Toad's cry. Its enormous bow filled the darkened sky between the rooftops of Toad Town as it prepared for its departure from Peach's castle. Luigi rolled from Mario's lap onto the cold ground, spasms seizing his limbs, foam bubbling from the corners of his mouth.

"Mario!" The Toad's plea rose to a shriek. "The Princess! Please!"

Torn between leaping upwards to the Princesses' rescue and wiping Mr. L's mask from his brother's contorted face, Mario looked up into the Toad's anxious eyes. "I can't leave him like this," he said.

The Librarian squatted next to Luigi. He took off his waistcoat and placed it under the younger brother's head. "Then let me help him," he said, trying hard to control a quivering lip.

Mario shook his head. "This is Luigi's fight. There's nothing anyone else can do."

"So why do you stay?"

Mario grabbed the Toad by the arm and yanked him to his feet. He jerked his head away from Luigi and they moved a few steps down the street. He lowered his voice. "You don't understand! When he is in-a this state I have to assume both of them - Luigi and Mr. L - can hear. I talk to Luigi in Italian because I know Mr. L won't understand it."

The Toad inhaled and folded his arms, his expression firm. "So give me phrases in your language to say to him. Whatever you think will help. Then go, while you still have the chance. Please!"

Mario looked up at the flying hulk looming overhead. "I can't!"

"_Why?_"

"Because if Mr. L wins..." he glared at the Toad, knowing he'd not need to explain the consequences.

"And what about if Luigi wins?" The little Librarian's brow creased into a frown. "Don't you believe he can win without you?"

"It's not that..." Mario's throat closed up. The Toad really didn't understand.

"_I_ believe he can. Because he's like you. He's strong and he's brave. He never gives up. This is _Luigi_..."

Mario's heart sank. Yes, this was Luigi. Luigi with his chronic homesickness, tongue tied by his own timidity, plagued with the self doubt from which Mr. L fed. Mario stared at his brother's trembling form lying helpless and vulnerable on the ground, and then up at the airship as it took the Princesses away.

The Toad took his glasses off and looked up at him. "Mario," he said, "he _can_ win, can't he?"

* * *

><p>Tatanga paced the laboratory, while Professor Gadd sat at his microscope, piecing together the tiny parts of what would become the inner workings of his new creation. The human juvenile stood still, arms limp by his sides, his eyes dull and unseeing. Now that he'd willingly given up all the information Gadd needed, Tatanga had sent the youngster into a trance-like state, to keep him from distracting the Professor from his task. He kept a close eye on the Professor's behaviour as the invention took shape, watching him test and re-test its performance on the apparatus containing the ring-shaped receiver.<p>

Released from the mind-block Tatanga had imposed on him earlier, Gadd was now very aware of the alien's presence. He shot nervous glances as he worked, and every so often he'd stop to take deep breaths from his oxygen mask. Tatanga knew the stress of being watched wasn't helping the old man's condition, but with the delicate nature of the hypnotic spell woven into Gadd's mind, he couldn't afford to risk the Professor regaining control of his own free will.

Once satisfied with the results of his tests, Gadd's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "A Controller," he said, handing the newly assembled gadget to the alien, "through which Bowser will be able to command Mario."

Tatanga frowned at the small metal tablet in his palm, with its clusters of switches on either side of a small, circular screen. "Show me how it works," he said.

"Indeed, I would need to show you more than that," replied Gadd. "You see, it can't work yet until our Spirit friend here has been vapourised." He glanced at the silent Luke for a moment, "and I have yet to install the Wormhole Machine's Conditioning Module." He leaned on the bench and coughed, his breath coming in short gasps. "This altitude has me exhausted," he said. "I cannot go outside and climb up to that platform again. If I were to instruct you on the installation, will you perform it for me?"

Tatanga hesitated, then nodded. It was a reasonable request.

Gadd picked up the egg-shaped Conditioning Module from the workbench, and took the Controller from Tatanga's hand. "You attach one to the other, like so," he said, clicking the two contraptions together. "Then you connect the whole assembly to the Wormhole Machine using these tubes here..." he indicated the four metal tubes protruding from one end of the Conditioning Module, "...and the other side of it fits into the Containment Chamber with these connectors here. Then, when you have the Spirit in the Wormhole Machine, and Mario in the Containment Chamber, give me the word I will flip this switch on the receiver right _here_." He indicated a mechanism attached to receiver standing by the bench. "The Spirit will be changed into its ethereal form."

The Professor paused for another gulp of oxygen, and Tatanga waited in silence for him to continue.

"Once vapourised the Spirit will be sucked into this Conditioning Module, conditioning the Controller until it emits signals exactly matching those coming from the Outer Realm. When the conditioning is complete, the Controller can be detatched from the Wormhole Machine. Since its signals won't be crossing inter-dimensional space, they will be much clearer and will override any influences Mario might receive from his home dimension. Bowser will have total control!"

A slow smile spread across the alien's face. "Excellent!"

Gadd's eyes gleamed. "But that's not all! Thanks to the information our Spirit has given us, this Controller will allow Bowser to play out different 'what if' scenarios for Mario, and see possible outcomes on that little viewing screen there before sending his command. So if Bowser decides that Mario must jump to the left but the Controller shows that decision is unfavourable, he can command him to jump to the right instead! This is precisely the method by which the Spirits from the Outer Realm operate, and it explains Mario's apparent invincibility from our perspective. For every success of Mario's we see, the Spirits have played out thousands of unseen failures."

Tatanga took the assembly from him. "Professor, you surpass the genius of many of our greatest scientists. The human race is more remarkable than I had previously supposed. You are a great credit to your kind." He turned to the juvenile. "As for you," he said, "you time has almost come." His eyes began to glow, extending a hypnotic beam to the young human, engulfing him in the yellow light.

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh-click. Whoosh-click. <em>

He'd not heard that sound before. Or if he had, he'd never noticed it until now. Now it dominated the background bleeps and distant voices he knew from his dream-like conversations with Miles. But Luke wasn't sure this time if he was really asleep. He felt like he was walking; he could feel a cold wind on his face. Maybe Professor Gadd had done something to prepare him for the way home. Perhaps he was already on his way. _Perhaps he was waking up from the coma..._ Excited by the thought, Luke concentrated on the rhythm of the sound._ Whoosh-click. Whoosh-click. Whoosh-click. _He willed it to grow louder, tried to turn his head and open his eyes. But still he couldn't break free from the paralysis, yet all the time he felt like he was walking.

Chairs scraped. Urgent whispers flitted around him. His little brother whimpered and his mum answered with a 'shhh'.

Silence.

_"Hello, Luke."_ Miles's voice sounded wobbly, like he was going to cry. _"Mario said he was coming. He said to tell you."  
><em>

Miles! Did he have the game with him?

Another uncomfortable silence followed, before Miles spoke again. _"The doctor said if I keep playing and telling you what happens it will help you get better. It wasn't my fault the Parakoopas squished Mario into the ground. There were too many of them and I couldn't make him move. But I still had an extra life and afterwards he was all right and then he told me he was coming to find you. Guess what, he even said my name!"_

The familiar theme tune from _Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm_ struck up. He had the game! Luke tried to stretch his hand in the direction of where he thought he could hear it, but still all he felt was the sensation of walking. He hoped the game would show Miles where he was and what was happening to him.

_"Mario's going through the jungle on the purple Yoshi right now. I've turned up the sound. Can...can you hear it? And there's only Wigglers and Spinies. It's easy."_

So Miles was with Mario. Luke felt his legs working harder, as if he were going up steps. He concentrated on it, feeling the firm treads under his feet and the cold wind on his face. If he wasn't sleeping, then what was happening? Was he even in the laboratory with the Professor any more? Miles's voice began to fade. Alarmed, Luke switched his attention back to his little brother's babbling, willing him to hurry up and finish that level. Maybe the game would cut to wherever he was afterwards so that they could talk properly.

_"...and there's a pipe at the end, and I'm going down it. Ah, I'm back in Toad Town! Okay, it's night time. Mario is by Peach's castle. I think I'll make him go in there."_

The steps seemed to go on for ever. "Come on, Miles..."

_"Mario is in the castle garden. Peach is there, and wow, I think that's Princess Daisy! They're talking to Mario now. Uhh, it's a lot to read."_

The steps disappeared, giving way to giddiness. "I don't feel well..."

_"They're talking about Luigi! I think Peach is saying how Luigi got kidnapped. And... and Daisy found him in the de... de-sert and took him back to the Mushroom Kingdom..."_

"I feel... sort of faint... Just get me out of here, Miles! I'm scared!"

_"And she said about somebody called Mr. L who's looking for a map. Who's Mr. L? Well anyway, Mario is leaving the castle now. The Princesses are goin_g back indoors and... oh no. This must be a cut scene. Bowser's turned up in his big flying ship! He's got into his Clown Copter and he's coming down into the castle and he's making fireballs come out of his mouth."__

Everything was gone. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel... He was nothing, inside nothing. It felt like being in a warp-pipe, except everything felt bigger, somehow. Or he felt smaller - if that was possible. Perhaps this was it. He really _was_ going home. Luke held on to the sounds of the hospital and Miles's voice.

_"He's landed in the castle garden and there's lots of Koopas. There are other things fighting the Koopas, lions breathing fire and wasps with spears, but all the Toads are running away. Bowser's got Peach, and now he's got Daisy! He's got back in the Clown Copter with them and he's taking them up into the ship. He's kidnapping them, and Mario isn't there! _

Luke could hear the familiar voice of Peach calling out for Mario, and Bowser's deep, evil laugh over the top of the usual dramatic soundtrack that accompanied the Koopa King's attacks. He imagined the real thing would be a hundred times more frightening than anything Miles was likely to see on the console._  
><em>

_"Now the screen is black. Okay. Now I see Mario. He's in Toad Town. And he's found Luigi, only Luigi's lying on the ground, holding the map. And his clothes are all black and he's wearing a mask. There's a Toad with a plain white cap and... Mum, what's that beeping noise?"_

Luke heard the beeps too, loud and harsh, as well as scuffling noises and voices calling.

_"Luke? Mum, what's wrong with Luke?"  
><em>

_"Miles, come away now, the doctors need space."  
><em>

Yellow light engulfed his vision as if someone had turned on a switch. It hurt his eyes but no matter how hard he tried to tear his gaze from it, he was held transfixed until it began to fade. At it dimmed he saw it came from what looked like a pair of large eyes embedded beneath the heavy brow of a rugged, purple-skinned face. Two rows of small, sharp teeth lined a wide mouth, from which jutted a pair of pointed, lower fangs. Squealing with fear Luke stumbled backwards and fell, sliding down the smooth, curved surface of... glass. _Glass? _He picked himself up and turned around. Glass. He was inside a glass ball, with no exit, save a small hole at the bottom no wider than a few inches. Beneath his feet machinery hummed inside some kind of mounting - his heart pounded. _The Wormhole Machine._ He was inside the Wormhole Machine staring out at the big, purple alien guy. His panicked gasps resonating around him, Luke dropped to his hands and knees, feeling around for some kind of trap door. He had to get out. How did he get in? He spun to face the muffled cackle of Bowser's Magikoopa Kamek, now hovering on his broomstick on the other side of the glass, magical sparkles crackling around the glowing red gem on his staff. His question answered, Luke turned back towards Tatanga._  
><em>

But the big purple alien guy no longer seemed interested in him, his bulky body now hunched over a mechanical array that joined the Wormhole Machine to its twin. What was the new machine for, and why had its glass globe been reinforced with those bands of metal? Where was the Professor? Where was Mario? Luke scrunched up his eyes and covered his ears, wishing for the sound of his little brother's voice again.

_Keep playing, Miles,_ he whispered. _Just get Mario here quick. You can play all my games as much as you like after that._

* * *

><p>"Daisy, will you just give it up? You're pacing like a caged Gao."<p>

"Well, this _is_ a cage." Daisy turned to face her friend. "Is this what you do every time you get kidnapped? Just sit and wait for Mario?"

Peach slid down onto the floor and wriggled to find a more comfortable position with her spine resting between the bars. "I know Bowser. I know Mario. It's better just to bide our time."

Daisy huffed and examined their cramped prison. Round and tapering at the top it resembled a bird cage, complete with a ring at its apex from where it could be suspended from some roof beam or other. Thankfully Bowser had seen more sense than to hang it from the ceiling of this darkened cargo room while the airship was in flight. Instead the cage rested on the floor, rocking noisily on its uneven base each time the ship hit turbulence. Daisy crouched down and ran her hands around the inner edge, then pushed her arms out from between the bars, feeling underneath for the latches that held the metal frame down.

"The locking mechanism is on the underside, right in the middle," said Peach. "We'd have to upturn ourselves for anyone to get close to it. Even then you'd never be able to reach it from inside. Believe me, I've tried. The best we can do for now is wait it out."

Defeated, Daisy sat down. She had prided herself in her own kingdom's defences, having not even come under threat since Tatanga had invaded Sarasaland so long ago. But although tonight her soldiers proved themselves to be more than a match for the Koopa Troopers, they hadn't stood a chance against King Bowser himself. Daisy had never been in such close proximity to the Koopa King before. Those horns and that spiked shell looked impermeable to any attack, and that furnace of a mouth made her fire-breathing Gao bodyguards look no more menacing than fireflies. Her stomach churned at the realisation of Sarasaland's vulnerability and of the potential danger Peach faced every day. She had to admire the Toadstool Princess's defiance in the way that she went about her daily life - how she refused to make herself a prisoner in her own castle. She wondered if Peach's confidence would be the same if it weren't for Mario.

"What if he doesn't make it?"

Peach looked up. "Who?"

"Mario. He'll be facing Bowser _and_ Tatanga, together. Assuming Luigi's story is true..." Daisy's words tapered away even as she spoke them.

"I think we've no choice but to accept that it is," said Peach, "at least up to the point where Luigi hid in the spaceship. He mentioned something about bad air coming out of the walls, and Dr. Toadley said he'd inhaled something toxic. Luigi was drugged to the eyeballs, Daisy. My best guess is that everything he told us about you shooting the spaceship down was some kind of hallucination, and Tatanga just gassed him and dumped him in the desert." She lowered her head again and pulled her cloak tighter around her. "Either way, I'm convinced Tatanga is back, now. Mario seems to know about it somehow, and this _is _the first time Bowser has been interested in _you_."

Daisy rested her head in her hands. She tried following Peach's example and took deep breaths to calm herself. Mario had rescued her from Tatanga once. He'd had plenty of experience rescuing Peach from King Bowser since. But to take Bowser and Tatanga on at once... She clutched at her hair at the thought. Mario had faced greater foes like Count Bleck, but that was with Luigi at his side - and Luigi had suffered lasting damage as a result.

"What about the 'L' situation?"

"Mario can overcome Mr. L." Peach's answer was sharp, almost defensive. "If he can't snap Luigi out of it, he'll find another way."

Stunned at Peach's unwavering faith in Mario, Daisy stared. "Without hurting him? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've watched them fight." Peach shifted into a more comfortable position. "While we were trapped in Count Bleck's dimension, Mr. L confronted us several times - sometimes on his own, sometimes piloting his fighting machines, the 'Brobots'." She looked up, her eyes glinting in the dim light. "The Brobots were evil creations. They fired lasers, missiles, blades, and even had metal jaws and teeth to crush enemies with. The odds were stacked against Mario but he still stopped Mr. L in his tracks and sent him running without injuring him. Mario said afterwards that Mr. L's fighting tactics were the same as Luigi's. He could anticipate every move and block it, even with Mr. L piloting those machines."

"It must have been terrible, knowing he might have to hurt his own brother to survive."

"It was hard for him." Peach gave a sigh. "Mario said the only way he could bring himself to fight against Mr. L in the Brobots was to imagine he was fighting Tatanga in his spaceship. He said the Brobots looked a lot like Tatanga's spaceship, and that helped."

Hot tears threatened again, and Daisy was thankful that the darkness would hide them. What a comfort it must be for Peach, to have someone like Mario to protect her, so infallible, so reliable, so strong. Not only that, to have that someone care for her and _show_ it - no wonder she could keep a clear head and stay hopeful in such a dire situation. "You're so lucky to have Mario," she whispered.

"Oh, Daisy..." Peach reached forward and embraced her friend. "Your kingdom is well defended. You shouldn't..."

"I don't mean that. I don't want Luigi to be a hero for me. I just want him to - to..."

Peach let go and leaned back against the bars. "Luigi cares about you, so much. You know that."

"I know... but while he's so homesick, he wont..." Daisy halted, fighting back her emotions. "I get nothing back from him. Nothing! Peach, the first and only time he's held me in his arms - of his own volition - was tonight, as Mr. L."

"Daisy, they're still the same person..."

"No," said Daisy, "You said yourself that Luigi's not even aware of what goes on while he's Mr. L. It may as well have been a different person, because he'll never remember that moment and if he did he'd be mortified. If we survive all of this, for my own sanity I must keep my distance from Luigi from now on because I'm torturing him. I'm torturing myself."

"But Daisy, that'll destroy him..."

Daisy shook her head. "Luigi's been destroying _me,_ very slowly, for a long time. It's for the best."

"Now's not the time to make decisions," said Peach. "When we're..."

Her words were overcome by a scream as the airship lurched first to one side and then the other. The cage rocked backwards, teetered for a moment and then crashed forwards, its apex banging into the wall. Before the Princesses could right themselves the ship pitched again, and this time the cage overturned, rolling in a circle on the ground. Daisy squealed as each of them tumbled over and over, yelling in pain as her hair caught between the bars and the floor. The thrum of the ship's engine and spinning propellors beat ever louder as the crew outside fought for control. Daisy curled into a fetal ball, her arms crossed over her head as every jolt flung her against the cold metal of the bars.

"Peach!" she shouted. "Peach!" It was only then she realised Peach wasn't screaming - in fact she'd not made a noise at all.


	28. For the Greater Good

**For the Greater Good  
><strong>

The door banged open. Freezing air filled the cargo room. Half a dozen koopas stampeded in and shoved their shelled bodies against the cage, bringing its bumping and rolling to a stop. Daisy steadied herself as they righted it, but Peach flopped to the bottom, her blonde hair matted with blood.

Grasping the bars, Daisy clenched her teeth. "Get us out! Get us out, you idiotic turtles! Can't you see Princess Peach Toadstool is hurt?"

The airship lurched again, its wooden frame creaking and popping against the howling winds. The cage slid along the tilting floor towards the doorway, dragging the koopas with it as they struggled to keep it steady. Dark shapes of mountains and a deep navy sky swung past Daisy's limited view as the movement of the ship fuelled her growing nausea. "Get me out!" Her voice rose to a shriek over the noise as she banged the palms of her hands against the caging. "Get me out!"

Surrounding her with their croaky chatter the koopas dragged the cage through the door and staggered with it out onto the open deck. The wind hit Daisy like a brick, flinging her off her feet. She screamed and threw her weight back and forth in a futile attempt to shake the cage free of its carriers.

A clawed hand reached in and grabbed her hair, yanking it back through the bars until she sat down with a bump. "Quiet," rasped the koopa soldier, pulling it harder, "if you want to stay unhurt."

Feeling her roots tearing, Daisy strained her watering eyes to the right. The reptile had pushed his face up against the bars so close to hers it was almost touching. Only then did she become aware of the scores of crew on the deck, straining against ropes and sails, trying to keep the airship under control. Her survival and Peach's relied on her co-operation, and in defeat, Daisy nodded.

The soldier let go of her hair and this time she kept still, allowing her captors to carry the cage towards one of the masts. She cradled the unconscious Peach her arms as they hoisted it a few feet off the ground, threaded ropes between the bars and lashed it firmly to the mast.

Their job completed, the team dispersed to join the efforts of their fellow crew members on the decks.

"Wait!" Daisy stood up.

The koopa who'd spoken before, turned around. "You are safer, now."

"What about Princess Peach?"

Leaning sideways against the wind, the koopa came back and peered at Peach's bloodstained hair and swollen face. "I will tell His Greatness," he said, "but for now we can do nothing." And with that he turned and staggered back to his post, soon becoming indistinguishable from his green-shelled colleagues as they fought against the storm.

With a sigh, Daisy did her best to make sure Peach stayed warm. She wrapped her friend's cloak tighter around her body and pulled the hood up over her dishevelled blonde hair. Then she leaned back against the bars of her prison and stared out at the poop deck, her arms crossed over her queasy stomach. Bowser's spiky silhouette paced against the early pre-dawn sky, flickers of flame escaping his mouth as he roared orders to his struggling crew.

* * *

><p><em>The doctor said it would make him better. The doctor said...<br>_

Miles felt all cold and sweaty as he mashed the controls with his thumbs. Getting Mario onto the airship had been easy. He just made him jump up from the ground and latch onto one of the ropes that had been hanging down. It only took one button push and the little sprite climbed up and disappeared into one of those cannon holes in the ship's side all by itself. Since then he'd taken Mario through four of the lower decks. They had been okay, not too hard. But this engine room level was much harder than the rest. Dodging steaming pistons and furnaces was one thing, but now it seemed like everything was turning upside down. One minute Mario would be running left to right through the level and the next he'd fall upwards towards the ceiling and then sideways onto spikes or into walls of fire. It meant Miles had to keep stopping and going back to the last save point to try again. There were plenty of 1-UPs to help him along the way but he seemed to be losing more lives than he was gaining.

"Aargh!" he grunted with frustration as Mario's bank of extra lives dropped down to two.

"Miles, turn it off."

"But _Mum_, the doctor said it would make Luke better if..."

"Miles..."

**Game Paused**

With a huff, Miles closed up the console and stared ahead. This waiting room was different from the others. It had plants and carpet and a drinks machine where Mum didn't have to pay. The chairs were soft and bouncy, not like the hard plastic ones in the rest of the hospital. When all of Luke's machines started beeping a nurse had brought them here and told them to stay and wait for news. Mum sat in her chair, her head resting back against the wall with her eyes closed. Miles thought she looked tired.

"But I _have_ to play it," he said. "I have to tell Luke that Mario got on Bowser's ship and he's going to rescue the Princesses. Then he's going to find Tatanga and..." he put his hand over his mouth. He'd nearly told Mum that Luke was in the game. "Anyway I have to tell him. When all the doctors and nurses come out of his room."**  
><strong>

Mum turned her head and looked at him. "Come here..." She leaned over and gave him a tight hug. "I know you just want to help. I wish I could help, too."

He squirmed in her arms and cuddled the console to his chest. Mario had to find Luke before it was too late. He _had_ to keep playing. The doctor had said so. Keeping very still, Miles opened it up again and turned the sound almost to nothing. He glanced up, expecting Mum to stop him. But she didn't say anything, so he wriggled until he was more comfy, and pressed the button to continue.

Before he could even get Mario going, the console rumbled and little sprite flew across the screen, landing in a heap between two power-up boxes._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alarms sounded, steam hissed. The airship shook so hard, Mario thought it was going to break apart. He braced himself against the boxes, keeping out of sight while the koopa crew struggled to stoke the engine room's furnaces.<p>

He clenched his fists at his own stupidity. He was no use to the princesses here. With the ship rocking about and just two 1-UP mushrooms in his pocket there was no way he could escape the engine room, let alone get past the koopas without being seen. If he distracted them now, the ship would never make it to its destination - if it wasn't already too late.

He should have stayed in Toad Town. Luigi would have known exactly where the airship was headed because he'd been to the mountain himself. He could have pinpointed it on the map. They could have taken the warp pipes together and arrived ahead of Bowser. At least then Luke would have had a better chance. But no, instead he'd decided to go alone, because he thought waiting for Luigi to regain his right mind over Mr. L was too much of a gamble. Why couldn't he have believed in his brother's strength for once? Mario pursed his lips. He'd let everyone down.

Another crash and a jolt dislodged him from his corner and tossed him across the floor, the golden power-up boxes tumbling after him like a pair of dice. He slammed against a hot pipe, twisting away as it burnt his shoulder, but not before one of them smashed into his side. It splintered apart with a loud _crack_, to reveal a glowing fireflower.

His cover blown, Mario snatched the flower up and crushed the flame-coloured petals in his fist. Feeling the heat of its power coursing up his arm, he rolled onto his back, ready to jump up and face his enemies. It was too late. He looked up from where he lay, straight into the eyes of three red-shelled koopas.

They stared at him. He stared back, puzzled. Even as the airship pitched and rolled it would only take a single kick from one of them to disarm him of his fire power. Impossible as it was to read their faces, Mario guessed his death wasn't their priority right now. Suspicious, he felt involuntary flames forming around his knuckles.

* * *

><p>Miles jabbed at the controls to release the fireball, but nothing happened. Instead the koopas closed in on Mario, a speech bubble appearing above their heads.<p>

"The en - uhh - the eng - ins... are falling..." The words were hard to read. He tried whispering them to himself a few times but they didn't seem to make sense. He huffed. He wished he could read as well as Luke.

"The engines are failing, Mario." His mum stroked his hair.

Startled by her voice, Miles looked up at her. With a smile he turned his attention back to the console and cleared the speech bubble to see what the next line was. These words were easier. "You - have - your- fire," he read aloud.

* * *

><p>The koopa that had spoken pointed at Mario's flaming fist. He didn't have to say any more.<p>

Mario stood up, his eyes still fixed on theirs, his fireball primed in defence. "Where?"

They glanced at one another, and then one beckoned. Mario followed them to the rows of furnaces in the centre of the engine room, where more koopas staggered about the rocking floor, doing their best to shovel in piles of dark, flat fuel pellets. Hampered by the turbulence, they'd allowed four of the fires to die out. As he approached them they chattered in alarm and drew back, their shovels raised.

Mario positioned himself in front of one of the burners, and glanced at his wary audience. He knew how they felt. Their very presence raised his hackles too. His unease made the fireball grow even bigger and hotter in his hand, and he needed as much fire as he could muster. Mario held onto the flames for as long as he could, until he felt like he would explode.

_Per le principesse,_ he muttered. Then with a throwing motion he cast his fire into the furnace. Its deafening roar and wall of heat sent the crew backwards while bathing the engine-room in a flash of orange light.

As the dying embers re-ignited, the koopa at Mario's side wasted no time with his orders. The stokers found their feet and stepped forward to keep the flames going, while Mario moved onto the next furnace.

* * *

><p>A power meter appeared at the side of the screen, its level hovering dangerously low. Miles hit the button again, and the Mario sprite threw a fireball into the second furnace. The shaking and rumbling in the console lessened and the power meter level shot up, only to drift back down again.<p>

"Oh, I get it..."

To stop the airship rocking and throwing Mario all over the place, Miles needed to get as many fireballs into the furnaces as possible. If he was too slow, the meter dropped and the shaking got worse. But the more furnaces he kept going at once the more koopas got busy with shovelling, and fewer seemed interested in attacking Mario. Miles guessed he had to make the meter reach the very top before Mario could go on to the next level and find the princesses. He spammed the fireballs as fast as he could, sending the power meter higher and higher.

* * *

><p>The sudden upward lurch left Daisy's stomach behind. The giant propellor at the top of mast turned faster. She could feel the rhythm of the mechanical wings evening out, easing the bumpiness of the ship's movement. The Koopas on deck cheered, then renewed their efforts at their controls. Ahead of her, Bowser stopped to look up at the propellor. A second burst of power shuddered through the ship, the pitch of its engines rising. Obviously satisfied that his crew were regaining control, he stomped his way across the decks towards her.<p>

Swallowing back her fear, Daisy laid Peach's head down and rose to her feet as the monster approached. He stopped in front of the cage and turned his head to bring a red-gold eye in for a closer look; first down at Peach's limp body, then into Daisy's face. Wisps of smoke escaped from his smut-lined nostrils, his bushy red eyebrows and mane flowed backwards over his horns, which, like every ivory spike that protruded from his thick green shell, had been reinforced at the base with iron rings. As if his natural armour were not enough, Bowser sported metal-studded bands around his more vulnerable arms and neck, leaving only his soft looking muzzle deceptively unprotected. But the mouth, with its teeth and all of its fire more than made up for it, as Daisy's poor soldiers had discovered to their cost.

He pulled his head away from her, and clacked his claws. Within moments, a team of koopas and winged parakoopas surrounded the cage.

"Remove the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," he said.

Two parakoopas fluttered upwards to Daisy's eye level, then lunged forward and thrust their claws into the cage. Daisy shrieked and leapt backwards. It was a mistake. Cords snaked around her waist from behind while more koopas reached in and grabbed her arms, pulling them outwards and tying ropes to each of her wrists. Her screams and struggles did nothing to stop them from securing her waist through the bars to the mast, and fastening her hands up over her head to the ring at the top of the cage. Then the locking mechanism under its base sprung open and the floor fell out from under her, swinging back on a hinge. Peach's body slid out onto the deck; Daisy struggled for breath as her bonds took her weight.

"Careful with her, she's hurt!" Barely able to force her words out, Daisy kicked her legs in an effort to find a foothold somewhere. Bowser scooped Peach up with one hand and studied her, as her head lolled backwards and her arms dangled between his great claws.

"Don't hold her like that! You'll kill her!" Desperate now, Daisy wrestled against her ropes, only to feel them tighten. They cut into her wrists and constricted her waist. Her head began to pound; her hands burned.

The Koopa King angled his head, bringing his eye in as close as he could to Daisy. "Are you comfortable? Or do you prefer your cage locked?"

Anger numbed the pain. Daisy grabbed at the cords from which her hands hung and pulled herself up to ease the pressure under her ribs. "Is this how you treat Princess Peach?" she said between gasps. "Do you... really think she'll agree... to... unify your kingdoms... if you... keep her like this?"

Bowser bared his teeth. "Princess Peach has learned to live in captivity. So will you."

"You'll... never... take... Sarasaland..." Daisy's arms trembled until she lost her grip, the ropes around her waist taking the strain once more.

"I have no intention." The Koopa King clacked his claws again and watched the soldiers lift the cage floor and lock it back into place. "Better, now?"

With her legs now able to support her weight, Daisy straighened her back and took a deep breath, a film of sweat forming on her forehead despite the cold wind. She needed to bargain her way out of this, and she needed to think fast. "What are you going to do with her, Bowser?" she said, her voice calm and controlled. "She's hurt. She needs to heal. Surely she's no use to you in that condition. She needs attending to by one of her kind."

Bowser raised his bushy eyebrows. "No need for that," he said, turning to go.

"_What?_ What _is_ she to you?"

Bowser stopped, and looked back over his spiky shell. "Bait." And with that, he lumbered back towards his position on the poop deck, his prize princess draped limp like a cloak over the crook of his elbow.

_Bait? For whom? Mario?_ Daisy stamped her feet and pulled against her bonds. "What are you going to do to her?" she shouted after him. But Bowser didn't answer. After reaching his post he dropped Peach on the deck, where another koopa dragged her to the side, out of the way. Daisy rested her head against her suspended forearms_,_ the dread of what the beast had in store for them both rising like bile in her stomach.

She guessed it wouldn't be long before she'd find out. The mountain range drew closer, its nearest peaks moving against those more distant as the airship approached. The unmistakeable shapes of castle turrets appeared, perched on top of one of the tallest mountains; the castle Luigi had talked about. Daisy swallowed. _He'd been here._ He'd tried to tell everyone, and nobody had believed him because one small part of his story didn't match hers...

The airship banked - now she could see the plateaux between the peaks, one of them a shimmering lake reflecting back the deep blues of the morning twilight sky. The tune of the propellors changed - now a controlled, lower pitch - and Daisy guessed that they were preparing to land. Koopas heaved at sails and mechanical wings, easing the ship into its final descent. Daisy whimpered as she watched the masts of a second airship rise alongside them, its sails furled up, its propellor still.

Touchdown was no more than a gentle bump. She gazed across at the other ship's decks, silent and empty. When she looked around to her other side, a gagging reflex seized her throat at the sight. That shiny metal hull, those huge laser blasters, that glass domed cockpit - the spaceship_ Pagosu_ was unmistakeable.

Barely aware of her own screams, Daisy fought against her ropes with every ounce of strength she possessed.


	29. Reunion

**A/N - Sorry for the delay. A mixture of RL events and a little bit of writer's block is to blame. This was originally going to be the penultimate chapter, but once the muse got back into gear it started to work overtime and so there will be two more after this one. On the plus side, most of the next chapter is in good shape already, so it won't be so long a wait. Enough rambling. Here it is.  
><strong>

**29. Reunion**

* * *

><p>It was only when the drone of the great airship's engines faded, that Bowser noticed the noise his prisoner was making. He glared across the decks at her and roared his orders to the crew to prepare her transport.<p>

Four koopas cut Daisy's cage down from the mast, while another reached in and severed the ropes that bound her waist and wrists. They hauled a tarpaulin across the deck and threw it over the cage's frame. Designed for the purpose, the heavy sheet fell snugly over it, allowing the large ring to protrude through a neat hole at the top.

Bowser puffed a circle of smoke from his nostrils as the human princess's screams grew wilder. She would tire of it soon enough. Princess Peach had been the same, the first time he'd claimed her as his prize. To Peach, death had seemed preferable than to be kept prisoner at Bowser's side. He recalled how she'd injured herself in her attempts to escape; even refused food and water until she was too weak to lift her head. But when faced with the choice between living to command her subjects as Bowser's captive, or else allowing him to enslave them all in the event of her death, she had come to accept her new life as his trophy.

In hindsight, Bowser wished he'd let Princess Peach starve herself to death and taken the Mushroom Kingdom for himself when he'd had the chance. Ever since Mario first arrived in this world and laid his thieving hands on her it had become a stalemate, with the Princess being taken back and forth between the two. Since then he'd dared not kill her, for fear of finding out what Mario might do for revenge.

But now it didn't matter whether Peach lived or died, for soon Mario's invincible force would be Bowser's to control. He stooped to her crumpled body on the deck, ready to pick her up. "Time for you to betray your hero," he said.

"Your Greatness."

With a smoky growl he turned his great bulk around to face the smut-covered koopa from the ship's furnaces.

"Your... your Greatness," said the little koopa, "Forgive me for not informing you sooner, what with the storm..."

Irritated, Bowser loosed tongues of flame from his throat. "Out with it!"

"Your Fierceness, Mario is on board." The stoker raised his claws in front of his beak, as if ready to face his king's wrath.

"Where?"

"We have him in the engine room. We called some Hammer Bros to try and stall him but I don't know how long..."

"Excellent." Bowser felt a warming glow of satisfaction in his lungs. Mario was already _here_. He wouldn't have to wait. "Delay him until we have disembarked," he said as he scooped Peach's limp form up in one arm. "Then let him come and look for his princess."

* * *

><p>Luke slumped down inside the glass bubble of the Wormhole Machine, doing his best to absorb the warmth from the workings underneath. The big purple alien guy had gone; the only company he had now on this platform were a couple of koopa guards, who looked as cold and as miserable as he felt. He'd watched the second airship docking on the landing pad, and had strained his eyes to try and see what was happening on its decks. It didn't look like anyone was getting off, so he stared out over the peaks and plateaux. The whole place looked deserted, and so... remote. He doubted Mario would ever find him now.<p>

He closed his eyes and lay back, wishing he could sleep, just so that he could hear from Miles again. He didn't care now if his little brother played the game, anything just to get Mario here as quickly as he could. If he ever got back to the real world, he promised himself he'd never stop Miles from playing as Mario now. In fact he'd give Miles all his Mario games, and his console. And even though he'd been told not to, he'd do everything he could to find Mario's mother. Even if it took him years. Mario was real. No way could he play those games any more.

The faint thrum of a distant propellor drew his eyes to the horizon. He leaned forward, scanning for movement. Then he saw the bizarre little aircraft, shaped like a teacup without a handle, rising from the docked airship into the sky. White with a green rim, it sported the features of a face, two eyes and a grinning mouth, daubed in blood-red paint. It always looked ridiculous in the games, but the sight of it now turned Luke's stomach into knots. With its single propellor underneath, and looking just as impossible to fly in real life, Bowser's personal Clown Copter glided over the mountain complex towards him until it landed just a few feet in front of the Wormhole Machine.

The size of an elephant, with teeth like a shark, Bowser looked as terrifying in the flesh as Luke could ever have imagined. He leapt out of the Clown Copter with an unconscious Princess Peach draped over his arm. Her body looked so small compared to his, Luke was sure Bowser could crush her to pieces in one fist. After dropping the princess on the rocky ground between Luke's globe and the empty, reinforced one next to him, Bowser took a step towards Luke, bringing his face close.

Palms sweating, Luke scrambled backwards, sound of his ragged breath amplified in the curved space of his bubble while Bowser's formed two sooty patches on its glass surface. With a snort, the Koopa King lumbered back to the Clown Copter and jumped in. Luke couldn't help but let out a whimper as it made its descent towards the main plateau below.

More movement from the landing pad caught his attention. An army of koopas marched away from the airship in rows, clumping across the plateaux, filing along the pipes and steps in between. Parakoopas flew in formation above, a dozen of them bearing a long, horizontal pole, with something large, covered in thick cloth, hanging from it. Judging by the shape it looked to Luke like it might be the cage Bowser kept Peach in. Maybe they were going to bring it up to the platform and put her in it. But to his surprise, the Parakoopas brought it to Bowser on the main plateau below. The rest of the troops spread out over the mountain complex as if taking position for battle.

Shaking, Luke lowered himself onto his hands and knees and peered down at Princess Peach, lying on the ground outside. She looked hurt, but alive. He banged on the glass. "Princess Peach?" he shouted. "Your Highness! Can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>Hammer Bros. were easy. Miles had dealt with them in other games before. He flinched and wriggled on his mum's lap, doing everything he could to make Mario leap and dodge their flying stone axes. These helmet-wearing, hammer-throwing koopas were bigger than average, and it was easy to lose a life if he got too close. But Hammer Bros. didn't walk about like normal koopas, so it was easier to time the jumps just right. Plus, Mario still had his fire power-up from the engine rooms so he could destroy them, too. And Miles didn't need to worry about all that changing gravity now he'd solved the puzzle and restored the airship's power. All he needed to think about was navigating piles of crates and the flying weapons.<p>

* * *

><p>During the brief moments when his fire illuminated the room, Mario could see his four adversaries had positioned themselves to cover the exits. Though their magic allowed them to conjure an infinite number of weapons from thin air, each axe lasted only a few seconds before vanishing. But Mario knew it took less than that for a well aimed throw to cut a man in half.<p>

He backed away and fished in his pocket for a 1UP. With only one more left in his pocket, he didn't want to waste its powers just yet. Closing the fingers of his left hand around it, he willed his flames to form another fireball in his right palm. He watched the arc of the flying hammers in its light, memorising the height at which they peaked. Then, he threw his fireball at one of his enemies. As expected, a well aimed axe blocked and extinguished it before it could hit its target. As darkness engulfed him, Mario bunched his legs beneath him and sprang upwards.

* * *

><p>Pursing his lips, Miles planted his thumb on the button for a ground-pound. The Mario sprite curled up into a ball in mid-air and shot downwards, flattening his enemy. The scene shook, the console rumbled. His victim's empty shell barrelled away offscreen, taking its three fellow Hammer Bros. with it. Without a second to lose, Miles guided the Mario sprite towards the cargo-room door before the axe-wielding turtles could recover themselves.<p>

The fanfare signalling the end of the level played. Miles puffed out his cheeks, blowing a breath of relief. Mario now stood on the ship's main deck, ready to take on the next stage. But where was Bowser? He made Mario run to the left and to the right, but there was no sign of him or the two princesses. He shrugged. Perhaps he should leave the ship. At the press of a button the little sprite gave a cheerful whoop and leapt off the deck onto the landing pad.

* * *

><p>With the trials of the airship behind him, Mario inhaled through gritted his teeth, readying himself for battle. He focused on the complex array of pipes and steps connecting the rocky peaks and plateaux together. The place was crawling with koopas. He'd need a 1UP in his system if he was going to survive this. Chewing on his penultimate life-giving mushroom, Mario squinted at the castle overlooking the entire range, and then spotted the Wormhole Machine, perched on a rocky platform almost as high, just in front. He raised his eyebrows. Not only had the machine been repaired, it seemed to have been extended, to include a second glass globe.<p>

It wasn't the only thing that had been rebuilt, Mario noted. The silvery hull of the _Pagosu II_ loomed over him, an almost identical replacement of the spaceship he'd once destroyed in Sarasaland. He stopped to look up at its empty, glass-domed cockpit and imagined Tatanga's grinning face inside it. The silent promise to avenge his brother's torture made, Mario turned and jogged across the landing pad and up the steps to the first plateau.

The koopa at the top didn't even have a chance to turn around. A single punch sent its empty shell ricocheting around rocks and pipes like a pinball; those koopas not quick enough to dodge it met the same fate. Mario cracked his knuckles, jumped onto a horizontal pipe and launched himself towards the next rocky platform, leaving the first koopa patrol in disarray.

* * *

><p>"Ambassador Tatanga, Sir, King Bowser has returned."<p>

Tatanga stopped his pacing of the laboratory and narrowed his eyes at the green-shelled koopa trooper. "The fool _did_ manage to bring Princess Peach, I presume."

The soldier didn't have a chance to reply He scurried to a corner as heavy footsteps thumped the ground outside and Bowser's shadow filled the doorway. Tatanga balled his fists, already regretting his remark.

But if Bowser had heard it, he didn't seem to show it. Instead, he stomped forward to make way for his parakoopas as they hauled a large object draped in cloth through the door. As they set it down, Bowser rounded on his trembling minion. "Fetch Kamek!" he ordered. Then he turned his great bulk around and looked Tatanga in the eye. "Time is short, Ambassador. Mario stowed away on the airship, and is already on his way. Princess Peach is in her place, but he will reach the Wormhole Machine very soon." A wisp of smoke escaped through his teeth. "I hope you are ready."

Tatanga looked over his shoulder at the cot, where Professor Gadd lay in a hypnotic sleep. After sealing the Spirit into the Wormhole Machine, Tatanga had returned to find the frail professor in a near state of collapse. Fitted with the mask delivering the essential oxygen gas humans needed for survival, Gadd needed as much rest as he could get before executing the final phase. Tatanga decided not to reply. Instead he nodded towards the cloth-covered object. "What is this?"

Bowser raised his muzzle in a show of smugness. "While I was out collecting our bait, I scooped up a little bonus."

Tatanga frowned.

"A gift, Ambassador, in return for your services." Bowser reached out, grabbed the cloth in his claws and ripped it away.

Nothing could have prepared Tatanga for the sight. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland cowered at the back of the cage, her eyes wide, her fists pressed against her mouth as if to keep her terror contained. A cold numbness crept through Tatanga's body. This wasn't how it was meant to be! Lost for words, it was all he could do to take a step forward and reach out to her with one hand. But it only seemed to send the human princess into a higher level of distress.

"Princess Daisy," he managed at last. "this isn't..." Anger seized him and released him from the shock; his blood boiled as he whirled to face Bowser. "What have you done?" he demanded. "Free her!"

"Not until you have fulfilled your side of the bargain."

"Bargain? You reptilian fool! Princess Daisy is not yours to give!" He thumped his heart with his fist. "Tatanga would prefer to receive nothing over holding Princess Daisy against her will."

Bowser reared up and laughed from his belly, flames swirling in his throat. "If nothing is what you prefer, then I'll take Princess Daisy and Sarasaland for myself!" He clacked his claws at his winged parakoopas.

"No!" Tatanga lunged for the cage as they lifted it from the ground. But Bowser hurled himself against the alien, one of the spikes on his shell ripping open the sleeve of Tatanga's spacesuit. The ivory cut deep; purple-black blood bubbled through the gash in his arm. Clasping at the throbbing wound, the alien found his feet and started again after the cage. But its fluttering carriers halted as a green-shelled messenger appeared in the doorway.

"Mario is coming!" gasped the koopa. "Kamek has taken his position."

It was all the distraction Tatanga needed. He closed his eyes, his mental senses groping for the parakoopas' little brains. As he felt them sink into his hypnotic grasp he formed the command to stop in his mind. Then he opened his eyes again, blinded momentarily by the single pulse of his own, mesmeric light. But as his vision came back into focus, his satisfaction at the transfixed creatures lying helpless on their backs gave way to concern for Princess Daisy. In losing their will, they had dropped the cage on its side. It hurt him to hear her cry out in pain, but at this moment, Daisy would have to wait. Having demonstrated his power, he needed to drive the threat into that stupid turtle's skull. He snarled at Bowser. "I controlled Princess Daisy's entire army, once," he said. "I can take control of yours in an instant."

Bowser didn't answer. He brushed himself down, and then lumbered towards the door. There, he stopped, and glared back at Tatanga through narrowed eyes. "If your leaders still want Mushroom World as your portal hub, you'd better have the professor ready to trigger the final phase." He paused. "Wait for my signal," he said at last, and left.

"Princess Daisy!" Tatanga spoke as gently as his deep voice would allow. "Are you hurt?"

She drew back and shook her head, watching him with wary eyes as he examined the underside of the cage. Eight bolts held the base to the metal frame, locked in place by a cogwheel at the centre. Tatanga grabbed a tool from the professor's workbench and set about turning the lock. The bolts sprang loose and the base fell to the floor. Tatanga hesitated. Should he offer her a hand and help her out? He decided it would be better not to. Instead he backed away towards the sleeping professor.

Slow and cautious, the human princess emerged from her prison and rose to her feet. When she lifted her eyes, Tatanga held his breath, fearful that any movement might startle her. There she was, looking straight at him, free from any physical or hypnotic restraint. She hadn't run away. Instead she stared at him, still terrified, but now with a questioning look in her eyes. At that moment he'd have offered her anything in the universe to make amends for taking over her kingdom all those years ago. But he knew that even the hope of a conversation would be too much, too soon. Besides, time was running out. The familiar sound of Mario's fireballs echoed from outside, along with the squeals and battle cries of Bowser's minions. He sighed, and turned to wake the professor.

"Am I free to go?"

_Her voice..._ Tatanga looked over his shoulder, taking in her delicate features, her confused expression. At last, he nodded. "Yes, Princess." He straightened up and gave a smart bow.

She took a step back. "Thanks, for..." she gestured at the empty cage and the mesmerised parakoopas still lying on the floor. "...thanks."

Clutching at his wounded arm, Tatanga bowed his head. When he lifted it again, she'd gone.

* * *

><p>It was like a one-man tidal wave, a nonstop whirlwind spitting fireballs and koopa shells, sweeping its way across the complex. Mario kicked, jumped and punched his way forward, every move precisely timed, every throw and shot on target. Luke jumped forward against the glass, cheering him on, his heart pumping so hard he could feel it in his throat. He watched the plumber leap to impossible heights, spinning and tumbling as he took his enemies out from the ground and the air. Some koopas were running for their lives, and those with wings were flying up to the castle.<p>

Could Miles see this? Was he actually playing?

He glanced down at Peach, still motionless on the ground beside the machine, and then at the main plateau, a long way below. Bowser stood on his own. He seemed to be watching Mario's progress, too. An uneasy feeling tightened around Luke's chest. With the koopa army almost defeated, it seemed odd that Bowser hadn't moved in to stop Mario reaching Princess Peach himself. That was what normally happened in the games. A showdown with Bowser. The final boss. This time, it all seemed too easy...

* * *

><p>With no more koopas to fight, Miles guided Mario towards the enormous cone-shaped mountain at the right hand side of the screen. The little sprite ran up the spiralling pathway, turning into a silhouette each time it passed behind the rocky platform. As it reached the top, Miles caught his breath. There was Princess Peach, lying beside the Wormhole Machine, and inside it...<p>

"Luke!" he whispered, and brought the console close to his chest. "I can see you!"

The cut-scene rolled. Mario waved at Luke, and then knelt down beside the sleeping Peach. As he reached a hand towards her, a screaming cackle erupted through the music and the blue-robed figure of Kamek materialised out of nowhere, the magic gem on his staff glowing red. Mario jumped to his feet as the magikoopa spun in mid-air and then faded, only to reappear behind him. Mario turned, but Kamek teleported again, this time manifesting himself right next to the second, empty bubble of the Wormhole Machine. With another cackle he waved his staff, sending a cloud of magic sparkles and geometric shapes swirling around Mario.

Mario disappeared. Miles gasped. The Luke sprite jumped up and down inside its bubble, the word_ 'Mario!'_ appearing in a text balloon above his head. Then, in a flash of light, the Mario sprite reappeared inside the other globe, frantically throwing himself at the glass in an attempt to break out.

Miles felt a big sob bubbling up inside. He held his breath to stop it. Tears kept blurring everything, and he wiped them away with his sleeve. Bowser had got Luke, and now he'd got Mario, and somehow, Miles had to find a way to get them out. He gripped the edges of the console as he heard Bowser's horrible laughter, and watched the giant koopa float into view in his Clown Copter. Speech bubbles appeared over the scene, but Miles didn't want to read what Bowser had to say. He pressed the button over and over to skip through the text, until at last it faded. With an evil laugh, Bowser flew off-screen.

Miles fixed his eyes on the Wormhole Machine, with Luke in one bubble, Mario in the other, and Peach lying on the ground in between. He took a deep breath and got ready for action. The console rumbled in his hands. Lightning flashed around the Wormhole Machine. Both Luke and Mario looked up at the flashes, but there was nothing Miles could do to help them. The sound crackled and started to cut out. The picture grew brighter. It flickered for a moment, and then both screens went black.

"Huh?" Miles gave the console a shake. Was it broken? The power light was still on. What was he supposed to do now? Wait?

He felt his mum push him off her lap. Eyes glued to the inactive screens, he tottered to gain his balance.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Miles? Put that down!"

Jumping at the sharp tone of his mum's voice, Miles snapped the handheld shut. Mum was standing up. She looked frightened, and had her hands over her mouth. That nice Doctor Voss had come to the waiting room again. But this time she wasn't smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, all reviews, positive and negative are welcome.<strong> **Thanks for reading!**


	30. Player Disconnected

**Player Disconnected  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The deep howl reverberated through her body, shaking her awake. Her head throbbing, Peach pushed herself up, trying to blink her eyes into focus. The air stung her all over like a million needles. She felt like she was submerged in water and when she stood up, the thin layers of her night-dress escaped her cloak, floating around her legs. As lightning crackled above her head she squinted through fuzzy vision at what looked like a grey, spinning serpent in the sky. It hung above a glowing orb so bright, she had to turn away.<p>

She lurched sideways and collided with a cluster of four horizontal rods at waist height. Grateful for something to hold on to, she turned her back on the incomprehensible noise and light, using the rods as a railing to haul herself away. The sensation of needles and waves on her body lessened, giving way to the full extent of gravity on her clothes and under her feet. A reviving cold wind blew some of the pain and grogginess away, and she raised her eyes to find herself staring straight into Mario's.

Red-faced from shouting, he thumped his fists on the inside of the glass ball that held him. He pointed at something behind her, and she forced herself to face the confusing sights she'd dragged herself away from. _Not a serpent. A funnel - a wormhole. Not a glowing orb. A glass bubble, mounted on a cylinder, like Mario's._ Her vision clearer now, she could see Luke's shape within its aura, pounding with his hands at the glass.

Peach rubbed her eyes and stared. Panels and switches covered the metal base underneath. She glanced back at Mario, but she didn't need to lip-read his noiseless cries. She staggered back into the storm of prickly air, its resistance increasing with every step. Her hair and cloak drifted around her as she felt gravity diminishing again. Able only to scrape at the ground with her toes, she grabbed at the rods connecting the two globes in an attempt to pull herself towards Luke's. But her hands slipped on the smooth surface. She cried out as the force of the Wormhole Machine's energy threw her back towards Mario.

Above her the funnel writhed and spat sparks, spinning faster and howling louder. The light from Luke's bubble intensified, engulfing his slight figure. She had to try again - she sensed time running out. As she drew herself up onto hands and knees she saw the cable - thick and heavy, running from Luke's side of the machine. _Disconnect it. Starve it of power._ Peach crawled across the smooth rock and wobbled as she reached out - averting her eyes from the sheer drop to the plateau below. Then, taking a firm hold, she used it to pull herself in again. If she kept a good grip on it, perhaps the repelling energy would help her pull it out of the machine. One hand over the other she dragged herself closer, her eyes fixed on Luke as he hurled himself against the glass. Could he see her through all that light? She didn't know. Pulling with every ounce of her strength, she fought her way forward.

The howling of the wormhole grew so loud it sounded like the sky would tear itself apart. She gritted her teeth as the prickling air-needles pierced her to the core and the light from Luke's bubble burned through her tightly closed eyelids. Feeling herself being lifted from the ground, Peach tugged and pulled at the cable as best she could until - as if someone had snuffed out a fire - it ceased. Deafened by the silence and blinded by the negative image imprinted in her eyes, she let out a relieved sob. The machine had stopped.

For a moment, all she could do was hug the hard ground. Then, she opened her eyes and looked up at Luke. But the boy's globe stood empty, save for a thin, white mist. It swirled to form its own little vortex, and then disappeared into the bowels of the machine beneath it. Sick to the stomach, Peach looked to Mario for explanation. But the sight of him on his knees with his hands clasped over his hat was enough to tell her. The boy was lost.

Peach looked down at the cable in her hands. Her stomach wretched again. The thing was still connected. Whatever Bowser and Tatanga had done to Luke, they could still do to Mario. Scrambling to her feet, she saw her chance. While the power was off, she could reach the controls. She could pull the cable out and then find some way of freeing Mario. She scrambled towards the control panel, looking for the mechanism that would release the cable from its mounting.

A bright green flash zinged through the empty globe, shattering it into sparkling pieces. Before Peach could react, another screamed within inches of her, grazing the ground and heating the glass shards into glowing globules. She recoiled and pressed herself against the Wormhole Machine's base as a silver flying-machine, its rockets roaring, lurched and rotated in the sky until its two laser guns caught up with her.

Volleys of green laser bolts followed her as she dived away and rolled behind the cylinder that supported Mario's globe. Helpless, she curled up with her hands over her head as the lasers sliced closer. She heard a sharp crack. Thick chunks of glass bounced off her back and skittered across the ground. Then a familiar pair of hands slid under her armpits and pulled her up; the coarse hairs of his moustache brushed her cheek.

"Good thinking," he said in her ear. "Hold tight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and leapt off the edge of the platform. The fall wasn't far - he landed on the upper levels of the spiralling pathway and set her down. The roar of jets came closer, and Peach turned to see the fighting machine take a dangerous roll as it retrained its weapons on them.

In that split second she caught sight of the pilot, a shadowy, masked figure inside the glass-domed cockpit._ No... it couldn't be..._ "Mario, it's a... a Brobot!"

"No it's not. Keep moving!" Mario grabbed her hand and ran down the pathway.

"Then what is it?"

"The _Pagosu II!_"

"The _Pagosu?_ I thought you said Tatanga was a huge, purple alien!"

_"What?"_

The spaceship swung around, its missiles firing wildly off target. Mario grabbed Peach by the waist and jumped from the path, landing on a lower level of the spiral.

She screamed again as Mario pulled her by the wrist after him. "Mario, it's Mr. L!"

The look he gave her made it clear he was questioning her sanity. The _Pagosu II_ plunged after them but dived too low, its rockets firing hard to pull up before hitting the ground. It rose again in front of them, managing a steady hover. Dwarfed inside a cockpit designed for a pilot twice his size, Mr. L fought with the controls, his blank, silvery gaze fixed on Peach and Mario.

With nowhere to run, Mario pressed his back against the rock wall and pulled Peach close to him. She buried her face on his shoulder, and felt his hand rest on the back of her neck.

_How?_ she wondered. Not that knowing mattered. It was too late, now.

"I'm sorry," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I... I stopped him at-a the library. He started to recover but I had to leave him. I had to get onto the airship."

Peach didn't need to hear any more. Luigi hadn't recovered. Mr. L had retained control over him, and with the world map from the library, travelled here by warp pipe. He'd come to find Tatanga, and now he had stolen the _Pagosu II_. She clutched at Mario's sleeve and closed her eyes while the spaceship rotated its two laser guns towards them.

"No, Princess," said Mario, lifting her face in both his hands. "It's not over, yet." He stepped away from her and turned to face the _Pagosu II, _his face hard as stone_. _Without warning he leapt into the air, and performed a graceful swan-dive onto the top of the cockpit dome itself.

* * *

><p>Hot prickles of rage ran down the inside of Bowser's shell, as he watched the scene above him. <em>He'd done it again. That fat little red<em>... Bowser turned towards the great iron door beneath the castle peak. "Tatanga!" he bellowed. "Come out here!"

"Your belligerence." Kamek had appeared beside him. "Should I call the troopers?"

Bowser unleashed a fireball so large, it burnt his tongue. Sometimes that Magikoopa could be idiotic. He'd be lucky if he could find a thimbleful of courage among the cowards and deserters that had survived Mario's latest onslaught. He waved a dismissive hand. They all deserved to die, anyway.

Tatanga strode out from the laboratory to join them. "Have patience!" he retorted. "The conditioning phase takes time!"

"Time? We don't have time!" Bowser flung a claw towards the Wormhole Machine's platform, where Tatanga's spaceship wheeled around in the air with Mario somehow clinging to its top. "You let _anybody_ use your spacecraft?" He faced the open-mouthed ambassador with a snarl. "The Wormhole Machine has been destroyed _again_, and Mario and the Spirit are..."

"The Spirit has been vapourised and sealed inside the machine. It's still functional, and Mario's controller is still attached." Tatanga folded his arms and glanced back at the iron door, hiding the laboratory. "Professor Gadd is calibrating it right now. A few more minutes, and Mario will be at your command."

Bowser could barely contain the flames of rage forcing their way to his throat. "But Mario is escaping on _your_ spacecraft!" His words came out in a fiery roar.

Tatanga scowled. "Then if you still want a plumber to control, hadn't you better do something about it?"

* * *

><p>Splayed over the glass, Mario could only watch as Mr. L lunged across the cockpit for levers and buttons beyond his reach. Barely under control, the <em>Pagosu II<em> tipped and rolled, its lasers firing at random. Mario wondered how in the world he was going to survive, this time. He scanned the complex as it spun around him until he spotted Bowser's unmistakeable presence among the dark grey shades of the rock. He looked back into the cockpit. Mr. L glared up at him, hatred twisting his features.

"I got a bigger target for you, bro," Mario muttered. Limbs poised, he allowed himself to slide a little down the dome, and then pushed himself off the side of the ship.

The ground came up too fast for him to complete the back-flip. Reeling from his crazy ride, Mario did his best to roll but landed hard on his front. It should have shattered his body. Paralysed and numb, he could only lay and wait for the 1UP in his system to return life and feeling to his limbs, while the spaceship's lasers scorched the ground around him.

* * *

><p>His hand squeezed tight inside his mum's, Miles stumbled alongside her towards Luke's room. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yawn. But he couldn't do anything except open the console in his other hand and watch, in case the screens came back to life.<p>

Luke hadn't changed. His face was still covered with tubes and tape. The noisy machine still pushed his chest up and down. Miles sat next to his mother and cuddled up against her. He felt too sad to talk to him any more. And too tired.

"I wanna hug."

She pulled him up onto her lap and he snuggled into her arms. But the hug felt all wrong. Too tight. Too shaky. It didn't make him feel better. It made him feel scared.

"Why don't you try and have a little nap?"

Miles wondered why his mum was whispering. He shook his head, but just the thought of sleeping made his eyelids droop. He had stayed up nearly all night, after all. He put his hand over the console in his lap and peeked down at the screens. Except for the occasional flash of light and crackle from the speakers, the game was dead. With a sigh, Miles slumped against his mum and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The longer Mario lay there, the more chance he'd have of being hit. He knew the 1UP had repaired his nerves because now his body screamed with fatigue and pain. But he couldn't wait for it to finish reviving him. His fire power extinguished and barely able to jump, he struggled to his feet and staggered in the direction of Bowser and Tatanga. Green bolts of light thumped the ground behind him, then seared through the air over his head. The <em>Pagosu II's<em> jets roared as the craft overtook him and headed for the two giants.

A laser shot split them apart. Tatanga made a run for the base of the castle peak, while Bowser headed for his clown copter. It seemed Mr. L had chosen his new target. The spaceship's weapons tore at the rock face above the alien's head, the exploding light taking out chunks of rubble. Tatanga dodged the shots and changed direction, this time chasing after Bowser. The _Pagosu II_ swung around and followed them, firing after them, all the while.

Mario dropped to his hands and knees, gasping with relief as the healing strength of the 1UP began to spread through him. He lifted his head and watched the clown copter flee with both Bowser and Tatanga aboard, the_ Pagosu II_ in close pursuit. He allowed himself a wry smile. One strength common to Luigi and Mr. L was that they never gave up. Bowser and Tatanga wouldn't stand a chance. "Have at you," he said, imitating Mr. L's own battle cry.

With Bowser and Tatanga taken care of, he could turn his thoughts to Peach and Daisy. He needed to find them and make sure they were safe. Testing his joints and muscles for any lasting injury, Mario stood up. He turned to set off back in the direction of the Wormhole Machine, only to find himself staring down the large aperture of a Bullet Bill cannon.

Bracing himself, he looked around, only to see koopas hauling more launchers across the plateau. Others emerged from pipes; still more protruded from the battlements of the castle on the peak high above him. Mario stared back at first cannon, and then into the eyes of its koopa attendants. To his surprise, they swung it away from him, angling it so that the giant bullet would fly over his head.

Mario felt his blood run cold. _The bullet bills weren't meant for him._ With a simultaneous boom, countless sleek black missiles at least twice his size launched from their cannons and criss-crossed their way into the sky. They circled and adjusted their courses as, one by one, they locked onto the _Pagosu II._ No fireball or power-up could stop these things. The best Mario could do was leap into the air with them and knock them off course. In seconds he was airborne too, slamming his feet into the nearest bullet bill and using it as a launch pad to topple more.

The _Pagosu II_ weaved and dived, Mr. L's erratic control causing the guided bullets to collide with each other, while, free from the spaceship's pursuit, the clown copter tilted forward and sped its two passengers away. Mario leapt from one bullet bill to the next, knocking them out of the air one at a time. But they were launching faster than he could knock them down. It was only a matter of time before at last, one soared too high above him to reach, and connected with its target.

Its engines alight, the _Pagosu II_ spun as it veered off towards the edge of the complex, a double helix of smoke-plumes belching from its rockets. It dipped behind a mountain cone, and there was a second of silence. The ear-splitting boom and blinding flash that followed shook boulders from the higher peaks, flinging Mario, the koopas and their launchers backwards in the shockwave.

A second explosion sent lumps of red-hot metal flying, and a column of flames and smoke burst into the air. Mario scrambled to his feet, in time to see a nearby plateau split in two. As its outer edge fell away, the roar of a landslide gathered pace on the slopes thousands of feet below.

He didn't know when it sunk in. He didn't know when he'd started running towards the crash site. The heat burned his skin and singed his clothes as he ran, but to him it felt no more than an itch. His tears evapourated as fast as they came, but he could barely feel them on his face. When he could go no further he yelled and flung his fists at the fire, but its roar was so great he could only feel himself shouting. Soon, he could not even feel that - he was as numb and helpless as he'd been in the moment when he'd caught Mr. L's eye for the last time, and fallen from the spaceship. Oscilating between entering and fleeing the flames, Mario felt like he'd been suspended in time. _The Pagosu II_ had gone. And so had his brother.


	31. United in Spirit - Part 1

**A/N - Apologies for the huge delay - a combination of RL, a very long chapter and the distraction of writing _'Fragments'_ are to blame. This was to be the final chapter of_ Mario and the Spirit_, but due to the length of time it's taken to write, the length of the chapter itself and the way the last chapter ended, I've decided to publish this one in two parts. I promise there will not be so long a wait for the second part.**

**To refresh memories, Mr. L stole Tatanga's spaceship and used it to chase Tatanga and Bowser away. After a direct hit from a Bullet Bill launcher it spiralled out of control and crashed, exploding in a ball of flame.**

* * *

><p><strong>United in Spirit - Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Each clang of falling debris on the pipe vibrated through Peach's body. Curled up inside, she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at her ears, trying to block what had to be the inevitable truth from her mind. But she'd seen the spaceship fall. She'd seen the explosion. All she could do now was wait, and hope Mario hadn't tried to run into the fire.<p>

It wasn't until some minutes after the falling rock and shrapnel stopped, that she dared venture out into the open. Empty koopa shells and broken Bullet Bill launchers littered the area; half molten rubble covered the rocky platform where the Wormhole Machine once stood. An eerie stillness had settled over the mountain complex, the devastation lit by the raging, white-hot fire beyond the next peak. Despite its distance, she could feel its warmth on her face. It made her stomach retch, like the sight of Luke's empty globe had done. But she couldn't allow herself to contemplate the truth yet. She had to stay strong. She peered into the glare and then spotted him, a tiny figure hopping from one foot to the other, as if looking for a route into the flames.

"Mario!" The wind whipped away her cries along with the billowing coils of smoke as she gathered her skirts and made her way from one plateau to the next, towards him. Even if he could hear her above the roar of the fire it would make little difference, she knew. Not even a cloud of Boos would chase him away from there. But she had to try.

Fumes caught her throat as she neared the crash site. She lifted the edge of her cloak and held it over her nose and mouth, spluttering as she approached Mario from behind. Clouds of hot smoke spun around him like dust devils, hiding him briefly from view. It stung her streaming eyes and she had to close them and turn her face away from the intense heat.

"Mario!" Blind, now, she sidestepped towards him with one hand outstretched until she touched his sleeve. His hand fumbled around her arm until he found a grip. To her relief, when she pulled him towards her he responded with a desperate embrace. Rhythmic spasms seized his chest, but he made no noise. She hugged him back as hard as she could, and then with a gentle tug she tried leading him away.

It felt like an eternity before he would budge, and with every second she could feel her skin scorching. She rubbed her eyes on his arm and opened them a crack to see wisps of smoke rising from the fibres of their clothes. They couldn't stay here any longer. "Mario!"she cried. "Please!"

At last, one step at a time, he began to move with her, his face still turned to the fire, his eyes pink from the smoke. Supporting one another they staggered away towards an outcrop of rock, where they knelt down together and sheltered from the heat. Peach turned her back on the fire while Mario coughed his lungs back into life, his head still bobbing up to stare over her shoulder and search the flames in futile hope.

"No, Mario..." she said, grabbing him by the shoulders.

A glazed look crept across his eyes, the realisation of the truth spreading through him like a stony paralysis. To see his face like that triggered an explosion in her heart that burned as painfully inside as the heat from the fire. She held him tighter, but this time his arms remained slack at his sides. Time had stopped for him, and she could not - dared not try to imagine his grief. Her eyes filled again, through sorrow instead of smoke. With her chin resting on his shoulder she stared through the distorted lens of her tears at the dirty heat haze behind him. A distant plateau shimmered with water, reflecting the colours of the lightening dawn sky. It looked like a mirage, until she noticed the curve of the _Pagosu's_ glass cockpit rocking back and forth in front of the water, the wind ripping white smoke from its upturned, metallic base.

Every nerve in her body quivered. She wriggled away from him like a child. Unable to articulate her thoughts, all she could manage was a piercing scream.

Shaken from his stupor, Mario leapt to his feet, assuming an instinctive fighting stance. "Where?"

She could barely keep her arm from shaking as she raised it to point. She'd never seen Mario run so fast.

It was no use trying to keep up with him. By the time she'd run down steps and balanced across pipes, he was already working at a crack in the glass, slamming a heavy rock against it, screaming Luigi's name. Following his lead, Peach picked up another large stone, and with both hands, brought it down as hard as she could on the growing jagged streaks. Thin smoke had already filled the space inside, illuminated by the occasional spark from the dying cockpit controls. Smashing her rock downwards with all her might, Peach tried not to think about them being already too late. With a loud crack, the glass split. His fingers protected by his thick white gloves, Mario grabbed the edges and pulled a huge segment away.

The smoke escaped from the capsule, leaving them a clear view of the interior. Still in blackened clothes, bandanna and painted eyemask, Luigi lay motionless at the bottom of the upturned dome, his legs tangled in the pilot's harness above him. Too large for a human to wear, he must have slipped through it and taken some of the impact, because rapid drips of blood fell from the side of his head, pooling underneath him.

Mario pulled away another section of glass and crawled inside. He ripped off a glove and felt Luigi's neck for a pulse. "Peach!" He looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. "Get water!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Miles."<p>

"Mmm?"

"Time to stretch your legs. Mrs. Baynard's coming to take you home soon."

"Ohhhh." Miles straightened out and slid off his mum's lap. "I don't wanna go."

"You need some sleep, young man."

"I just woke up."

"Proper sleep."

He stretched, and looked over at Luke. Still no change. He patted the front pocket of his fleece for the console, to discover it was empty. "Where's my game?"

"In my bag. It keeps making noises, and I couldn't turn it off."

"Let me do it."

"All right, then." His mum fished around in her handbag and held out the console. It buzzed and blipped, its power light flickering on and off. "Now, take it outside and sort it out."

Miles took it from her, and then stood on tip toe to get a better look at his brother. "Mum says I have to go home and have a sleep. And the game's doing weird things so I'm gonna give it a charge and see what happens. Don't be scared. I'll be back later, okay?" He waited, half hoping for Luke to do something. He guessed Luke would be okay about him going, so instead, he imagined Luke's voice saying_ 'yeah.' _

The corridor was busier, now. Nurses hurried past, some carrying clipboards. Miles could smell food, too; all the other patients were probably getting their breakfasts, now. Not Luke, though. He wondered if Luke could smell it, and if he felt hungry.

He climbed up onto a chair outside Luke's room, and flipped the console open. The screen flickered, and a single word flashed up.

**TEST**

It faded, and the power light flickered and went out. Then it came on again.

**DO NOT SWITCH OFF.**

Miles blinked. He'd seen Mum's computer say that, when it was turning itself off and on again. He wasn't allowed to touch it when that happened, because she said it was mending itself or updating itself against viruses. Could games get viruses though? Luke never said they could. Perhaps the console _was_ mending itself. Could consoles do that?

**TEST**

The tiny camera lights came on. Then they went out. Then they came on again. Then everything switched off. Miles stared at it for a bit longer, in case it did something else. But nothing more happened. His finger hovered over the power button. Should he try switching it on again? Curiosity got the better of him, and he held the button down for a second. The power light flashed red once, and then died. Then it came back on again, two words flashing in multiple colours:

**STAND BY...**

* * *

><p>Peach plunged her hands into the freezing water and splashed it over her smarting face, washing the smoke from her eyes. Then, she removed her cloak and grasped it with both hands either side of the seam that joined its hood. Pulling with all her strength she ripped it apart and dipped the hood in the water, squeezing it out into an almost complete koopa-shell lying beside her. After repeating the process twice more so that it was half full, she donned her cloak again and carried the hood back in her make-shift basin.<p>

She climbed the steps to the plateau on which the ejected cockpit lay, but hesitated at the top. With most of the glass now completely removed, the cold air had revived Luigi. He sat free from the rubble, blood pouring down the side of his face. He seemed not to notice Mario fussing around him, concerning himself more with the blackened sleeves of his shirt. It didn't take long for him to make the connection. With a whimper of realisation his hands flew to his throat. Finding the bandanna there he growled and tried to rip it away from his neck. Mario reached to help him untie it but Luigi bared his teeth and shoved him away.

Mario kept his distance. Peach set the shell of water down, ready to run. In these early moments of recovery, the guilt Luigi felt over his transformations could sometimes trigger a relapse, and she didn't want to take any chances. But Luigi screwed up his eyes and took deep breaths, until at last he seemed to gather his wits. He undid the knot himself and tore the bandanna from his neck, and then held his face in his hands. Only then did Mario inch forward, to put an arm around Luigi's shoulder and a 1UP into his hand. Once he'd coaxed Luigi into eating the mushroom, Peach let a breath go. She picked up the shell of water again, and carried it towards them.

The alien syllables of Mario's native language soothed her as she listened to him reassuring his brother. It sounded beautiful, though she rarely had the opportunity to hear it. Neither of them considered it polite to speak it in front of her, and when she approached and knelt down beside them, Mario fell silent, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Please," she said to him, "don't stop on my account."

Luigi glanced up at her and then turned his head away in shame.

"Luigi, you're hurt." She lifted the saturated hood from the shell and wrung the water from it. But when she reached forward to stem the bleeding above his ear, he recoiled and blocked her with his hand.

"I do it." He took the cloth from her, and with his eyes still lowered, pressed it to the wound.

Peach put her hand on Mario's arm. "Please, carry on," she whispered. "You don't need my permission, you know."

Mario nodded and began talking again, but now it sounded to Peach more like he was bringing Luigi up to date. The words _'professore', spiriti_ and _'wormhole'_ peppered his speech, with Tatanga, Daisy, Bowser, Kamek, and her own name coming up, too. It seemed to be what Luigi needed. Now, he looked his brother in the eye. His replies grew longer and more animated until it seemed like it was he who was leading the conversation. That stilted, awkward demeanour of his had melted away, his soft, fluid tones revealing a glimpse of the Luigi only Mario saw.

Peach busied herself, ripping more strips of fabric from her cloak, while Luigi questioned Mario, pressing for answers that grew more hesitant, until both lapsed into a sudden silence. Startled, she looked up, to see both the brothers sitting with their heads bowed. She didn't need to understand their language to know that Mario had just broken the news to Luigi about Luke. Lowering her head too, she joined them in their silence, as the bitter wind whipped clouds of smoke around them.

"We have to move on, Luigi," said Mario, reverting to English. "We must find the professor and-a Princess Daisy before Bowser and Tatanga come back."

Peach looked up. "Do you think they will?"

"They rebuilt the Wormhole Machine once." Mario gave her an icy look. "They'll do it again."

Luigi lowered the blood-soaked cloth from his head and looked at it. Peach drew a sharp breath at the sight of the cut on his head. It was small and deep, but already the 1UP mushroom had taken effect. Healing had begun; the wound looked at least a day old, rather than minutes.

"Keep still, Luigi," she said. "It needs to be covered."

This time, Luigi didn't protest. He lowered his head while Peach folded a dry strip of cloth into a pad, and using another strip as a bandage, tied it into place.

"We all look for the Professor, first," said Mario. "He has to be close. I am certain of it. Princess Daisy - I don't know. If she is not up here, then Luigi will search the dungeons. He says they are inside of-a the mountain, and he knows the way down. Right, Luigi?" he said, handing his brother his green cap.

"Okay." Luigi sounded resolute, but he winced as he pulled his hat down over the bandage. He was about to get up, when Mario stopped him.

"Luigi. Your face."

Luigi frowned, then leaned forward to study his reflection in the water inside the koopa shell. He snatched the last strip of clean cloth from Peach, dunked it in the water and scrubbed Mr. L's mask away. Flinging it to one side he stood up and steadied himself, before scanning the area. "I go this way," he said, pointing to a range of higher plateaux. "To see better."

"Luigi, wait..." Peach rose as Luigi walked away, but Mario caught her arm.

"Let him go. He knows what he is doing."

"Are you sure he's all right? Does he remember anything at all?"

Mario got to his feet. "He remembers being at your castle," he said, lowering his voice, "and nobody believing his story about-a Tatanga. After that, nothing until now."

Peach bit her lip, and glanced in the direction that Luigi had gone. "Then he'll be disorientated. We should stay with him..."

"No."

"But what if it happens again..."

"Peach." Mario took both her hands. "He needs us all to put a little more faith in him, eh?" He lowered his eyes. "Especially me. Come on. He's-a checking everywhere outside. We'll look for a way into the castle."


	32. United in Spirit, Part 2

**United in Spirit - Part 2**

* * *

><p>The broken koopa-shells and spent bullet-bills made the journey back to the castle peak much more difficult in Peach's soft slippers. She stumbled behind Mario, while he scanned the area for any movement. Although the koopa armies rarely stayed behind to fight once their king had been defeated, she trusted Mario not to be complacent.<p>

The peak loomed ahead, the castle's spires carved out on the top. The sheer rock looked impossible to scale; surely the castle could only be accessible from the air. But Mario had said that during the heat of his battle with Mr. L in the _Pagosu_, he thought he'd spotted an entrance at its base, and if he was right, there had to be a stairwell inside, up to the castle itself.

"There. There it is," he whispered, pointing to an iron door hanging ajar in the rock face.

"Are you sure, Mario?"

Mario scowled over his shoulder, making Peach wish she hadn't even asked. "I saw Tatanga come out of that door," he said. "He tried to hide in there when Mr. L was shooting at him. It has to be the place!" He took her by the hand, edged towards it, and listened.

Peach wondered why she ever doubted Mario. Sure enough, she could hear Professor Gadd's excited babbling echoing from inside. Mario looked back at her, this time with a smile, clear that he shared her relief that not only had they found the scientist, but that he was alive. The smile gave way to a curious frown. Gadd seemed to be having a conversation with somebody, somebody that neither of them could hear.

Mario raised a hand for Peach to stand back. Though the professor himself was a friend, there was no knowing whether he was working under Tatanga's powerful heaved the door wider open. Then, he beckoned and she followed him inside, taking in the windowless rock walls, flickering light-bulbs, and the huge workbench covered in scientific equipment. What that tall, bizarre contraption standing to the side of the bench was, Peach had no idea. To her, it looked little more than a tangle of wires arranged on a frame, inside which dangled a large metal ring. Oblivious to his two visitors, the professor stood in front of his creation, waving his arms and barking out questions at it, as if he expected it to reply. All the response it gave, if it was a response at all, was the occasional spark across the circular space inside the ring.

Peach let her eyes wander the rest of the room. An involuntary shiver ran down her back as she caught sight of the empty cage Bowser had used to imprison her. It lay on its side, now, its hinged base open.

"Princess?" Mario kept his voice low.

"King Bowser kept Daisy and I in that, on the airship..." She looked into Mario's eyes and guessed he'd come to the same conclusion she had. Daisy must have been brought into this room at some point, perhaps as a gift for Tatanga. She must have either escaped the cage or been released. Peach hoped she was still alive, somewhere on the mountain.

"We'll find her." Mario squeezed her arm, before turning his attention back to Professor Gadd. "_Professore!_" he cried, raising his arms wide in greeting. "I was worried about you."

Gadd turned around, looking exhausted, but relieved and pleased to see them. "Mario, my friend! Come in. My goodness, and Princess Peach too! Your Highness, I'm honoured..."

As the old man took a deep bow, Peach suddenly felt self-conscious. She wrapped the remains of her cloak tightly around herself, covering as much of her nightdress as she could.

"My dear," he continued, straightening up, "You've been out in that wind, haven't you? Are you cold? I can only offer you a blanket, I'm afraid." He shuffled towards the cot in the corner of the room, coughing and gasping for air.

"No, really, Professor, I..."

"I will fetch it." Mario strode past Gadd to the cot and ripped the blanket from it. As he arranged it over Peach's shoulders she caught his eye, and could see that Mario shared her concern for how tired and frail the old man looked.

The professor waved his appreciation for the help, then turned and headed for a tall wooden stool at the workbench. He groaned and grunted as he climbed onto it, and then pulled out a mask attached to a tube from under the bench, to inhale its hissing gasses.

"What's that?" Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Just oxygen. Trouble with the altitude."

Mario nodded. He paced the room, examining the walls and peering upwards at the ceiling. "Peach," he said. "Stay here with the professor. There is a key in the door. Lock yourself in and take-a care of him until I am back. You'll be safe."

"But, Mario! Where are you going?"

"To help Luigi look for Princess Daisy. The quicker we leave-a this mountain, the better."

"Oh, no, no, _no_! Not yet!" Professor Gadd looked appalled. "I am on the verge of a scientific breakthrough! Leaving all this now would be unthinkable!"

"Professor," said Peach, "Mario and Luigi may have chased Bowser and Tatanga away, but they'll be back, and they'll want to rebuild the wormhole machine again. If you're still here, they'll make you work on it again. I assume that's why Bowser brought you here in the first place?"

"Well, yes, but..." Gadd indicated all of the gadgetry on and beside the bench. "I've learned so much from this alien technology. And I am so close to..."

"Elvin." Mario's sharp tone made Peach jump. It wasn't often he addressed the professor by his given name. "I don't know what Tatanga forced you to do, but a young boy _died_ in that wormhole machine." He glared at the old man, letting the fact sink in. "I would have died the same way, if Luigi didn't show up in the _Pagosu_ when he did. Next time, who knows, there will be no-one to help us."

"Mario, you don't understand! Let me explain. The boy is a..." The professor coughed again, and buried his face into his mask.

"Save your breath, Professor. Save your strength." Mario headed for the door. "Peach..." he pointed to the key in the lock, and then left.

Gadd frowned after Mario's receding figure and shook his head. "So impatient..."

Peach stared at the open doorway. With a sigh, she moved towards the door and pushed it closed. "He's right, Professor," she said, turning the key. "We can't risk you being here on this mountain any longer than is necessary. Your health, for one thing..." She turned to see that the professor had abandoned his oxygen, and had resumed his position in front of the monstrous contraption by the bench, tweaking dials and flipping switches. With a sigh, Peach gave up reasoning with him. He wasn't listening. Wrapping the blanket around her like a toga, she sat down on the cot and stared up at Gadd's contraption. An orange spark lit up the giant ring for a second, and faded, leaving a flickering fog, glowing inside it.

The professor stood back and watched for a moment. "Your Highness!" He spun to face her. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Peach squinted at the soft light pulsing inside the ring. It took a few moments of staring at the fuzzy, shadowy shapes moving within it, before she realised what she was looking at. "I... I think that's the face of a little boy."

"Exactly what I thought." Gadd clicked his tongue, and made some more adjustments. "I nearly have it. I may still have time. So close now. So close!"

* * *

><p><strong>STAND BY<strong>

Miles had stared at the words so long, that when they faded, he could still see them when he blinked. After what seemed like hours, the little console rumbled in his hands, its speakers crackling, while white zig-zag stripes zipped across the screens. He bobbed up and down in the chair when the camera light came on again. Then, a blank white box appeared over the rolling stripes. He frowned. It looked like a speech bubble. But why was it empty?

He glanced up and down the hospital corridor and looked over his shoulder at the door to Luke's room. Any minute now, his mum would probably come out and ask him what was taking him so long in shutting the game down. He bit his lip and pressed a button, to see what would happen.

_Criminy! Contact!_

What did _that_ mean?

"Luke?" he whispered. "Is that you?" Then he realised Luke wouldn't be able to hear him from out here. He pressed the button again, and the two words disappeared, to replaced with new ones.

_Don't look so alarmed, sonny! Can you hear me?_

This was weird. Luke would never call him 'sonny'. Maybe it was Mario! Miles felt excited at the thought. Well, he couldn't _hear_ Mario. All he could hear were crackling noises, so Miles decided the answer was 'no'. Unsure of himself, he gave a tiny shake of his head.

_Ah. You are reading this, then?  
><em>

His eyes wide, Miles nodded. "Yes!"

_Hmm. I have good visual contact, but no audio. Is there a microphone on that device of yours?_

"Uhh..." These words were far too hard to read. With a shrug, he pressed the button to clear the speech bubble. It stayed blank for a moment, before more words appeared.

_Oh dear._ Another pause._ Can you see me?_

He could read this. He wriggled on the chair and swung his legs back and forth. "No," he said.

The handheld rumbled again, and then all the lights and screens went out. "Ohhh..." Miles slumped with disappointment. He waited a few more minutes, but the handheld remained dead.

"Guess it's not coming back," he mumbled. With a sigh, he clambered down from the chair, knowing he'd have to give it back to Mum, now. Then, he felt another rumble. The screens sparked back into life. A funny little man with a round face and round glasses filled the main screen; a single wisp of white hair growing from the top of his head, and a single tooth sticking out from under his top lip. He chuckled and babbled in a soft voice that made Miles smile a little, but he couldn't understand what the man was saying until the speech bubble popped up.

_Can you see me now?_

* * *

><p>Dizzy from the rarefied air, Princess Daisy collapsed on the rocky ground, panting for breath. The climb along the spiralling pathway to the platform's summit had been more taxing than she'd imagined. She lifted her head and looked out towards the raging fire where the <em>Pagosu<em> had finally fallen. Whoever had been flying it couldn't have survived, she thought, but at least they'd succeeded in driving Tatanga and Bowser away. She'd seen Mario's wild battle with the spaceship, and had watched, terrified, as he'd lured it away from Peach and towards his two enemies. It was only after the crash, that Daisy had dared return to the laboratory, to see if Professor Gadd was all right, and to find out what business Tatanga had with him.

She'd found the old man faltering at the lab's entrance, blue at the lips and short of breath. He'd intended to climb the platform himself, to retrieve a vital piece of the wormhole machine, and the only way she could persuade him not to was to insist on doing the job herself. Now, as she took out his diagrams from the folds of her dress, she was glad that she had. He would never have survived the ascent.

She spread the paper out on the ground and pinned it down against the wind with rocks, so that she could take another look at the drawings. The wormhole machine's conditioning module should have been connected to two sets of four thin pipes, which spanned between the twin units that supported the two glass globes. Professor Gadd had marked its ovoid shape on the diagram with an arrow; together with instructions on how to disconnect it from the pipes. Folding the paper away, Daisy looked at the twisted wrecks in front of her. The two base units bore great gashes from the _Pagosu's_ laser attack, flanked by trails of molten and re-solidified metal. Strings of glass hung like icicles from what was left of the globes, while more of it lay spread across the rocky platform, clear and solid, like tiny, frozen pools.

Taking care not to slip on them, she picked her way towards the mess, and began poking around in the rubble.

"Daisy!"

She froze. Had she imagined Luigi calling her, or was that the wind?

"Princess Daisy!"

A figure waved both his arms at her from the plateau beneath. Before she could even wave back, he came bounding upwards, jumping from one level of the spiral pathway to the next, like he had springs in his heels. On landing, Luigi stumbled, then righted himself and stood there in front of her, bruised and ragged.

Daisy swallowed. Was he okay? True, Mr. L's bandanna had gone, and his eyes did seem normal now. But his clothes had been blackened. Didn't Peach say something about Mr. L wearing black?

He fiddled with his hat; a familiar, nervous habit of his. "Peach and Mario, and I, we look for you, and the _professore_. Then, we go home." He held out his hand.

Relief washed through her at the sound of his halting words. That was Luigi, all right. Her heart felt like it would burst if she didn't shower him with hugs and apologies right there and then, but she knew he wouldn't bear the fuss. She saw no point in trying to question him, either. Whatever had happened to him and how he'd come to be here, she knew she might never find out. It was enough for her to know that he was here, he was safe, and Mr. L had left him.

When the hand he'd offered dropped by his side, Daisy realised she'd hesitated too long.

"No, wait, Luigi, it's okay!" she said. "I know where the professor is. But he's sick. The air's too thin for him to breathe up here, and he needs our help. There's a piece of the Wormhole Machine he wants me to find. He says its important."

Luigi gave a doubtful glance at the wreckage behind her, and rubbed at his chin.

"Look," she said, pulling the diagram out again. "I'll show you."

She tried to unfurl it, but the wind caught it and wrapped it around her arms. Luigi stepped forward and disentangled the paper from her; between them they laid it on the ground, both kneeling on it so that it stayed flat. Luigi's eyes flicked between the drawings and and the ruined Wormhole Machine. Then, without a word, he stood and made his way across the pools of glass to the machine's remains. He clambered over the rubble, loosening bits of metal from the wreck and tossing them aside. Anxious to help, Daisy folded the diagram away and followed him.

They searched in silence, Luigi climbing to parts of the machine Daisy couldn't reach; Daisy slipping her slender arms into small spaces near the ground to explore areas Luigi couldn't see. When her hand found a smooth, curved piece of metal, her heart began to thud harder. Pushing further into the debris, she traced her fingers around the shape, feeling for the connected pipes at either end. The module felt dented and the pipes buckled, but there was no mistaking it.

"Luigi! I think I found it!"

In an instant he landed beside her. She moved away from the hole in the wreckage, so that he could put his arm in and feel for himself. He wriggled and grunted, and at last withdrew his hand. "It is stuck."

He tried tugging at the twisted mess around it, in an attempt to make the hole bigger. But the rubble had been melted and had fused itself together; there was nothing Luigi could do to pull it apart. He stood up and looked at it. A glance over his shoulder and a raised hand was enough to tell Daisy that he wanted her to stand well back. Moving away, she waited to see what he would do.

Luigi straightened up, his feet together. He looked at the sky and then back at the pile of fused metal in front of him. Then he bent his knees and sprang high into the air. As he reached the peak of his flight he curled up into a ball and accelerated downwards. Shrieks of tearing metal rang out as he executed his ground-pound manoeuvre. The shock knocked Daisy off-balance and she slipped and fell.

"Luigi! No! You'll break it! It's a delicate piece of..."

But Luigi had already shot into the air again. Daisy braced herself for his second attempt, protecting her head as shrapnel sprayed outwards from the impact and clattered down onto the rock.

With more rubble dislodged, Luigi crawled into the enlarged hole, soon to back out, holding the conditioning module out in front of him. "Got it!"

Daisy's heart sank. Part squashed and part melted, the conditioning module looked far beyond repair to her. What remained of the connecting pipes protruding at either end looked like twisted, gnarled fingers.

As she reached out to take it from him, a spark flashed from one end of it to the other, and Luigi yelped and let it slip from his hands. It hit the ground with a sickening clang and rolled away from his feet. More sparks flashed along its length. Luigi leapt backwards, taking Daisy by the elbow to a safer distance.

The module fizzed, shook and spun as if possessed. Shafts of light burst through holes in its weakened metal shell, brightening enough to force Daisy to shield her eyes. Then, as the light faded, a faint, white vapour rose from the remains. It hovered above them, almost glowing, and despite the wind, held itself together in a fluid, rippling shape that, to Daisy, looked almost human.

She clung to Luigi's arm. Although she'd never seen a ghost before, she felt sure this had to be one. Luigi seemed transfixed, either through terror or wonder, she couldn't tell. Yet, for every second that passed, he seemed to relax a little, and that calmed her. The apparition wavered for a moment, changed shape into a long, thin, wispy column, and streamed up into the lightening sky, until it was lost in the glare of the rising sun.

Luigi squinted after it, tilting the peak of his cap downwards to keep his eyes shaded. Then, he stooped to pick up the empty conditioning module and turned it over in his hands. His shoulders sagged a little as he sighed.

Daisy stared at him. Why did he look so crestfallen? "Luigi? What _was_ that?"

Whether he couldn't, or just wouldn't answer, she didn't know. Instead, he looked at her. "Where is the _professore?_"

"At the other end of that plateau," she said, pointing at the base of the castle peak. "There's a laboratory down there..." As she spoke, she spotted the unmistakeable bright red and blue of Mario moving away from it. She glanced at Luigi; it was clear he'd seen his brother, too.

Looking a little awkward, Luigi nodded towards the edge of the platform. "You are... not afraid to jump?"

For a moment, Daisy didn't understand what he meant, until he held his arms out in a way that suggested he was offering to carry her. She couldn't help but smile. "Of course not," she said.

* * *

><p>"Hmm. I still can't hear you."<p>

Sitting on the edge of the cot with her hands in her lap, Peach watched the professor fiddle with wires and controls. The ethereal image of the little boy flickered inside the ring suspended above him, his chattering still silent.

With a despondent sigh, the old man stood back and scratched his head. "No matter," he said, clapping his hands together. "We will have to do our best without sound." He paused, to make sure he had the boy's attention. "My name is Gadd. Professor E. Gadd. Pleased to meet you! Now. The million coin question. Do you have a brother called Luke? Nod your head for 'yes', or shake for 'no'."

The picture rippled and jiggled around. The child's face lit up and made big nods with his head.

Peach choked. The child was Luke's _brother?_ She felt sick. The poor thing... What was Gadd trying to _do?_ She stood up, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. "Professor! Stop! Is he aware of what happened up on that platform?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself!"

Horrified at the thought, Peach shrank back, shaking her head. Didn't the professor understand? He _must_ have known what had happened to Luke...

"Your Highness, there's no need to be shy!" Gadd stepped to one side, so that Peach had a clear view.

The blurry face bobbed about inside the glowing ring, in the same way a reflection would in a hand-held mirror. Wide-eyed with excitement, the child seemed to be saying something... she tried to lip-read... her name? How could he know her? With a gasp, she covered her mouth with her hands. He waved at her.

Gadd looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised above his goggles. "Well?"

Peach raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in a little wave. The image of the beaming boy in the ring, jiggled around even more.

* * *

><p>Miles could feel his heart banging inside his chest. When the game had broken, Princess Peach had been lying underneath the wormhole machine. And Mario and Luke had been trapped inside its big glass bubbles. Now, she was looking right at him.<p>

"Peach!" he said in a loud whisper. "Where's Luke? Where's Mario?"

A patient alarm sounded. This time, he didn't stop to count the number of seconds between each of the loud beeps, or the number of beeps before a nurse would turn the alarm off.

"Where's Mario?" He said it extra slow, and pointed at the picture of Mario on his sweatshirt, hoping Peach would get what he was saying.

A nurse hurried past him, and disappeared into Luke's room. Two more ran his way from the other end of the corridor. He looked up at the little red light above his brother's door. It was flashing. That wasn't any patient alarm. That was _Lukes _patient alarm.

Peach forgotten, Miles slid down from the chair, holding the little console down at his side. He waited for the two other nurses to go in, and tried to follow, but the door shut in his face.

He whimpered. Why wasn't he allowed in? Mum was in there, wasn't she? He scrambled back onto the chair and pressed his nose against the window behind it, peering into the room through the gaps in the blinds. He couldn't see Luke. The nurses were in the way. They were doing stuff to the machine that helped him breathe - taking the tubes out and pulling it away.

* * *

><p>"Peach! Open up!" The iron door resounded with the pounding of Mario's fists. "We found Daisy!"<p>

Peach unlocked the door and dragged it open. Before it was barely wide enough, Mario barged through, followed by Luigi and Princess Daisy.

"Take whatever you need, Gadd," he said, "we're going."

"No, wait!" Peach grabbed Mario's arm. "You must see this..."

Ignoring Mario, the professor folded his arms. "Daisy, did you find the conditioning module?"

Mario shook Peach off. "We have to _go!_"

Daisy glanced at Luigi, and then showed the professor the lump of twisted metal and pipes, its casing ripped open from one end to the other. Gadd stared, and then leaned back on the bench, rubbing at his temples. "Criminy! It's empty! Could it be... What happened to it?"

"Luigi picked the module up," said Daisy. "It exploded in his hands. Then something like a ghost came out of it. It hovered over us and then went up into the sky."

Gadd perked up. "A _ghost,_ you say? Ho ho! Things are looking up after all..."

"We don't have-a time for this!" snapped Mario.

_"Mario!" _

Stunned into silence, everyone stared at Luigi. He swallowed, and nodded at the professor to continue.

Gadd took the conditioning module from Daisy. "Luke was never here, Mario. He's been comatose in your home dimension all the while. How could he be in two places at once? No, it was merely a projection of him from the outer realm - a spirit. I'll admit, it was a spectacularly tangible manifestation, no wonder you were fooled!"

Mario's face reddened. "But what about the wormhole machine? What did you do to him?"

"All I did was to convert him back to his ethereal form." He waved the conditioning module in the air. "I had Bowser and Tatanga believe that this here gadget would allow them to use him to control you. But it's nothing more than a mini Poltergust - a gizmo for ghost storage. I planned to release the spirit at the earliest opportunity, but with all this damage, it seems to have escaped all by itself."

Movement inside the suspended ring caught Peach's eye. The face of the little boy had reappeared; it looked like he was rubbing his eyes and crying. "Mario," she said, tugging at his arm again. "Look... please..."

Mario raised his eyes and gazed at the blurred image. Peach felt his arm slacken and he staggered backwards. He couldn't have missed the picture of himself on the boy's shirt. How could a child from a different dimension even _know_ about Mario, let alone wear a picture of him? She couldn't imagine what must have been going through Mario's mind.

Mario stared, bewildered, his face pale, his mouth open. "Miles?" he said.

When the boy nodded, Mario took off his cap, and looked up at the image in wonder.

"Who is it?" Luigi stood beside him.

"Your Guiding Spirit, Luigi."

As Daisy drew breath for a question, Peach raised a warning finger to her own lips. She didn't understand any of this either, but now was not the right time to ask. Instead, she whispered in Daisy's ear. "He's Luke's little brother."

Speechless, they watched the little boy cry, his lip-movements clearly forming Mario's name.

Mario glared at the professor. "Can't you get any sound?"

"There is no sound. He can't hear us, either, but what we do say is translated into text."

As Professor Gadd spoke, Miles' face disappeared. Confused images of walls, a chair and a door flitted through the ring; lights, angular objects, and a hand flashed past. When the picture settled again, it had brightened so much that Peach could barely make out any detail.

Daisy cocked her head. "What are we looking at now?"

"I don't know," said Mario. "Professor?"

Hunched over the readouts and dials of his machine, Professor Gadd shook his head. "He moved. Not very far, but it was enough to knock the signals out of kilter. His device appears to be stationary now. Recalibrating..."

Peach, Daisy and the two Mario brothers watched the ring as the flickering scene inside it came back into focus. A dark, vertical line now ran down one side of the image, and it wasn't until the professor had finished his adjustments that Peach recognised it to be part of a window frame. Beyond it sat rows of shiny, four-wheeled vehicles on an expanse of black stone, their smooth, colourful shells lined up like an army of koopas. Strips planted with bushes and delicate trees divided their neat ranks, which ended with a road, lined with unfamiliar, brown rectangular buildings. A never-ending stream of these wheeled vehicles travelled past, while above the buildings stretched a watery blue sky, half covered with chaotic clouds, each a different shade of lilac-grey. But it was the sheer number of humans that staggered Peach. They walked along the road, weaved between the rows of sitting vehicles, some even getting into them and driving off. Never before had she seen so many of her own kind, and it looked odd not to see any other species walking among them.

Although it bore similarities to the Mushroom Kingdom, it couldn't have been more different; every object seemed less defined, yet more detailed, and colours much less vibrant, yet more varied. This truly was an alien world, an alien dimension...

Beside her, Mario and Luigi stood silent, their arms linked together; still as statues, but for a slight trembling in one of Luigi's knees. Peach gave Daisy another warning glance. She understood what world this image showed, and in this moment, the Mario brothers were not to be disturbed.

The image jolted, and someone's finger appeared in the way of their view. The daylight scene slid to the right until it was out of range, to be replaced with a blurred indoor scene. Mario gulped in an uneven breath, and Luigi put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder. They kept their eyes on the display as it continued to jostle, while Professor Gadd worked to keep the picture quality the best that he could.

The indoor shadows resolved themselves back into Miles's face. Though tear-stained, he looked more peaceful now, and it seemed as if his head were resting on a white pillow. The picture shook a little, then panned out, to reveal Luke's face lying cheek to cheek with Miles'. Pale, his glazed eyes half-closed, and with a tube extending from his nose, Luke seemed barely conscious. But Mario and Luigi smiled and patted one another on the back, and Mario waved at the ring.

"Miles!" His voice cracked a little.

Miles blinked, and looked more alert.

"Tell Luke... he's-a home now."

The little boy turned his head, and spoke in his brother's ear. Luke's eyes widened, and roamed a little before at last finding the right line of sight.

Then, Mario lifted his hands as if he were holding something small between them, and waggled his thumbs. "You keep playing, eh?"

Peach didn't understand what Mario meant, but the weak smile and small nod was enough to show that Luke did. But Miles seemed distracted, apparently pleading with someone else; someone that Peach couldn't see. When he focused back at them, it was with a resigned expression on his face. Without warning, he waved his hand in farewell.

The ring went dark.

Apart from the howl of the wind and distant roar of the _Pagosu's_ fire, it seemed that no-one dared break the silent spell that held them all. Peach couldn't even pretend to guess how Mario and Luigi might have felt right then. To have found a link with the world they'd been cut off from for so long, only to have it cut once again... They neither moved nor spoke, both of them still staring at the ring. Luke had gone home, and they couldn't follow.

Peach glanced back at the still open laboratory door. Though temporarily forgotten, the threat of Tatanga and Bowser hadn't gone away. They needed to get off the mountain.

"Are we ready to go?" she said.

Mario hesitated, and gave one last longing look at the ring. But at last, he nodded. "Let's go home."


	33. Epilogue - Part 1

**Epilogue (Part 1)  
><strong>

**A/N - This story just won't die, will it? Second part of the epilogue will be along in two weeks' time.**

_'A game. You think all this is a game. All this... this beautiful forest. These wonderful creatures... you think is all a game. Does it look like a game to you?_ Do I, Mario, look like a game?'__

The file lay closed, a solitary object on the desk; itself one of the few pieces of furniture in the airy consulting room. Dr. Bloor, an impeccably groomed man in his fifties, leaned back in his polished leather chair. Waiting for the diagnosis, Luke let his head droop, with the resignation of a convicted man awaiting his sentence. The silence forced him to raise his eyes from the file he knew would damn him, and meet those of the psychiatrist.

"Well," said the doctor, "I'm undecided."

Confused, Luke let his jaw fall. "What do you mean, after all these sessions, you still don't know whether I'm nuts or not?"

"I know you're perfectly capable of rational thought, so I'll turn it back to you. What do yo_u_ think?"

It was a question Bloor had asked him too many times over the past few weeks. Luke didn't want questions. He wanted answers. Either to be told he was delusional, so he could be given the drugs, therapy or whatever was needed to cure this debilitating obsession of his, or else to be told that the adventure with Mario he'd had as a kid had been real. And since the latter was ridiculous, he'd been preparing for the worst.

"What do _I_ think?" Luke levelled his gaze. "I think if _my_ patient had spent the last five years and nearly half his father's inheritance trying to trace the family of a fictional video-game character, I'd write him off as insane. But then, I'm not..."

_'It's Giuseppina. And if it helps, Papa's name was Ercole, but he was always known as-a Mario.'_

"Auuugh!" Luke punched his temples with his fists, trying to resume his line of thought. "...But then, I'm not the qualified psychiatrist."

Bloor didn't react.

"I came here for _help,_ Doctor. I've been pushed from one shrink to the next, because nobody can take me seriously. Look, I know the whole thing is crazy. I can't talk to anybody except Miles about it _because_ it's so crazy."

_'Sometimes we must-a believe crazy things to be... not crazy.' _

Luke pulled at his hair as he tried to shake the echo of Luigi's voice from his mind. "And he's put up with _years_ of me going on about it. I want to stop, but I just can't. Even Mario..." he ground his teeth, having caught himself talking yet again as if Mario were real. "Even Mario told me not to waste my life looking for his mother. But I have to keep searching, for my own sake. Every time I manage to convince myself that the whole thing never happened, something turns up that makes me think again. If I can prove to myself it wasn't real, maybe they'll leave me alone."

"Is everything you're hearing from Mario still word-for-word what he said during your adventure?"

Luke nodded.

The doctor shifted in his chair. "Luke. Since the coma, you've had no neurological problems for the last eleven years. The video game you played the night before you fell ill is mentioned in your report, but there's no evidence that it was the cause." Bloor raised his eyebrows and looked over his glasses. "There is a rational explanation for these 'memories' you have. Your brother - how old was he - six, back then? He spent hours recounting events in that game to you as he was playing it. There are test results showing that you could even hear and understand him most of the time. It's likely these memories you have of your adventure with Mario are derived from what Miles told you while you were in that coma."

Luke swallowed. It made sense; of course it did. When Miles had seen that extra little sprite in Mario's house for the first time, of course he'd interpret it as being his big brother in the game - It was a typical six-year-old's logic to explain the coma. And Mario calling that extra sprite 'Luke' could be explained by the game picking up the name from the console's profile settings.

"And let's consider Mario, for a moment," Bloor continued. "You said yourself, he was very different from how you'd expected him to be. And look at the parallels you've drawn between you. A six year gap between himself and Luigi. The story he told you about trying and failing to support his family in Brooklyn after his father had died. You were a twelve-year-old boy, doing your best to help your widowed mother bring up your own little brother, who happens to be six years younger than you."

Dr. Bloor hadn't been the first shrink to point out that the trauma of Luke losing his own father could have shaped the Mario he'd met in these 'memories'. Short-tempered and unpleasant, this Mario had been nothing like the joyful character in the games. Besides, the difference between the Mario brothers' ages had always been ambiguous, ranging from a few years, to them being twins. The doctor had a point. How could this Mario _not_ be a figment of Luke's imagination?

_'You mustn't be afraid, eh? Least of all afraid of me.' _

Luke grimaced, trying to ignore the plumber's voice in his head. "But there's too much I _can't_ explain away," he said. Like our initials, M, and L, being the same as theirs. Like there being a real Ercole and Giuseppina Mario, who once lived in Brooklyn... there's no way I could have dreamed those names up."

"A big coincidence, perhaps, but even so, the P.I.'s evidence doesn't add up."

Luke knew that. The investigations on which he'd spent his father's money, showed Ercole and Giuseppina had had no children - proof, as if it were ever needed, that Mario and Luigi were fictitious. And besides, the records showed it was Giuseppina who had died, not Ercole...

_'You make sure you make your Papa proud before running around to locate-a my family.'_

With a moan, Luke wrapped his arms around the back of his head and curled forward, rocking back and forth in his seat. That one got to him every time, like a punch to the gut, forcing him to relive having to explain to Mario how he lost his father. He'd let Mario down. No. Mario wasn't real. He'd let himself down. He'd let his _father_ down. But he still had to_ know..._

He heard the doctor get out of his chair, and then open the door to the next room. The time for the session was up, he knew, and Miles would be coming in to get him. Soon enough, he felt his brother's hand on his back.

"Sit down, Miles." Bloor's voice sounded businesslike, now. Luke felt his brother settle in the chair beside him, and the comforting weight of his arm draped over his shoulders.

"I have an acquaintance," said the doctor, "who I think may help Luke find peace with himself. I'll write to him, immediately."

Luke groaned into the crooks of his elbows. Another referral.

"I'll ask him to contact you directly. He's normally quick, but if you don't hear from him in three weeks, give my assistant a call. I wish you both the best of luck in the meantime."

"Thanks, Doctor," said Miles. "C'mon, bro, let's go."

Luke nodded, and allowed Miles to help him to his feet. Feeling light-headed, as he always did after these sessions, he was glad for Miles' strength and support. At seventeen, his little brother was already half a head taller than he was, and still growing. He let Miles lead him to the door.

"This new doctor," said Miles, "Is he local?"

Bloor stood up, tucking Luke's file under his arm. "Oh," he said, "he's not a doctor. And not local, I'm afraid. You'll need to be prepared to travel."

"Oh. Where is he?"

The psychiatrist took off his glasses. "Italy."


	34. Epilogue - Part 2

**Epilogue (Part 2 - Journey)**

* * *

><p><em>"It's Giuseppina. And if it helps, Papa's name was Ercole, but he was always known as-a Mario. That's the family name."<em>

Her monochrome image had become so ingrained in Luke's mind, he could conjure her face in an instant. He knew every detail of her long, dark hair and smiling features. Her placid gaze could hold his for hours. She was just twenty-two years old when that photograph had been taken, a year or so before she'd first been declared missing. But the picture had been published too late to be of any use, the P.I. had said, in a neigbourhood that didn't care. The trail had already gone cold.

His head jostling on the rolled-up sweater he'd stuffed through the gap between his bus seat and the handrail, Luke let his interpretation of her last moments run like a movie on the screen behind his closed eyelids. Like her photograph, the whole scene unfolded in black-and-white. The daily walk to the subway station. The gunshots as thieves spilled out from a jewelry shop. The dead and dying laying on the street. He followed her in his mind's eye as she ran through the chaos, but somehow he'd always lose her. Her body had never been counted among those murdered, and so the investigation into her disappearance had been overshadowed. It had happened over fifty years ago, and for the last three decades, Giuseppina Mario had been officially missing, presumed dead.

"I can't find her..."

_"To know a message will be going home with you... whether it reaches Mama or not... it will make all the difference for Luigi."_

"But Mario, she's not your Mama..."

"Bro, wake up. You're dreaming."

With a jolt he couldn't attribute to the bus, Luke straightened up in his seat. Miles' khaki-green fleece and half-developed, adolescent moustache confused Luke's sleepy mind for a moment as to which world he'd woken up in. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his stiffened back. "Didn't you bring anything to shave that off with?"

"Nah. Too much effort."

Luke looked through the rain-streaked window. Terracotta roofed cottages surrounded by fields and olive groves whizzed past, but it all looked drab and grey compared to the idyllic pictures he'd seen of the southern Italian countryside. "How much further?"

Miles shrugged. "Don't know. I tried asking the guy in front where we were. He looked at me like I was a loon."

Luke cast his eyes down at the phrasebook on his brother's lap. With a shake of the head, he tapped the shoulder of the man sitting in front of them, and switched into fluent Italian. "I'm sorry if my brother bothered you," he said, "but we are meeting someone by the old castle in Laurenzana at midday, and I'm not sure if we'll make it on time."

The man turned, his wrinkled, liver-spotted face creasing into a smile. "It's ten minutes, at the most. You have plenty of time. Tourists, are you?"

"Sort of. "

"It's the wrong time of year for tourists. The castle's closed. Still, there are some good views of the area, if the rain will ever stop." The old man turned to face the front again, chuckling.

With a sigh, Luke thanked him and leaned back in his seat.

"So," said Miles, "What did he say?"

"He said you insulted him, and you should take Italian lessons. _Ow!_" Luke clasped his side at the jab he received from Miles' sharp elbow. "All right. He said we'll be there in ten minutes."

They watched through the window in silence until Laurenzana emerged through the murky weather, a cluster of pastel-coloured dwellings surrounding the lower slopes of a steep, rocky tor, the ruined castle walls and battlements on its peak standing grim against the bleak sky. Butterflies infested Luke's stomach. He didn't know why he should feel so nervous.

_"What if you _do_ find her? What are you gonna tell her, eh? You met me inside-a one of those video games?"_

Luke screwed up his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was Mario talking in his head. He dived into the backpack wedged between his knees, pulled out his battered investigation file and hugged it. He didn't need to read it. He knew every word of the census reports, newspaper cuttings and investigations, every detail of the pictures, addresses and dates it contained. Here was all the proof he ever needed that his adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom had never taken place. It helped chase the voices away, at least for a while.

Miles looked at him. "You okay?"

Aware now of his fast, shallow breathing, Luke swallowed, held his left hand tightly with his right, and inhaled through his nose, just as Dr. Bloor had shown him. _Stay calm,_ he told himself. After all, Professor Strambic, the man Bloor had sent him all this way to meet, was, so he'd been promised, the one to finally help him find peace with himself. Why should he be afraid? "I don't know if I should be doing this," he said.

"I'm not going to say it again, Luke."

Luke stayed quiet. He hadn't wanted to go along with yet another doctor's referral. The irony of having to travel to Italy to meet the man he hoped would rid him of Mario's hauntings, had been the only factor persuading him to go. But his little brother had been an absolute rock during the months running up to this trip. Miles may have only just turned eighteen, but he had arranged everything, from the flights to the meeting with the mysterious Professor Strambic, and had insisted that he should come with Luke, too. It was a risk. They knew nothing about Strambic, other than he was an associate of Dr. Bloor's, and that he was neither a medic nor a shrink. Despite not wanting Miles to come, Luke had been glad for his company.

The man in front looked over his shoulder. "Next stop," he said, in Italian.

**ooOOOoo**

The nauseating feeling of warp travel snapped away like an elastic band as he stepped out of the darkness of the pipe into the bright colours of Toad Town. The magnificent silver-white towers of Peach's castle rose above the little houses, leaving Luke so awestruck, Mario had to pull him away from the pipe to give Luigi room to step out behind him.

"No You're not real!" He snatched his arm from Mario, and the plumber disappeared. The cheery sights and sounds of the Toadish settlement faded until the wet and deserted streets of Laurenzana showed through. Peach's castle dematerialised, leaving the ancient Italian ruin in its place. Where the pipe had been, the green-and-white bus belched black clouds from its exhaust as it rumbled away on the municipal road to its next stop. The tall man in green behind him, headed for the bus shelter.

"Luigi!" Before Miles even had a chance to turn around, Luke cursed himself. It wasn't the first time he'd made that mistake. He stormed past Miles and flopped down on the bench inside the shelter.

"You getting the voices again, bro?" Miles sat down beside him, but didn't wait for an answer. "Come on. Castle's that way." He jabbed his thumb towards a narrow cobbled road behind them. "I need you to keep a clear head so you can do the talking. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the locals again."

"Yeah." Luke stood up and swung his backpack onto his back. "Let's go."

Their breath misting in front of them, they started down the road, its pastel-painted houses with their colourful window shutters a welcome contrast to the gloom and rain. The road opened into a small, cobbled space which served as a car park for the tiny church standing to one side; railings on the other two sides guarded against the sheer drop beyond. An ancient arched bridge linked the road to the rock on which the castle itself stood. Just as the man on the bus had described, it was closed, and shrouded in scaffolding.

_"Wow, is that Peach's castle?"_

_"Yes it is, and that's-a Princess Peach, to you."_

Luke clutched his head at the memory. "I can't do this, Miles. He's there all the time. I can't shut him out. I'm seeing things. Even the bloody castle..."He flung his backpack down and pulled the folder out. Hugging it to his chest, he staggered to the railings and leaned out over the precipice, gulping in air. The rain came down harder, penetrating to his scalp.

"Keep a hold of yourself!" Miles grabbed him by the arm. "We're going to meet Professor Strambic. Remember? Repeat after me. I'm going to see Professor Strambic. And he's going to help."

"I'm going to see Professor Strambic," said Luke. "And..."

Somewhere in the direction of the village centre, a clock struck twelve. It was time. Luke turned, and leaned against the railing. A car engine came to life. The lights on a battered old Fiat in the car park flashed, and its horn sounded. The passenger door opened.

Luke froze. "Don't move," he whispered to Miles. "Let him get out."

They waited. Eventually the lights and engine died. The little car rocked as the driver lifted a large umbrella from the back seat and climbed out. The sight of him almost had Luke losing his balance. The thick wavy hair and moustache may have been white, the belly a little more distended and the face wrinkled and jowly, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. It could have been Mario.

The man put up his umbrella and scowled. "Only tourists like-a to stare. Are you tourists?"

Miles gave Luke a nudge. "Talk to him!"

_"It's Giuseppina. And if it helps, Papa's name was Ercole, but he was always known as-a Mario. That's the family name."_

"Mario?" Luke couldn't control the trembling in his voice. "_Ercole_ Mario?"

"Idiot!" whispered Miles. He stepped between Luke and the approaching Italian. "I'm sorry, my brother is confused. We're waiting for someone else..."

Luke backed up against the railings as the man waved Miles aside. Mistaking random people for Mario now? It was getting worse. "Please," he said in Italian, "I mistook you for someone else. I'm sorry."

The man raised his eyebrows, appearing impressed by Luke's bilingual skills, but he replied in English. "No, you have-a the right person. So, I suppose now, you are going to tell me that I am dead, and that you are looking for my dead wife, to give her a message from our non-existent children."

Numb, Luke could only blink, while his mind processed this. _Of course. Ercole had gone back to Italy after Giuseppina's death. It was in the P.I.'s file_. So this was the therapy Dr. Bloor had prescribed. A short, sharp shock to drive the matter home. Meet the father. Confirm the truth. A way to free himself from this madness. Luke tilted his head back and laughed, letting the rain splash in his face. It felt good, until a collar-grab from Ercole shook him to his senses.

"Do you think this is a game?"

_"Do I, Mario, look like a game?"_

Holding his breath, Luke shook his head to both father and son. "No," he said, "I see it now..." he wriggled free from the old man's grasp and flung his investigation file against Ercole's chest. "Here!" he said. "Have it. All of it!" He let go, letting the papers slide out of the cardboard wallet and onto the wet cobbles. Giuseppina's image flitted a few feet across the car park until it settled in a puddle.

Ercole's eyes almost popped at the sight of it. He dropped his umbrella and grabbed at Luke's jacket with both fists, his face shaking with rage.

"Mr. Mario!" said Miles. "Please, stop! My brother has been through hell the past twelve years, because of this!"

"Hell?" Ercole let go of Luke and rounded on Miles. "You have-a no idea what Hell is. To have your wife taken from you at so young an age, to live in hope for half a century that she might not be dead. Twenty years, I stayed in Brooklyn, waiting for something. But the police department, they give up, and I was left with nothing. _Nothing!_ I came back home, but I am cast out of my own family and hers, for giving up on her. But I have to escape Brooklyn, because of-a this Mario game. Do you think it is easy, when people like your brother come to me and tell me these things? Do you know how much it hurts?" He placed a fist against his heart. "You are young. You know nothing about Hell!"

Miles's eyes widened. "There have been... others?"

But Ercole didn't reply, and instead, snarled at Luke. "Tell me about your so-called Hell."

"I can't. It's too..." Luke ran his hand through his hair with frustration. How could he tell this man that a videogame character had named him as his father?

_"Sometimes you must believe crazy things to be... not crazy."  
><em>

Ercole's cold stare brought Luke back into focus. "I've heard the story many times before, from idiots like you," he said. "But now I want to hear it..." he jabbed Luke in the chest with his finger, "...from _you_."

Luke swallowed, and started again. "Okay, okay. When I was a kid, I dropped into a coma, after playing a Mario game that went wrong. While I was in that coma I had a dream - no, an experience - that felt so real it still haunts me." He squared his chest and stood away from the railings. "Ever since I recovered, I have been compelled to find Giuseppina. But it went beyond an obsession, Mr. Mario. I spent thousands on private investigations. I spent years learning your language, because I believed it would help me find her. I carry every bit of information around with me, in case something else comes to light. I want to stop, but I just can't. Mario is with me every day. I hear his voice. I hallucinate. It's stopping me from living my life."

The older man looked at the trail of wet papers blown across the cobbles. "Do you really believe that she is still alive?"

"I don't know, sir. I just want proof. Either way. Just like you."

Ercole gave the same icy glare Luke had seen from Mario so many times before. "Get into the car," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Still not finished. Next part is final, I promise!**


	35. Epilogue - Part 3

**So sorry for the appalling delay. Ending-related writer's block, other projects and RL are the cause, but I couldn't leave it any longer. As it's been so long, I'd understand if anyone still reading this has forgotten what's been going on, so here's a recap of the epilogue story so far:**

**Eleven years after Luke recovered from his coma, he is still haunted by voices and hallucinations related to his adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom. Convinced that Mario is real, he feels compelled to carry out the plumber's wishes and deliver a message to Mario's mother in Brooklyn. In his futile attempts to find her, Luke has spent almost all the money left to him by his late father on hiring private investigators. All they have been able to discover is that a Giuseppina Mario did once live in Brooklyn. But she never had any children and that she has been missing, presumed dead, for decades. Unable to reconcile these facts with the memories of his adventure with Mario, Luke has descended into a state of mental turmoil.**

**Now aged 23, Luke has been referred by his psychiatrist to the mysterious Professor Strambic, who lives in the town of Laurenzana, Italy. Luke's 18 year old brother, Miles, organises the flights and the rendezvous with Strambic and accompanies Luke to the appointed meeting place - a car park in front of the town's ruined castle. But instead of meeting Strambic, the two brothers are instead greeted by Ercole Mario, the man Mario had claimed to be his father - the man Mario had also claimed to be dead. **

**After a dramatic altercation, during which Luke flings all his investigation files to the wind, Ercole Mario orders both of them into his car.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait," said Luke, "where are we going? You <em>are<em> going to take us to see Professor Strambic, right?"

Ercole glared at him from under his umbrella. "Pick up your papers. It would be a shame to see your hard work go to waste." Luke detected a note of sarcasm in the old man's voice but he obeyed, and gathered up the soaked pages of the P.I. file that had scattered across the car park.

As Miles hurried to help him, Luke gave him a sidelong glance. "Notice how he sidestepped my question about Strambic?" he said, fishing the photograph of Giuseppina out of a puddle and shaking it. "I'm not sure he even knows him."

"Ercole's a part of this," said Miles, "I'm sure of it. It's too much of a coincidence that he even exists. You got this far, bro. Don't chicken out on me now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke could see that Ercole had already returned to his car and now stood there waiting, with the door open and the driver's seat folded forward. Something inside screamed at Luke to run like hell, but he tried to keep his head. His therapist had referred him to Professor Strambic. The promise had been that Strambic would help rid him of Mario's hauntings and help him find peace with himself. The instructions from Strambic had been to meet here, in Laurenzana, Italy, at midday. There was nothing strange about the professor sending someone to meet them on his behalf, especially this rain. Even if that someone was the man Mario had claimed to be his father...

Their heads bent against the rain, Luke and Miles hurried towards the little Fiat; Luke climbed into the back while Miles, who needed the extra leg room, took the passenger seat. Without a word, Ercole unfolded the driver's seat and squeezed himself in behind the wheel. He slammed the door shut and turned the key in the ignition.

Crammed into the back, Luke glanced up and caught the refection of Ercole's ice-blue glare, studying him in the rear-view mirror. For a moment, he was back in the forests of the Mushroom Kingdom, facing the same hostile look from Mario, after having dared to suggest to him that he was inside a videogame. He shook the memory away and readied himself to ask about Professor Strambic.

But Ercole spoke first. "Tell me about them. My so-called children," he said.

Surprised at the demand, Luke held his breath, but Miles glanced over his shoulder and nodded in encouragement.

"M...Mario and Luigi? You mean, what were they like?" Luke shifted in the cramped space behind the driver's seat. "Well, Luigi... how would I describe him... kind, selfless... he rescued me from a flock of parakoopas who were hunting me down. He fixed my injuries, gave me his bed for the night. And he didn't question anything I told him. Not even when I talked about the video games. And I know that he was homesick for this world. He wanted to come back."

Ercole paused for a moment. "And Mario?"

"There is a strong resemblance to you, Sir. I found him intimidating, but then I was just a kid. Looking back, he was a good man. Experienced. Reliable. Brave."

Ercole sniffed. "They all say that, about Mario."

Miles looked at Ercole. "Mr. Mario, you mentioned there were other people who said they'd had an adventure inside the game," he said. "Did the same thing happen to them, as what happened to my brother?"

"If you mean that they fall to a deep sleep, and then dream that they enter the game, and Mario tells them to look for his-a mother, then yes. But never a coma, never the hallucinations afterwards. Never with such profound effect as it has had on your brother." Ercole jerked his head at the drenched papers of the P.I. file. "You see, for the others, it was still a game. My poor wife, her memory is insulted by this game. Inconsiderate fools. But you, Luke," His eyes flashed in the mirror again, "you see the game as real. Tell me. Mario and Luigi, how old were they?"

Luke cast his mind back. He'd never been able to pin an age on either of the Mario brothers, most likely because he'd only been twelve when he'd met them. "I don't know," he said. "In their thirties, maybe? But... I do know that Mario was six years older than Luigi."

Ercole lowered his gaze. "Every person has a different answer to _that_ question, and nobody has answered it how I want to hear." He revved the engine and manoeuvred car out of the car park. An uncomfortable silence followed, broken only by the windscreen wipers battling against the rain. Ercole drove onto the municipal road, heading out of the little town.

"After my wife disappeared," he said, "every day I walked that same route she took to the subway, in Brooklyn. I hoped always to find-a something, a clue, perhaps, that the police missed. The jewelry shop, it was two doors from an alleyway. I hoped that maybe, Giuseppina went to hide there, when the thieves came out with their guns. But there was no-one, no witness to see her."

Ercole paused, while he turned the car on to a narrow track, barely wide enough to take one vehicle. The car jostled as it splashed through the potholes in the tarmac.

"And then, one day, in the alleyway, I see a drunken vagrant. I give him money to talk. He said he heard the shooting. He said he hid behind a large pipe that was in the ground. He saw my wife running towards him, and he shouted at her to hide. He said Giuseppina crawled into the pipe, and never came out again. He said he was afraid to follow her. The next day, the pipe had gone. I didn't believe him. I hit him and knocked out his teeth, but I left the money. I didn't believe him until I met Professor Strambic, here, in Italy, twenty years later. You see, Giuseppina, my wife, when she disappeared, she was expecting twins."

_Twins?_ The revelation sent Luke into a coughing fit. Twins! The memory of Luigi sitting in his armchair holding the photograph of the twin babies came back to him as clear as day. _"The babies, they are us, but they are not us. They are twins. They born in Musharoom World. They do not know Brooklyn. Is two Musharoom Worlds. Two realities. This one, and-a the one with the twins. Yes!"_

So Mario _was_ real. Conceived in this world, but born in the Mushroom world. He and Luigi - the twins who's lives had almost ended before they'd had a chance to begin - had never known their true father. "This... this is the Yoshi's Island timeline..." whispered Luke. A sickness grew in his stomach as the pieces fitted together. The man in the driving seat was the natural father of the twins. But the Mario and Luigi Luke had met had come from the Donkey Kong timeline, a different reality where Ercole had died, and where Giuseppina had remained on Earth. He could keep looking for her forever, but he would never find her.

_"And knowing a message will be going home with you... whether it reaches Mama or not... it will make all the difference for Luigi." _The sparkle of hope in Mario's eyes as he'd said it made him feel even worse._  
><em>

"I'm sorry, Mario..."

"Snap out of it, bro, we're here."

Luke shook the memory from his head. The driver's seat had already been folded forward to allow him to get out; Ercole and Miles stood in the rain, waiting for him. Luke gathered the drying papers together, and stuffed them in his backpack, aware that Ercole was watching him.

He clambered out of the car. Suddenly, the world turned and something slammed into the back of his head. For a moment, he saw stars, and when he opened his eyes he found himself lying on his back, staring up into Luigi's worried looking face.

_"The Koopas... won't... won't they be following us? Down the pipe? We did escape through a pipe, didn't we?"_

Luigi cocked his head to one side, his eyebrows arched higher. _"Yes, we did. __Is invisible."_

Raising his head, Luke stared around him and spotted the Mario brothers' chalet-style house nearby, shaded from the sunlight by trees. He looked back at Luigi, only to find that it wasn't Luigi standing over him, but Miles. Disorientated, he grabbed his brother's arm, and with Ercole's help, staggered to his feet. The trees disappeared before his eyes, leaving a desolate landscape of rain-drenched fields punctuated with large, metal barns. The chalet became an old, single-storey farmhouse, with a windowless lean-to made of corrugated iron attached on one side.

"This is one of the hallucinations that you talk about?" said Ercole.

Embarrassed, Luke pulled away from him and picked up his backpack. Ercole grunted. He trudged up the muddy track towards the farmhouse, and with the keys he retrieved from his pocket, let himself in.

"Come," he said, beckoning them both inside. "Shut the door behind you." He produced a torch and switched it on before Miles pushed the front door shut. As the only source of light in the narrow passageway, the torch beam did little more than accentuate the peeling paint, cobwebs and dust hanging from the cracked ceiling and walls. Ercole strode to the door at the other end and pulled it open to reveal a metallic plate behind. He removed the cover to the light-switch on the wall, unmasking a control panel, into which he tapped a code. The metal sheet that covered the doorway slid open.

Lit by a hanging strip-light, the room beyond was a mess of electronics and screens, littered with games consoles Luke recognised as the type he used to play as a kid. A heavy brown curtain hid one wall while papers full of diagrams and equasions, and screens showing various Mushroom World scenes covered the others. In the middle of it all, hunched over a laptop, sat a shaven-headed, bespectacled man, who Luke put somewhere in his fifties. Dressed in jeans and an old sweater, he looked far from being the medical professional type Luke had expected to meet.

"Strambic," said Ercole, "They are here. The adventurer and his accomplice." As he spoke, the metal door slid shut behind them, locking itself with an ominous click.

Strambic looked round, his expression indifferent. "Which one of you is Miles?" His speech was clipped, with just a slight hint of an Italian accent.

Miles raised his hand.

"The game chip, please." Strambic extended an expectant palm to receive it and twitched his fingers impatiently as his eyes wandered back to his laptop. Miles wrestled with his backpack and dug deep to find the little handheld console they'd both played as boys. He popped out the chip and handed it over.

Strambic picked up a magnifying glass and studied it. "Yes, that's one of mine." Then he took off his glasses and greeted them a crooked, toothy smile. "Eduardo Strambic," he said, by way of an introduction. "Welcome, gentlemen. Please, do sit down."

Luke cast around the cluttered room for a chair and spotted an old sofa in the corner. He looked at Miles and jerked his head towards it and they both sat down together, moving bits of equipment from its cushions onto the floor. Ercole stayed where he was, leaning against the metal door.

Strambic swivelled on his chair to face them, looking directly at Luke. "I am glad you made it, my friend. I expect that you're hoping for some answers. Your psychiatrist has given a first class account of your adventure with Mario, and the mechanics by which you were able to communicate with your brother throughout the game. It's the most complete immersive adventure my modifications have ever produced; almost a whole extra game's worth."

"Wait..." said Luke. "You created _Mario and the Spirit from the Outer Realm?_"

Strambic chuckled. "No, no, I just modified it. Remember, you were only projected in-world right after the wormhole machine was destroyed at Bowser's castle. That should have been the end of the original game. I... er... hijacked a few hundred chips and worked on them for my own research. Yours is one of them."

"Research?" Luke shook his head. Strambic wasn't making any sense.

"Research..." the professor's eyes and grin widened, giving him an almost manic look. "Research to discover how these game developers are unknowingly able to create representations of worlds that already exist in another dimension, and how the playing of these games influence events there."

Luke gave Mies a sidelong glance, but Miles didn't respond.

Strambic leaned back in his chair. "You know, back in 1905, according to my great-great grandmother's diary, she discovered a large, green pipe in her cellar. She called on her brother to investigate. He crawled into it, and the pipe disappeared. He was never seen again. Of course, nobody believed her, and she was committed to a lunatic asylum. But her brother, my great-great uncle, his name was George Gadd." He smiled. "You met Professor Elvin Gadd, according to Dr. Bloor's letter. Did he ever mention his grandfather George coming from Earth?"

Lost for words, Luke felt his jaw drop.

"Elvin is a distant cousin of mine, but he was born on Mushroom World," said Strambic. "I communicate with him regularly." He waved at the array of screens hanging from the wall. "Perhaps not the same version of him that you met, of course - he has never mentioned you, but then time can loop back on itself in odd ways, when making contact inter-dimentionally..."

Luke rubbed his numbing face with his hands. "So, it's true. It's all true. I _was_ there, in the Mushroom World..."

"Not quite." The professor inserted the game chip into a bizarre looking gizmo attached to his laptop. "It says in the referral letter that Gadd had already explained it to you. Your consciousness was projected into Mushroom World so completely that it manifested itself as a solid entity. It explains the coma. You even acquired some of the super-powers that Mario and Luigi display. But you were never _physically_ there. The only way to exist there properly, physically, would be to travel there through a warp pipe."

"But still, it actually _happened_... It was real... I'm _not_ crazy..."

"It was real. The only thing that wasn't real, was you."

"That means - I'll never find Giuseppina - the Giuseppina _my_ Mario wanted me to find..."

"But you can find _my_ Giuseppina." Ercole stood in front of the metal door with his arms folded.

Luke's heart pumped with fear. He looked at Miles beside him, but Miles kept his eyes fixed on Strambic. Without a reaction from Miles, Luke turned back to the professor. "H...how?"

Strambic nodded at Ercole, who then moved towards the curtained wall. He drew it back to reveal a pitch-black, circular hole, encircled by a green, metallic rim which protruded no more than six inches from the plasterwork. Luke felt a coldness creep over him; he wasn't sure whether it was fear, or the cool air drifting from the warp pipe.

"The pipes are inter-dimensional but not inter-universal," said Strambic. "That means any warp pipe in our reality will take you to the Mushroom World of the same reality - namely, the Yoshi's Island timeline."

"Take me? Take _me?" _Luke pointed at Ercole Mario. "Why can't _he_ go? It's his wife..."

"Have you played Yoshi's Island?" Strambic folded his arms. "There were _two_ parents shown at the end. We don't know who the second person is. We need to know what the situation is with Giuseppina before sending Ercole in. You're the most suitable candidate for the job that we've found, yet."

Miles stood up. "Bro, I think it's the only way you can be cured of this," he said. "This Mario stuff's been invading your mind for too long."

"He's right," said Strambic, before Luke could ask what he meant. "My modifications to _Mario and the Spirit_ transported your consciousness to a different dimension_ and_ a different timeline. Our minds aren't designed to cope with such a phenomenon, especially when the experience is not physical. It's little wonder you've had difficulties keeping a hold on reality. Your psychiatrist, Dr. Bloor, recommended a physical excursion to the Mushroom Kingdom to offer a comparison with how you experienced it as a boy."

"B-but what about Mario? _My_ Mario?"

Strambic held up the game chip Miles had given him. "Leave that to me. With this, I can tune directly to the reality you visited in Mushroom World. From there, I can find the reality on Earth in which _your_ Mario's mother exists. His eyes glittered behind his glasses. "It may take time, of course, but I have ways of making sure your message is delivered."

Luke clutched at his head. So, Dr. Bloor had _recommended_ this? Was he mad? What if the pipe disappeared and he ended up marooned, just like Mario and Luigi? He'd seen the dangers of the Mushroom Kingdom first hand. How would he survive?

Miles stepped towards the pipe and looked in. His hair ruffled forwards in the draught.

"Stay away from that, Miles," said Luke, standing up. Miles looked at him and backed away.

"It's okay," Ercole said, shrugging his shoulders. "It is a big thing to ask. If you do not want to go, I will understand. Nobody will force you."

Strambic raised his hands in exasperation and let them drop on his knees.

Luke picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at Miles, but his brother just stared at the floor.

"I can't do this," he said. "It's crazy."

_"Sometimes, we have to believe crazy things to be... not crazy"_. Luke turned around at Luigi's voice, but the sofa behind him was empty. He shut his eyes. He _wasn't_ crazy. This was all real. Mario was real. The proof was there, in front of him. The twins' father. The man who'd caused the adventure to happen in the first place. The huge warp pipe to the Mushroom world, sticking out of the wall... Why was Luigi still in his head?

"I don't need to do this," said Luke. "Miles, we're going home."

Miles picked up his own backpack and raised his eyes to meet Luke's. Then he hurled it into the pipe and took a running jump after it. A blast of cold air ripped through the room as Miles disappeared, blowing dust from the floor and tearing the papers from the walls. Ercole jumped back. Strambic leapt from his chair. Luke stared into the pitch blackness that had just swallowed his brother. He took a step towards it, almost expecting Miles to burst out of the hole again, with a stupid grin on his face. But the turbulence died down. Nothing happened. Miles was either waiting for him on the other side, or...

He glanced round at Ercole and Strambic. They both gawked at him, as if waiting for his next move. Luke faced the warp pipe again. What was stopping him? He couldn't leave his brother alone in the Mushroom Kingdom, not when he didn't know how to deal with the dangers. This was insane. He had to go and get him.

"I'll... I'll be back!" said Luke, and then he charged towards the warp pipe and plunged into the dark, to become at one with the familiar nothingness inside. Just as before, he felt stretched like elastic, until he didn't feel like he had a body at all. As the feeling of non-existence engulfed him, his mind began to clear. The Mushroom Kingdom _was_ real, and now, he was about physically set foot in it.

He could sense the light of the bright blue sky above him, and as soon as his body began to re-form, he tilted his face towards the light and shut his eyes, feeling new air rush against his face. He recognised the scent of the otherworldly pollens and it brought back fond memories of his journey with Mario. Those colourful Yoshi, the lush forests, the crazy landscapes... he yearned to see them all again. He'd show Miles around this beautiful world and teach him how to use the elemental flowers and invincibility stars. He'd show him the amazing sight of a Yoshi hatching from its egg.

The Mushroom World sky at the other end drew closer. At last, Luke felt he was at peace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Random Trivia: Professor Strambic is the name given to Professor Gadd in the Italian version of the Luigi's Mansion series.<em>**

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading this story, and especially for your patience - I know that some have been waiting literally years for it to be complete! A special thank you for all the faves and follows, and especially for the reviews, because they are really what spurred me on with what started out as my first ever attempt at fanfiction.**

**And I want to make a special shout out to tetekanui, Gaapsreincarnated and Jackall Hides, who between them, challenged me to push my limits further on character writing. **

**I hope you enjoyed Mario and the Spirit; it has certainly been a journey, if nothing else!**


End file.
